MISIÓN (Por): Luna
by Angel Purplethink Furry
Summary: Secuela de MISIÓN: Luna. Purplethink parece tener la vida que siempre quiso, hasta que un suceso inesperado le hace la vida miserable. Ahora, por órdenes de la Princesa Luna, llevará a cabo una misión en el bosque de Hayseed Swamps donde un peligro latente pondrá en peligro a toda Equestria.
1. 2x01 - Campamento Hayseed Swamps

_Sinopsis Completa:_ Han pasado 3 años desde el suceso del Palacio Real y Purplethink parece tener la vida que siempre quiso, hasta que un suceso inesperado lo regresa a la realidad y le hace la vida miserable. Ahora, por órdenes de la Princesa Luna, llevará a cabo una misión en el bosque de Hayseed Swamps donde han ocurrido cosas extrañas. Lo que nadie sabe ni pudo prever es que un peligro latente y enorme está por mostrarse y Purplethink junto con Longhorn y otros más ponis deberán detenerlo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

Hola a todos,

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, les comparto la la secuela de MISIÓN: Luna mi primer y más exitoso fanfic de My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

-MISIÓN (Por): Luna-

Una historia de drama-comedia con un toque de acción, violencia y algo de contenido sugestivo que se que a muchos les gustará.

 _NOTA 1:_ Aunque no es necesario haber leído la primera parte, se recomienda hacerlo ya que algunas cosas en este fanfic se dan por hecho y puede que no se entienda para los que no han leído la primera parte.

 _NOTA 2:_ Esta historia está en proceso, por lo que algunos capítulos pueden ser modificados sin previo aviso, pero no se preocupen, ya que se tratará que los cambios sean menores.

 _NOTA 3:_ Lo puse en el AVISO que dejé al final de MISIÓN: Luna y lo pongo aquí. Este fanfic tendrá contenido que puede ser considerado "gay" (nada de clop, solo algunas situaciones). Si eres homofobo o no te gusta este tipo de contenido, te recomiendo no leer y pasar a otros fanfics.

Bueno, espero que disfruten este trabajo que hice y buena lectura

* * *

 **MISIÓN (Por): Luna**

 _2x01: Introducción / Campamento "Hayseed Swamps"_

 _"¿Qué es lo que los hace convertirse? ¿Cuáles son sus objetivos? ¿Qué se sentirá… convertirse en un villano? Nadie merece perder la luz guía que ilumina su camino y lo aleja de la oscuridad, pero en muchas almas el destino prepara un camino cruel del que no pueden escapar"._

Últimamente, Purplethink ha tenido sueños nada agradables, y algunas noches las pesadillas son más crueles. Hoy es uno de esos días malos. Por fin se despierta sin hacer el menor ruido. Abre sus enormes ojos grisáceos y observa a su alrededor. Siente que un casco le acaricia la cabeza y la crin suavemente, provocando una sensación un tanto extraña.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –Purplethink le pregunta al responsable: Longhorn. Este se sobresalta al no esperar a su amigo despierto.

-Lo siento. Es que no tenía nada que hacer… y cuando lo hice tu cuerpo se calmó. Creo que tenías malos sueños... otra vez. –Longhorn aleja sus cascos de la cabeza del poni terrestre, algo apenado.

-No dije que te detuvieras. –Aunque la sensación al principio fue algo bochornosa, le gustó que alguien acariciara su crin. Resultaba muy placentero. Longhorn sin protestar, continúa con su labor.

Por el momento se encuentran solos, a bordo de una carreta, viajando sin mucho que hacer o hablar, rumbo a un territorio alejado de cualquier ciudad o poblado poni. El día apenas comienza, el sol sale del horizonte iluminando esta parte de la tierra, el panorama que muestra es hermoso. Un bosque repleto de paz y tranquilidad que inspira a los ponis que lo miran a sentirse plenos y serenos. Longhorn se deleita con los colores y aromas matutinos de un bosque que despierta al son del amanecer. Purplethink por el contrario, permanece acostado en el asiento y acurrucado en las patas del unicornio, no muy entusiasmado. Están rumbo a un destino inexplorado, pronto llegarán y ninguno de los dos sabe qué clase de aventuras o desventuras tendrán.

Un campamento en medio de uno de los bosques más extensos y misteriosos de Equestria. La idea al principio era atractiva, pero su viaje les menguó muchas de sus ilusiones por la cantidad de problemas que se generaron en el transcurso.

Y todo es "culpa" de Purplethink (un término indebido y desproporcionado, lo usará hasta que Longhorn encuentre uno más acorde). Longhorn no se atreve a decirle de frente el hecho de que el poni terrestre es el responsable de tal desdicha. Resulta molesto tener que lidiar con estos nuevos problemas que no son suyos, pero Purplethink es un amigo y el trato que los demás ponis cometen sobre él es injusto. ¿Cuál es la razón de tanto drama? Hace un mes ocurrió un suceso en la ciudad de Manehattan que hubiera resultado en tragedia si no es por Purplethink. Hubo un accidente en una calle de la concurrida metrópoli y Purplethink por impulso se atrevió a ayudar, revelando así su habilidad _sobreequina_ con la electricidad.

En un mundo justo e ideal, Purplethink sería un héroe recompensado. Lo que su destino le dictó fue lo contrario, y gracias a la prensa la noticia se dispersó más rápido que un virus asesino. Ahora, debe enfrentar con el miedo y la discriminación de la mayor parte de ponis en Equestria. Es la principal razón de porque ahora viajan solos en una carreta en un camino de tierra. Porque el campamento tenía su propio transporte, lista para llevarse a los nuevos visitantes a montones. Entonces llegó Purplethink y muchos ponis se alteraron, no permitieron que el poni terrestre se subiera con los demás por temor. Longhorn es el único que lo ha acompañado en las buenas y en las malas.

Purplethink se nota triste y frustrado, no le gusta tratar el tema de lo ocurrido en Manehattan, le ha afectado tanto que le es difícil hablar hasta con su amigo más cercano. Longhorn, lo único que puede hacer ahora, es no dejarlo solo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido? –Purplethink sigue disfrutando de las caricias a su cabeza.

-Creo que 5 horas. Después tuve que usar mi imaginación para no enloquecer y saltar por la ventana.

-Lo siento, es que solo necesitaba descansar.

-¿Tuviste malos sueños otra vez? ¿Cierto?

-Si.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? ¿O la princesa te dio terapia otra vez?

-Recuerda que estamos completamente solos en este bosque, y trata de no hablar de "eso". ¿Tú dormiste?

-No mucho, creo que mi mente divagó en muchas locuras y creo que hasta respondí el misterio de la vida.

-Bueno, creo que ya está progresando. –Purplethink sonríe un poco.

Por ahora, esta parte del bosque es la única en donde los pegasos y ponis terrestres no la han cubierto de nieve, aquí el invierno es un tanto peculiar. El bosque de Hayseed Swamps no solo es uno de los bosques mejor cuidados de Equestria, también es uno de los más grandes y el que más animales resguarda. El bosque es tan grande que los ponis no podrían desenvolver el invierno en su totalidad, así que siempre lo hacen por partes. En un año una parte del boque está repleto de nieve y la otra parte continua con su clima normal. Esto crea un ambiente especial en el centro del bosque que se mezcla con el frío y el calor, creando uno de los ambientes más placenteros que los ponis puedan experimentar. Eso sin mencionar que ha habido problemas en los interiores del bosque que lo mantiene con un mantenimiento menor.

Por fin, después de más de 8 horas de estar adentro del reducido espacio del coche de la carretera, el camino finaliza. El conductor se detiene y les toca la puerta para avisarles, no lo hace de forma amable.

Longhorn y Purplethink abren la puerta y bajan de la carreta, con sus cuerpos algo entumecidos por estar tanto tiempo viajando. El calor de la mañana se siente tan bien que se dan tiempo de estirar las patas y respirar aire fresco.

-Creo que de estar tanto tiempo sentado se me inflamó el trasero. ¿Quieres comprobar? –Longhorn, siempre con ese sentido de humor un tanto desesperante.

-Eh… mejor paso. –Purplethink ya está acostumbrado a su forma de ser.

El conductor de la carreta, un poni terrestre algo cascarrabias, comienza a toser para captar su atención.

-Muchas gracias, señor. –Purplethink, agradecido por el servicio del poni.

-Tomen sus cosas y páguenme ya. –Su mala actitud corta todo trato amable y la paciencia de Purplethink.

-Bueno, está bien, ¿pero no…? –Purplethink intenta conservar la calma, el poni conductor no lo está ayudando.

-Páguenme.

-Idiota. –Purplethink tan solo murmura eso último. De su alforja saca un par de gemas preciosas y se las da de mala gana al conductor. Mientras Longhorn retira las maletas que están en la parte posterior de la carreta. Una vez cerrado el trato, el poni satisfecho por el pago guarda el botín en sus bolsillos, se pone de nuevo los arneses y se aleja del camino de tierra.

-Deberían tener cuidado, este lugar está maldito. Muchos ponis que entran a este bosque nunca vuelven a salir. –Fuera una broma suya o sus propias supersticiones, lo decía enserio.

-¿Eso le pasó a su felicidad? –Longhorn hace un comentario graciosamente incorrecto. Cuando se da cuenta que lo expresó en voz alta se tapa el hocico con uno de sus cascos-. Ups.

-Ojalá sea la última vez que los veo. –El poni de la carreta continúa su camino hasta esfumarse de la vista.

-Eso no fue correcto… pero gracias por hacerlo. –Purplethink se ríe un poco.

-Valió la pena.

Longhorn y Purplethink no han cambiado mucho su apariencia. Parecen los mismos desde que se vieron la primera vez. Purplethink, conserva ese pelaje morado oscuro en casi la totalidad de su cuerpo, incluso en su crin que comparte parte del espacio con el color rojo. Ha dejado crecer más su cola de las mismas tonalidades de su crin, llegando sus cabellos arrastrarse en el suelo y no importando ensuciar su cola. Los ojos son los que presentan una pequeña diferencia, ahora se ven más tristes y pensativos de lo normal.

Longhorn, en cambio, parece incluso más joven. Tener como amigo a Purplethink ha sido benéfico para su mente y salud. Su panza se ha reducido un par de centímetros, aunque el musculo y sus huesos gruesos siempre lo mantendrán como un poni bien alimentado y alto. Su crin cortada y peinada hacia delante de un color gris claro. El mantiene su cola corta por motivos deportivos. Además, no es muy normal que un macho se deje la cola tan larga, por lo general las yeguas se dan ese gusto.

Miran hacia adelante, hay un camino de piedra adornado con plantas alrededor, un poco más adelante se puede ver un letrero enorme y muy colorido. Los dos ponis caminan algo indecisos.

" _Campamento Hayseed Swamps. Donde La Naturaleza Es Tú Mejor Amiga_ ".

-¿Crees que será verdad lo que dijo nuestro amigo conductor? –Longhorn, no muy seguro de entrar al campamento.

-Seguro lo dijo para asustar.

-Mientras estar aquí no me provoquen ganas de tirarme a un barranco, está bien.

Llegan a la entrada del campamento, donde hay una caseta de vigilancia y una pegaso que al verlos se aproxima y les da una cálida bienvenida.

-¿Tienen reservación? –La pegaso pregunta.

-Si. –Purplethink saca dos boletos plateados de sus alforjas, se los entrega a la pegaso con cierta desconfianza.

-Síganme por favor. –La pegaso no tiene idea de quién es el poni terrestre, Purplethink puede respirar tranquilo.

Por el momento, el curso del día continúa normal y sin contratiempos, hasta que en la recepción ocurre un imprevisto que provoca molestia en Purplethink y Longhorn. El empleado, incapaz de solucionar el problema llama al director del campamento para aclarar la situación.

Un hipogrifo de edad avanzada, plumas blancas y pelaje naranja, entra a la recepción. Primero regañando a su atolondrado empleado y después tomando su lugar. La recepción luce aburrida, con solo documentos y llaves al fondo de la pared.

-Buen día, mi nombre es Gazer y soy el director de este lugar. –El hipogrifo nota las miradas molestias de ambos ponis. Revisa los boletos y el libro de reservaciones. Rápidamente encuentra el error-. Oh, ya veo… No se preocupen, trataremos de corregir el resbalón en este mismo instante. Veo que tienen pensado una semana romántica.

-¿Qué? –Purplethink no le gusta la afirmación y exhala un fuerte resoplido como una mala señal.

-OH, espera. ¿No son pareja? –Gazer pregunta con incredulidad. A Longhorn no le molesta, le da risa.

-Simplemente le diré que… no. –Longhorn aclara de forma tranquila el malentendido

-Mil disculpas por mi atrevimiento. Es que yo pensé que, ustedes se ven muy unidos y… -Gazer es interrumpido.

-Mejor pasemos a lo importante. –Purplethink no desea escuchar más estupideces.

-Mil disculpas. Veamos... ¿Longhorn Cristaleye y Purplethink Furry?

-Si.

-¿Purplethink? ¿Del incidente de Manehattan? –Mal momento para decirlo. Su cara de una mala sorpresa que muestra frente a Purplethink, que no le gusta la mirada prejuiciosa del hipogrifo. Longhorn empieza a preocuparse por la seguridad del hipogrifo.

-¿Algún problema? –Purplethink responde sin cuidado, en forma de reto.

-Sr. Gazer. No queremos causar problemas, pero le recomiendo que nos arregle el problema de la reservación ahora mismo. –Longhorn se coloca la playera de la razón, ya que viendo las circunstancias, puede que todo termine en desastre.

-Hay Celestia… No me esperaba esto. –Gazer sigue echándole leña al fuego.

-No nos está ayudando. –Longhorn trata de estar lo más calmado posible. Purplethink no le queda mucha paciencia y no quiere desperdiciarla aquí.

-Está bien, está bien.

Al director del campamento, no le gusta nada la idea de tener a un tipo como Purplethink dentro de sus instalaciones. Le han llegado varios rumores sobre su comportamiento y lo que puede llegar a hacer con sus poderes fenomenoides. Por si no tuviera suficiente los problemas del bosque que ha causado pérdida de clientes potenciales. Pero la reservación que hicieron días antes indica que son clientes de bastante plata, no se deshará de ellos sin antes tratar de sacarles algo de dinero. Revisa la lista de cabañas disponibles, y una expresión de preocupación alerta a los dos ponis.

-Ups, creo que hay un problema.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Purplethink, a punto de perder la calma hasta que la pata de Longhorn vuelve a acariciar su crin, eso parece relajarlo bastante bien.

-Ya no tenemos cabañas disponibles para dos ponis. La mitad están ocupadas y el resto están en remodelación. Pero no se preocupen, puedo ponerlos en otras cabañas de lujo, aunque tendrán que compartirla con otros ponis.

Longhorn y Purplethink se miran por un instante. En los ojos del poni terrestre se muestra una frustración y enojo porque los planes originales se están yendo por la borda. Longhorn con una sonrisa le hace entender que no importan los problemas, que él lo estará apoyando en todo momento. Mientras tanto, Gazer se pregunta si realmente estos tipos son "heterosexuales".

-Bueno, ya que. –Purplethink se encoje de hombros.

-Perfecto y Mil Disculpas por el inconveniente.

Gazer les da sus respectivas llaves y salen de la recepción. Un par de acomodadores recogen sus maletas y las envían directamente a la cabaña.

El campamento no se ve mal. Los animales se acercan sin miedo y con toda calma a los alrededores. Las aves cantan y revolotean en el tranquilo ambiente. Hay árboles que ofrecen buena sombra, flores con buenos olores y el aire fresco revitaliza los pulmones. A lo lejos se distinguen canchas de hoofball, una pista de atletismo y una alberca con tobogán. Ahora solo faltaba conocer a los compañeros de cabaña, Purplethink tan solo espera que no lo reconozcan. La llave tiene escrito el número de la cabaña: "A - 3", será en donde se queden toda la semana.

Han pasado 3 años desde la visita y el incidente en el Palacio Real De Canterlot. La vida de Purplethink y la de Longhorn cambiaron a partir de ese momento. Por varios meses, Purplethink creyó estar en una dicha infinita hasta que el destino le dio un terrible golpe que lo regresó a la realidad. Un suceso en Manehattan que lo obligó a usar sus poderes, fue el detonante para una serie de eventos desafortunados que Purplethink no merecía. Ahora, a Purplethink se le conoce como una potencial amenaza pública o un fenómeno peligroso que necesita ser encarcelado.

Purplethink estaba harto, necesitaba algo o alguien que fuera su guia en estos crueles momentos. Entonces la Princesa Luna apareció y le ofreció una oportunidad única en la vida: una misión.

Hace 3 años, Purplethink tenía una misión propia: obtener el autógrafo de la Princesa Luna. Para realizarla muchos problemas se le cruzaron: guardias, Celestia mala, más guardias, ponis déspotas, unicornios malos, un unicornio en especial que al principio fue un dolor en el trasero, revelaciones, riesgo de muerte.

Ahora, la misma Princesa Luna había puesto su confianza en este poni de tonalidad morada oscura, dándole una misión real y secreta. El honor que conllevaba y la responsabilidad que pesaba sobre sus hombros mantenían centrado a Purplethink, con la esperanza de no decepcionarla y probarle a la única poni que importaba que era un buen equino.

La misión era simple: investigar el bosque de Hayseed Swamps. Últimamente han pasado sucesos extraños en el interior de bosque que ningún poni ha podido explicar. El punto era buscar pistas y recopilar información para que cuando las autoridades llegaran, supieran a lo que se enfrentarían. Lo que nadie sabía y nadie pudo prever eran las circunstancias que estaban por cambiar, un peligro latente y oculto estaba a punto de mostrarse. La Princesa Luna sin saberlo envió al poni terrestre en el peor momento.

Purplethink sabe que puede haber peligro, Longhorn solo sabe que es una misión muy importante y no debe de entrometerse demasiado, Purplethink tuvo que contarle parte de la verdad para mantenerlo quieto y evitar que haga estupideces.

Así comienza su nueva aventura, una misión con un objetivo simple y un desenlace incierto. Purplethink se encontrará con problemas que jamás esperó y lo llevarán al extremo.

* * *

 _Fin Capítulo I_


	2. 2x02 - Dúo de Tres

Hola a todos,

Por fin, subo el segundo capítulo de MISIÓN (Por): Luna. Este capítulo es especial, ya que harán presentación varios de los personajes recurrentes que estarán acompañando a Purplethink en su estadía al campamento (para bien y para mal).

Uno en especial es importante porque es un OC que no me pertenece, es de un buen amigo y lo pongo en esta historia porque se lo pedí y él con gusto aceptó. Será fácil reconocerlo porque será el que tenga mayor importancia.

Sin más por el momento, disfruten la lectura y nos veremos pronto con el tercer capítulo.

* * *

 _2x02: Dúo De Tres_

Equestria no es perfecta, sus habitantes tampoco lo son. Más del 80% de los habitantes del enorme reino (aunque no sea gobernada por un rey o una reina) son ponis (según los datos del último censo de Equestria, hay más de 10'000,000 de habitantes). El otro porcentaje lo componen grifos, hipogrifos, burros, perros joyeros, búfalos, toros, venados, dragones y… mulas. Aunque algunos de estos seres son un ejemplo a seguir por los valores que ejercen (Véase: Las Portadoras De Los Elementos De La Armonía), otros en cambio son unos desgraciados que solo viven para hacerle la vida miserable a los demás. Eso no es todo; hay prejuicios, ignorancia, desigualdad social, discriminación y una tendencia ciega por seguir a los demás.

La cabaña "A – 3", en donde Purplethink y Longhorn pasaran toda una semana. La letra "A" se refiere a que los ponis que la habitan tienen los suficientes bits para pagar una gran variedad de lujos. Solamente hay 5 clases, que va desde la letra "D" (apenas tienes para pagar tu estancia por al menos un día y sin ningún servicio extra), subiendo de nivel con la letra 'C', 'D', 'B' 'A' y por último, la letra 'S', reservadas a quien sea de la realeza, seres muy famosos o simplemente a los ponis más ricos de todos.

Longhorn abre la puerta con la llave que la recepción le dio y entra junto con su amigo. Lo que miran sus ojos no les desagrada. Una cabaña espaciosa, cálida y ton todas las comodidades que un poni común podría desear. 6 camas enormes y acolchonadas, tan limpias y perfumadas que todo el lugar huele a dulce y a flores primaverales. Hay suficientes muebles para que nadie se pelee por su propio espacio, las camas tienen a lado un buró con flores frescas y vivas. También sobre la cama hay una canasta con regalos de bienvenida y algunos perfumes de buena reputación.

Por si eso no fuera suficiente, hay una alacena repleta de golosinas y botellas de sidra, un tocadiscos con una selección extensa de música, su propio baño por si te da asco las dudosas duchas comunales y hasta juegos de mesa en caso de aburrimiento. Hay suficientes ventanas para que la luz del sol entre por todas partes, los dos ponis no podrían esperar mejores cosas.

¿Purplethink y Longhorn tienen el dinero suficiente para darse esos lujos? Desde luego que NO (son ponis de clase media y son felices en esa posición). Todas estas comodidades fueron patrocinadas por la princesa Luna, pero el rostro al que ven soltar el dinero era Purplethink. Nadie excepto ellos 2 sabe el origen del dinero y esperan que se quede así.

Escogen las camas más próximas a la puerta porque el resto de las camas ya han sido ocupadas por otros ponis. Lo más juntos posible, así se sentirán seguros. Una embarazosa tención aparece cuando los ponis reconocen al equino de pelaje morado oscuro, no les gusta la idea de tener a este poni como compañero. Purplethink, ya harto por esos comportamientos hostiles e injustificados no le queda otra opción más que aguantarlos.

Los acomodadores dejan sus maletas dentro de la cabaña y luego se retiran. Purplethink toma sus pertenencias, más de las que necesita en realidad.

Hay por ahora 5 ponis en la cabaña, 2 yeguas y el resto sementales. Una pegaso, dos ponis terrestres y 2 unicornios (posiblemente la mayoría está ahí porque también hubo problemas con su reservación). Uno de ellos, un unicornio de personalidad singular, siente un especial interés por el nuevo poni terrestre.

-Wow, este lugar hace ver nuestras vidas como un fracaso. –Longhorn queda maravillado por la cabaña, estar rodeado de lujos no es común para él. Lo primero que hace es saltar en la cama y revolcar su piel en las suaves y aromáticas cobijas. Por ahora, le vale como lo miren los demás.

-Si… no está mal. –Purplethink con un perfil bajo. Entre menos llame la atención, mejor.

-Hola, creo que seremos compañeros de cabaña. –El otro unicornio, es el único que se atreve a saludarlos y de la manera más despreocupada posible.

-Como si tuviéramos otra opción. –Longhorn hace reír al nuevo unicornio-. Mi nombre es Longhorn

-Mi nombre es Felishiny, un placer conocerte. –Su nombre capta la atención de Purplethink quien levanta sus orejas lo más que puede y hasta la melena se le eriza un poco.

Deja su actividad de vaciar sus maletas y camina directo al nuevo unicornio. Con ojos recelosos, observa cada detalle de su cuerpo, confirmando su hipótesis.

Solamente hay un unicornio con una Cutie Mark de un rostro de un gato feliz en todo el mundo, y eso significa alguien desagradable para Purplethink (aunque sea la primera vez que tiene contacto con él). De un pelaje cian, con una crin desordenada de un azul celeste brillante con líneas blancas. Ojos rojos y con un largo y estilizado hocico con un poco de barba. La descripción cuadra perfectamente.

-¿Felishiny? ¿El poni que ha sido seleccionado más de una vez por la Princesa Celestia a la visita guiada del castillo? –Purplethink no lo expresa como si fuera un admirador, su tono de voz refleja algo más inquietante: envidia.

-Tan solo fueron 2. –Su modestia hace fastidiar más a Purplethink-. No es la gran cosa. ¿Tú eres Purplethink, cierto?

-Sí, si lo soy. –No le sorprende que sepa su nombre.

-El del "Suceso de Manehattan" –Felishiny alza su casco con el fin de saludarlo. Purplethink no lo saluda y no le gusta que mencionen ese tema.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-No, ninguno. ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? –Felishiny sigue con su pata alzada, esperando el saludo. Purplethink le responde solamente por modales. Ahora hay algo más que lo hace pensar; este unicornio no lo vio como los demás, por primera vez en mucho tiempo un desconocido lo trató como si fuese alguien normal. Purplethink regresa a desempacar.

-No te preocupes, puede parecer neurótico o peligroso o torpe pero cuando llegas a conocerlo es muy lind… es un buen poni. –Longhorn se muerde los labios.

Hay una razón por la cual Purplethink sabe quién es Felishiny y la respuesta es simple: competencia.

Felishiny es el estudiante más sobresaliente en la Escuela Para Unicornios Superdotados donde la princesa Celestia y la princesa Twilight imparten clases. Los rumores dicen que es el nuevo favorito de las princesas. Los mejores estudiantes de las demás universidades lo ven como el enemigo a vencer, porque este unicornio con cara de bobo es el único que ha logrado ser seleccionado por Celestia en más de una ocasión. Afortunadamente, Purplethink y Longhorn no compitieron contra esta bestia del conocimiento, así colarse entre los 14 fue más fácil. Purplethink le tiene envidia porque los rumores también afirman que este unicornio es muy cercano a Twilight.

5 integrantes, falta uno más. El último poni de la cabaña llega y de una forma poco habitual, pronunciando futuros problemas. Gritos que en un principio se confundían como una secuencia de asesinado, provenían de una súplica increíblemente desesperante. La cabaña se queda muda por unos instantes, esperando a que los gritos se alejen.

" _¡Pero padre! ¡Yo no pertenezco aquí! ¡Soy demasiado hermoso para que me dejes en este lugar olvidado por la clase!_ " –Lo único que faltaba, alguien narcisista, antipático y elitista. No inspira buenos resultados.

En resumen, la discusión consistía en que el nuevo inquilino llorón y quejumbroso era un inútil en toda la extensión de la palabra y su padre con tal de darse un respiro quería dejarlo en este campamento, así tendría una semana para pensar que hacer con su fracasado hijo. Le haría bien pasar varios días fuera de casa sin tantos lujos.

Una vez terminados los gritos, la puerta de la cabaña se abre violentamente por un par de patas malhumoradas. Un unicornio de pelaje azul claro y una crin sumamente cuidada de colores violeta y negra (con exceso de acondicionador) entra, con un rostro furioso. En su lomo carga sus maletas que no pesan mucho pero en su drama las convierte en toneladas. Su forma de caminar es un poco extraña y graciosa porque se mueve como si fuera una yegua supermodelo. Para ser un macho, su figura es demasiado estilizada y cuidada, se ve que este poni está obsesionado con su apariencia.

Nadie se atreve a saludarlo, su mirada llena de rabia en esos ojos azules indican un poni potencialmente detestable. Su lugar es la cama del rincón, hasta el fondo de la cabaña y una vez que está ahí se da tiempo de patearla.

-Escúchenme bien, granjeros. –Una voz pomposa y petulante, tan solo escucharlo se volvía más despreciable. Hace señas con sus patas de estar formando un perímetro invisible-. ¿Ven esto de aquí? Pues es mi espacio y nadie tiene permitido cruzarlo. ¿Les quedó claro?

Nadie le responde, ni siquiera le dirigen la mirada porque no es sano verlo por tiempo prolongado. Purplethink pone uno de sus cascos al rostro, la sola idea de tenerlo cerca le provoca dolor estomacal.

-Ah, una cosa más. Les conviene tratarme bien, un amigo como yo no lo consiguen fácil. –Nadie le responde, no le queda otra que asentarse en su nuevo hogar temporal y valerse por sí mismo para variar.

-Esto se pone cada vez más divertido. –Longhorn, riéndose un poco por el espectáculo. Habla lo suficientemente bajo-. Aunque la primera vez que lo vi pensé que era una yegua con muchos esteroides.

-Solo espero que no se atreva a molestarme o lo voy a freír. –La frialdad en la voz de Purplethink hace imposible determinar si lo dice enserio o en broma.

-Término medio por favor.

Purplethink tiene varias cosas en sus maletas y las arregla perfectamente en el closet ponisonal a lado de su cama. Libros, ropa para ocasiones especiales, cepillo de dientes y para la crin, una cámara fotográfica, entre otras cosas. Deja otra maleta completamente cerrada que guarda en el fondo del closet, no cualquier poni es capaz de abrirla. Tiene objetos de sumo interés, secretos de Purplethink para esta misión especial. Por ahora, nadie de los ponis presentes le toma interés.

Se escucha una campana, anunciando la primera comida. Como todos los ponis están hambrientos, el galope hacia el alimento es frenético.

Son apenas las 10 de la mañana, el sol caliente y la brisa fría de la noche crean un ambiente tranquilo e inspirador. El lugar de la primera comida es el centro del campamento. Alrededor de las cabañas hay una enorme mesa, lo suficientemente grande como para soportar a 80 ponis. Larga y rectangular, diseñada para una convivencia por cualquier flanco, como si formaras partes de una gran familia. Sus sillas están hechas de troncos cortados, hay un bonito mantel de palma por cada poni. La mesa rápidamente se llena y en cuestión de segundos el ambiente amigable y fiestero se apodera de ella.

Muy cerca de la mesa se encuentra la cocina que trabaja los últimos detalles del gran desayuno. Los cocineros tienen preparada una gran sorpresa de bienvenida, es un delicioso buffet con una gran variedad de platillos y postres que les gustarán a cualquiera. Toda la comida la ponen en mesas fuera de la cocina, así cualquier poni puede servirse a gusto y lo que desee.

40 ponis, 6 burros y cuatro grifos son los que actualmente están en el campamento. La mayoría llegó hoy y permanecerán al menos una semana (hay baja afluencia, deberían ser más vacacionistas). Aunque un campamento suene muy aburrido, lo cierto es que este lugar es muy placentero, dinámico y divertido. Los turistas que lo visitan casi siempre vuelven otra vez.

Purplethink llega momentos después, a lado de su inseparable mejor amigo. Su aparición es acompañada de un repentino silencio incómodo. El ambiente feliz se muere y los ojos de todos los seres se postran sobre el poni terrestre que no luce feliz por el hostil recibimiento.

Una parte de él no soporta el rechazo y se siente aterrado por tener que compartir la mesa con toda una manada de mamíferos que lo creen una amenaza. La otra parte de sus sentimientos y emociones son peligrosas, el resentimiento más una ira reprimida cada día son más difíciles de sobrellevar.

Gazer, quien está preparándose para un discurso en una tarima puesta recientemente, mira muy curioso la reacción del grupo vs Purplethink. No le agrada la idea de tenerlo más tiempo, ojalá no le haga perder clientes.

Purplethink y Longhorn se acomodan en una esquina de la mesa, lejos de la mayoría de los demás animales.

-¡Por favor, solicito por un momento su atención! –Gazer, con un megáfono, logra así capar la atención de la mesa entera. Está acompañado de un poni de tonalidades oscuras y de una mirada antipática, es el asistente del director-. Primero, les doy la todos la bienvenida a uno de los mejores campamentos recreativos de Equestria. El campamento Hayseed Swamps cuenta con sus primeros 3 años de haberse creado y en esos 3 años siempre hemos tenido una sola meta: Hacer que nuestros invitados se sientan especiales. Y como una demostración que lo que decimos es verdad, les tenemos a todos un delicioso buffet de bienvenida.

Es recibido por aplausos de la mayoría de la mesa. Purplethink no le aplaude, tampoco Longhorn. Hay un disgusto obvio y justificado.

-Muy bien, pues diviértanse y provecho, que aún nos quedan muchas actividades por delante.

Su discurso se da por terminado y una estampida de ponis hambrientos llega a las mesas puestas dispuestos a devorar lo que se pueda. Sus olores los hacen babear y los múltiples colores de la comida les intensifican el apetito. Charolas, vasos y cubiertos en una mesa, comida deliciosa en las restantes, la civilidad se pierde por unos instantes y cada poni intenta servirse primero.

-Yo iré por nuestra comida, no te preocupes. Lo último que quiero es que por tú causa arruines el buffet y tengamos más enemigos.

Longhorn abrió la boca demás, algo apenado se levanta de su tronco y desvía la mirada, lo último que desea es una pelea con su mejor amigo y empeorar la situación. Corre hacia el tumulto con la intensión de adueñarse de la comida que se pueda.

-Hola. –Una voz familiar, es Felishiny. Siempre con esa actitud tranquila y despreocupada-. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

-Pues… este… yo… si quieres. –Purplethink trata de sonar desinteresado.

-Está bien. –Felishiny ya tiene una charola repleta con delicias del buffet haciéndola levitar sobre su cabeza-. Tengo que admitirlo, jamás esperé encontrarte aquí. Es una grata coincidencia.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Fuiste uno de los estudiantes seleccionados de la princesa, no cualquiera logra ser tan brillante.

-Pues… gracias. –Un apapacho a su ego, le gusta aunque no lo expresa exteriormente-. ¿Por qué no te asustas y me juzgas como los otros?

-Solamente uso la lógica y el sentido común. Si en verdad eres tan peligroso como dicen, ya te habrían encarcelado o exiliado o… encarcelado donde te hubieran exiliado. Ese no es tu caso.

-El clásico método de Celestia, cuando algo le disgusta lo arroja muy lejos.

-No voy a cuestionar eso. –Ríe un poco.

-Vaya, vaya. Hiciste a un nuevo amigo. –Longhorn aparece, con dos charolas levitándolas con su mágica-. Eso es tan propio de ti, ser social y hacer amigos de la nada… me asusta. Ten y traga que tienes muse de uva.

-¡Dame! –Purplethink toma primero el postro y se lo traga, olvidando por un momento sus problemas.

Las charolas tienen varios platillos exquisitos. Por ejemplo: ensalada de frutos secos, piña en almíbar con almendras, rollos de hierbabuena con queso, totopos con guacamole, zanahoria al horno con pimienta, papas rellenas de especias, entre otros. Purplethink y Longhorn no tienen muchos modales para comer, parece que jamás han comido en su vida y se engullen todo como si fuesen patos. Felishiny, en cambio, a pesar de estar igual de hambriento sigue manteniendo un estándar de modales.

Purplethink no parece tener problemas en compañía del nuevo unicornio, aunque se le hace un tanto extraño que Felishiny esté a su lado considerando que hay otros ponis que son más sociables y menos "peligrosos". Los tres siguen comiendo, constantemente mirándose entre ellos, como si quisieran quitar el silencio incómodo con cualquier conversación.

-Entonces Felishiny. ¿De dónde vienes? –Longhorn es que el rompe el hielo.

-Soy de Baltimare, pero actualmente vivo en Canterlot. Ya saben, por la escuela.

-¿Y qué estudias?

-Ciencias Mágicas Generales.

Una carrera que se escucha simplista y sin chispa. La verdadera realidad es otra, es una de las más extensas y difíciles carreras que hay. Solo los mejores unicornios son capaces de soportarla. Twilight Sparkle la cursó, tenía que aprender toda clase de hechizos, conjuros, saber historia de la maga, contra-hechizos, pociones, ciencias naturales, etc., etc.

-Creo que a ti te recuerdo. ¡Fuiste competidor de los Juegos De Equestria el año pasado!

-Lo sé, no es difícil reconocer a un ganador.

-Ganaste medalla de plata.

Purplethink ríe un poco por la afirmación, a Longhorn no le hace tanta gracia-. Pero no cualquiera gana plata y por un par de décimas.

-¿Competirás para las siguientes?

-Creo que es un hecho. –Longhorn, lo expresa muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Tu pasas mucho tiempo con la princesa Twilight Sparkle? –La pregunta de Purplethink le llega de sorpresa a Felishiny.

-Eh… algo. ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo es ella?

-Pues… es genial. –Su respuesta no satisface al poni terrestre, así que tendrá que extender sus palabras-. Me refiero a que es una princesa muy tranquila, amigable, enérgica y muy centrada.

-¿Conoces a sus amigas, las portadoras? ¿Conoces a Rainbow Dash? –Longhorn también aprovecha la situación.

-Sí, pero las he visto muy poco. Conozco a la princesa Twilight y a la princesa Celestia porque ellas me ayudan en ocasiones por los hechizos. De hecho, se de Purplethink gracias a la princesa Twilight.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué dijo de mí? –Su voz recupera una energía perdida y las pupilas de sus ojos se dilatan el doble de su tamaño.

-Que eres uno de los ponis más peculiares que ha conocido.

-Wow. –Purplethink suspira de manera romántica. Deja de comer, cierra los ojos y empieza a imaginar un montón de cosas sobre su cabeza.

-Ya se nos fue, no regresará al menos en esta hora. –Longhorn le arroja un chícharo a la nariz de Purplethink, este parece no estar ahí e ignora la molestia.

-Tengo una pregunta. ¿Y… desde cuando son pareja?

Felishiny no tiene idea de lo que acaba de sacar de su hocico. La pregunta crea un efecto sorpresivo en ambos ponis. Longhorn que estaba bebiendo soda de fresa, termina sacándola por la nariz, escupiendo y tosiendo por la sensación de ahogo. Purplethink a pesar de su estado de paz mental momentáneo, no fue capaz de soportar la idea. Su cola se tensa de forma extraordinaria como si se tratara de una espalda. Una expresión de terror se le queda en el rostro por unos momentos y en un acto reflejo golpea con una de sus patas la charola, tirando la comida. Su reacción la miran los demás integrantes de la mesa.

-¿Por qué… dijiste… eso? –Purplethink, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Oh, lo siento. Es que yo pensé que… -Felishiny, sin saber cómo completar la oración.

-Mis fosas nasales me queman. –Longhorn con su casco se soba la nariz. Después, por alguna razón extraña comienza a reírse de la suposición errónea, aunque desvía la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Qué asco. –Purplethink no se nota contento-. Preferiría estar muerto.

-Bueno, es que él te dijo "lindo" y siempre están juntos. Es fácil confundirse.

-¿Tener como pareja a este loco? No gracias. –Purplethink se pone muy a la defensiva.

-Como si él fuera tan perfecto, ni siquiera se soporta a sí mismo. –Longhorn, con una compostura más centrada-. De todos modos, él ya me demostró que le gustan las yeguas, aunque sea demasiado obtuso para conseguir una por su propia cuenta.

-¡Te dije que no tocaras ese tema en público!

-¿Qué? ¡Si te estaba apoyando! –Indirectas e insultos que Purplethink le dice a Longhorn y viceversa, como si quisieran reafirmar su relación de amistad sin ninguna intención o resultados sexuales.

Purplethink le cierra el hocico con su casco, ya que parte de la mesa los está escuchando y los temas que tratan no le conciernen a nadie. Por un momento se convirtieron en un par de bufones.

-Bueno, dame las gracias que de salvé un poco tu reputación. –Longhorn y Purplethink permanecen en silencio, les toma un poco de tiempo recuperar la calma.

Un visitante indeseable llega y con intenciones ruines. Es el unicornio amanerado llamado Real Spoon que se pone del otro lado de la mesa en donde se encuentran los tres ponis, dispuesto a salirse con la suya.

Cuando estaba comiendo delicadamente en otra parte de la mesa, escuchó la conversación de sus dos compañeras de cabaña. La pegaso de pelaje blanco y crin negra con mechones grises le preguntaba a su compañera por qué el poni terrestre llamado Purplethink provocaba esa clase de reacciones en la mayoría de los ponis. Su compañera le respondió, diciéndole lo que ella sabía, también estaba preocupada por la presencia de este poni y no quería averiguar si este poni era tan peligroso como lo decían los demás.

Debido a su personalidad detestable, las yeguas ignoraron a Real Spoon. Al final, nadie quiso hablar con él o al menos mirarlo. Entonces, le llegó a la mente un plan para conseguir la aprobación del grupo y así tener compañeros que lo trataran bien y que pusiese usar como esclavos. Solo tenía que "poner en su lugar" a Purplethink, así los demás lo considerarían genial y le ofrecerían su compañía.

-Así que tú eres el " _Fenómeno De Manehattan_ ". –Su voz tiene una malicia natural. Este término ofensivo fue usado por varios periódicos para referirse a Purplethink y se popularizó bastante rápido-. Con razón nadie quiere estar cerca de ti… excepto por estos tres perdedores. Que te quede claro una cosa… fenómeno. Ni se te ocurra meterte conmigo, mi padre tiene tanto dinero que puede comprar tu libertad y tratarte como cualquier animal de carga. Tú. –Apunta con el casco a Longhorn-. No sé cómo puedes estar cerca de él, a esta bestia deberían encerrarla.

Con la voz alta, buscando la aprobación de los demás. Purplethink tan solo baja la cabeza, aunque parezca pasivo respecto a la agresión, lo cierto es que hace lo equinamente posible para no desquitarse y hacerle algo horrible. Las miradas de la mesa y los insultos de este idiota lo han dejado agotado, no siente deseos de comer acompañado de ponis que lo desprecian y creen que es un error natural que jamás debió existir. Ya es demasiado, soportar todos los días el mismo cuento cruel.

-¿Me permites? –Longhorn toma el postre de Felishiny que es un espumoso y empalagoso pastel de vainilla.

Antes de que Real Spoon arremeta con sus próximos insultos, Longhorn arroja el pastel con todas sus fuerzas al rostro petulante de Real Spoon. El golpe es tan fuerte que el unicornio cae al piso, con las fosas nasales llenas de chantillí y con los ojos incapaces de ver al exterior. Así, los pocos adeptos que Real Spoon había ganado con su ataque verbal se disolvieron de nuevo. La mayoría de los testigos se retorcieron de risa.

-Si no estás satisfecho, hay más postre. Incluso te dejaré elegir el sabor. –Longhorn, sonriente y tranquilo. Alza las patas delanteras rítmicamente, muy triunfal.

Le cuesta trabajo al unicornio amanerado levantarse, quitarse el producto de la nariz y ver al exterior.

-¡Se van a arrepentir! –Real Spoon empieza a llorar y a buscar un baño para limpiarse la cara. Sabe que su plan falló porque nadie quiere ayudarlo. Un par de empleados del campamento son los que se encargan de guiarlo.

-Creo que así verá la vida más dulce. ¿Estás bien? –Longhorn coloca su casco en la nuca de Purplethink que tiene los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo inmóvil.

-Me largo de aquí. –Purplethink se levanta con su charola, no comerá a lado de estos ponis.

Molesto pero hambriento, Purplethink se da tiempo para volver a llenar la charola de comida. Longhorn lo sigue y también hace lo mismo. Algunos miran con molestia tal acción, como si aquellos dos no tuvieran escrúpulos.

Ambos se retiran a su respectiva cabaña, ahí comerán sin molestias ni malas miradas. Se acomodan en una de sus camas, colocan las charolas aún lado y vuelven a comer. Solo el silencio los acompaña, Longhorn y Purplethink de vez en cuando se cruzan la mirada y se ríen de lo que le ocurrió al unicornio amanerado. Purplethink está a punto de llorar y la presencia de Longhorn es lo único que lo mantiene fuerte y feliz.

-Gracias por apoyarme.

-Eso hacen los amigos. Ahora, comparte esos huevos revueltos, necesito proteína.

Gazer, junto con su asistente, observaron desde la ventana de su despacho todo el drama. Aún sigue teniendo una opinión negativa hacia el poni terrestre. Su asistente durante la mayor parte del tiempo tenía entre sus cascos los registros de los ponis que han llegado estos últimos días al campamento, como si buscara a alguien en especial.

El hipogrifo observó todo y no hizo absolutamente nada. Quiere deshacerse de esa "mala hierba", pero antes necesita exprimirle toda la riqueza económica que posee. Observó con detenimiento la relación de amistad Purplethink-Longhorn, ese unicornio con cara de idiota tiene una conexión muy fuerte con el "fenómeno" y tal parece que hará lo que sea necesario para defenderlo. Ahí vio entonces su oportunidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Le dijo a su asistente.

-Nada en especial. –Su asistente por fin cerró el libro de registros-. Ese poni es un marginado. ¿Por qué lo desprecian tanto?

-¿No sabes quién es él? –Gazer no estaba sorprendido, últimamente su asistente se había vuelto demasiado distraído-. Ese poni hace cosas raras con la electricidad, creo que puede soportarla o controlarla, la verdad, no estoy seguro.

-Interesante.

Su asistente tiene sus propios pensamientos de cómo podría servirle Purplethink.

Purplethink y Longhorn continúan comiendo. No les importa propasarse ni hablar con el hocico abierto. Hablan de sus temas de interés común, como lo que cada uno piensa sobre los comics de los Power Ponis.

Tocan a la puerta y después un poni entra. Es Felishiny quien tiene levitando su charola, sus intenciones de acompañar a los dos ponis son obvias.

-Disculpen si los interrumpí, pero… ¿Puedo acompañarlos? –Se escucha ilusionado.

Purplethink voltea a ver a Longhorn y entre sus ojos se envían mensajes, decidiendo el futuro de Felishiny que no tiene la paciencia de esperarlos. Necesita que se comuniquen por el hocico, así que decide acelerar su admisión.

-Se muchas cosas más de la princesa Twilight que podrían interesarte. –Sus palabras son suficientes, logra convencer a Purplethink y Longhorn cree que un nuevo amigo no le vendría mal.

-Ok, puedes acompañarnos, no hay cuota de admisión. –Longhorn hace más espacio en la cama, así los tres pueden comer juntos y platicar.

Se abordan varios temas y hay carcajadas de a montón. Ahora son un grupo de tres ponis, Felishiny tiene una capacidad innata de hacer amigos, por lo que integrarse fue una tarea fácil. Mientras los demás conviven en la mesa, Purplethink por ahora se siente a gusto de tener a un par de ponis que no lo ven como algo extraño.

Felishiny por su parte no le habló a Purplethink porque sí, hay intenciones detrás de su bien trato. Tal parece que todos quieren obtener algo de Purplethink, y algunos planes son más siniestros que otros.

* * *

 _Fin Capítulo II_

NOTA 1. Gracias a todos los que confían en mis escritos, no me imaginé que la secuela fuera tan esperada. ¿Qué creen que pasé con la misión? ¿En que peligro desconocido se enfrentarán?


	3. 2x03 - Recuerdos Pt 1

HOLA A TODOS,

El tercer capítulo de MISIÓN: (Por)Luna está aquí. Este será un capítulo un tanto diferente a los dos anteriores ya que será el "más lento" (por así decirlo) con la historia y se enfocará en su mayor parte a anécdotas que le han sucedido a Longhorn y a Purplethink (vistas desde la perspectiva del primero). El objetivo de este capítulo es profundizar en la amistad de aquellos dos sementales que se meten en problemas sin saberlo: su relación como amigos, como se tratan y lo que hacen cuando no tienen supervisión.

Las anécdotas estarán divididas en tres partes: Aprendiendo a Disparar, Los Juegos De Equestria y El Lado Salvaje Del Imperio De Cristal (lee la NOTA 1).

 **NOTA 1:** Este capítulo tendrá un momento que puede ser considerado sugestivo y/o erótico. Por lo que si no te gusta este tipo de lectura mejor abstente de leerlo.

 **NOTA 2:** Derpy hace un cameo en este capítulo, al igual de Dinky y Spike.

 **NOTA 3:** ¿Se han imaginado como es Purplethink? Tal vez este link te puede dar una idea de como se ve: fav[punto]me/d8yrsjb

Sin más por el momento, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _2x03 – Recuerdos Pt. 1_

Segunda actividad del campamento. Después del gran desayuno y un largo descanso tratando de digerir todo lo que los ponis se tragaron, llega una sesión de yoga al aire libre. Una pequeña clase para 40 integrantes, juntos en una gran llanura de pastura fresca y limpia.

Con el fin de no maltratar el césped, a cada poni se le proporciona un tapete acolchonado, también debido a que algunos ponis extremistas creen que acostarse en el pasto es "sucio" e "incivilizado" (véase Real Spoon) y temen que alguna pulga o garrapata se le suba a la piel.

-Buen día mis temporales estudiantes, esta actividad les ayudará a relajarse y a estar en contacto con su "yo" interior. –Dice la instructora, una poni terrestre de una figura muy bien cuidada. Tiene una vestimenta especial para su clase-. Antes de empezar, tienen que saber que la yoga no es cualquier juego, es una técnica delicada con sus propias bases. Necesitan calma, músculos relajados y flexibles para poder hacer todo lo que haremos esta semana. Por eso, primero, necesitaremos calentar o podrían sufrir torceduras fuertes. ¿Entendido?

La mayoría afirma con la cabeza.

-Está bien… Primero, quiero que todos respiren fuerte y hondo.

Aunque la actividad no es obligatoria y hay otras actividades alternativas, esta es la que tiene mayor popularidad, la maestra se pavonea de su éxito.

Por ahora, la clase continúa sin ninguna fricción de algún tipo, la ausencia de Purplethink es la principal razón. Longhorn de todas formas no está solo, Felishiny le hace compañía. Este unicornio de pelaje cían a veces es tan insistente como él.

-Muy bien, inhalen… exhalen. –Por varias veces hasta que la mayoría de los ponis están relajados y en sintonía-. Ahora será el turno de calentar sus extremidades. Recuerden hacerlo bien y con esmero, así evitarán que se acalambren.

Para un poni, colocarse en dos atas es relativamente sencillo, sus cuerpos son demasiado flexibles, lo que hace que sean resistente y puedan hacer casi cualquier cosa. La yoga puede ayudarlos para que sus músculos no pierdan esa preciada flexibilidad.

-¿En dónde está Purplethink? –Felishiny se le hace raro no encontrarlo.

-Pues… seguramente está por ahí, evitando a los demás y no lo culpo.

-¿En dónde?

-¿Qué se yo? Posiblemente esté en el baño, tal vez está llorando. Lo que importa es que no debemos molestarlo.

Felishiny, con sus dudas. Siente que Longhorn desvía la pregunta. Las nuevas instrucciones de la maestra, indican que todos deben acostarse y extender lo más que puedan sus patas hacia los escucha el crujir de algunos huesos, provocan risa entre los ponis.

-Ya que estamos solos. Quisiera saber algunas cosas de Purplethink.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –Longhorn no comprende las razones del otro unicornio.

-Aspectos generales, nada importante.

-¿Y por qué lo quieres saber?

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que es un buen poni. Además, yo, como estudiante especial de las princesas puedo ayudarlo en los casos de emergencia.

-No me convence lo suficiente… pero supongo que está bien. Te diré todo lo que yo sé, pero no te diré todo. Es mi amigo y no voy a traicionar su confianza.

La instructora de nuevo muestra otro ejercicio de calentamiento. –Ahora, bajarán las patas delanteras junto con la cabeza y elevarán los flancos y la grupa lo más que puedan. Vean como yo lo hago para que ustedes lo hagan bien.

Leggins oscuros y muy apretados que hacían que su trasero se viera más inflado, además, el nivel de ajuste mostraba más de lo que ella creía. Estaba tan concentrada en su papel de instructora que no le importaba mostrar su parte posterior entre potros ya casi adultos. Muchos ponis machos tenían una gran cantidad de ideas son solo mirar las expresiones de sus rostros. Longhorn sonríe y con la mirada picara le avisa a Felishiny que está prestando atención.

-Por momentos como este, vale la pena vivir. –Las frases célebres de Longhorn. Felishiny también sonríe y se ríe un poco.

-Creo que creyó que con ropa no valdría esfuerzo el ocultar sus "cosas".

-¿Qué no vas a preguntar nada?

-Oh sí. ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Purplethink?

-Es una historia curiosa. ¿Tú sabes del retorno de Nightmare Moon, cuando apareció en Ponyville?

-Sí.

-Ahí lo conocí. Nos hicimos amigos cuando el día no llegaba. Después nos separamos y 13 años después nos volvimos a encontrar en el Palacio De Las Princesas. No fue fácil que se acordara y casi me mato al intentarlo. –Ríe nerviosamente.

-¿Siempre ha sido tímido?

-Sí, pero cuando lo llegas a conocer, es alguien gracioso y muy comprensivo. Es su personalidad ser tímido y… algo desconfiado de los demás. No lo culpo, ha tenido momentos difíciles en su vida y francamente me sorprende que siga en una pieza.

-¿Pues qué le ha pasado?

-Esa información es más confidencial, el me confía sus vivencias como un secreto que comparte solo conmigo.

La instructora pone otro ejercicio: acostarse mientras elevas tu pata derecha lo más alto posible. Aún están en el calentamiento y más de una cuarta parte de los ponis ya se cansaron. Longhorn, en un mal movimiento se estira de más y toda la pata se le entumece seguido de un poderoso calambre.

Longhorn cae adolorido, gritando con fuerza. Hace que la sesión se interrumpa.

-¿Estás bien? –Felishiny trata de ayudarlo.

-Si… eso creo. Aunque dudo que pueda seguir viendo a la yegua entallada. No puedo mover mi pata. –Llega el equipo médico y lo sube a una camilla. Longhorn se sigue quejando, incluso más que antes.

-¿Por qué sigues gritando? –Felishiny lo acompaña hasta la enfermería.

-¡Por qué me duele! Y Porque así me pondrán más atención.

Los ponis y la instructora miran la escena, molestas porque les ha cortado la inspiración. Ese poni exagera demasiado…

* * *

 ** _**Aprendiendo a Disparar_**

Las afueras de la ciudad de Fillydelphia, donde los pastizales y las áreas agrícolas cubren gran parte del territorio. Es una tarde soleada, hay tranquilidad en el cielo como en la tierra. Como es un día festivo la mayoría de los ponis descansan y disfrutan del hermoso día.

Longhorn está concentrado, muy centrado en su tarea. Es un poco difícil concentrarse con el sol abrumante quemándole la cabeza. Se encuentra cerca de unos campos de cultivo, no hay otro poni cercano a la vista. Así es mejor porque evitará que alguien salga herido. Tiene su arco profesional con sus respectivas flechas. A lo lejos hay una diana hecha de cartulinas y hojas de colores, su distancia respecto a él es considerable, pues son más de 30 metros. Con su viejo per confiable arco, toma una flecha con su hocico y con mucho cuidado, usa las patas delanteras para posicionar la flecha y darle el impulso requerido. Después de meditar los cálculos y la fuerza suficiente, Longhorn dispara.

Su puntería es buena, pero no lo suficiente, y eso le preocupa.

No solo tiene la diana para entrenar. Cerca de él hay pequeños platos de madera que le servirán para sus tiros con movimiento.

-¡Longhorn! –Una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, y voltea a ver a lo lejos.

-¿Purplethink? ¡Purplethink! –Longhorn se llena de alegría, dando pequeños saltos como conejo se acerca a su mejor amigo.

Purplethink se ve feliz, aunque algo fatigado. Tiene la pansa repleta de comida y postres, la madre de Longhorn lo consiente demasiado, siempre que está de visita le da de comer las mejores delicias reposteras sin importarle si el poni terrestre es capaz de comérselas todas. En su lomo hay una caja larga, enorme y forrada con un moño en ella.

-¡Que agradable sorpresa! –Longhorn lo abraza. Purplethink hace lo posible por no regurgitar.

-¡Lo sé pero no me aprietes tanto! –Una vez liberado, Purplethink puede respirar-. Me agrada verte otra vez. Aproveché los días festivos para visitarte. Tu madre me dijo que siempre venías aquí cuando querías entrenar y el instituto no estaba abierto.

-¿Te volvió a atacar?

-Si… me duele la pansa. –Purplethink eructa un poco-. Te traje un regalo.

-Interesante. –Longhorn lo toma con su magia. Primero lo examina con los ojos, después lo olfatea un poco-. ¿Qué es?

-Una sorpresa… bruto. Seguro que te gustará.

-¿Puedo abrirlo?

-Adelante.

Longhorn se sienta y con mucho cuidado usa su magia para apartar la caja de la sorpresa. Cuando por fin mira el interior unas cuantas lágrimas salen de la emoción y una sonrisa que no le cabe la cara para contenerla aparece. Los sentimientos lo vencen, no puede evitar llorar.

-Consideralo una muestra de nuestra amistad. Aunque a veces seas un idiota, te aprecio como un amigo y… -Purplethink no puede continuar, es derribado por Longhorn que le da un enorme y fuerte abrazo.

-¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! –Longhorn sigue arrastrando a su amigo en el pasto con su abrazo.

-Longhorn… creo que voy a vomitar. –Por fin se puede zafar de la excesiva muestra de cariño, le toma algunos segundos recuperar el aliento y no permitir que su estómago expulse la comida.

Un nuevo arco: el " _Ojo De Águila 3000 LT_ ". El más reciente de su tipo, hecho con tecnología de punta. Ligero, resistente y con un acabado metálico color obsidiana que deleita la vista. Solo los mejores deportistas (y los ponis más ricos) pueden conseguirla. Longhorn siempre la había deseado, ahora que lo tiene, sentirlo con sus cascos es toda una relevación. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, vienen también con 12 flechas creadas por una aleación ligera pero resistente. No puede imaginarse el costo que Purplethink tuvo que afrontar para conseguirlo.

-¿Puedo probarla?

-Es tuya, sonso.

Longhorn, muy entusiasmado, toma una nueva flecha. Sin importar leer el manual empieza a usar el arco. Con sus patas y el hocico vuelve a apuntar la flecha en la diana improvisada. Después de un par de segundos Longhorn la suelta y la flecha se estrella en la superficie de la diana. El tiro sigue estando por debajo de sus expectativas.

-Wow… -Purplethink le aplaude con los cascos, le impresiona los talentos de su amigo.

-Gracias… pero no es suficiente. Necesito calificar para los juegos de Equestria, necesito mejorar mi puntería si quiero tener asegurado mi lugar.

-¿Te servirá el arco?

-No podría haber venido en mejor momento. Te lo agradezco bastante… Por cierto, ¿Quieres probar? –Longhorn le hace una propuesta interesante.

-No lo creo, no soy bueno con los deportes.

-¡OH VAMOS! ¡Si te rehúsas le diré a mis padres que te cocinen el famoso "Rompe Huesos"! Es un pastel de 10 kg, solo para ti.

-Me obligas a que te dispare en la cara. –Purplethink toma el nuevo arco, inseguro de cómo usarlo.

-Es fácil. –Longhorn está cerca de él, toma las patas delanteras de Purplethink con el fin de guiarlo-. La clave de un buen tiro es estar lo más centrado y calmado posible. Si tus cascos tiemblan entonces pierdes.

Purplethink con su casco toma una de las palas de metal y con su hocico sujeta la cuerda con la flecha. Estira un poco más, creando más tensión y más energía potencial. Preparar un tiro es más complicado de lo que parece. Purplethink no está acostumbrado, sus patas comienzan a temblar, se le hace difícil detener la cuerda.

-Ahora, la última parte es muy importante. Vas a soltar la flecha pero de… -Longhorn no logra completar la instrucción.

Purplethink no puede seguir manteniendo la posición y por accidente suelta la cuerda, la flecha sale disparada de forma muy irregular, chocando con el piso varios metros lejos. La fuerza es tanta que las plumas de la cola le cortan el labio.

-¡ARGH! –Purplethink deja caer el arco, con su casco se soba el hocico.

-¡Hay por Celestia! ¿Estás bien? –Longhorn se asusta más de la cuenta, intenta auxiliar a Purplethink y lo primero que se le ocurre es abrazarlo.

-No… te preocupes… no fue una cortada profunda. Aunque no creo… poder cenar con tu familia… hoy. –Hay una ligera molestia al hablar, el hocico le sabe a sangre. Algunas gotas rojas caen al pasto. No es una herida grave, aunque debe tratarse con delicadeza-. No es tan fácil como uno piensa. Sí que eres bueno.

-Pero… los Juegos De Equestria no es suficiente ser bueno, solo entran los mejores. Yo necesito mejorar más si quiero ganar algo.

-Yo podría ayudar. –Purplethink, seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Cómo? Ceo que no eres el tipo de entrenador que estoy buscando.

-No me refiero a la parte física, me refiero a la parte matemática.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Tiro parabólico, fuerza del aire, peso de la flecha, tensión de la cuerda. Aspectos importantes como esos que marcan una diferencia significativa. Podría diseñar un algoritmo para que sepas con mucha exactitud la energía y la posición que debes de tener en cada tiro.

-¿Eso es legal? –Longhorn se lo dice bromeando.

-Si lo haces dentro de tu mente y sin magia… sí.

* * *

La cabaña de la enfermaría, un lugar donde el color blanco y rosa abunda. No hay nadie más que Longhorn y Felishiny, uno en una camilla con parte de su pata vendada y el otro sentado tranquilamente en una silla.

Se escuchan algunas risas y pláticas del exterior, contrastan con el ambiente tranquilo (por no decir muerto) de la enfermería con sus muebles fríos, posters motivacionales y tranquilidad desesperante. Al menos hay una buena iluminación por las ventanas.

-¿Y según eres deportista? –Felishiny, bromeando un poco a costa del buen alimentado Longhorn, que no lo toma tan bien.

-Tengo diferentes habilidades. –Tratando de justificarse.

-Ya que estamos solos y la enfermera dudo que venga en un buen rato. Ahora si puedes responderme algunas preguntas sin ningún problema.

* * *

 ** _**Los Juegos De Equestria._**

Estadio lleno, ponis en las gradas deseosos de emoción, seres animales importantes observan y solo estás tú, y solo tú, tratando de dar lo mejor de ti en esta única ocasión. Longhorn se siente como un bicho minúsculo ante el tamaño del estadio y los ojos de todos esos ponis y demás animales que están preparados para destruirlo en cualquier error.

Son las finales, y Longhorn se sorprendió a sí mismo en llegar a tan importante lugar para ser sus primeros Juegos De Equestria. Claro que hace cuatro años intentó llegar a ellos, pero se quedó en el camino. Estuvo tan cerca y añoraba tanto estar entre los finalistas, quería una medalla y demostrarles a todos los demás que no solo era un "poni de cara bonita".

Fillydelphia, Ponyville, Cloudsdale, La República Popular De Los Burros y el Reino de los Grifos. 5 contendientes, tres medallas, un único primer lugar. Longhorn no se siente al máximo, la presión lo está carcomiendo por dentro.

" _Contendientes, a sus puestos_ ". Anuncia el presentador de ceremonias.

-¡Hay Celestia! –Longhorn está a punto de orinarse del pavor.

Mientras tanto en una de las gradas, rodeado de cientos de ponis desconocidos, está Purplethink. También se encuentra nervioso, su mente viaja a mil por hora, desglosando todas las posibilidades para Longhorn. ¿Fracasará o saldrá victorioso? Es una respuesta difusa en muchos sentidos.

Los Juegos De Equestria en el Imperio De Cristal han sido muy interesantes. Las competencias han sido geniales, las emociones competitivas que se han creado dentro del estadio se quedarán para siempre en su memoria.

Hay una parte especial de los juegos que recordará con mayor detalle: la sorprendente ceremonia de Inauguración. Cuando todas las delegaciones de competidores ansiosos por la gloria se presentaron en el estadio, mostrando sus uniformes y ondeando sus banderas. Longhorn se notaba nervioso y feliz al mismo tiempo. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, un dragón de escamas purpuras y púas doradas encendió la llama de los juegos de la forma más asombrosa posible. Entró volando por el techo con y una bola de fuego que expulsó por la boca he hizo una gran explosión en la antorcha, creando un caos de fuegos pirotécnicos que emocionó a toda la audiencia. Ese dragón fue un salvador del Imperio de Cristal, junto con Twilight Sparkle y las Legendarias Portadoras De Los Elementos De La Armonía.

Purplethink mira hacia las gradas exclusivas, lejos de él. Ahí la Princesa Luna y la Princesa Twilight Sparkle miran el desenlace de las finales de tiro con arco. Purplethink intenta saludarlas levantando lo más que puede su pata, aunque por la cantidad de ponis rodeándolo no es posible que las princesas le hagan caso, al menos le gusta imaginar que le devuelven el saludo. Hay un unicornio que está a lado de la princesa Twilight, Purplethink intuye que es el indeseable de Felishiny, "La nueva mascota de Celestia". Hay un hervor en la sangre cuando lo mira recibiendo abrazos de Twilight y que comparte el mismo bote de palomitas con Celestia. Al menos Luna no le presta atención, eso es ganancia.

Tal vez Twilight Sparkle no esté enterada de que Purplethink está en el estadio (y Celestia tampoco y aunque supiera no tendría deseos de saludar a un "irrespetuoso"), la que sí está enterada es la Princesa Luna que de vez en cuando le giñe el ojo al poni terrestre sin que las otras princesas se percaten de ello. La princesa de la noche tiene un secreto que no quiere compartir con su hermana, no desea soportar el juicio y los sermones de Celestia respecto a alumnos ponisonales.

La competencia está a segundos de empezar. Longhorn mira a los demás contendientes que se ven más centrados y seguros de sí mismos. Imagina sus vidas, tratando de descubrir si ya han llegado a las finales antes o son primerizos como él. Sigue desconcentrado, intenta recordar todo lo que Purplethink le enseño, los algoritmos y las técnicas de relajación. Su mente está en un charco de pensamientos imposibles de diferenciar.

Cierra los ojos y desenfunda su nuevo y potente arco, el preciado regalo de Purplethink: la nueva "Ojo De Águila 3000 LT". Los demás contendientes también tienen sus arcos de los mejores modelos. Tembloroso de los cascos, Longhorn hace su mejor esfuerzo por prepararse.

-Muy bien ponis. La competencia consistirá en tres fases. La primera fase constituirá en un tiro convencional. Cada uno de los contendientes tendrán 5 flechas para 5 tiros, los tiros que más se aproximen al centro de la diana son los que tendrán mayor puntaje. La segunda fase consistirá en el uso de las flechas congelantes, quien más rápido llene de hielo su área de tiro es que obtendrá más puntos. La última pase consiste en tiro a una diana en movimiento, aquí solamente tendrán tres oportunidades. Ganará quien más puntos tenga en las tres fases. –El presentador de ceremonias hace una prevé descripción a la audiencia que responde con aplausos.

Longhorn no logra concentrarse, está demasiado nervioso como para efectuar lo que está a punto de hacer. Los demás contendientes asientan con la cabeza, afirmando su preparación.

La primera fase ya está puesta. La distancia es considerable, la visión puede ser traicionera pues el aire y el clima aumentan el factor de error.

-Muy bien. Preparados… ¡AHORA!

Cada deportista con su arco ya listo, toman una flecha de un material metálico de las 5 que tienen disponibles. Apuntan muy seguros de sus habilidades, comienzan a disparar. Longhorn toma igual su flecha, con movimientos mucho más lentos que los demás,

-Bueno… hagamos esto. –Sin mucha confianza en sí mismo, Longhorn toma de las partes de arco con sus cascos, toma la flecha con su hocico y jala la cuerda junto con el fondo de la flecha.

Lanza su primer tiro, tembloroso. Se escucha una expresión desalentadora en las gradas, pues Longhorn hizo el peor tiro. El unicornio siente la presión, se vuelve cada vez más insoportable. No hay escapatoria a su propia vergüenza, mira a los cientos de rostros que se burlan de él o que lo juzgan sin que él pueda detenerlos, lo único que puede hacer es aguantarse. Se topa con un rostro familiar: es Purplethink que lo llama con las patas. Apenas si logra distinguirlo entre la multitud de ponis.

Purplethink, mirando el dramático inicio de su mejor amigo y su desesperación por hacerlo bien. Trata de llamar su atención alzando los cascos y haciendo un alarde. Como Longhorn sabía por dónde estaba su amigo sentado no fue difícil encontrarlo. Purplethink puede sentir el miedo que emana del cuerpo de su mejor amigo y eso lo estremece. Debía ayudarlo, así que cruzó sus patas delanteras como si estuviera haciéndole un abrazo a alguien.

Longhorn rápidamente interpreta el mensaje: " _No te preocupes, tu siempre serás mi amigo_ ". Longhorn no puede evitar derramar una lágrima. Su miedo entonces se transforma en cariño, una obligación de corresponder con un deseo de ser cada día un mejor poni se aviva. Estaba pensando en lo que dirían los demás que se olvidó por un momento de lo más importante en su vida: sus amigos y su familia que lo apoyarían sin importar el resultado. Ellos lo querían tal y como era, a solo a ellos debería de importarle lo que piensan de él.

Longhorn, sonriente y con un sentimiento de calor fraternal en su corazón. Seca sus ojos, toma una flecha, apunta con fuerza. Recuerda las lecciones de Purplethink sobre un punto ciego de la visión poni, la fuerza exacta y el tiro parabólico. Deja a los demás contrincantes un poco desconcertados cuando Longhorn mueve su cabeza a un lado para apuntar con solamente el ojo derecho mientras alzaba su flecha más alto que el resto.

Dispara, con un movimiento fuerte y certero. Los contendientes se asustan cuando su flecha se estrella exactamente al centro de la diana. Un tiro perfecto que deja a su competencia boquiabierta. Todos los demás, con sus terceros y hasta cuartos tiros no se habían acercado tanto como Longhorn lo hizo. Ahora, la competencia está nerviosa, los puntos inesperadamente se vuelven a favor de Longhorn y con apenas dos tiros.

-¡Oh sí! –Purplethink comienza a bailar en su asiento. Le vale por el momento si se ve ridículo.

La primera fase de la competencia termina, con Longhorn a la cabeza. Ahora la segunda parte de la fase cambia algunas reglas. Ahora solo hay 15 metros de distancia, flechas ilimitadas y una diana con una superficie mucho más grande. Estaba prueba demostraría la resistencia de los contendientes.

Longhorn, ya más confiado comienza por buen camino. Su primer lugar en la tabla aún no estaba determinado. Longhorn disparaba las flechas más rápido que cualquier otro poni, pero su felicidad estando en el primer lugar duró poco porque una unicornio de Ponyville no le iba a permitir quedarse con la gloría tan fácilmente. Su nombre era Dinky y sus talentos pronto la separaron del resto, llenando el primero que nadie la superficie con hielo, deja a Longhorn en segundo lugar.

La competencia está cerrada, con Longhorn y Dinky empatados. Cada uno ganador de una fase. La última parte determinaría al ganador de la presea dorada.

La fase final empieza, a cada poni se le dan tres oportunidades de tirar en una diana giratoria. Por si no fuera suficiente, el círculo de madera se movía 5 metros a la izquierda y 5 metros a la derecha constantemente. La distancia entre el participante y la diana son de 25 metros. El grifo no se quiere quedar atrás y en su primer intento logra un tiro certero, ganando más puntos. Longhorn no quiere que la competencia esté más cerca de él, así que toma una flecha con una concentración envidiable y hace un tiro excelente. Después llega Dinky y hace lo mismo, tu tiro no hace más que desesperar a los demás.

Los ponis están en silencio absoluto, solo aplauden bien o expresan desconcierto cuando el tiro es bueno o malo. Hasta las princesas tienen los ojos bien puestos en la competencia, es una de las más interesantes en años. Se escucha una reacción grupal de lastima cuando el burro ejecuta su disparo y la flecha choca con la diana pero como tenía la suficientemente fuerza no logra penetrar la madera y esta cae al pasto, dejando al burro en el último de la tabla.

Es la segunda ronda, Longhorn efectúa su segundo tiro, está vez no le fue tan bien como en la vez anterior, patea al aire con las patas traseras porque sabe que pudo haber hecho un mejor trabajo. La dificultad de vuelve más interesante por el movimiento de la diana que se hace más rápido y violento. Dinky también está en problemas, la confianza excesiva de sus habilidades la hacen desperdiciar su oportunidad y no aniquila a la competencia, aun así sigue estando a la cabeza del grupo. El grifo se desinfla y el burro sorprende con un tiro glorioso aunque debido a sus errores del pasado con mucho trabajo alcanzará el tercer lugar.

El último tiro se vuelve cardiaco. Todo poni tiene las patas en la cabeza, impacientes de los resultados finales. El grifo es el primero en ejecutar su último tiro que resulta decepcionante. El burro sorprende con un tiro casi sobrenatural que le asegura su tercer lugar. El competidor de Cloudsdale trata de hacer lo que puede. Nadie pudo superar a los ponis más cercanos a la medalla de oro.

Longhorn es el penúltimo en tirar. Toma su última flecha, respira hondo y cierra los ojos. Trata de visualizarse ganando y celebrando en compañía de su familia y amigo. Sonríe, disfrutando el momento y preparándose para lo que sea que tenga que pasar. Su flecha es lanzada y se estrella en la diana en movimiento. Es un excelente tiro difícil de superar. Es el turno de la unicornio Dinky, que también piensa en sus seres más queridos; una de sus luces de vida y sabiduría; su madre adoptiva Derpy que está en las gradas, apoyándola.

-¡Esta es por ti… madre! –Su flechazo deja muda a la audiencia, la flecha con una velocidad impresionante se estrella profundamente en la diana, justo en el centro. La fuerza es tal que parte de la flecha queda atravesada en la madera (y que ejecutó su tiro con los ojos cerrados).

Los demás competidores quedan estupefactos, ese disparo tenía una energía diferente a cualquiera que hayan sentido antes los otros competidores. La audiencia espera silenciosa los resultados finales.

-¡Atención ponis! –Exclama uno de los jueces de los juegos-. Me complace anunciarles a los tres ganadores de arco de los Vigésimos Juegos De Equestria... En tercer lugar, con 240 puntos, representando a la República Popular De Los Burros… Jonás Donkey. El segundo lugar, con 377 puntos, representando a la ciudad de Fillydelphia… Longhorn. Y en primer lugar, con 379 puntos, representando a Ponyville… ¡DINKY!

Los aplausos estallan, las banderas se mueven y los sentimientos aparecen. La madre de Dinky, una despistada pegaso gris se eleva de su asiento y vuela a la arena, abrazando tiernamente a su hija. Ambas lloran felizmente y eso le genera un nudo en la garganta a los espectadores.

Longhorn aprovecha el momento para abrazar a la ganadora del preciado oro y felicitarla por su justa victoria, deseoso de volver a competir con ella en los próximos Juegos De Equestria.

Es tiempo de finalizar los juegos, la ceremonia de clausura está a punto de comenzar.

Longhorn y su familia se encuentran en los pasillos del estadio. Lo felicitican por su excelente trabajo y le echan sus propias porras ponisonales.

-Muchas gracias a todos… no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes.

Aún falta a alguien por felicitar, el que le ayudó lógicamente para llegar tan lejos. Tiene en mente algo muy especial para su mejor amigo.

* * *

-Y esa esa es la historia de cómo gané mi medalla de plata.

Decía Longhorn, acostado en la cama de la enfermería. Siguen estando solos. Felishiny no ha parado de preguntar aspectos de la personalidad de Purplethink. Está algo harto porque Longhorn solo le cuenta lo que quiere y no lo que necesita saber.

La enfermera de vez en cuando entra para checar que los ponis estén tranquilos y no se metan en problemas. Ya habrían pasado un par de horas y la pata derecha de Longhorn está a punto de estar bien. Seguramente en un par de horas podrá irse.

-Buena historia, Longhorn. –Dice Felishiny, bosteando un poco-. Pero… yo jamás pregunté cómo te fue en los Juegos De Equestria. Yo se la historia porque estuve en los juegos y vi tu desempeño.

-Pero jamás la viste desde mi perspectiva.

-¿Qué sabes sobre la ganadora de la medalla de oro, Dinky? –La pregunta de Felishiny deja pensativo por un momento a Longhorn.

-No mucho… solo sé que es hija adoptiva y su madre tiene una especie de retraso mental. ¿Qué, tú la conoces? –Longhorn, tal vez por su expresión parece insinuar más de la cuenta.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Felishiny lo mira como un pervertido.

-¿Por qué todo poni que me conoce piensa que soy un pervertido? Bueno, sí, un poco… Pero me refería a que alguna vez platicaste con ella o algo parecido. Total, Purplethink afirma que tú eres el nuevo juguete de las princesas.

-Si lo pones de esa manera… sí. De hecho hubo una fiesta privada con la Princesa Twilight y los demás contendientes con sus familias. El evento fue en el palacio donde la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza vive y gobierna. Conozco gran detalle de lo que ocurrió en la competencia porque ahí conocí a Dinky, al igual que su madre. Ella se llama Derpy y es como un ángel. Si, tiene una discapacidad que se refleja en sus ojos desorientados, pero… tiene una de las almas más puras y nobles que uno puede sentir.

-Creo que has ido a muchos eventos con la princesa Twilight. Purplethink sabe de ti aunque lo niegues, pasas mucho tiempo con ellas.

-Si… algo. –Felishiny se sonroja un momento.

-¿Por qué? Digo, sé que eres un estudiante excelente y toda la cosa. Pero… ¿Qué ve Twilight y Celestia en ti?

-Pues son muchos factores, y la principal es mi habilidad innata en la magia. La princesa Celestia siempre toma alumnos ponisonales que tienen talentos muy por encima del resto.

-Presumido. ¿Y Twilight igual te enseña? ¿O está enamorada de ti? –Con su casco le pica las costillas a Felishiny-. Si Purplethink se entera de seguro te mata.

-Ojalá fuera tan simple como eso. –Felishiny habla más de la cuenta, desvía la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Tú no eres el indicado para escucharlo, apenas te conozco. –Felishiny se ríe bastante, seguramente por nerviosismo. Intenta cambiar de tema-. ¿Por qué no nos acompañaste a la fiesta en el Palacio de Cristal? ¿No te invitaron?

-Si… pero tenía varias razones para no ir. Celestia no ve con buenos ojos mi presencia y Purplethink ni se diga. Además, tenía una fiesta mucho más interesante por celebrar.

* * *

 ** _**El Lado Salvaje Del Imperio De Cristal._**

La ceremonia de clausura del Imperio De Cristal: fuegos artificiales, momentos de alegría y nostalgia. Una perfecta antesala para una épica fiesta.

Han sido unos juegos excelentes, llenos de emoción y sorpresas. Los ponis han estado tan felices que al terminar la ceremonia de clausura la fiesta en las calles apareció sin previo aviso. Las princesas, también deseosas de romper su rutina y templanza por al menos una vez cada cientos de años les han dado permiso a los ciudadanos de continuar su alarde hasta que el cuerpo aguante.

Más de un día de celebraciones, los ponis de todas las razas toman las calles. La música aparece, los bocadillos y la bebida están al alcance de todos. ¿De dónde aparecieron? ¿Quién los hace? ¿Quién se hará responsables por los gastos? A nadie le importa, mientras siga la fiesta, por ahora los problemas no tienen cabida.

Longhorn ha sido invitado a una fiesta privada, una compañía tranquila con los demás ponis ganadores de las otras competencias más las princesas y las portadoras de los elementos. Es una oferta tentadora pero ha escuchado de un lugar donde la fiesta ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel. Longhorn quiere celebrarlo de la manera más viva y alocada posible, si los rumores son ciertos entonces tendrá todo lo que necesita y más.

-¿A dónde me llevas? Sabes que no conozco a tus amigos deportistas y no me gusta conocer ponis nuevos-. En los límites del Imperio De Cristal, lejos de la bulla de la fiesta en las calles principales del Imperio. Aquí hay una calma absoluta, nadie transita la calle más que ellos. Purplethink sigue a Longhorn desconfiado de sus acciones secretas.

-No te preocupes, sé que te gustará bastante. –Longhorn trata de actuar lo más seriamente posible. Apenas si puede reprimir la enorme sonrisa de la emoción.

Hay cerca de 10 deportistas, incluido Longhorn. Purplethink es el único extraño del conjunto. Al principio la presencia de Purplethink no les agradó, Longhorn tuvo que convencer a sus compañeros para que aceptaran la presencia del poni terrestre.

Les dijo que este poni guardaría bien el secreto sin importar lo que pasara.

-¿Qué me estas ocultando? ¿Acaso es una broma? ¿Lo que harán tus compañeros es legal? –Purplethink se muestra muy impaciente, la ausencia de respuestas lo exaspera.

-Sorpresa, no y creo que si es legal. Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

-Muy bien mis queridas yeguas y sementales. Llegamos. –Dice un enorme poni pegaso, tal parece que es el jefe de la delegación de Fillydelphia-. Recuerden las reglas: tener los suficientes bits, ser amables con los y las trabajadores de la casa y evitar problemas con los demás clientes. No hay que preocuparse con "la carne" que hay suficiente para todos. Recuerden que el secreto no debe ser compartido por nadie y así mantendremos el excelente ambiente que ese lugar puede ofrecer… y eso va por ti, poni morado. No te preocupes, no te obligaremos a nada que tú no quieras hacer. ¿Entiendes?

-Eh… sí. –Purplethink responde más confundido que nunca.

-Ok, prepárense entonces para la fiesta de sus vidas.

Una casa enorme, a las afueras del Imperio De Cristal, donde el hielo rodea los límites. No hay ventanas abiertas, hay un silencio sepulcral fuera de la casa y no hay nada interesante alrededor. Solo es una casa enorme, lo único interesante que puede decirse… a menos que conozcas lo que hay adentro de ella.

El poni pegaso, toca la puerta con una combinación secreta de golpes. Segundos después la puerta se abre y su calor "sucio" sale apresurado. Aromas que también escapan y chocan con el hocico de los ponis que los pone más ansiosos y deseosos de entrar. Purplethink detecta algunos de ellos y su sentido de limpieza se activa, no le gusta lo que su nariz detecta.

-Pasen todos. –Dice el pegaso. La puerta está abierta y se escucha música de un DJ, algunas luces de colores salen y el humo de pipas dificulta a los ojos saber qué clase de fiesta hay adentro. Los ponis le hacen caso y entran muy entusiasmados, sus ojos y sus sonrisas denotan algo que añoran demasiado.

-No quiero entrar. –Purplethink no se siente a gusto con este tipo de ambientes donde los excesos son celebrados, generalmente sacan lo peor de los equinos.

-Entra solo un momento, si no te gusta lo que ves entonces nos iremos… lo prometo. –Longhorn está igual de entusiasmado que el resto.

Purplethink, dispuesto a continuar con su convicción. Cuando menos se lo espera, Longhorn lo empuja desde su retaguardia y lo lleva rápidamente a la entrada. La puerta se cierra y por fin ambos ponis pueden ver a la perfección lo que esconde la casa.

Alcohol, tabaco, música, apuestas… Pero Longhorn y los demás no han venido sólo por estas minucias, ellos han venido por algo más satisfactorio: ponizuelas. En el lobby hay varias de ellas, con sus vestimentas fetichistas, atendiendo y provocando a los clientes. También hay machos haciendo el trabajo, igual de provocadores y vestidos con prendas especiales para provocar deseo.

Por si esto no fuera suficiente, este prostíbulo tiene algo más: muchas yeguas y sementales que rentan su cuerpo están disfrazados y maquillados, haciéndolos parecer como personajes famosos de Equestria.

Los compañeros de Longhorn desaparecen, dispuestos a aprovechar cada segundo de este mar de emociones primitivas.

-¡Por El Sol De Celestia! ¡Esto es un prostíbulo! –Purplethink exclama. Asustado y algo asqueado.

-Sabía que te negarías, por eso decidí ocultártelo. –Longhorn, ya algo impaciente por querer "tener acción".

-Yo no soy esa clase de poni. Yo me voy, si te quieres quedar por mí no hay problema. –Purplethink da la media vuelta. Longhorn se interpone en su camino. Algunas yeguas se dan cuenta de que un par de potenciales clientes están por escabullirse, necesitarán convencerlos.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas tan pronto! ¡Esta es una forma de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí! Sé que me dijiste que jamás habías "montado" a una yegua, y viendo tu sorprendente capacidad de tener amigos decidí que era mejor darte un poco de ayuda.

-¿Trayéndome a un lugar donde hay alcohol y tabaco? Sabes de lo que pienso sobre eso. ¿Por eso estabas tan ansioso por tu paga de los Juegos?

-Eh… sip. ¿Por qué dijiste alcohol y tabaco… pero no ponizuelas? –Longhorn se ríe, sabe que Purplethink tiene debilidades.

-Yo… eso no importa. Yo me quiero ir.

-¿Hay algún problema? –Aparece una yegua, una de las tantas ponizuelas del lugar. Está vestida como una mucama.

Viene acompañada de otra yegua que usa un disfraz más específico, a la organizadora de los Juegos De Equestria; el pelaje y la crin son del mismo color que la original, también el peinado, la vestimenta y el color de ojos. Ambas con el hocico pintado y perfumadas de todo el cuerpo (que no puede ocultar el aroma de apareo constante). Su voz es suave e incitante. Acarician con sus colas el lomo y el cuello de los dos ponis. A Purplethink le da un escalofrío eléctrico cuando tocan su pelaje.

-No… solo que mi compañero necesita ser un poco persuadido.

-Hay no. –Purplethink no puede con sus propios impulsos, aun así se mantiene aunque ya no tan fuerte como antes. Está congelado, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de ignorar las sensaciones. Es cuestión de tiempo para que se rinda.

-Disculpen, dicen que en este lugar hay ponis que visten de personajes importantes. ¿Tendrán a la princesa Luna?

¿Qué? ¡Esperen, mejor no! –Purplethink recupera el control de su cuerpo y se esconde detrás de Longhorn.

-Si querido, espérennos un momento. –Ambas se alejan riendo.

-¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? –Purplethink se nota molesto-. Sabes lo que la princesa Luna significa para mí.

-Esta no es para ti, es para mí. –Longhorn se ríe un poco, su sonrisa es de triunfo porque ya tiene a Purplethink donde quiere-. O si tú la quieres no hay problema. No es la princesa original, así que no hay culpa.

-Si la princesa llega a enterarse… no quiero imaginarme lo que me hará. –Purplethink se muerde las pezuñas.

-¿Ya ves? ¡Ya pensaste en la posibilidad!

-¡Cállate!

-¿Crees que ella no está enterada? ¡Ella es la misma princesa de la noche! Sabe de estos clubes nocturnos y de muchas cosas más.

Las prostitutas regresan con dos integrantes más. Son dos unicornios con alas postizas, ambas con el pelaje pintado y una Cutie Mark falsa. Una se ha pintado el pelaje de un color zafiro oscuro y la otra se lo ha pintado de un blanco brillante, sus melenas tienen diamantina que emula sin mucho éxito la cabellera de las princesas. No son tan altas como ellas, el color de sus ojos es un simple hechizo temporal. Pero ambas son voluptuosas, caminan sensualmente hacia Purplethink que las mira incapaz de poder rechazarlas. Ambas ponis lo provocan, mordisqueando suavemente el pelaje de su cuello y orejas, con su olor le embriagan la nariz y con su calor lo reconfortan.

-Excelente, creo que está funcionando. –Longhorn, ya puede enfocarse ahora en lo que quiere él.

-Yo también quiero a una princesa Celestia, y si se puede, a un príncipe Shining Armor.

-Con gusto. –Las ponis se retiran triunfales, ahora buscando el pedido del unicornio.

-Si quieres, puedes tenerlas a ambas. Con el dinero que gané en la competencia, será suficiente para una noche larga.

-Yo… no sé… que… decir. –Purplethink está jadeando. La princesa Luna falsa le muerte suavemente las orejas. Purplethink está a un paso de ceder-. Si la princesa se entera…

-Ella no tiene que enterarse, será nuestro secreto. Aprovecha tu regalo, será algo que jamás olvidarás, te lo garantizo.

-Vamos corcel… La princesa Luna jamás se enterará de esto. De todos modos ella entiende las necesidades de un macho, así que date gusto y la fantasía vivirá para siempre en tu cuerpo. ¿Quieres? –La falsa princesa pone su retaguardia frente a Purplethink y en un inesperado movimiento baja las patas delanteras, sube las traseras y acerca lo suficiente su grupa en el rostro de Purplethink. El aroma a yegua dispuesta es lo que destruye su voluntad y lo hace presa de su propia naturaleza.

-Está bien. Lo aceptaré. –Purplethink, con voz temblorosa.

-¿A las dos?

-Eh… sí.

-Buena elección. –La falsa Celestia lo besa en el hocico. Purplethink y las princesas apócrifas se va a uno de los tantos cuartos del prostíbulo. Momentos después llega el pedido para Longhorn. Una princesa Celestia aunque no tan bonita como la que se fue con Purplethink, al menos el semental disfrazado como Shining Armor lo compensa.

-Te gusta el paquete completo. –Dice riendo en ponizuelo.

Purplethink y Longhorn vivieron uno de los momentos más locos y perdurados de su vida. Hay que ser idiota para no saber lo que estuvieron haciendo toda la noche, y fue tanta su diversión que se quedaron dormidos después de largas horas de intenso movimiento. Les fue tan bien que las ponizuelas se hicieron amigos de sus clientes y acordaron verse en otra ocasión.

El premio económico de Longhorn que era bastante, se esfumó en una sola noche. No le importó gastarse más del 80% del premio mientras él y Purplethink tuvieran una noche para recordar. No se arrepintió por ello y lo volvería a hacer sin ningún remordimiento.

* * *

Marcan más de las cuatro de la tarde en el campamento y Purplethink no aparece. Felishiny parece preocupado, en cambio Longhorn no, se rehúsa a decir cualquier cosa al respecto como si ocultara algo. Tal parece que nadie lo ha viso durante un buen rato, y aunque los demás ponis se encuentren tranquilos por eso, a Felishiny se le hace sospechoso.

Una nueva actividad en el campamento, más pasiva que práctica. Tiene lugar en un escenario techado, con un ambiente hogareño; con comida, bebida y mesas individuales. En estos momentos hay un espectáculo en el escenario: una obra de teatro musical, con ponis bailarines, música y toda la cosa. Aunque no es un espectáculo de Manehattan a los ponis les encanta.

A Longhorn le importa poco la obra, lo que hace ahora estar en las mesas del fondo, bebiendo una cantidad anormal de jugos y sidras. Felishiny sigue acompañándolo, aún está interesado por respuestas y Longhorn es algo reacio en proporcionárselas.

-¡Hay! ¡Esto es ambrosía pura! –Longhorn eructa un poco. Los demás ponis no le prestan atención, están demasiado ocupados felicitando a los integrantes de la obra.

-Ya has bebido suficiente, te vas a enfermar. –Felishiny si pudo apreciar la pequeña obra y le encantó.

-Tú ni siquiera has tocado tu néctar de manzana.

-Ya se calentó, así que no sabe tan buena.

-¿Puedo quedármela?

-Bueno. –Felishiny apenas conoce a Longhorn, pero si pudiera responder algo característico de él, diría que es algo desesperante-. ¡Qué bonita obra! Ojalá Purplethink estuviera para disfrutarla.

-Tal vez.

-¿Puedes responderme más preguntas?

-Adelante, soy todo oídos.

-¿Qué le pasó a Purplethink en Manehattan?

-¿Esa es tu pregunta? ¿Enserio? Si todos saben lo que ocurrió.

-Me refiero a lo que pasó con él después del incidente. No hay que ser genios para saber que no le ha ido bien.

-Pues lo siento, esa pregunta no puedo respondértela.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no la sé, no me lo ha querido decir. Sé que lo ha pasado bastante mal, lo único que puedo decirte es que intentaron expulsarlo de la universidad y su familia tuvo que mudarse para evitar el acoso. No sé si actualmente Purplethink vive con ellos. No lo quiero forzar a hablar, temo que pueda ser más contraproducente. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más, quisiera liberarlo de esta injusticia pero yo solo no puedo hacerlo. Lo único que está a mi alcance es brindarle mi compañía.

-¿Es peligroso si se molesta?

-Tú sabes bien lo que puede llegar a hacer. Si un poni como él pierde el rumbo puede ser un gran problema, su final sería trágico.

-Lo sé, yo también quiero ayudarlo.

Mientras tanto, en otra mesa, hay dos yeguas que están conversando. Han disfrutado mucho del espectáculo. Por ahora, están complacidas comiendo sus hamburguesas de avena. Una de ellas es una pegaso, pelaje blanco y una crin de color negro con mechones grises. La otra es una poni terrestre de pelaje café oscuro.

-Estás son las vacaciones más agradables que he tenido en años. No quiero irme jamás. –Dice la pegaso.

-Sweet Blizzard ¿Crees que te castiguen por escaparte del trabajo? –La otra poni está igual de despreocupada.

-No lo creo, de todos modos no pagan lo suficiente y el nuevo líder es un dolor en la grupa.

-Los pegasos siempre consiguen empleo, así que estarás bien. –La poni terrestre mira a la mesa lejana donde están Longhorn y Felishiny, le sigue molestando la presencia de Purplethink-. Ahí están esos locos, a punto de irse… me pregunto en donde estará el fenómeno.

-¿Es tan peligroso como dicen? –A Sweet Blizzard no le resulta lógico.

-Vives en una cueva.

-Soy muy dedicada a mi trabajo, que es diferente. Además, no entiendo porque tanto alboroto, todos los tipos de ponis tienen a ponis excepcionales y extraordinarios.

-Pero jamás algo como eso.

-La mayoría de lo que se dice son rumores. Deberíamos investigar.

-¿Qué? Ya tenemos suficiente con tenerlo dentro de nuestra cabaña. Me sorprende que no lo hayan encerrado todavía, creo que las autoridades están esperando que mate a alguien.

-Creeme que si fuera tan peligroso como dicen ya lo habrían encerrado. Yo digo que lo averigüemos por nuestra cuenta propia. ¿Estás conmigo?

-No lo creo. Muchos ponis le temen por alguna razón y no quiero arriesgarme a saber cuál es.

-Entiendo. –Sweet está decepcionada con su compañera, es más obtusa de lo que parece-. Yo si iré a investigar.

Así, la poni terrestre se queda sola, maldiciendo en su mente la mentalidad tan irresponsable y osada de su compañera, creo que no habrá amistad por este día.

* * *

 _Fin Del Capítulo III_


	4. 2x04 - Número 13

HOLA A TODOS

Antes que nada, les ofrezco una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto. Fueron meses difíciles (exámenes, proyectos, flojera, falta de ideas, etc). Pero al final, todo vale la pena y cuando se tiene tiempo pues entonces si se pueden hacer cosas. Como verán, este es el capítulo más largo con más de 10,000 palabras (razón por el cual se tardó tanto). Esperemos que el siguiente no sea tan largo y no tarde tanto como este.

 **NOTA 1**. Este capítulo tendrá dos flashbacks, esta vez desde la perspectiva de Purplethink. Como verán, serán divertidos y sexualmente difusos (esta vez no hay nada sugestivo, solo situaciones muy embarazosas). También quise profundizar en el tema de la sexualidad pony, porque si conocen el fandom sabrán que mucho de enfoque se refiere al shipping (lésbico, homo... prácticamente de todo). Así que traté de darle algo de sentido a esto con la Equestria actual.

 **NOTA 2.** Este capítulo tiene más historia que el otro, donde conoceremos a un nuevo personaje que será determinante en la historia.

 **NOTA 3.** Purplethink y Longhorn son se mi propiedad. Sweet Blizzard y Felishiny son OC de personas externas que me encargaron poner sus OC's en la historia.

 **NOTA 4:** Hay una referencia a la película Interestelar, me pareció buen detalle incluirla.

Sin más por el momento, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _1x04 - Recuerdos Pt. 2 / Núm. 13_

La pregunta sigue en el aire, ¿en dónde está Purplethink?

Después de un solitario pero agradable desayuno, Felishiny propuso estirar las piernas en los pastizales cercanos. A Longhorn le pareció buena idea, así les asentaría mejor la comida. Sin embargo, Purplethink se rehusó a acompañarlos, alegando que deseaba tomar una pequeña fiesta sin que nadie le molestara. Le hizo una seña a Longhorn que interpretó perfectamente. A Felishiny le parecieron sospechosas sus intenciones, aun así no cuestionó nada.

Una vez que los dos unicornios se retiraron, Purplethink puso una tarea en acción.

Toma la maleta oscura la cual escondió hasta el fondo del closet. Tiene un candado de seguridad que no cualquiera puede abrir. No hay llave y no hay cerradura, ¿entonces cómo puede acceder a su contenido? Pues con la habilidad eléctrica que solo Purplethink controla. Ahora le es mucho más fácil manipularla. Abre la maleta sin complicaciones y comienza a tomar utensilios para su misión.

Sus alforjas se van llenando de: un mapa detallado del bosque Hayseed Swamps, una brújula, un par de calcetas con rejillas metálicas especiales en la palma de los cascos, algo de refrigerio como fruta deshidratada, su cámara fotográfica, una libreta con su pluma, una pulsera oscura y una docena de varas del mismo color que las plantas silvestres.

Sale de la cabaña con mucha precaución, no quiere que nadie lo vea escabullirse. Una vez cerciorado de que no haya muros en la costa, galopa veloz a interior del bosque y ahí desaparece.

Se detiene cuando está cientos de metros lejos del campamento y seguro de que no haya nadie cerca de su perímetro. Se coloca entonces la pulsera, que no es cualquier accesorio de moda, sino sirve para un objetivo específico. Esta pulsera vibra cuando seres de magia negra están cerca de su ponisona.

-Bien… empecemos. –Con voz decidida, comienza con su misión.

Es un bosque frío, por momentos siniestro y por momentos tranquilo. Hay pantanos, animales peligrosos, muchos mosquitos, arboles tan altos como montalas, rocas tan fuertes como la cabeza de un minotauro, ríos, barrancas, desfiladeros y un sinfín de peligros potenciales a los que Purplethink debe tomar precauciones.

Para un poni citadino, un bosque salvaje no es el mejor lugar para mantenerlo seguro. Purplethink en cambio, demuestra habilidad con el terreno y está a la altura de lo que la misión requiere. Sabe cómo ahuyentar animales indeseables, con el mapa y la brújula puede moverse con la certeza de ir en las direcciones seguras y sin temor a perderse. Como hay elementos de la guardia real resguardando los límites del campamento y varios sectores de bosque, Purplethink es capaz de moverse tan sigilosamente que los burla sin problemas. Como poni terrenal que es, la fortaleza innata de su cuerpo y sus cascos fuertes le proporcionan la ventaja necesaria.

Han pasado horas desde que abandonó el campamento, seguramente ya recorrió kilómetros de territorio. Cada tres kilómetros coloca una de las tantas varas, en lugares ya marcados por el mapa, donde se cree que puede haber actividad sospechosa. Si algo extraño ocurre en el bosque, Purplethink tiene un pequeño cristal que brillará para avisarle. Sin embargo, no ha visto nada sospechoso, no hay ningún rastro de cualquier entidad malvada, solo hay bastas hectáreas de bosque.

Otro par de horas y el cansancio ya le está sometiendo el cuerpo. En su trayecto encuentra una cabaña abandonada. Purplethink mira el mapa, es uno de los puntos de control para ponis guardabosques. Por ahora no hay nadie por diferentes razones y la principal es la desaparición de muchos ponis terrestres y pegasos responsables de cuidar el bosque.

Purplethink entra a la cabaña, con las orejas bien alzadas por cautela. La cabaña es un sitio lúgubre y sin indicios de actividad por más de un mes. Aún hay papeles burocráticos de las últimas actividades de los ponis que ahí dormían… todo está como lo dejaron por última vez.

Hace 4 meses que un extraño problema surgió. Los ponis terrestres que cuidaban a los animales y plantas del bosque, los unicornios que monitoreaban las respectivas áreas y los pegasos que mantenían el clima templado, fueron desapareciendo. Las autoridades tomaron cartas en el asunto y la búsqueda comenzó pero no hubo los resultados deseados, no han podido encontrarlos. Las princesas intervinieron; Luna intentó hallarlos con su clarividencia en los sueños y se topó con algo más extraño: no podía adentrarse en una gran parte del bosque, algo poderoso y de energía desconocida bloqueaba su magia. Celestia llamó a sus mejores soldados para investigar los interiores del bosque… nada resultó.

Los ponis seguían desapareciendo, no había pista alguna y el bosque se estaba quedando sin atención porque los ponis se rehusaban a protegerlo por el temor. Celestia hizo sus movimientos, unió fuerzas con Twilight y en estos momentos están trabajando en la solución. Luna también hizo el suyo con una decisión arriesgada: Purplethink.

¿Por qué entonces el campamento no está cerrado? Porque esa parte del bosque fue declarada zona segura, se considera que está tan lejos de las desapariciones que no es necesario la medida preventiva. Gazer tuvo que llorarle y rogarle a las autoridades de que no cerraran el campamento, y sus suplicas obtuvieron resultados pero con algunas restricciones. De todas formas, debido a que el problema no se ha solucionado y que las noticias asustaron a la clientela, las probabilidades de que el campamento cierre son cada día más inminentes.

El poni terrestre sabe del peligro en el que se está metiendo y lo único que le importa es no fallarle a la princesa. Sigue checando la cabaña en busca de alguna pista, cuando entra a la planta alta de la cabaña su casco aplasta un vidrio roto. Purplethink baja la vista y se encuentra una fotografía.

Independientemente de que en la escena puede decirse (según los reportes periciales, los ponis fueron sorprendidos cuando dormirán, se nota algunos objetos rotos y las camas destendidas). Purplethink le toma más interés a la imagen.

Se puede ver a dos hembras besándose muy intensamente. Tal parece que además de compañeras de trabajo también eran pareja. Purplethink sonríe al principio, pone la punta de su pata en el hocico y después un recuerdo lo hace deformar la sonrisa en una expresión de molestia embarazosa.

* * *

 ** _**Sementales Con Sementales, Yeguas Con Yeguas_**

Las clases de educación sexual en la escuela fueron toda una revelación. Lo único que necesitabas saber era la función principal del sexo: " _Conservar a la especie y eso es para lo único que sirve_ ". Su maestra, sin embargo, les dijo las otras funciones del sexo que dejó a Purplethink confundido al igual que toda la clase: " _Pero lamentablemente todos ustedes la van a sufrir, porque con el sexo viene un tipo de amor tan intenso y tan caótico como Discord mismo. Están condenados a esta maldición y no podrán hacer nada para impedirlo. Intentarán luchar contra su condena, pero se harán tan adictos a ella porque tendrán miedo de permanecer y morir solos"_ (cabe mencionar que después del curso escolar la maestra ingresó a una institución mental, años después regresó mucho más centrada). A Purplethink se le quedó grabada para siempre en la memoria las lecciones deprimentes de su profesora en el año final de la primaria.

Estuviera loca o no, Purplethink lo comprobó con tan solo observar las relaciones de pareja de sus compañeros escolares. Potros y potras que en un día estaban abrazados y llenos de alegría; y al día siguiente parecía que estaban muertos o malditos por dentro. Veía los dramas, el sufrimiento, los momentos embarazosos de relaciones que jamás funcionaron. Entonces optó por no estar en una relación sentimental y así salvar su dignidad juntocon su sentido común (que eso no quiere decir que jamás se enamoró y que nunca intento hallar a su poni especial).

El amor era mucho más complicado y variado de lo que parecía y eso también lo intrigaba. En la secundaria comenzó a ver un patrón interesante: al contrario de lo que según servía el sexo y su regla de "conservar la especie", en realidad todo importaba más que la regla principal. Veía que yeguas se enamoraban de otras yeguas, potros que se sentían atraídos por otros potros y la tendencia era más alta de lo que uno podría imaginarse. Conservar la especie no era una regla sino una elección.

El Instituto de Estadística de Equestria (IEE) hace tiempo hizo un estudio poblacional sobre el comportamiento y las características de los habitantes de Equestria y una de sus secciones trataba sobre la orientación sexual de los ponis. De toda la población de Equestria (que no ha cambiado casi nada en números) solamente una cuarta parte era heterosexual, el resto de los ponis se declararon homosexuales o bisexuales (machos y hembras). Había más parejas lésbicas porque las hembras superaban en proporción a los machos de cinco a uno. Los datos le dieron sentido a muchos aspectos cotidianos en la vida de los ponis, como la baja tasa de natalidad, la vida nocturna y porque algunos residentes extranjeros se asustaban con el estilo de vida de los ponis.

Hace como 200 años, las relaciones amorosas entre los ponis del mismo sexo estaban "mal vistas" (aunque no prohibidas) por la sociedad, especialmente por los ponis de clase alta cuyo código de buen gusto y armonía obligada a los ponis estar en una estructura familiar modelo porque así lo creían ideal. Fue la Princesa Celestia junto con equipo de ponis eruditos en distintas áreas que terminaron con esas reglas morales y formaron nuevas leyes con nuevas libertades a los ponis para disfrutar el amor como ellos mismos querían. En otros reinos la situación es diferente; con reglas restrictivas, sociedades crueles y muchas injusticias como la República Popular De Los Burros y el Reino De Los Grifos. Y no solo eso, Equestria tiene muchos enemigos, ya sea porque añoran su extensa y gran variedad de recursos (sin mencionar que son las princesas las únicas que controlan el movimiento del sol y la luna), o porque odian el estilo de vida de los ponis que comúnmente se creen mejores que las demás especies. No es de sorprenderse que haya ciertos seres que vean a Equestria con ojos de envidia, rencor o avaricia.

Fin de semana, Purplethink está emocionado ya que será la primera vez que Longhorn visite Manehattan y se quede una noche en su casa (más bien, un departamento). Y no pudo haber venido en mejor momento, ya que sus padres y sus hermanas no estarán en casa, por lo que el espacio será exclusivamente para ellos y así divertirse sin molestar a nadie. También resulta un alivio para Purplethink porque últimamente sus padres se han convertido en metiches molestos. Alguna vez deseó que le mostrarán más atención y se preocuparan por él, y ahora el acoso excesivo lo saca de quicio.

Longhorn como un excelente amigo que es, llega temprano en la estación de trenes y siguiendo las indicaciones de Purplethink llega al punto de referencia acordado. Y Purplethink como amigo disciplinado ya lo estaba esperando.

Purplethink, primero lo lleva a la casa donde le da la oportunidad de asentarse y refrescarse un par de minutos. Después llega el refrigerio y al final un paseo turístico. Purplethink lleva a Longhorn a conocer algunas de las atracciones más relevantes de la ciudad. También lo lleva al cine, y mientras Purplethink disfrutaba tanto de la película de ciencia-ficción (una en donde una madre de familia tiene que abandonar a sus hijos para ir al espacio y así salvar a todos los ponis) que hasta lloró con el final, Longhorn hizo exactamente lo contrario: se aburrió y se durmió, babeando en el asiento.

Horas de mucho movimiento y cerca de la puesta de sol ya estaban muy hambrientos y cansados. De vuelta en la casa, están listos para una rica comida seguida de una sesión de buen merecido descanso.

-¿Cómo te pareció la ciudad? –Purplethink le dice muy ilusionado.

-Muy… movida. No estoy tan acostumbrado de vivir en un ambiente tan concurrido y apresurado. –Longhorn se ve agotado, la ciudad de Manehattan puede resultar estresante si no conoces su estilo de vida.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de comer. –Purplethink tiene en mente algo, demostrar sus habilidades gastronómicas. Longhorn está acostado en el sillón de la sala, le agrada la vista de las enormes ventanas a su lado, se puede observar el atardecer.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –Longhorn nota a su amigo bastante inspirado, corre de un lado a otro en la cocina. Mejor se levanta y se aproxima para averiguar lo que hace.

-Pues una comida especial para ti. Te demostraré que mis talentos especiales no se limitan a escribir y a estudiar.

-Mmmm… huele muy bien. –Longhorn ya percibió los aromas en su nariz equina, se le hace agua la boca.

-Siéntate en la mesa de la sala, casi lo tengo todo listo, solo estoy recalentándolo.

En la mesa de la sala; una mesa de madera barnizada, con un arreglo floral en el centro. Las luces naranjas de la próxima puesta de sol que entran por la ventana crean un ambiente mágico. Es casi perfecto, no hay necesidad de agregarle un detalle inútil, sus voces de una tranquila plática son más que suficientes.

Purplethink, sosteniendo con el hocico el plato de Longhorn, lo deja cuidadosamente en la mesa. En sus ojos demuestra la pasión de su trabajo y su ilusión de complacer a su amigo de una forma increíble (además de probar que él es bueno en algo que el unicornio no).

Un espagueti con trozos de queso, piña en almíbar y especias amargas. Combinado daba un sabor singular, que hasta la fecha Longhorn no ha podido detectar en otra comida. Al lado del espagueti hay unas plantas verdes bien cocidas, aderezadas con cebollas fritas, queso derretido y una salsa roja. Cuando Longhorn lo prueba y deja que su lengua sienta el choque de sabor no puede evitar llorar de la emoción.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te mordiste la lengua? –Purplethink lo mira algo estupefacto.

-Esto es tan hermoso como el amor. –Longhorn sigue llorando de la emoción de haber probado una comida tan deliciosa. Eleva su vista al cielo, sonriente.

-Tu felicidad empieza a asustarme. –Purplethink se sienta frente a Longhorn con su plato. En su lomo trae una charola con un par de vasos de cristal llenos de soda de manzana.

-Cocinas mejor que mi madre. ¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar también? Tú deberías trabajar con los chefs de la realeza.

-Celestia preferiría comer estiércol que comer mis platillos, pero algún día le prepararé algo a la Princesa Luna. ¿Recuerdas que te conté parte de mi vida como potrillo? Como antes a mis padres les valía un cacahuate lo que me pasara, yo aprendí a hacer mi propia comida. Al principio fue difícil, me quemé los cascos y el pelaje varias veces, pero hoy puedo decir que valió la pena.

-¿Y esto qué es? –Longhorn señala las plantas verdes con salsa.

-Es una receta extranjera. Esas plantas se les dice quelites y esa salsa está hecha con un fruto llamado chile, hace que te queme la garganta.

-Que loco. –Longhorn prueba un poco, le encanta la sensación de fuego en su lengua. Lo devora todo, incluso lame el plato.

La cena fue un rotundo éxito. Ambos ponis están parcialmente satisfechos, porque aún tienen ganas del postre. Como Purplethink se gastó los bits en la comida y en el cine ya no le quedó para más, ahora Longhorn es el que toma las riendas.

-¡Ta vez tú serás el mejor cocinero de Equestria, pero yo soy el mejor repostero! –Es tiempo de que Longhorn también presuma algo.

Longhorn tiene una pequeña cantidad de bits para emergencias, además, la receta especial que piensa hacer no requiere de ingredientes caros o en cantidades enormes, a excepción de goma de mascar, su principal materia prima. Y si alguien pregunta, el mismo la inventó.

"Pastel Goma", así lo llama el unicornio (que original). Es un pastel que está compuesto de harina, leche, huevos, otros ingredientes convencionales y… mucha goma de masar. Todo se combina y se hace una pasta pegajosa y elástica que se pone en un molde y se deja reposar no más de media hora. El resultado es un pastel curioso, difícil de mascar pero delicioso.

-Tú me vas a ayudar a hacerlo. –Longhorn está muy entusiasmado por hacerlo-. Es tan fácil que hasta cualquier idiota lo haría.

-Entonces ya sé por qué lo haces. –Purplethink se ríe un poco. En algunas ocasiones su forma de tratarse es algo brusca.

-Que chistosito me saliste.

Ambos están en la cocina, usando los trastes que tienen disponibles. Después de media hora trabajando, por fin se ven los resultados. Una masa con tintes rosas y azules extremadamente pegajosa y difícil de mover, Purplethink la sigue batiendo con una cuchara enorme para evitar que se seque y se endurezca. Es una desventaja de su preparación, la mesa se cuaja demasiado pronto. Lo han puesto en la flama y le han echado más agua porque necesitan mantener la masa suave hasta que esté bien mezclado.

Longhorn quiere vengarse por el insulto de Purplethink, así que le pica las costillas con su cuerno.

-¡Suficiente! –Purplethink ya se desesperó por el cuerno puntiagudo que le crea constantes cosquillas estresantes. Toca el cuello de Longhorn con su casco y le propina un ligero choque eléctrico. Longhorn grita sorprendido, y aunque el contacto fue inofensivo le da pauta suficiente para hacer la guerra.

-Con que quieres jugar rudo. –Longhorn entonces lo abraza muy fuerte por la espalda para dejarlo sin aliento.

Ninguno está molesto, están "conscientes" de lo que hacen y sus batallas de potros no duran mucho tiempo porque alguien termina cediendo. A veces sus inteligencias combinadas se anulan cuando juegan y hacen estupideces, y en este mismo instante olvidan que están cocinando y que un accidente podría pasar. Entre el forcejeo de Purplethink por quitarse a un poni más fuerte que él, empieza a moverse como trucha fuera del agua y en eso golpea la cazuela donde tienen la masa, el contenido cae sobre ellos y les mancha el cuerpo entero. Los hace resbalar y caer violentamente al piso.

Por fortuna no ocurrió un accidente grave, solo desastre en la cocina y un golpe en la cabeza de Purplethink que le movió las ideas, la masa no estaba tan caliente por lo que no hubo quemaduras. Las circunstancias crearon un momento embarazoso que dejó a los dos ponis en jaque.

Purplethink siente que todo el peso de Longhorn está sobre él por lo que no puede moverse, tampoco puede ver porque la totalidad de su cara está cubierta por una masa solidificándose a un ritmo tremendo. Apenas si tuvo las fuerzas para quitarse el producto de sus parpados antes de que se secara por completo. Se le dificulta respirar, hay mucho material pegajoso en todo su hocico.

Cuando se quita la masa de los ojos encuentra los ojos de Longhorn que lo mira sorprendido, Purplethink no comprende al principio lo que ocurrió hasta que baja la mirada. Su hocico está pegado al hocico de Longhorn.

No siente contacto debido a la pastosidad que les cubre a ambos el hocico y el contacto directo es prácticamente nulo. Ninguno de los dos puede hablar, aunque por el tono de sus balbuceos están desesperados.

Longhorn está sonrojado e inmóvil por el momento y le es imposible ocultarlo gracias a su pelaje blanco, Purplethink nota en sus ojos algo extraño que lo incomoda. Purplethink es el que intenta de manera desesperada quitárselo de encima, Longhorn parece congelado en una expresión de sorpresa. La masa ya se endureció, ninguno de los dos ponis puede moverse.

Eso no es lo peor. Alguien llega a la casa, abre la puerta y entra a la cocina. Lo que encuentra la deja perpleja: en el piso de la cocina, está Purplethink y un poni desconocido sobre él… malinterpretó la situación.

-¡Oh Por Celestia! –Es la hermana mayor de Purplethink. Las miradas se cruzan con la misma respuesta-. ¡Regreso después!

Su hermana sale de la casa, imaginando cualquier teoría de contenido adulto menos la correcta. Purplethink por la emoción de tener a Longhorn como invitado había olvidado que su hermana llegaría al atardecer para dejar un par de cosas, algo que pidió prestado y hoy pensaba devolver.

Se tardaron bastante en separar sus hocicos de la viscosidad sólida y de volver a ganar su independencia. Se arrancaron parte del pelaje de la cara, de la crin y del resto de sus cuerpos… al menos ya estaban libes.

Purplethink fue el encargado de limpiar el desastre pegajoso de la cocina y después cada quien se dio un baño que apartó cualquier rastro de pastel. Purplethink durante el resto del día no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Longhorn, que tampoco tenía ganas de hablar de lo ocurrido.

El plan original era que ambos durmieran en la misma cama, simplemente porque nadie quería dormir en el piso y no había suficientes almohadas y cobijas. Purplethink le ofreció la cama al invitado, no le importó pasar frío o dormir incómodo, solamente quería alejarse lo suficiente de su amigo. Fue la mirada de Longhorn y la energía que transmitía que causó una incomodidad en Purplethink muy pocas veces experimentada, como si casi hubiera sido violado. Había algo raro y Longhorn sabía muy bien lo que ocurrió, por vergüenza se abstuvo de hablar.

La mañana siguiente fue más bochornosa porque los padres de Purplethink llegaron y el chisme ya estaba en sus cabezas. Mientras Longhorn se quedó en la habitación (mirando por la puerta entreabierta el drama), Purplethink fue llamado a la sala para una explicación.

-¿Cómo está tu "amigo"? ¿Se divirtió, está a gusto aquí? –Dice la madre de Purplethink.

-Eh… sí, estamos bien. –Purplethink ya se espera lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Me alegra saberlo. –Toma un respiro, les toca empeorar la situación-. Hijo, sabemos que no hemos sido buenos… padres. Te descuidados mucho cuando eras un potrillo y es natural que nos ocultes muchos aspectos de tu ponisonalidad simplemente porque no hay la suficiente confianza. Pero debes saber que te aceptamos tal y como eres.

-No entiendo lo que me están diciendo.

-Bueno, eres un potro mayor y a esa edad quieres hacer otras actividades más ponisonales y…

-Lo que sea que estén pensando, están mal. –Purplethink la interrumpe. Entonces su padre lo escupe todo.

-Mira, no nos molesta que traigas a tu poni especial a la casa, de hecho es un buen detalle para conocerlo, pero dejen sus momentos íntimos en su cuarto o en un motel.

-¿Qué? ¡Qué él es mi amigo, no es mi…!

-Sobre todo, no nos gusta que hagan sus prácticas extrañas dentro de la casa. Yo también fui joven y a esa edad te dan ganas de experimentar varias locuras, pero hay límites y momentos en donde hacerlo. Es nuestra casa y son nuestras reglas. –Su padre ahora lo interrumpe, quiere dejar su punto muy en claro.

-¡Me lleva el Tártaro! ¡No me están escuchando! –Purplethink se frota la cabeza con sus cascos, deja caer su rostro sobre la mesa-. No es lo que ustedes creen, solo fue un accidente.

-Pues lo que vio tu hermana fue diferente a lo que estás diciendo-. –Expresa muy escéptica su madre.

-Ella siempre es una chismosa. Solo voy a decir esto una vez. Él es solamente un amigo y nada más. Jamás se me ocurriría algo así porque yo sé lo que soy. Con su permiso, me tengo que ir. –Purplethink se retira de la sala y entra a su cuarto, refunfuñando como potro salvaje.

El domingo queda arruinado, los planes que tenía contemplado Purplethink y Longhorn simplemente se desvanecen. Nadie quiere hablar, hay un sentimiento incómodo en ambos ponis, Longhorn entonces decide irse de la ciudad, antes de lo planeado. Al marcharse, trata de aclarar la situación con Purplethink, que también desea hablar al respecto a lo que ocurrió, aunque sin mucho que decir, ya que ninguno quiso expresar de lo que realmente pasó. Al menos así se calmó el asunto y acordaron verse en otra ocasión.

* * *

Purplethink continua con su tarea, camina por varias horas sin encontrar pista alguna. Ya está cansado y quiere su momento de tranquilidad, y también necesita comer algo. En sus alforjas tiene una cantimplora de agua, alfalfa fresca y fruta deshidratada.

No quiere comer en medio del bosque, podría atraer animales indeseables, así que mejor se va a un lugar muy especial. Hay una zona desconocida para casi todos los ponis, un pequeño paraíso oculto entre la oscuridad y el peligro.

Es una playa que rodea un enorme y cristalino lago. El sol golpea con suavidad sus arenas y sus rocas, mientras que el viento levanta suavemente algunas gotas de rocío, creando una brisa cautivadora y fresca. El panorama es increíble, inspirador y único. Las montañas que marcan los límites de Equestria se ven al suroeste, proyectan una increíble sombra en una parte del bosque. Purplethink se pregunta que habrá más allá de los territorios equinos. Conoce otros reinos gracias a la ayuda de los libros; los caballos de las zonas áridas, los grifos y su actual decadente imperio, a los burros y a su nación extraña, a los perros joyeros y su curiosa comunidad, y a las otras naciones aliadas de Equestria. Es un mundo enorme y más de la mitad le es desconocida, hay muchos territorios a los que los ponis no han querido llegar debido al peligro y permanecen ocultos.

Purplethink está sorprendido, este lugar es más hermoso en la realidad que en los sueños. Por un momento se olvida de la misión y deja reposar sus cansados cascos en el agua fría.

Después del refrigerio se acuesta plácidamente en la arena, contempla muy satisfecho la hermosa vista y por accidente se queda dormido.

El tiempo transcurre normalmente, y en ese tiempo un desconocido llega a la playa. No lo ha planeado, tan solo se guio por el aroma fresco que indicaba la presencia de agua. Es un ser de personalidad curiosa innata y le ha dado mucho interés el poni que yace "muerto" entre las piedras y la arena. Camina con sigilo hacia el cuerpo, deseosa por averiguar más sobre él.

Una vez que está lo bastante cerca, lo golpea suavemente en el lomo en busca de una respuesta de vida, también lo revisa con el olfato y le sorprende que para ser un poni cadáver huele muy bien. Ve en este poni aspectos muy extraños: ropa limpia, pelaje bien cuidado al igual que una hermosa cola larga (Purplethink tiene un pelaje corriente, pero a ella le parece hermoso porque no ha visto a ningún poni fino).

Lo sigue olfateando hasta que los olores de la comida la hipnotizan. Purplethink olvidó guardar su comida. Curiosa, desconfiada y hambrienta, se arma de valor y toma un cachito de alfalfa. Sonríe porque le agrada el sabor y empieza a comer más. Por accidente pone uno de sus cascos traseros en la panza de Purplethink y la aprieta.

Purplethink abre los ojos de repente, asustado porque hay un poni desconocido sobre él y le provoca dolor. Se levanta de golpe, preparándose en caso de un combate, resoplando como un caballo salvaje. La poni desconocida cae aterrada e intenta huir tan frenéticamente que sus patas la hacen caer varias veces, desaparece en el interior del bosque.

El poni terrestre se quita el exceso de arena, después revisa sus pertenencias esperando que la extraña yegua no lo haya robado. Apenas pudo ver detalles de su rostro y su complexión. Hay algo raro en aquella poni, es la más peculiar que ha conocido.

 _"_ _¿Qué hace una yegua en un lugar tan oculto?"_ , una pregunta sin respuesta. El susto se sustituye por curiosidad y ahora quiere saber más de ella. Revisa la comida y nota que ha desparecido una parte.

-Creo que tiene hambre. –Purplethink toma una bolsa de fruta deshidratada y la ofrece en dirección donde se esfumó la poni. Solo espera que siga estando cerca-. ¿Hola? ¿Quién eres? ¿Tienes hambre? –Con un tono elevado de voz, espera que sus respuestas sean respondidas.

La desconocida poni no se ha marchado, continúa cerca, entre los arbustos frondosos, mirando al nuevo y extraño pon con un enorme interés. En su propia cabeza se hace un sinfín de preguntas sobe el poni terrestre de pelaje morado oscuro. Tiene mucha hambre y el deseo de saciarla es más fuerte que su miedo. No soportará por mucho tiempo estar escondida, quiere aproximarse a la comida. Tan solo espera que este poni no le haga daño.

Con pasos cortos, lentos y prevenidos, la yegua sale de su escondite y se aproxima a Purplethink. Ambos ponis centran sus ojos en el otro, quedándose quietos y mudos.

Una poni unicornio, pero no era como cualquier poni que Purplethink hubiera conocido o visto, había tantos aspectos de ella que resultaban excepcionales. Como su pelaje sucio y maltratado que en teoría debería ser blanco, su cola y crines cortadas casi en su totalidad, una falta importante de masa muscular y las heridas recientes en varias partes de su cuerpo. El único accesorio que tiene es un collar negro.

-No me temas, no te haré daño. Lo prometo. –Purplethink siente su corazón presionado, no puede evitar sentir lastima por el estado de la pobre poni. Jamás había visto a uno de su especie en tan malas condiciones, de solo imaginar todos los pesares que tuvo que soportar le revuelve el estómago. Por fin puede ver sus ojos y los encuentra fascinantes; de un verde vivo que contrasta con la apariencia de su cuerpo. En aquellos ojos puede ver una poderosa energía innata.

La poni se detiene, no se acercará lo suficiente. Entonces Purplethink deja parte de la comida en el suelo y se aleja un poco. Es la única manera de que la poni confíe más y pueda comer. Purplethink puede ver su flanco, encuentra algo que lo deja atónico, la poni no tiene Cutie Mark.

La unicornio quiere más comida, ahora se aproxima más tranquila a Purplethink que con su casco le presenta la comida, así la unicornio come de la palma de su casco.

-¿Eres un poni de "afuera"? –La yegua también puede hablar y su primera pregunta deja más confundido a Purplethink.

-No lo sé, ¿De dónde vienes tú?

-De "abajo" –Sigue comiendo toda la fruta deshidratada, está tan hambrienta que apenas la mastica. Afortunadamente tiene todos sus dientes-. ¿Tienes más?

-Eh… dejame ver. –Purplethink no quiere darle el sándwich de cebada que tiene escondido, entonces la yegua pone una cara de ilusión que lo derrota. Con el dolor de su corazón se lo tiene que obsequiar si la quiere tener cerca-. Ash… está bien.

-Es la comida más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida. –La poni se encuentra muy feliz, devora el emparedado en menos de 2 segundos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Purplethink quiere sacarle toda la información posible.

-13, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Purplethink. –Las respuestas lo dejan más desconcertado.

-Ese nombre es extraño. –La poni llamada 13 se ríe un poco.

-¿Por qué usas ese collar? –Purplethink lo señala con su pata, intenta tocarlo. La poni inesperadamente se aleja temblando, tomando una actitud sumisa.

-¡No! ¡Jamás debo quitármelo! Me castigarán si lo hago… por favor.

-¿Quiénes?

-Mis dueños…

Purplethink empieza a comprender parte del asunto y la realidad le cae como un balde de agua helada. Esta unicornio seguramente es una esclava. Eso explicaría la desnutrición, el collar y las heridas.

-Ven conmigo, iremos a un lugar seguro.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me encontrarán de todas formas y los atraparán a todos.

-¿Para qué sirve el collar?

-Para hacer lo que ellos digan. ¿El tuyo funciona igual? –13 se refiere a la pulsera oscura que Purplethink tiene en una de sus patas delanteras.

-No, es insignificante. –Purplethink queda sorprendido, la pulsera no detecta ningún rastro de magia, ni siquiera cerca del collar.

-¿Tienes más comida?

-Lo siento, ya no tengo más.

La respuesta entristece a la poni que se acuesta en la arena y lame algunas heridas mal sanadas de su cuerpo. Su comportamiento es muy similar al de un animal salvaje, porque se pone en alerta con cualquier sonido inesperado. Purplethink se acuesta cerca de ella, no puede acercarse más porque la unicornio sigue sin tenerle la confianza suficiente, además de esa poni tiene un aroma algo desagradable por la falta de aseo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso ibas a huir?

-No puedes huir de ellos. –Se entristece cuando habla sobre los "dueños"-. No nos permiten salir.

-No entiendo. -¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

-Me escapé. Aún no sabe que estoy aquí, si se enteran me van a castigar.

-Muéstrame el camino.

-No. Te atraparán y no quiero que te conviertan en un monstruo. –Hay tanta información por digerir y 13 dice algo que desconcentra por completo al poni terrestre-. Eres un poni muy lindo… gracias por alimentarme.

Purplethink por un momento se sonroja. La ventaja de tener un pelaje oscuro es que puedes apenarte sin que los demás ponis se den cuenta. A pesar de estar con una completa desconocida con enormes incógnitas peligrosas en su ser, muy pocos ponis le han dicho un cumplido tan sincero. Tampoco deja de pensar en que tal vez esta poni esté relacionada con las desapariciones de los guardabosques.

-¿Hay más ponis como tú en donde te mantienes encerrada?

-Si…

-¿Cuántos son?

-Muchos.

Purplethink intenta sacarle más información, pero la yegua se rehúsa hablar porque hay temor en sus palabras. Purplethink le permite descansar entonces, deja que disfrute su libertad.

La poni llamada 13 está cautivada por el paisaje tan hermoso, no puede reprimir la energía innata de su verdadera ponisonalidad y empieza a jugar como una potrilla. Galopa dando vueltas alrededor de Purplethink, se da sus chapuzones en el agua cristalina, se revuelva en la arena y se vuelve a meter al agua otra vez. Purplethink incluso se contagia con su energía y empieza a jugar con ella.

El agua pura del lago ha limpiado su pelaje y deja ver parte de la belleza escondida oculta que posee como la yegua joven que es. Purplethink siente interés en conocerla más, por la información que posee y por su forma de ser, tan alegre y tan contagiosa. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento por el cual ha pasado, se rehúsa a perder su energía, y no hay logro más grande que la de conservar a tu verdadero ser sin importar los problemas. La admira por eso.

-¡Oh no! ¡La noche está cerca! –Es tiempo de ponerle fin a su libertad. La cercana puesta de sol anuncia su tiempo límite y si sus captores se enteran de que ha escapado habrá problemas desagradables.

-¿A dónde vas? –Purplethink nota el cambio repentino en su ánimo. Ahora está asustada e inquieta.

-¡Si no llego a tiempo se darán cuenta! ¡Ellos despiertan de noche!

-¡Un momento! ¿Regresarás? –Purplethink la detiene con su casco. 13 no lo rechaza, al contrario, le sonríe.

-¿Traerás comida?

-Toda la que quieras.

-Está bien. Si puedo, volveré mañana. –La poni de la nada lo abraza, Purplethink se queda helado-. Trae suficiente, y si puedes joyas o carne, para mi amigo.

13 entonces corre con esmero de nuevo a los interiores del bosque.

-¡Te daré toda la comida que tengo, lo prometo!

La poni se detiene y le sonríe como último saludo. Se adentra entre los árboles y desparece como un fantasma. Purplethink vuelve a su soledad, con una de las experiencias más extrañas de su vida. Aunque no puede asegurar que se verán mañana, siente felicidad porque tal parece que ya encontró lo que las autoridades reales están buscando. Pero aún es muy temprano para cantar victoria, no hay evidencias claras, no se sabe que tan peligroso sean esos "dueños" y en donde exactamente está su ubicación.

Hay algo que no comprende: _"_ _Si 13 les tenía tanto miedo y sabe lo peligrosos que son… ¿Por qué logró escapar?"_. Esa poni es un enigma total. Vuelve a colocarse la pulsera y galopa en dirección al campamento, esperando que sus esfuerzos den frutos.

Tal parece que a Purplethink le ha ido bien. ¿Qué ocurre con Longhorn en este mismo instante?

El unicornio bien alimentado camina rumbo a su cabaña, algo mareado y pesado por la cantidad de bebidas que ingirió. Por el momento se encuentra solo y todo parece normal, excepto por la parte en que en la puerta de su cabaña está el director del campamento junto con su asistente, esperando quien sabe qué.

El hipogrifo y poni, con los rostros despreocupados, silenciosos y esperando el momento indicado. Longhorn puede que a veces sea algo torpe pero no es un idiota, es obvio que están buscando a Purplethink y una posible fricción viene en camino.

Una vez en la puerta, Longhorn espera paciente los movimientos del hipogrifo, tal vez no sean malas noticias después de todo.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Longhorn. ¿Se divierte? –Su voz es amigable, lo que hace bajar la guardia a Longhorn.

-Creo que sí, su campamento es muy grande y con muchas actividades. Aunque no me llame Sr… me hace sentir viejo.

-¿Y en donde se encuentra "su amigo"? Nadie lo ha visto por aquí.

-No se preocupe, estará escondido por ahí, le gusta estar solo. –Una señal de alarma, puede que Gazer sospeche algo.

-Oh, qué bien. De todos modos queríamos verlo a usted. –Su actitud se vuelve poco a poco más fría y déspota-. Verás, no contamos con mucho tiempo, nuestras responsabilidades con este enorme centro recreativo son muy demandantes, así que iré directo al grano. Su "amigo" Purplethink tiene una pésima reputación y muchos de mis clientes están considerando marcharse antes de lo debido y demandando su devolución gracias a este… poni. Sé que usted lo aprecia y haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo.

La conversación da un giro ingrato, la sonrisa de Longhorn se pierde en su rostro de incredulidad y molestia. La mirada es el único medio por el cual muestra su descontento, hay frustraciones que no podrá mostrar.

-Usted es un… -Longhorn no quiere empeorar más la conversación, se contiene con gran determinación. No se atreve a decirle lo que realmente piensa por Purplethink, quien necesita estar en el campamento y está cien por ciento seguro de que estos desgraciados no saben sus objetivos.

-¿Acaso no le importa que llame a la guardia real, invente cualquier historia y tú amiguito pase el resto de sus vacaciones y probablemente el resto de su vida en una celda? Aunque trate de parecer fuerte yo puedo predecir con facilidad sus emociones, lo veo en sus ojos. Claro que, podemos llegar a un acuerdo y hacer que su estancia aquí será menos problemática.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –Longhorn está herido del orgullo.

El hipogrifo, con sus garras le hace una señal muy clara: dinero. –Si tú cumples, yo te aseguro que Purplethink no tendrá ningún problema conmigo.

Longhorn sin más que hacer que atacarlo con la mirada, jamás espero una movida tan ruin de semejante animal. Sin confirmar nada, entra por la puerta y la cierra de golpe. Está increíblemente furioso, ese hipogrifo viejo le recuerda a su antiguo amigo Smile Joke, se siente estafado de nuevo y con justa razón, porque alguien jugó con sus sentimientos y volvió a perder. Con ganas de mandarlos al mismo tártaro, pero no podrá hacerlo porque Purplethink necesita estar aquí, sus deseos por ayudarlo sobrepasan su orgullo y traumas. Así que toma una bolsa de bits que Purplethink le dio en caso de cualquier emergencia, sale segundos después de la cabaña y le entrega a Gazer una cantidad considerable de bits.

Gazer sonríe, triunfal. Su asistente presenta una actitud sería, como si no le importara lo que ocurre frente a él.

-Muy bien, ten la seguridad de que Purplethink podrá estar tranquilo, al menos por hoy. Mañana regresaré por más, yo sé que tienen bits que darme. Una cosa más… si no lo mantienes controlado haré que te encierren a ti también, también incluye no decirle a Purplethink sobre nuestro acuerdo, no quiero más problemas innecesarios.

Gazer y su asistente se retiran. Al final, es el asistente que le sonríe de una forma extrañamente comprensiva. Longhorn en cambio se queda con el enojo, decepcionado de sí mismo y pensando que pudo haber reaccionado mejor manera. Se siente ultrajado, este lugar desde ahora será una mala experiencia. Entra a la caballa con la vista baja y se acuesta en su cama sin darse cuenta de que hay otro poni en el lugar. Es la yegua pegaso llamada Sweet Blizzard, sorprendida por lo que ocurrió.

-¿Longhorn? ¿Cierto? –Sweet no sabe cómo empezar una conversación un poni malhumorado.

-Déjame en paz. –Dice Longhorn, con el rostro hundido completamente en la almohada. No suena agresivo sino más bien decepcionado.

-Oh, bueno, disculpa por interrumpir. –No esperaba una respuesta tan cortante y triste al mismo tiempo-. Bueno, podremos hablar más tarde cuando estés mejor, si quieres.

-¿Tú también quieres dinero?

-¡No, para nada! –Sweet opta por retirarse, no debió de meterse en primer lugar.

-Lo siento, no debo desquitarme con una noble dama como usted. –Longhorn se acomoda en su cama, tiene los ojos un poco llorosos-. Sweet Blizzard, ¿Cierto?

Longhorn y Sweet Blizzard entablan una agradable pero corta conversación, hasta que llega Yellowstone y después trata de alejarla del unicornio para sus propios intereses.

Es la puesta de sol, pronto anochecerá. Las actividades del campamento finalizan con una modesta pero deliciosa cena en la mesa principal en el aire libre que resulta muy gratificante. Y para la mayoría de los seres que ahí están la pasan genial porque no hay rastros de Purplethink. Longhorn está preocupado, ya es tarde y el poni terrestre no aparece. Felishiny también está al pendiente, le parece increíble que un poni desaparezca de la nada.

¿Dónde está Purplethink? Acostado en su cama, pensativo sobre lo que le deparó el día. Ha ocultado cualquier rastro de su misión, y como una prueba que solo él puede entender ha puesto un octaedro de cristal en el buró a lado de su cama sostenido por una pequeña base, que brillará en caso de que las varas que ha puesto en el interior del bosque detecten algún rastro de magia negra.

Aunque tenga hambre no le importa, su mente entera está inmersa en aquella misteriosa yegua, jamás había visto algo similar. _"_ _¿Cuál es su origen? ¿En dónde estará ahora? ¿En qué clase de peligros se encontrará?"_. Es difícil saberlo. Aún le sobra la semana entera para encontrar pistas y una corazonada le dice que 13 es muy importante en esto.

Mira hacia el techo, sin dejar de pensar en ella y probablemente así esté toda la noche. Por alguna razón le recuerda una sensación familiar de seguridad y paz. Su momento a solas se rompe porque sus compañeros entran a la cabaña.

Como el reglamento del campamento dicta, hay un toque de queda que inicia a las ocho de la noche. Hay seguridad extra en los alrededores del campamento y nadie tiene permitido salir de sus respectivas cabañas. Estos lineamientos no los puso el director del campamento, fueron órdenes de las autoridades. Estando tan cerca de los últimos eventos sobre las desapariciones, las únicas opciones eran aceptar la seguridad con las restricciones o cerrar el campamento hasta que no se resuelva el problema del bosque. A Gazer le disgusta la mala fama del bosque porque le hace perder clientes.

La noche continúa, cada poni está en su respectiva cama tratando de pasar el rato ya que no tienen nada mejor que hacer. Purplethink y Longhorn están acostados en una cama aunque tampoco tienen mucho que hacer porque el poni terrenal sigue en su propio mundo, comiendo y escribiendo símbolos raros en pergaminos.

Felishiny finge leer un libro, tiene planes ocultos y entre más rápido los ejecute mejor. Se levanta de su cama, checa la colección de discos para el gramófono y selecciona una recopilación de los mejores temas de una artista del pop clásica: Saphire Shoes. Los demás ponis al escuchar la música dejan de hacer sus tonterías y miran al centro donde está Felishiny.

-Deberíamos pasar el tiempo entre nosotros, así lo haríamos más soportable. –Dice muy convincente Felishiny-. De hecho, tengo una idea, algo loca pero dará oportunidad a que nos conozcamos mejor.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Expresa interesada Sweet Blizzard.

-Ya verás. –Entonces hace lo que ningún poni espera-. ¿Purplethink, puedes acercarte y ayudarme?

-¿Por qué? –Purplethink pregunta extrañado.

-Tengo un juego en mente. Es una sorpresa. ¡Vamos! ¡Es una invitación para todos!

-Bueno, es mejor que nada. –Longhorn, con una pizca de molestia.

La otra poni terrestre sigue en su cama, mirando con molestia a esos ponis que se juntan con Purplethink, le parece tan irresponsable acercarse a un poni tan anormal y peligroso.

-Tal parece que les gusta jugar con fuego.

-Sí, que asco, ¿no crees? –Una voz la sorprende, es la presencia de esta cosa amanerada llamada Real Spoon-. ¿Qué te parece si nos besamos y así tus labios corrientes prueban el oro?

-¡Esperen, no empiecen sin mí! –La poni terrestre prefiere estar cerca de Purplethink que con él.

El caso de Real Spoon es triste pero también puede considerarse como justicia poética. Quiso sacar provecho a costa de Purplethink y ahora es él quien está más excluido. Su personalidad pedante y sus costumbres que se basan en el egoísmo son lo que han frenado en sus objetivos de tener amigos (o admiradores) en un nuevo lugar lejos de casa. Su ponisona resiente la soledad y el rechazo, en cada mal paso su soledad se vuelve más insoportable.

Los ponis están formando un círculo, por un momento nadie dice nada y las miradas evasivas se vuelven embarazosas.

-Muy bien, este es un juego simple y divertido. Se llama "el gusano de la luz". Es un juego muy común para unicornios, pero se puede hacer para las demás razas sin ningún problema.

-Lo he escuchado, ¿No es peligroso? –Pregunta Sweet Blizzard.

-No tanto como parece. Quiero que junten sus cascos delanteros con el compañero que tienen a lado. Yo crearé con mi cuerno una partícula de energía que les recorrerá todo el cuerpo y les hará sentir sensaciones que yo controlaré, como cosquillas, calor y otras sensaciones más locas. El primero que despegue los cascos… pierde.

-Suena divertido. –Con un poco de sarcasmo, dice Yellowstone.

-Yo siempre ganaba. –Longhorn alardea como de costumbre.

-Muy bien, empecemos.

Felishiny cierra los ojos y una pequeña esfera de energía de un blanco azulado brillante aparece sobre su cuerno. Muy juguetona, esta pequeña energía es difícil de controlar. Felishiny sonríe y la deja salir. Rápidamente la energía recorre su cuerpo y pasa al cuerpo de al lado que es Longhorn que comienza a reírse y a retorcerse sin despegar lo cascos de los ponis vecinos. Sigue Purplethink que grita sorprendido por la sensación. Las yeguas gritan emocionadas y casi se despegan. Al final, la energía vuelve al cuerno de Felishiny.

-Wow, que loco. –Expresa muy entusiasmada Yellowstone.

-¿Fue divertido? ¿Cierto? Bien, lo haremos más intenso entonces.

Felishiny altera el flujo de energía de la pequeña esfera para crear una nueva sensación. Ahora se siente un frío intenso que les hace entumecer los músculos. La primera en despegarse es la poni terrestre.

-¡Rayos!

Como Sweet Blizzard trabaja en las nubes de las montañas, el frío le pasa como si nada. Purplethink la sufre y aunque Longhorn grite no despega sus cascos.

El juego continúa, las risas se vuelven efusivas y el ambiente se vuelve tan alegre y acogedor que las cabañas vecinas se preguntan por qué esos ponis están tan felices. Los retos se vuelven más intensos y las sensaciones más variadas. Incluso Real Spoon se aproxima a ellos y aunque no se atreva a unírseles por orgullo es contagiado por la dicha.

El tiempo transcurre veloz, el aburrimiento se esfuma. Después de más de 15 intentos, Longhorn resulta victorioso en soportar más que los demás.

El juego no termina, los ponis tienen ganas de más. Felishiny tiene contemplado más desafíos, solo que ahora no usará magia.

-¿Qué tienes planeado ahora? –Sweet Blizzard, bostezando un poco porque el juego fue mucho más desgastante de lo que esperaba.

-Ya lo verán. –Felishiny camina hacia Purplethink y pone uno de sus cascos en su lomo-. Todos sabemos que Purplethink no es un poni común, tiene un talento especial que ningún otro poni posee.

-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? –Purplethink se pone nervioso. Los demás ponis quedan silenciosos, mirando con cierta desconfianza a Felishiny

-¿Podrías hacer una demostración?

-¿Qué?

-Me refiero a repetir el juego, pero en vez de usar mi magia, usaremos tu habilidad.

Más silencio molesto, Purplethink ve como los demás ponis dentro de la cabaña lo miran, con esos ojos que les juzgan en todo momento, que piensan en cualquier cosa horrible hacia él. Esa sensación de estar casi rechazado lo aterra y lo pone muy ansioso.

-¿Por… por qué? –Purplethink está a punto de rechazar la propuesta.

-Porque la princesa Twilight llegó a conocerte hace un tiempo y aunque no habló mucho contigo, si llegó a descubrir que no eres un mal poni… y apuesto a que tiene razón, es la palabra de una princesa.

-Yo me voy. –Yellowstone se levanta, Sweet Blizzard la toma de la cola y la vuelve a sentar, ellas dos comienzan a discutir.

Purplethink en cambio, está indeciso. ¿Confiar o no en las palabras de Felishiny? No puede asegurarlo ni contradecirlo, lo único que puede hacer es confiar.

-Está bien, pero solo será una demostración. –Purplethink se nota decidido.

-Está bien. –Felishiny sonríe triunfal.

De nuevo hacen el círculo, ningún poni se ha ido aunque la tensión se hace más pesada. Sweet Blizzard y Yellowstone están nerviosas, y a la última le dan unas ganas de irse e insultar a la pegaso. Todos los rumores sobre Purplethink que escuchó (que podría matar un elefante solo con poner sus cascos en una de sus patas), leyó o se imaginó ahora están en sus pensamientos.

Sweet no ve maldad en Longhorn ni el Felishiny por lo que puede estar más tranquila. A pesar de saber lo que un rayo eléctrico puede hacerle al cuerpo, cuando por accidente ha tocado uno el dolor resulta nada agradable, incluso puede llevarte a urgencias. Saben cómo trabajan los chismes, exageran y desvirtúan todo, tal vez su poder no sea más enérgico que el de un rayo de una pequeña nube cargada.

-Bueno… ante de empezar… quiero que se quiten las herraduras. –Purplethink, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de concentrarse.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta extrañada Sweet.

-Porque el metal de sus herraduras entorpece el tránsito de la energía eléctrica. No es muy limpio y crea mucha resistencia, con los cascos desprotegidos no habrá ningún problema.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices –Sweet, Yellowstone y Purplethink se quitan las herraduras. Longhorn y Felishiny no tienen necesidad de hacerlo porque no usan. Esas herraduras les ayudan a los ponis terrestres y pegasos tomar y manipular objetos usando sus cascos (así les es posible escribir o tomar el té), los unicornios como tienen magia muy pocas veces los usan.

-No se preocupen, Purplethink ha hecho esto bastantes veces y no es peligroso. Purplethink tiene un gran control en su habilidad. –Longhorn, con un entusiasmo peculiar.

-En nuestros cuerpos, aunque seamos seres mágicos también hay ciencia y leyes naturales adentro. Todo lo que percibimos con los sentidos es en realidad impulsos eléctricos que llegan al cerebro. –Felishiny está muy emocionado.

-No son necesarias las clases. –Purplethink, le molesta a veces que Felishiny demuestre su capacidad intelectual-. Está bien, primero una pequeña carga, sentirán una sensación extraña dentro de sus cuerpos.

Purplethink con los ojos cerrados, esperando el momento indicado para soltar la carga. Unos ponis nerviosos, otros entusiasmados. Solo esperan que ninguno muera. Un sobresalto toma por sorpresa a Longhorn, después a Sweet Blizzard, le sigue Yellowstone que grita asustada con mucha fuerza, y al final Felishiny.

Todos la sintieron al mismo tiempo, el paso de la energía fue tan rápido y fugaz y sin embargo la sensación fue tan intensa que los cascos de todo poni a excepción de Longhorn y Purplethink están temblando.

-Eso fue… sorprendente. –Felishiny, no puede creer lo que experimentó. Pudo sentir la energía que recorrió el interior de sus cascos y lo entumeció ligeramente. Ahora, tiene los nervios alterados deseoso de más-. Otra vez.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. –Purplethink mira el rostro de Yellowstone que está algo petrificado, Sweet Blizzard también se asustó más de la cuenta y por accidente sus alas están desplegadas y no las puede ocultar.

-Eso no es nada, deberían verlo cuando hace pan tostado entre sus cascos, sabe mejor. –Longhorn, vuelve a hablar de más.

-No hago esa clase de banalidades. –Purplethink con algo de molestia.

-No fue tan malo como esperaba, no sabía que podías controlarla a voluntad. –Sweet, con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Otra vez, y prometo no gritar esta vez.

-Está bien, pero lo haré un poco más intenso. No se sentirá mucho ya que sus nervios están ya alterados.

-¡Espera! ¡Yo no…!

Yellowstone se queda con las palabras en la boca. La descarga eléctrica la deja muda por unos momentos.

La sensación se sintió más como un cosquilleo muscular, un poco más agradable que la primera vez. Después de varios intentos más, Felishiny, Sweet Blizzard y Yellowstone no pueden continuar. Longhorn es el único que ya se acostumbró a los "toques" de Purplethink.

Los juegos los han dejado exhaustos, y como no tienen otra cosa más que hacer deciden irse a dormir. Gracias a la intervención de Felishiny, la oportunidad de conocerse y llevarse bien fue un éxito. La pegaso ahora sabe que Purplethink no es la amenaza que dicen los demás, Yellowstone sigue sin confiar en el poni pero al menos tiene la seguridad de que no habrá problemas entre los dos porque al menos ya se quitó de la cabeza la idea del "loco maniaco". Felishiny pudo ver una parte de las habilidades de Purplethink, ahora está al tanto de su nivel de control con la electricidad, es más de lo que uno podría imaginarse. Recuerda la anécdota que Twilight le contó una vez, cuando detectó el poder de Purplethink en la cena para los mejores estudiantes. Pudo percibir una cantidad mucho más elevada de energía, además de que noqueó a varios guardias con electricidad. "¿Qué tanto es el poder de Purplethink?" No solo puede controlarla, puede crearla.

Purplethink en cambio, pudo por un momento respirar tranquilo. La mayoría de los ponis de la cabaña ya no lo ven como una amenaza y eso es quitarse un gran peso de encima. Es tiempo de irse a la cama, y Longhorn se duerme a lado de Purplethink simplemente porque no quiere dormir solo y porque así evitará que Purplethink tenga pesadillas. Longhorn aún decepcionado de sí mismo por lo ocurrido con Gazer.

-¿Estás bien? –Purplethink le pregunta a Longhorn, ya que nota sus orejas un poco caídas y unos ojos preocupados.

-Eh… sí. Es solo que fue un día con mucha actividad. Buenas noches, Purplethink. Esperemos que mañana sea un mejor día.

-Yo también lo espero.

Siente que Longhorn no quiso decirle algo, posiblemente importante. Antes de cerrar los ojos, se topa con la mirada de Felishiny que se ríe de su comportamiento antes de tomar un libro y ponerse a leer. A Purplethink ya no le importa que lo miren raro por dormir junto a su amigo, casi siempre lo hacen porque a ninguno de los dos les gusta dormir en el piso. Además, Purplethink prefiere su compañía que la de otro poni más (Luna y Twilight son preciadas excepciones, pero jamás se le va a hacer).

* * *

 ** _**Una Noche Lluviosa_**

Un fin de semana en la ciudad de Fillydelphia, puede ser una experiencia tranquila y relajante. Es una de las ciudades más tranquilas de toda Equestria: no hay tráfico de carretas como en Manehattan, no hay ruidosas zonas industriales como Cloudsdale, y tampoco se marchita una vida con tantas frivolidades y tantos eventos como en Applewood ni Las Pegasus. Aquí se vive sencillamente, la mitad de los ponis se dedican al campo (de hecho, gran parte de toda la producción agrícola tiene lugar en Fillydelphia) y el resto tiene distintos oficios que proveen a la ciudad lo necesario. Se usa poca electricidad, hay pocos edificios altos, los inventos tecnológicos quedan en segundo lugar… es una vida tranquila.

Purplethink no estaba acostumbrado a una ciudad tan calmada como esta, no ve algo que le recuerde a una actitud agresivamente progresista y modernista como el lugar donde vive, no hay tantas cosas con las que entretenerse. Aquí todo se hace de un modo más tradicional.

Longhorn ha invitado a Purplethink a una de las fiestas más representativas de Fillydelphia: la Semana De La Cosecha. Considerada por los expertos como una de las fiestas más coloridas y alegres que existen. Hay juegos mecánicos, baile, un desfile en la avenida principal de la ciudad y muchas actividades alegres.

Todo es fiesta y alegría desenfrenada (Purplethink se queda como baboso mirando a las yeguas en el desfile que mueven sus flancos de manera fenomenal) hasta que una mala planeación hecha todo a perder.

Como la temporada de lluvia comúnmente se junta con las fechas de celebración, lo que hacen los pegasos y los ciudadanos es generar horarios para que la celebración (y sobretodo el desfile) no queden comprometidos por la lluvia. Un simple cambio de administración puede ser determinante en el triunfo o desastre de un plan y eso es lo que tuvo que pasar hoy, ya que el nuevo jefe les dio órdenes incorrectas a los pegasos haciendo llover en medio del festival y del desfile, creando un caos. Como era de esperarse, el desfile se interrumpe y la multitud se convierte en un caos de agua, lodo y ponis desesperados por protegerse de la lluvia.

Longhorn ésta vez actuó de "forma inteligente". Tomó con su hocico la crin de Purplethink y lo arrastró lejos del bullicio. Mientras el resto de los ponis peleaba o estaba desesperado en busca de un refugio seco cercano, Longhorn y Purplethink estaban en una calle solitaria y aunque estaban igual de empapados que el resto, al menos estaban lejos del desconcierto. Purplethink estaba cubierto de lodo casi en su totalidad. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Longhorn.

-Eh, siento haberte arrastrado así, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa. –Longhorn, tocando la puerta de su departamento.

-Nah… no te preocupes, mi crin es resistente, pero me caería bien un baño o me voy a enfermar. –Constantemente mueve sus patas para quitarse el exceso de agua y mugre.

-¿Por qué te dejaste crecer la cola? ¿No te molesta demasiado? –Longhorn le señala la cola, que está casi tan larga como la cola de las princesas. Ahora se ve horrible porque está repleta de suciedad.

-A veces, pero me dio curiosidad de ver que tan larga crecía. Me gusta ver mi cola larga, además, puedo hacer esto. –Con algo de fuerza y control convierte su cola en una especie de látigo, logrando así así quitar parte de la suciedad acuosa de su cola, aunque macha la pared de lodo-. Ups…

-No te preocupes, de todos modos odio este lugar.

Sus padres les abren y no los dejan pasar hasta que al menos se limpien las pezuñas para no ensuciar el piso. Es hora de preparar el baño.

Purplethink es el primero en bañarse y al salir Longhorn se muere de la risa porque el pelaje de Purplethink se ha esponjado por el vapor. Le han prestado una toalla y un cepillo para la crin, así no se sentirá tan incómodo con los pelos parados.

Es de noche en la ciudad, por ahora las estrellas no pueden verse por la cantidad de nubes que obstruyen el espacio exterior. A Longhorn no le preocupa lo que suceda afuera de su casa, ignora completamente lo que ocurrió en el desfile y las consecuencias que traerá una metida de pata como esta, sabe que alguien terminará despedido. Por ahora, solo quiere estar en compañía de los que aprecia.

Sus padres les ofrecen na rica cena de pan dulce y chocolate, nada mal después de un baño. Purplethink les cuenta aspectos de su vida: escuela, gustos ponisonales y algunas anécdotas que los hacen reír. La cena dura poco porque la mayoría está cansado y desean dormir temprano. Así que sus padres se retiran a descansar mientras Longhorn y Purplethink compartirán la habitación del primero.

Sigue lloviendo, hay relámpagos que asustan de vez en cuando. Hay una sola vela en el centro y un cojín para que se acuesten y puedan platicar con toda la calma del mundo. Cada poni está cubierto con una frazada pues es una noche fría. Se han llevado pan dulce extra y una taza llena de chocolate, siguen comiendo y platicando como si el tiempo no pasara sobre ellos.

-Fue un día muy divertido… excepto por la lluvia. –Purplethink lo dice riendo.

-Lo sé, mañana van a estar muy molestos y querrán cortarle las alas a alguien.

-¿Mañana practicarás de nuevo con tu arco? –Su voz suena algo decepcionada.

-Sí, tengo que… Debo practicar diario, hoy hice una excepción pero no puedo dejar pasar los días sin hacer nada, no estoy diciendo que este día fue un desperdicio. Pero, si quiero calificar debo esforzarme.

-Tu arco ya está viejo.

-Lo sé, y por el momento es el único que necesito. Si logro calificar y ganar algo en los Juegos De Equestria entonces podré comprarme un nuevo arco o me lo podrían dar gratis en la universidad.

-Longhorn… ¿Podrás responderme una pregunta? –Purplethink trata de expresarlo como si fuera una idea espontanea-. ¿Qué pasó en el restaurante esta mañana?

A Longhorn le cae sorpresivamente la pregunta, casi se ahoga con el cacho de dona que acaba de tragar. Incluso hace algo a lo que Purplethink no estaba preparado, se sonroja de la pena y como su pelaje es blanco es imposible ocultarlo.

-¿Lo quieres saber?

-Si… aunque supongo ya muchas cosas. –Purplethink mira su taza, no encuentra las palabras más apropiadas al tema.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Espero que tú me lo confirmes. De todos modos, cualquier cosa que me digas no cambiará en nada la forma en cómo te trato.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente.

-Está bien. –Longhorn respira hondo, toma un momento para meditarlo-. Pues… ese unicornio, era mi poni especial.

-¡Lo sabía! WOW… entonces si es cierto, te gustan también los sementales. ¿Dijiste "era"?

-Corté con él hace una semana y no lo tomó nada bien. Tuviste la mala fortuna de conocerlo en el restaurante mostrando su peor faceta. Quiso hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua y ese tipo cuando se enoja hace muchas estupideces. Aunque era una maravilla en la cama.

-Oh… -Purplethink queda algo perturbado por la oración final de Longhorn-. ¿Por qué terminaste con él?

-Por muchas causas… ¿Estás sorprendido?

-Algo. –Purplethink hace una afirmación que deja a Longhorn temblando-. Eso explica por qué te sonrojaste cuando ocurrió lo del pastel en mi casa. Fue un momento sumamente bochornoso.

-Lo sé, entonces… ¿no te molesta que sea así?

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

-Cuando peleamos en el palacio de las princesas, me preguntaste si me estaba insinuando contigo, lo dijiste con mucho desprecio.

-Estaba molesto, y los insultos eran lo más suave que deseaba propinarte en ese instante. No, no me molesta, solo que cuando ocurrió lo del pastel pasaron tantas cosas y mis padres agrandaron el malentendido.

-Tus padres son un amor. –Lo dice en forma sarcástica. –Ahora, como yo te conté un secreto, ahora tú me dirás uno, solamente para probar que seguimos siendo amigos.

-No me parece justo, Yo te descubrí, eso no cuenta.

-Por favor, solo un secreto.

-¿Y qué te puedo decir? No se me ocurre nada.

-Veamos… no lo sé. Dime, por ejemplo… ¿A qué edad perdiste tu virginidad? –La pregunta de Longhorn deja frío a Purplethink que se acuesta en su cojín y se tapa la cara con las patas-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Oh por Celestia! ¿Jamás has montado a una yegua? –Longhorn comienza a reírse frenéticamente, se tapa la boca segundos después cuando se da cuenta de que Purplethink lo mira con ojos venenosos-. Está bien, creo que estamos a mano.

-¿Ya estás feliz? ¡No quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie! –A Purplethink, este tema le llena de vergüenza.

-Tienes mi palabra.

La noche continuó y los secretos se siguieron contando. Por vez primera ambos ponis dejaron salir muchos de los momentos que les marcaron la vida, situaciones amargas y alegres que rara vez compartían con los demás. En la vida de todo pony hay momentos oscuros, cuestionables, difíciles, ridículos o simplemente curiosos; Purplethink y Longhorn compartieron los suyos sin juzgarse, solamente querían seguir platicando hasta que el sueño los venciera.

Hubo un pensamiento que Longhorn expuso y dejó a Purplethink intrigado y algo consternado: " _Tal vez suene raro, pero recuerdo muy poco cuando era a duras penas un potrillo. Sé que es difícil recordar lo que hiciste y los detalles al tener una edad tan corta, lo que no se olvida jamás son algunas sensaciones._

 _Hay un sueño vivido que no sé si es un recuerdo, y las sensaciones que me provoca me hacen ver momentos que posiblemente jamás pasaron, pero no me dejan en paz. En ese sueño tenía una hermana menor y no puedo recordar ni siquiera de qué color de pelaje era, solo puedo recordar que estaba con ella. Todo es tan difuso, ni siquiera puedo saber que estaba haciendo. Pero me sentía feliz…_

 _Entonces algo ocurrió y ella simplemente desapareció. Todo se transforma en sentimientos tristes y es lo único que puedo recordar. Es tan desquiciante no saber si fue real o solamente fue un sueño que me marcó. Mis padres jamás han hablado del tema si es que hubo. Siempre he sido hijo único y es lo que me han dicho, sin embargo las sensación de que antes estaba con alguien más me sigue molestando. Ojalá pudiera saber si es real o solo es mi imaginación_ ".

Ambos ponis durmieron uno junto al otro hasta que el día trajo consigo nuevos momentos en sus vidas y se vieron obligados a tomar sus respectivos rumbos, no sin antes aclarar la nueva fecha para la reunión.

* * *

La noche es larga y con secretos. Mientras los ponis en el campamento duermen como polluelos, resguardados por la seguridad de la guardia real, a varios kilómetros de distancia hay mucho movimiento.

* * *

 _Fin Del Capítulo IV_


	5. 2x05 - Oveja Oculta

Hola a todos,

Después de un mes, subo el quinto capítulo de MISIÓN (Por): Luna. Como he tenido tiempo libre pues le echado ganas a este capítulo y me esforcé en publicarlo lo antes posible. Escribía entre 2000 y 4000 palabras diarias, toda una proeza.

Ahora, no sé cuando estará el siguiente capítulo, ya que vuelvo a entrar a la escuela la próxima semana y no tengo idea de que tan demandante será. Pueden estar seguros de que no voy a abandonar este fic.

 **NOTA 1**. Este capítulo no tendrá flashbacks, por lo que el avance de la historia será mucho más rápido. También tendrá elevadas dosis de dramatismo y un aumento en la violencia.

 **NOTA 2**. Me han dicho algunos lectores (no todos) que los flashbacks de este fic los aburren o los desesperan. En el siguiente capítulo si habrá flashbacks y serán determinantes para conocer lo que ocurrió con Purplethink en Manehattan. He visto que a los lectores de FA y principalmente los que dejan sus críticas con cada capítulo que sale les agradan los flashbacks, les agradezco por eso.

 **NOTA 3.** Si detectan errores ortográficos o párrafos con errores de contexto, por favor haganmelos saber.

 **NOTA 4.** Sígueme en Twitter, así estarás al pendiente del avance de los capítulos y mis recomendaciones o destrozos a algunos fanfics que me topo por ahí. es: Angel_Pur_Furry

Sin más por el momento, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _1x05 – Oveja Oculta_

Es un nuevo día en el campamento Hayseed Swamps. Los ponis son despertados por los golpes de una campana que siempre suena a las 8 de la mañana y como es de esperarse la mayoría se levanta con flojera y fastidio. Es tiempo de mover la grupa y salir a enfrentar el nuevo día.

Purplethink tiene una tarea pendiente por hacer, sale de la cabaña con un sobre en su hocico rumbo a la recepción del campamento. Camina tranquilamente y algo adormilado, sin percatarse desde que abrió la puerta de su estancia temporal alguien lo ha estado observando.

Entra a la recepción y hay poca actividad como en la mayoría de las mañanas donde no llegan nuevos visitantes. A la derecha de la recepción hay un gran saco y arriba de este, un letrero modesto que dice "CORREO". Por ahora solo hay un somnoliento poni recepcionista que lo único que hace es descasar su cabeza en el escritorio, también hay un par de pegasos hembras que ríen muy emocionadas porque están hablando de algo que hará a la piscina un lugar más divertido. Cuando notan la presencia de Purplethink, un sentimiento de incomodidad aparece, las risas se disipan y el poni encargado se pone alerta. Purplethink con un leve suspiro de impotencia, familiarizado pero no acostumbrado a esta clase de tratos.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe a qué horas llega el cartero? –Purplethink le pregunta al encargado.

-No lo sé, a veces viene y a veces no. Antes venía todos los días a medio día… pero como la clientela ha bajado mucho, ya no viene diario. –Al menos le respondió con "profesionalismo".

-Oh, está bien. Gracias.

Esperaba una respuesta más satisfactoria, de todas formas deja el sobre a nombre de una tal "Sr. Selena" en el saco y se retira de ahí. No le gusta cuando se convierte en la razón principal de silencio. Baja unas cuantas escaleras, cuidando que su larga cola no se atore en la puerta que está por cerrarse. Una presencia aparece inesperadamente y asusta a Purplethink.

-¿Purplethink, cierto? –Es una voz que no recuerda. Purplethink voltea hacia el origen la voz y se topa con el asistente de Gazer, un poni de pelaje café oscuro y melena negra. Aunque nunca ha interactuado con él no está de humor para conocerlo.

-Buenos días… ¿Sr.?

-Formal Pen.

-Buenos días, Sr. Formal Pen. –Solo por ser educado, Purplethink está por continuar su camino.

-¿Me permites un momento de su tiempo? No será mucho, lo prometo. –Su voz suena amigable, así que Purplethink le da una oportunidad.

-Está bien… ¿Qué desea? –Purplethink se sienta en el pasto, desconfiado.

-¿Se divierte en este campamento?

-Digamos que lo suficiente.

-Sí, ya lo creo. –Ríe un poco-. A veces este lugar no es lo que uno espera. Este lugar se hizo para convivir un poco más con la naturaleza y encontrar nuevos amigos, vivir lejos de la civilización disfrutando al máximo tu lado silvestre.

-De todos modos ya me esperaba algo así. –Es lo menos que puede decir, porque el tema no le agrada.

-Sí, lo sé. Ahora ya nadie va más a allá del bosque, las actividades son frívolas y los "campistas" si es que se les puede llamar así son en su mayoría ponis detestables. Creo que usted sabe que tan detestables pueden ser.

-¿Qué está tratando de decirme?

-Creo que ya lo sabe. Los conoce muy bien. Se burlan y rechazan al diferente, pero esto sería el menor de sus errores. Más que ponis parecen borregos descerebrados porque cometen sus acciones sin pensar, no les importan las consecuencias de sus actos que pueden traer dolor al inocente. En el campamento o en la ciudad, no importa donde estén, su comportamiento es igual.

-Tal vez. –Purplethink no está a gusto con la conversación, le parece un poni con pensamientos peligrosos. A pesar de ello no puede evitar coincidir en algunos de sus argumentos.

-No lo culpo y no me sorprende que a usted también le pase por la cabeza pensamientos similares. Tú, Purplethink, eres alguien único; excepcional entre las razas de ponis que habitan la tierra. Es un hecho que nuestra especie ya no va a progresar más y jamás aprenderá de sus errores, y ver el cómo te tratan confirma mis palabras. No deberías soportarlos ni aguantar sus estupideces, deberías hacer que aprendan su lección, demostrar que sus malas acciones pueden ser contraproducentes. Sería duro, pero justo.

-Sería una idea excelente, excepto que hacer eso sería creerme mejor que los demás. No quiero actuar como ellos, ni imponer mis ideas sobre los demás. Yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz.

-Yo solo digo que mereces un respeto que ellos creen no te mereces… a menos que te guste estar siempre debajo de… soportando su insolencia.

-Yo no estoy debajo de nadie. –Sus palabras lo molestan, además lo hacen sentir muy incómodo. Le recuerda mucho a su antiguo YO, ese que odiaba a los unicornios.

-Bueno, no importa. Percepciones mías supongo. De todos modos fue una charla interesante-. Formal Pen le pone un casco en el pecho del poni joven-. Purplethink, yo quiero ser tu amigo y como es costumbre los amigos se ayudan. Yo quiero darte las herramientas para que puedas defenderte y nadie se atreva a lastimarte de nuevo.

-Gracias Sr. Formal Pen. Me retiro por ahora. Que tenga un buen día. –Purplethink trata de alejarse del asistente lo más tranquilo posible.

-No lo dudes.

Formal Pen le sonríe y alza el casco como saludo, pero cuando Purplethink está lo suficientemente lejos, su cara se torna molestia y choca los cascos en el pasto, disgustado con los resultados.

Considera a este pequeño poni terrestre llamado Purplethink un animal muy interesante. Su habilidad extraordinaria puede ser de una gran utilidad aunque aún no sepa que tanto puede controlar, tiene una buena corazonada. Quiere tenerlo como un buen aliado para sus propios planes, pero Purplethink a pesar de estar resentido con todos los ponis en general no lo está lo suficiente para que considere su amistad. Necesita que esté lo suficientemente herido para lavarle el cerebro y si al final resulta no ser tan interesante como piensa aun así Formal Pen saldría ganando. No hay mucho tiempo, lo que está haciendo pronto saldrá a la luz, así que necesitará "darle un empujón" a Purplethink para terminar con la templanza que le queda.

La hora del desayuno, y hoy su ubicación es diferente sin mencionar que el encanto del día anterior se perdió en mayor parte. Ahora no hay buffet, ni aire libre, ni una gran mesa. En cambio, ahora hay pequeñas mesas para no más de 6 ponis en cada una, dentro de una cafetera aburrida y con un desayuno modesto, pero aun así sabe delicioso y comer es lo que cuenta.

Cómo era de esperar, Purplethink y Longhorn toman una mesa alejada del resto, así se evitan molestias. Esta vez el desayuno consiste en jugo de uva, un tazón de avena con leche de soya y croquetas de papa. Longhorn mira a través de la ventana y a lo lejos se ve la oficina del director del campamento. Lo ve salir y darles indicaciones a los empleados, con una sonrisa falsa que disgusta a Longhorn.

-¿Estás bien? –Purplethink que es ya mucho más atento del comportamiento de su amigo, voltea hacia donde Longhorn mira.

-Sí, no es nada.

-¿Gazer? No creo que sea un problema.

-Eso espero. –Longhorn trata de no tomarle importancia, quiere disfrutar su desayuno-. Por cierto, hoy dormiste muy bien, sin pesadillas. Y creo que es gracias a mí.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí te compraré todas las pizzas que desees, mientras tanto no exageres.

-Buen día… Y como es costumbre, siempre hospitalarios. –Dice en tono burlón Felishiny que acaba de aparecer, con su charola de comida colocándola en la mesa. Se ve con unas ojeras y energía algo apagada.

-Por todos los cielos… ¿Por qué te ves así? –Longhorn, entrometido como de costumbre.

-Creo que no dormí muy bien. De todos modos solo es un día. Me desvelé leyendo libros, es todo.

-¿Vienes a un campamento solo para leer libros? –A Purplethink le parece algo estúpido.

-No por nada soy el alumno favorito de la princesa Twilight. –Su respuesta disgusta a Purplethink que mejor bebe su jugo de uva con la vista baja.

-Hola, ¿yo también puedo unírmeles? –Aparece Sweet Blizzard que se nota tranquila y amigable.

-Sería perfecto. –Dice alegremente Longhorn-. Bueno, creo que nuestra popularidad aumentó… o somos socialmente desahuciados.

-Creo que somos tan geniales que creamos una excepción en el universo lo que nos aísla del mundo.

-Pues vamos a compartir la cabaña por al menos 5 días, así que mejor nos vamos acostumbrando. –Sweet parece optimista. Aunque Purplethink se encuentre callado y bebiendo el jugo de uva de su amigo, está a gusto con la interacción social. No pasan ni 10 minutos cuando Yellowstone aparece.

-Hola, ¿Puedo unírmeles? –Dice con pena y bochorno.

-¿Y qué hace una poni tan normal como tú, aquí? –Sweet Blizzard es la que más se sorprende y lo expresa con sarcasmo.

-Solo quiero desayunar en paz, además es el único lugar donde ese imbécil no podrá seguirme y manchar mi reputación.

Los ponis se preguntan a quien se refiere, se dan cuenta rápidamente de que un poni se aproxima unas cuantas mesas pero no se atreve a adentrarse más. Es el poni amanerado y con exceso de acondicionador: Real Spoon.

-¿Y? –Longhorn no se convence.

-Le tiene miedo a él. –Se refiere a Purplethink-. Prefiero estar aquí que con ese.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

-Tú siempre siendo tan agradable con los demás. –Le dice con molestia Sweet a Yellowstone.

-No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo ahora, solo quiero un momento de paz, ¿Entendido? –Yellowstone no se nota feliz.

-Preferiría que no discutiéramos y comiéramos. –Expresa con una pizca de molestia Purplethink. Todos asientan con la cabeza. Después de un rato, Felishiny rompe el silencio.

-¿Saben que le pasa a Real Spoon?

-No. –Contestan casi todos.

-No ha parado de seguirme desde que desperté. No sé lo que desea pero ya me tiene harta. –Yellowstone, la victima del asunto.

-Pues traten de no hablar muy fuerte porque seguramente nos está escuchando. –Dice Felishiny.

-¡Rayos!

Real Spoon sigue estando ahí, sin aproximarse lo suficiente tal vez por miedo. Ha logrado en muy poco tiempo lo que ningún poni ha logrado antes: ser tan socialmente pestilente que nadie se le quiera acercar. Solitario, frustrado pero desesperado por atención. Esta alma en pena ha tomado pésimas decisiones y el destino se lo ha cobrado con un aislamiento hostil. En todas las mesas con ponis donde se ha sentado lo han apartado, además de empeorar la situación con su petulancia y comentarios inconscientemente insultantes. Acercarse a Yellowstone es más un acto triste de aceptación porque ella es la que está más apartada del grupito del fenómeno, aunque su acercamiento no ha sido fructífero.

" _¿Por qué carajos lo eligen a él y no a mí?_ ". Es lo que se pregunta y lo disgusta. Sus compañeros de cabaña ahora mismo están comiendo con el fenómeno a lado mientras que su ponisona de sangre fina y de alta clase es la separada. " _Que ironía_ ". No puede evitar sentir envidia y furia, lo creen tan injusto que la sangre le hierve. A pesar de estar enojado y querer hacer una rabieta se contiene porque también piensa que sería agradable estar en el grupo de Purplethink, aunque solamente para no estar excluido, las posibilidades de que pueda entrar ahí son más altas que el resto.

-¿En serio crees que le gustas? –Sweet Blizzard se ríe un poco. Ya hablan con la voz más baja para que no los escuche el poni no deseado. Yellowstone resopla con disgusto.

-Qué horror. Si tuviera que elegir a un semental de este campamento sería entonces alguien mucho más inteligente y agradable.

Yellowstone le guiñe el ojo a Felishiny que por un momento no sabe cómo reaccionar, después le sonríe con tranquilidad y continúa comiendo. La yegua se sonroja y todos comienzan a reír. Purplethink, por su parte, pensando que tal vez este campamento al final no será la tortura que creía ayer.

Mientras tanto, Formal Pen entra a la cafetería sin que los ponis le den importancia. Supuestamente entra a la cocina para supervisar el trabajo de los cocineros que por el momento están bajo presión. Observa a lo lejos a la mesa de Purplethink que ignora su presencia y le disgusta verlo acompañado. Necesitará otro tipo de persuasión para tenerlo donde quiere. Observa los distintos grupos de la cafetería, la mayoría de los visitantes ya tienen compañeros o buenos amigos: deportistas, yeguas frívolas, músicos, aficionados a la lectura o a los juegos de mesa, etc. Formal Pen es muy hábil encontrando seres con una ética deficiente y ya encontró al grupo indicado para su plan.

El desayuno termina, ahora es tiempo de empezar con las actividades diarias del campamento. La mayoría de los ponis se inclinan por la pequeña olimpiada atlética donde se presume se ganarán atractivos premios. Otros solamente quieren pasarla bien en la piscina o tomar el taller de cerámica.

Aún es temprano, la mañana resulta fresca y estimulante a pesar de ser invierno. Longhorn y los demás proponen ir a la piscina ya que por ahora hay pocos ponis en ella.

Todo el mundo parece tener planes… menos Real Spoon que se queda vagando entre las cabañas, sin nada que hacer y sin lugar a donde ir. Cuando la soledad te persigue todo el tiempo cualquier actividad carece de sentido. Su desolación es tanta que incluso piensa en acercarse lo suficientemente a cualquier grupo para escucharlos y así encontrar algo que pueda usar para agradarles.

En su infeliz andar, se topa con una conversación muy interesante que ocurre entre los espacios de las cabañas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se propone a investigar (espiar). Una voz le resulta familiar, se asoma en la esquina de la cabaña y se encuentra con una escena extraña.

Es el asistente del director, el casi siempre invisible Formal Pen, que está charlando con un grupo de pegasos un tanto hostiles y crueles (Real Spoon intentó unírseles y casi le arrancan la cola).

"¿Entienden? Es un trabajo muy sencillo. Ustedes ganan, el campamento gana y yo gano. Y para que sepan que no estoy bromeando les ofrezco este adelanto. Cuando terminen su labor la paga será completa". Formal Pen, sacando de su alforja una bolsa que está repleta de bits. Se la entrega al líder del grupo, que sonríe con una emoción sin igual y acepta el trato chocando los cascos. Sus demás compinches tratan de tomar la bolsa y ver su contenido.

"No lo vamos a defraudar Sr. Formal Pen. Ya verá que con nuestra ayuda, ese potro raro deseará jamás haber existido."

"Muy bien, entre más pronto lo hagan, mejor. Ahora mismo está en alberca con sus supuestos amigos, síganlo y cuando tengan la oportunidad no lo duden". Formal Pen sonríe triunfal y ambas partes vuelven a sus asuntos.

Real Spoon corre a esconderse detrás de los matorrales antes de que el grupo e pegasos salga. Los ve riendo y discutiendo sobre las intenciones ocultas de Formal Pen. Después cambian al tema principal, en que le harán a Purplethink para darle una lección que no olvide, el asistente dejó muy en claro que entre más doloroso el resultado, mejor. El unicornio, sin saber que hacer exactamente, lo único que se le ocurre es seguirlos.

La alberca, cuando el sol es agotador resultan placenteras pero en un clima tan extraño como en este bosque donde el sol calienta pero todo lo demás se siente frío, nadie se atreve a entrar a la piscina. Sweet Blizzard y Yellowstone se han puesto sus trajes de baño, que las hacen verse más hermosas bajo el sol de la mañana. Longhorn y Felishiny tienen solamente sus shorts, aunque Longhorn no se ve tan atractivo por una panza ligeramente más grande que la de las demás.

No se sabe en qué momento exacto Yellowstone le empezó a "echar el ojo" a Felishiny, pero aprovechando el momento, frecuentemente pasa cerca del unicornio, movimiento provocativamente la cola y meneando el trasero. Felishiny no le toma importancia y es Longhorn el que se atreve a disfrutar la vista.

-Creo que quiere que "la montes". –Longhorn con su estilo tan educado, al menos se lo susurra.

-Meh… no es la primera vez.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Esperar a que se le pase el enamoramiento, por ahora en mis planes no tengo contemplado tener novia… pero si a ti te gusta hago que se enamore de ti.

-¿Podrías hacerlo?

-No… Mejor te reto a que te metas al agua primero.

-Eso es sencillo. –Longhorn con un salto eleva su bien alimentado cuerpo hacia la masa liquida. Cae y crea una gran salpicadera que molesta a los que están a su alrededor (que son pocos, por fortuna). Aparece después muy mojado y temblando de frío.

-Eres osado y algo estúpido. Me agradas. –Felishiny igual da un gran salto pero con más elegancia.

-¡Purplethink! ¿No te atreves? –Longhorn mira a Purplethink que está sentado en una de las sillas de playa, se nota distraído. Como parece no responder, Longhorn con su magia eleva una pequeña esfera de agua y se la arroja a Purplethink en la cabeza-. ¿Purplethink?

-¡Con un carajo! –Purplethink grita asustado y molesto, se retuerce en el piso por unos instantes antes de recuperar la compostura.

-Lo siento, fue lo único que se me ocurrió. ¿No entras al agua? Está rica. –Aún está temblando de frío.

-No lo creo, sabes que no sé nadar y no me gusta mucho el agua.

-Pero no está tan profundo y te puedo enseñar.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro.

-Necesito hablar contigo, por favor.

Longhorn sale de la alberca y se quita el exceso de agua sacudiéndose como perro. Se apartan de los demás para que puedan hablar sin problemas.

-Necesito que me vuelvas a cubrir.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Enserio? –A Longhorn le disgusta.

-Estoy cerca e encontrar algo grande, solo un poco más, por este día. Pensándolo bien… ¿yo por qué tengo que rogarte? Solo te estoy avisando, ambos sabíamos por qué venimos aquí.

-Ash, está bien… pero ya no te tardes tanto, puede que sospechen.

-Gracias.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

-Lo primero… necesito conseguir comida. Nos vemos.

-¡Oye! Purplethink. –Longhorn le pone el casco en la nuca muy suavemente, en sus ojos hay ilusión-. Cuando termines, ¿Podemos divertirnos juntos? Yo sé lo importante que es para ti esto y toda la cosa, pero sería bueno que también te diviertas.

-Está bien, veré que puedo hacer. Nos veremos más tarde, Longhorn.

Purplethink le da un rápido abrazo antes de marcharse. Longhorn no tiene más remedio que suspirar y regresar a la piscina con los ánimos algo caídos. Entra de nuevo al agua, se queda flotando por unos momentos.

-¿Todo bien? –Felishiny le pregunta-. ¿Y en donde está Purplethink?

-Tomó demasiado jugo de uva, regresará más tarde.

La respuesta no convence a Felishiny que nota algo raro en las acciones de Purplethink. Por su parte, Yellowstone aún intenta captar la atención del unicornio haciéndose la sensual, sin resultados esperados.

-Lo único que estás haciendo es quedar en ridículo. –Dice muy apenada Sweet Blizzard que siente pena por su "amiga".

Purplethink necesita primera idear un plan. No es la clase de poni que entra a un lugar para "pedir prestado" sin devolverlo y sin decirle a nadie, aunque hoy es por una buena razón, así que tendrá que entrar a la cocina del campamento y tomar algo de comida. Se sienta en una roca para meditarlo mejor.

Es normal que los ponis anden en los interiores y alrededores del campamento, sea uno solo o un grupo. Purplethink al ver a un grupo de pegasos riendo y diciendo estupideces cerca de su ponisona no lo considera relevante y continúa con lo suyo. Empieza a preocuparse cuando los pegasos inesperadamente lo rodean por todos los flancos.

Su mirada es sospechosa y el silencio repentino indica peligro. No es la primera vez que Purplethink queda atrapado en situaciones similares, y es un hecho de que los pegasos quieren problemas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –Purplethink, se levanta de la roca y camina lentamente fuera del círculo pero le cierran el paso.

-Así que tú eres el famoso "fenómeno de Manehattan", eres más pequeño y menos amenazante de lo que pensamos. –El que habla es su líder, el pegaso con el cuerpo más fornido y las alas más grandes. Purplethink odia que lo llamen así, trata de mantener la compostura.

-Por favor, no quiero problemas.

-¿No querer problemas? Pero si tú eres el problema. –Uno de los pegasos que está detrás lo empuja.

Estos brabucones quieren llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias y Purplethink está muy cerca de perder la calma y darles la lección que se merecen. Aunque si lo hace las consecuencias serían desalentadoras para él, porque ya ha pasado antes. Además, hizo la promesa en no usar sus habilidades solamente cuando fuera necesario ya que pueden llegar a ser peligrosas.

Los pegasos siguen empujándolo, cada vez con más fuerza y violencia. Purplethink entonces opta por darles un escarmiento.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dicen los pegasos-. ¿Qué no te vas a defender? ¿Quieres parecer normal? ¡Nadie te va a creer!

-Eso ya lo sé... ¡Estúpido! –Purplethink muestra su energía sorpresivamente. Choca sus cascos contra el suelo ycrea un estruendo que deja inmóviles a los pegasos que no saben cómo reaccionar.

Purplethink, satisfecho por el resultado, se abre paso entre los pegasos que están asustados por el estruendo que se escuchó aterrador. Ven a su objetivo alejarse de ellos y en cierto sentido, los dejó en ridículo.

-¿Continuamos? –Pregunta uno de los pegasos.

-Nos dieron una cantidad demasiada alta de bits, no podemos echarnos para atrás. Si hacemos bien el trabajo entonces nos darán el botín completo. Solo una vez más y esta vez será con todo.

El grupo de ponis alados empieza a seguir a una distancia prudente al objetivo. Y detrás de ellos, escondiéndose entre los objetos cercanos se encuentra Real Spoon, que los ha seguido desde el principio. Ahora sabe muy bien que Purplethink es peligroso porque el estruendo que escuchó fue muy similar al de un rayo.

Purplethink necesita un momento para descansar y calmarse. Lo sucedido lo ha dejado fastidiado, le hace recordar momentos dolorosos de su pasado. Siente mucho enojo, tal vez más del que un cuerpo normal debería soportar. Hace ejercicios respiratorios para intentar calmarse. Al principio de este día pensaba que tal vez este campamento sería diferente al resto del mundo y por un par de días lo dejarían descansar de todas las secuelas del "Suceso De Manehattan". Ahora sabe que no es así, y que los ponis continuarían siendo unos cretinos con él hasta el final de sus días. Trata de no dejarse llevar por los pensamientos negativos, necesita ahora enfocarse en su misión y en la princesa Luna.

Por fin logra calmarse después de varios minutos. Vuelve a caminar, alejándose de los árboles que lo protegían de ser visto. Escucha a lo lejos los gritos de emoción de los ponis durante las pequeñas olimpiadas. Como es temprano decide aproximarse lo suficiente para disfrutar el partido sin que noten su presencia.

Entonces una figura aparece del cielo y toma por sorpresa a Purplethink, con sus cascos sujeta su larga cola y lo arrastra hacia un lugar donde no haya ponis. Purplethink logra quitárselo con la fuerza de sus patas traseras y el pegaso cae. Hay una sorpresa desagradable cuando se vuelve a topar con uno de los pegasos bravucones, esta vez están dispuestos a completar el trabajo de una vez.

-¿Crees que te puedes librar de nosotros fácilmente? –Llega el líder, aterrizando frente a él-. No tienes idea de con quienes estás tratando.

Dos pegasos surgen del cielo y sujetan con fuerza a Purplethink para despegarlo del suelo y que no pueda usar sus patas. Lo sujetan con sus hocicos de la crin y de la cola. Esta vez Purplethink no puede quitárselos porque sus patas son inaccesibles a esas zonas. Los pegasos con esfuerzos se elevan más y Purplethink comienza a gritar desesperado.

Algunos guardias, trabajadores del campamento y ponis que disfrutan de la olimpiada se percatan de los gritos que se vuelven cada vez más asustados y fuertes, deciden ir a investigar lo que pasa.

La altura en cada segundo se vuelve más peligrosa. Purplethink sigue pataleando, tratando inútilmente de quitárselos de encima. Uno de los pegasos vuela frente a él y con su casco le presiona la nariz.

-Lo siento, pero tiene que ser así. Nada ponisonal. –Hace una señal a los ponis de que lo dejen caer.

-¡Espera! ¡No! –Purplethink siente su peso y la gravedad actuando en su contra.

El cuerpo del poni terrenal choca con el pasto y aunque trató de amortiguar su caída no fue suficiente. El impacto ha creado dolor en sus cuatro extremidades que lo dejan imposibilitado para levantarse. Purplethink hace lo posible para contener el dolor, no llora y no grita lo suficiente porque el impacto y el dolor han vaciado sus pulmones. Los pegasos vuelven a rodearlo, esta vez seguros de que Purplethink no podrá defenderse.

-Un error de la naturaleza como tú, a nadie le gustaría tenerlo cerca. –Sus rizas son crueles, sus acciones deplorables y no hay nadie que lo quiera ayudar. Pisan sus patas lastimadas, le arrojan tierra en la cara, se sientan sobre él y le golpean la grupa como si fuera un animal de corral. En cada segundo que pasa sus acciones se vuelven más agresivas. Están a punto de terminar porque saben que los gritos de Purplethink pueden traer testigos.

-¡Son unos malditos! –Purplethink no pude seguir soportando tanta violencia. Sin importarle el dolor de sus patas y alterado por la adrenalina, no le queda más remedio que defenderse de la única manera para detener las agresiones de una vez por todas.

-¡Miren al fenómeno! ¡Está llorando!

Purplethink vuelve a levantarse y alza el rostro con unos ojos lagrimeados pero con una mirada llena de coraje. Los pegasos dejan de torturarlo y quedan algo acomplejados por la reacción del poni terrestre que parece se le ha esfumado el dolor. Purplethink en un movimiento rápido alza sus patas con el poni de enfrente y lo toca con sus cascos en el pecho, el pegaso sale disparando y chillando con enorme dolor. Uno de sus compañeros instintivamente golpea en la mejilla a Purplethink sin que dé resultado, Purplethink solamente voltea hacia él con mirada fría llena de ira.

Se levanta sobre sus patas traseras y choca sus cascos delanteros entre sí. Crea una luz que se expande por todo su cuerpo y los ponis a su alrededor. Un destello rápido y efectivo, los pegasos restantes están en el suelo, algunos inconscientes, otros adoloridos y mucho temor.

La crin y pelaje de Purplethink están sucios de tierra, pasto y algunos moretones. Su jadeo es intenso y profundo, el cabello de la crin está ligeramente elevado. Necesita calmarse y alejarse de ahí, pero no quiere, lo que su cabeza piensa es en volver a lastimar a esa parvada de estúpidos. Así que primero va por el líder.

-¡Purplethink!

Un llamado que interrumpe sus deseos vengativos y lo regresa a la realidad. Mira a su alrededor, está rodeado de seres que han visto lo que ha hecho, la mayoría con un rostro de preocupación, algunos aterrados. Uno de los testigos es Longhorn, muy preocupado. Intenta aproximarse pero un guarda real le cierra el paso. Felishiny también está ahí, altamente sorprendido que se ha quedado mudo.

Purplethink no soporta las miradas, le hacen recordar lo ocurrido en Manehattan. Lo están alterando y poniéndolo ansioso. Ahora se siente completamente solo y la sensación se vuelve insoportable. No puede con todos esos ojos que lo juzgan y que tienen un mensaje de rechazo. Purplethink se acuesta y tapa su rostro con su maltratada cola.

A pesar de lo que dijeron los guardias reales, Longhorn logra evadirlos y llega hasta el atemorizado Purplethink.

-Longhorn. –Purplethink vuelve a mostrar su rostro. Longhorn no sabe qué hacer ya que jamás había pasado algo como esto. Mira a su amigo temblando y aterrado como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla. Algunos pegasos logran levantarse y alejarse de Purplethink, los empleados y los guardias reales los ayudan a incorporarse y a llevarlos a la enfermería.

-No importa, solo cálmate.

-Pero ellos querían lastimarme… ¡malditos desgraciados! –La crin de Purplethink se alza un poco más, los ponis alrededor empiezan a murmurar en contra del poni terrestre.

-Lo sé y pronto recibirán su merecido pero no ahora y no de esta forma. Ven conmigo, recuerda porque estás aquí.

Purplethink baja las orejas y suspira, aunque no está calmado, confía en Longhorn. Este lo acompaña y lo aleja de la ponidumbre que se aparta cuando pasan. Lamentablemente habrá consecuencias por esto, porque Gazer y Formal Pen fueron testigos de lo ocurrido, Gazer está furioso.

Los guardias reales toman en custodia a Purplethink y lo escoltan hacia una cabaña especial, una creada especialmente para animales peligrosos.

Lo que Felishiny ha visto lo ha dejado atónito. Llegó a tiempo para ver como Purplethink creaba esa chispa que noqueó a los pegasos y como su crin parecía tener electricidad estática. Todo pasó tan rápido aunque pudo apreciar mejor los poderes de Purplethink y como Longhorn fue capaz de calmarlo.

Fue gracias a Sweet Blizzard quien logró distinguir los gritos cuando estaba volando (decidida a ganar una apuesta de que tan alto podía caer sin que le doliera al agua) y les advirtió a todos, ella no sabe que decir al respecto. Yellowstone ya no lo quiere tener cerca, Real Spoon siente algo de culpa aunque no sabe qué hacer y en parte se siente aliviado de que por fin harán algo en contra de Purplethink. Formal Pen ha quedado sorprendido y satisfecho por el resultado, le resultará más fácil continuar su plan. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, el chisme se transmitió en menos de 5 minutos por todo el campamento: "Purplethink casi mata a 7 pegasos con sus poderes raros".

Longhorn quiso acompañar a Purplethink hasta la cabaña donde lo iban a encerrar, pero Gazer no lo permitió, en cambio lo obligó a verlo en su oficina. Formal Pen acompañó a los guardias hasta la celda donde permanecería Purplethink hasta decidir su suerte: llevarlo a una prisión afuera o dejarlo aquí. En eso Gazer tenía mucho peso.

Dentro de la cabaña de mal agüero, hay 12 celdas frías y sin privacidad alguna. Cada celda tiene un montículo de heno, un balde de agua y un catre, ninguno de ellos de buena calidad. Los guardias dejan a Purplethink en una celda y Formal Pen se queda por unos instantes con Purplethink. A pesar de que Purplethink parece desorientado y sin energías no se ha dado por vencido, aún tiene en mente salir del campamento para volver a ver a la yegua misteriosa. Se ha dado cuenta de que Formal Pen tiene muy buena relación con algunos guardias.

Después de un largo periodo de silencio y de estar observándolo, Formal Pen por fin habla.

-Te lo dije… te lo advertí. Confiaste en ellos y mira en donde terminaste. –Su voz suena tan segura que irrita a Purplethink, adolorido por los moretones-. Si no hubiera pasado hoy, hubiera pasado mañana. Hace tiempo que dejé de confiar en ellos, a pesar de que suene deprimente… la verdad a veces lo es. Y ahora… tú estás encerrado en una celda, tú estás pagando la consecuencias de sus actos, no los tuyos.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Vine a apoyarte. Te lo dije, los amigos se ayudan mutuamente. Necesitas aliados que sean capaces de defenderte. Mi jefe Gazer está en contra tuya y esta vez ni siquiera yo lo podré disuadir de que no te mande lejos, como a una prisión o calabozo.

A Purplethink le disgusta escucharlo, resopla con una frustración no saludable. Aún siente dolor en sus cuatro patas, se acuesta en el sucio catre sin mirar a Formal Pen.

-Supongo que al final ganó… en fin. Es una lástima que un prodigio como tú sea encerrado cuando los demás mediocres continúan desperdiciando sus vidas allá afuera. Necesitas ayuda, Purplethink y yo puedo sacarte de aquí.

-No, gracias. –Su respuesta es fría, cortante y enfurece a Formal Pen.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Eres estúpido o qué? ¿Realmente quieres que te encierren en un calabozo? –Su molestia no impresiona a Purplethink quien ni se atreve a mirarlo o a prestarle verdadera atención-. Creo que tienen razón, aparte de torpe, loco. Creo que ser pisoteado por todos es lo tuyo y un poni así no puede ser ayudado por nadie.

-Si realmente creyeras en toda la basura que dijiste, entonces tus acciones hubieran sido distintas.

-Tal vez, ¿Pero quién va ayudarte ahora? ¿Las princesas? ¿Los ponis de este campamento? ¿Longhorn, ese remedo de unicornio que ni siquiera puede hacerse cargo de sí mismo?

-No metas a Longhorn en esto y no te conviene compararte con él. Sr. Formal Pen, le diré esto una vez. No necesito su ayuda… no somos amigos. Usted solo quiere sacar provecho de algo, es igual que los demás y no me sorprende. Adiós.

-Bien, de todos modos el resultado será el mismo pero esta vez no esperes misericordia cuando nos volvamos a encontrar. –Formal Pen golpea la puerta de la celda, muy enojado-. Me decepcionas, esperaba algo más de ti.

Formal Pen por fin deja en paz a Purplethink que sigue acostado, mirando hacia arriba en la única ventana disponible. Aunque no esté muy seguro de lo que quiere, Purplethink jamás tuvo intenciones de solicitar ayuda de Formal Pen; ve algo siniestras sus intenciones aún desconocidas y su forma de pensar.

Trata de no pensar en ese tipo y enfocarse a lo que ha venido a hacer. Jamás esperó toparse con tantos problemas, aunque ya la molestia superó sus límites. No quiere pensar más en ellos porque simplemente quiere alejarse del mundo y serle fiel a la única poni que aún confía en él: la Princesa Luna.

Los guardias están en la puerta principal y de vez en cuando le echan un ojo al interior, Purplethink es obligado a ser paciente y esperar a que los guardias bajen la atención. Después de un par de horas, uno se duerme y el otro se va en busca de comida.

Es el momento oportuno, es hora de escapar. Tiene el tiempo encima, hay problemas por resolver antes de adentrarse en el bosque. Es tiempo de aplicar el afinamiento de sus habilidades.

* * *

Longhorn, sentado en una silla pequeña frente al escritorio de trabajo de un molesto Gazer que de vez en cuando muestra sus afiladas garras chocando entre sí. Son los únicos por ahora en la oficina, Felishiny y Sweet Blizzard tienen interés por saber que pasa, pero no se les permite la entrada.

Hay una pequeña canasta de dulces varios en el escritorio, a Longhorn se le hace fácil tomar uno. Gazer lo sujeta con fuerza del casco y lo empuja muy descortésmente.

-Tal parece que no me hiciste caso. Aunque no te culpo, te puse una tarea muy difícil. Cuidar a un animal salvaje no lo puede hacer cualquiera. –Gazer se levanta de su lujosa silla y camina hacia la ventana, se da el lujo de ser arrogante-. ¿Sabes qué muchos ponis están considerando terminar antes de tiempo su estancia? ¿Sabes lo que las malas críticas pueden hacerle a mi negocio? Gracias a "esa cosa" que tienes como amigo mis clientes quieren irse y eso no es lo peor, van a hablar de cómo la administración del campamento permitió que un ser peligroso estuviera libremente entre ellos.

-De todos modos su campamento no es la octava maravilla, no exagere. –Longhorn, como muy posiblemente ya no tenga nada que perder ya se siente en libertad de expresar un poco más.

En esos instantes, entra Formal Pen que luce como Gazer está acostumbrado a verlo. Serio y callado, solamente da un mensaje que le pone los pelos de punta a Longhorn. –Purplethink ya está en una celda, seguramente al atardecer lo llevarán a la cárcel de Appleloosa.

-¿Ves?, te dije que hablaba en serio. Tengo una buena relación con la guardia real, pues yo los alimento y les doy alojamiento. –Gazer lo dice muy triunfal.

-¿Puedo visitarlo? –Longhorn trata de parecer arrepentido.

-No lo creo. Pero no te preocupes, igual tú te irás del campamento al atardecer. Debiste de haberme hecho caso.

-¡Purplethink no puede irse así como así! ¡Exijo justicia! –Longhorn se levanta de su asiento y choca los cascos en el escritorio.

-Sigue de alborotador y también serás enviado a una celda.

-¿Podemos llegar a un acuerdo? –La prioridad de Longhorn es Purplethink y la misión que debe de llevar a cabo. Aunque no sabe los detalles de la misión, sabe que es muy importante para Purplethink el tiempo que necesitará con urgencia considerando las complicaciones. Por ahora tendrá que aceptar el chantaje aunque le duela el espíritu.

-No creo que tengas lo suficiente para lograr algo. –Dice riendo Gazer.

-Si no me das la oportunidad, puede que no puedas ganar más. Te puedo dar todos los bits que tengo, solo pido que me dejes ver a Purplethink y que le permitas quedarse al menos hasta el amanecer.

-Interesante. ¿Realmente es mucho lo que tienes?

-Ya lo verán.

Gazer vuelve a sentarse, divagando sobre la propuesta que se escucha tentadora. Formal Pen, en cambio, encuentra la estrategia del unicornio incoherente y sospechosa.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en que Purplethink se quede? –Formal Pen hace una pregunta que Longhorn no sabe cómo responder.

-Yo, bueno… es mi amigo. Si tuviera suficiente dinero entonces pagaría para que lo dejaran libre, a pesar de lo que están haciendo no es ético y es injusto.

-Pero he visto como lo tratan los demás ponis… a menos de que sea estúpido y le guste sufrir o… -Formal Pen no puede completar su oración, le llega a la cabeza una teoría demasiado peligrosa.

-Formal Pen, ya basta. Mejor muéstranos esa riqueza.

-Véanme dentro de 30 minutos en mi cabaña y les daré todo lo que tengo.

-Hecho.

Gazer y Longhorn llegan a un acuerdo. El unicornio sale de la oficina con el hocico lleno de caramelos, es rápidamente interceptado por Sweet Blizzard y Felishiny.

-Ponis, necesito su ayuda. –Dice Longhorn muy preocupado, tratando de tragarse de una sola vez la cantidad de dulces que puso en su hocico.

La media hora pasa y Gazer junto con Formal Pen llegan a las puertas de la cabaña "A – 3". No hay nadie que los juzgue, el resto de los ponis están ocupados en sus propias vidas. Gazer está preparado con sus alforjas de gran tamaño que está dispuesto a llenar. Longhorn les abre con nerviosismo.

-¿No hay nadie adentro más que tú, cierto?

-En efecto, como usted dijo. Ni un alma.

Gazer y Formal Pen entra a la cabaña, y solo uno está impaciente por el botín. Longhorn ya tiene los sacos preparados y cuando Gazer los abre sus ojos confirman debilidad. Es una cantidad interesante de bits, algunas joyas y rubíes. El hipogrifo sonríe y festeja triunfal porque el acuerdo resultó mejor de lo esperado. Empieza a llenar sus alforjas como loco.

-Qué curioso adorno. ¿De quien es? –Formal Pen queda intrigado por el octaedro de cristal que se ve a lo lejos en un buró. Sabe muy bien que estos "simples adornos" pueden ser más funcionales de lo que uno se imagina.

-Es de Purplethink. –Dice Longhorn sin tomarle importancia.

-¿Puedo tomarlo?

-¿Qué? ¿No quiere también mi riñón?

-Cuidado con sus palabras, poni. –Gazer le pone un alto.

-Está bien. –Con algo de resignación.

Antes, sus teorías respecto a las intenciones de Longhorn le eran algo sospechosas, pero las desechó porque las consideraba simples exageraciones. Ahora ya no está tan seguro.

Gazer, satisfecho y repleto por la riqueza mal habida, le hace una señal a Formal Pen que le ayude a cargarla.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted. Les diré a los guardias que te permitan ver a Longhorn. Tal vez como en una hora o dos podrás visitarlo. –Gazer y Formal Pen salen de la cabaña.

Longhorn se acuesta en su cama, en una mezcla de emociones que lo marean. Cayó en el juego de Gazer y tuvo que dar hasta lo que no tenía, al menos el plan resultó. Del closet aparecen Sweet Blizzard y Felishiny que caen al piso, escucharon y vieron todo.

-Vaya, ese tipo es malvado. –Dice con algo de molestia Felishiny.

-Gracias por ayudarme a juntarlo todo. Les prometo que les pagaré después. –Longhorn, suspirando bastante.

-Te dije que era malvado. –Sweet Blizzard se acuesta junto con Longhorn y lo abraza-. No te preocupes, ahora debes continuar con lo siguiente.

-No sé lo que estés haciendo, pero necesitaré más detalles si quieres que te siga ayudando. –Felishiny se nota desconfiado, sabe que Longhorn y Felishiny guardan secretos. También le dio mala espina Formal Pen.

* * *

La Oficina de Gazer con su propietario adentro, sentado en su lujosa silla, contando y organizando los bits que ha ganado hoy en su escritorio. Siente alivio que ningún turista haya decidido marchase y nada se haya salido de control. Después del aviso que tuvo que dar, de que Purplethink ya estaba en un lugar donde no podría hacer daño pero que sería tratado con respeto ya que él no inicio la pelea, los ponis se tranquilizaron y continuaron con sus actividades (aunque los ponis hablan y muchos no están de acuerdo con el encierro de Purplethink, aunque Gazer no les toma importancia). Formal Pen en cambio sigue revisando el registro en busca de información de algunos inquilinos, especialmente de Longhorn y Purplethink.

El reloj marca las dos de la tarde y el sol calienta el cuerpo mientras que el frio crea el ambiente tan singular que hace de este campamento algo especial. Tocan la puerta de la oficina, Gazer esconde su botín con una manta y le ordena a su asistente abrir. Cuando Formal Pen abre la puerta y se encuentra con Real Spoon la vuelve a cerrar.

-¡Espera, no! –Coloca su casco entre la abertura y la puerta le machuca el casco. Real Spoon empieza a gritar y patalear por el dolor.

-¿Quién hace ese ruido infernal? –Gazer no puede contar sus bits con un sonido tan irritante.

-Nadie en especial. –Formal Pen no tiene interés en abrir de nuevo.

-Dile que se largue.

Formal Pen vuelve a abrir la puerta, espera un momento a que Real Spoon se tranquilice. Después con la pata alzada, trata de hablar. Formal Pen lo interrumpe.

-Por ahora no estamos disponibles, regrese más tarde. –Formal Pen vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Espere, tengo información de Purplethink que le puede interesar! –Formal Pen logra escucharlo, al igual que Gazer quien está por hacerse cargo pero su asistente se adelanta y le dije que mejor se encargue de contar su riqueza. Formal Pen sale de la oficina y cierra la puerta.

-Usted es un bruto, arruinó el pelaje y la anatomía de esta gloriosa pata de equino.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-Bueno, yo. No sé si está correcto lo que voy a hacer. ¿Puedo hablar con Gazer?

-Él está ocupado en estos instantes. ¿Qué quieres? –Formal Pen se está irritando, pone nervioso a Real Spoon.

-Bueno, es que yo vi cuando le pagó a esos pegasos para que maltrataran a Purplethink. Así que no estoy seguro de decírselo a usted.

-Dime ahora lo que sabes o le pagaré a otros bravucones para que se hagan cargo de ti. –Sus palabras tienen efecto, logran asustar a Real Spoon.

-Vi a Purplethink.

-¿Y?

-Lo vi rondando en el campamento… libre.

-¿Qué?

-Si. Además, lo vi adentrarse al bosque.

-Ven conmigo.

Formal Pen camina con rapidez hacia donde están las celdas, Real Spoon con su pata "lastimada" trata de seguirle el paso. Cuando llega a la cabaña y ve a los guardias jugando cartas, casi los mata con sus gritos y regaños. Les ordena que abran la puerta y todos entran a las celdas. Efectivamente, Purplethink no está y en su lugar solo hay un catre movido para aproximarse a una ventana de barrotes que ahora yace inútil en el piso. Formal Pen está tan furioso que relincha de furia y golpea las rejas con sus cuartos traseros.

-Voy a dar la alerta. –Uno de los guardias sale. Formal Pen le hace una seña al otro guarda de que se encargue de su compañero. Sigue la orden y también sale de la cabaña, quedando solamente Formal Pen y Real Spoon.

-¿Es peligroso? ¿Usted qué cree que vaya a hacer?

-No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar. Maldita sea. –Formal Pen está preocupado. Subestimó a Purplethink, quien ahora tiene más sospechas de lo que en realidad quiere en el campamento. Necesita buscar pistas.

-Creo que merezco alguna clase de reconocimiento, si no fuera por mí, ustedes seguirían ignorantes.

Entonces pasa algo que deja a Real Spoon helado. Los ojos de Formal Pen se iluminan de un verde fluorescente y un aura del mismo color envuelve rápidamente al unicornio que apenas si puede reaccionar a por lo aterrado que está. Formal Pen abre una celda con su extraña magia y ahí arroja a Real Spoon.

El unicornio se levanta asustado y se aleja hasta el rincón, temblando de miedo y casi llorando.

-Tengo pensado una gran recompensa y será misericordia cuando vengamos por ustedes. Mientras tanto, duerme, será un día pesado.

Formal Pen se envuelve en un remolino destellante de magia fluorescente verdosa y su cuerpo cambia drásticamente. Ahora es exactamente igual que Real Spoon. El original queda aterrado, gritando por ayuda. Sus esfuerzos son en vano ya que un rayo mágico le golpea la cabeza y lo deja inconsciente. Momentos después llega el guardia con un guardia dormido en su lomo, abre una celda y lo arroja ahí.

-Ahora, tu manda la alerta. Yo tengo algo pendiente que hacer. –El falso Real Spoon y el guardia corrompido salen de le la cabaña.

Un metamorfo, eso fue lo que resultó ser Formal Pen. Ahora mismo anda libremente en los territorios del campamento como un falso Real Spoon. Lo primero que hace es entrar a la cabaña donde han estado Purplethink y Longhorn. Aprovecha que no hay nadie y empieza a tomar todas las pertenencias de Purplethink y Longhorn, buscando cualquier pista que aclare sus intenciones. No le importa romper algunas cosas o dejarlas desordenadas, mientras use la identidad de Real Spoon hará lo que se le venga en gana. No encuentra nada concreto, solo lo habitual, por lo que se va a otra parte. Cuando vuelve a abrir la puerta se encuentra con Yellowstone.

-Ash… eres tú. –Yellowstone mira entre las patas Real Spoon y mira el desastre de las pertenencias-. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¡Quitate! –Pone su casco en la cara de la poni y la empuja de la forma más despectiva posible. Real Spoon continúa su camino.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Es por eso que nadie quiere ser tu amigo! –Sus insultos son ignorados, así que solamente entra a la cabaña molesta y observa el desorden que hizo Real Spoon-. Creo que debo llamar a Longhorn.

En la cabaña no había pruebas suficientes, Real Spoon (falso) está considerando entonces secuestrar a Longhorn para sacarle toda la información posible. Recuerda la mañana de hoy, cuando estaba siguiendo a Purplethink, que tenía un sobre grande en su hocico y que muy posiblemente dejó en el correo. Entra a la recepción, revisa la canasta de correo y encuentra el sobre, llevándoselo sin hacer caso a las advertencias del empleado.

Lo abre y se topa con varias hojas de contenido ilegible, no es capaz de leerlas porque ninguna palabra tiene sentido o existe. Revisa más a fondo y encuentra los negativos de la fotografía, que toma con su magia y los coloca bajo la luz. Lo que ve le enfurece sobremanera.

Es tiempo de actuar. El metamorfo vuelve a transformarse en Formal Pen y llama a algunos de sus aliados, como varios guardias reales y empleados del campamento. Formal Pen se internará en el bosque mientras los demás estarán en alerta, espiando a Longhorn y manteniendo a Gazer ignorante como siempre. Formal Pen está decidido a terminar con la amenaza de una vez por todas.

* * *

Ha sido un día muy difícil para Purplethink. Las molestias que ha tenido que soportar (por llamarle de la forma menos violenta posible) le han arruinado el día y le han hecho recordar tantos malos momentos. Ya no puede y está harto, no quiere saber nada del mundo exterior, no importa si en ese mundo están su familia y amigos… simplemente quiere desaparecer. Prefiere quedarse solo en cualquier lugar desconocido de esta tierra y así quedarse hasta el final de sus días.

" _¿Por qué he de permanecer aquí, en un lugar donde ningún solo poni puede tratarme con normalidad? Cuando acabe con esta misión, le diré a la princesa Luna que me envíe a un lugar lejos de Equestria no importa en donde sea, pero entre más lejos mejor. Ya no quiero saber nada de estos estúpidos, es mejor que nos ahorremos las molestias y me vaya_ ".

Su mirada es triste, con la cabeza baja y con las orejas caídas. Aún le duelen las patas de la caída y se siente muy cansado, cualquier poni tiraría la toalla y buscaría un lugar seguro en donde quedare. Purplethink en cambio camina en el bosque con los peligros que eso conllevaba. Llega de nuevo al hermoso lago tan encantador e hipnótico con los hermosos rayos de sol que cubren la arena y se reflejan en el lago.

Sus cascos descansan cuando tocan la arena fresca y los colores cálidos de los alrededores relajan su espíritu. Busca el único elemento que será capaz de hacerle olvidar los problemas. Se adentra más, con pasos lentos, esperando una señal.

Su esfuerzo es recompensado. Aparece entre los territorios oscuros del bosque una yegua singular. No importa si su cuerpo está maltratado o si su apariencia no es agraciada debido a la vida cruel que le ha tocado, la energía que su alma es suficiente para que Purplethink quiera estar con ella.

Ambos ponis se aproximan, mirándose fijamente. A veces sonriendo, otras veces nerviosos. Cuando están lo suficientemente cerca se acuestan en la arena y dejan que el tiempo pase. Es su lugar secreto donde no existen los pesares y nada importa, solamente disfrutar el momento. Purplethink no quiere echarle a perder el momento a Núm. 13 con sus problemas, deja que se divierta porque ella lo necesita más.

Núm. 13 estalla de alegría cuando Purplethink le muestra sus alforjas llenas de comida. La yegua vuelve a atragantarse con los manjares que por varios momentos casi se ahoga. Después se dan el lujo de galopar y aventarse al agua fresca. Al final, los dos ponis quedan acurrucados uno encima del otro.

-¿Volverás al mismo lugar al atardecer? –Purplethink, con su casco le acaricia la cabeza.

-Sí, no quiero que se den cuenta y se enojen conmigo. –Núm. 13, con su cabeza acurrucada en la panza de Purplethink-. ¿Qué te pasó? –Señala los moretones en las patas.

-No es nada. –Purplethink mira hacia otro lado.

-¿Te duelen?

-Ya no.

-Ojalá estuviera mi amigo aquí, él te curaría.

-¿Tú amigo es uno de ellos?

-No es como los demás, a veces nos cuida y nos trata bien cuando mis dueños no están. A veces le obligan a hacer cosas que no le gustan. Me gusta cuando se encarga de nosotros porque nos cuenta historias del mundo exterior.

-¿Qué les cuenta?

-Dice que hay una ciudad de ponis hermosa y reluciente, que en el centro de la ciudad hay una enorme casa y en esa casa viven dos princesas que controlan el sol y la luna. Dice que son justas con todas las especies y cuidan a todos los animales por igual.

-¿Le crees?

-Sí, creo que es verdad... ¿Es verdad?

-Si, al menos en la mayor parte.

-Estará feliz con las gemas que trajiste. A veces tiene que curar a los ponis nuevos que atrapan, porque los dejan muy heridos.

-¿Los raptan?

-Si… -Número 13 se entristece un poco. Su pregunta deja sorprendido a Purplethink-. ¿Eres uno de los ponis del campamento?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hay algunos ponis que dicen venir de ese lugar. Otros dijeron que antes cuidaban el bosque.

-¿En dónde están?

Número 13 señala con su casco la parte este el bosque, por donde las costas se unen con el bosque. Purplethink por fin entiende todo, ha logrado encontrar lo que tantos ponis no pudieron hacer. Ahora, esta maltratada poni misteriosa le ha dado las respuestas que Purplethink buscaba.

-Ven conmigo.

-No puedo, si me escapo se van a enojar y me van a castigar. Ya no quiero más castigos.

-No lo harán.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo conozco a una princesa, ella me envió aquí. –Purplethink le sujeta el rostro y la mira directamente a esos ojos tristes-. Con ella estarás segura y nadie más se atreverá a hacerte daño.

-¿Y si me vuelven a encontrar?

-No lo harán y es una promesa.

Purplethink y Número 13 se miran a los ojos y sonríen. La yegua confía en el poni de pelaje morado oscuro, y si cometerá el acto peligroso de escaparse estará muy emocionada de acompañar a Purplethink más allá del bosque.

Sus planes quedan truncados (por no decir desechos) y rompe las ilusiones de ambos equinos. Número 13 empieza a gritar muy adolorida, se levanta y se vuelve a caer, revolcándose porque no soporta el dolor.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Purplethink no sabe qué hacer; no sabe lo que le pasa y no tiene idea de las consecuencias. Número 13 por fin deja de sentir el dolor horrible, se levanta muy asustada, llorando.

-Mi collar… ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ahora!

-¿Por qué? ¡Vámonos juntos, tenemos una oportunidad!

-¡Vete antes de que te atrapen, saben que estoy aquí!

Purplethink se aleja un poco de ella y mira hacia todas partes, en alerta total. Observa la actitud de Número 13 que está aterrada y en una sumisión ruin, acostada y con los ojos cubiertos con sus patas, temblando despavorida. Purplethink le vuelve a rogar que se vaya con él, es inútil, Número 13 no se moverá.

Purplethink no podrá convencerla de lo contrario, así que no tendrá más opción que defenderla. De sus alforjas toma unas calcetas rojas con negro y se las pone en las patas delanteras, es una versión mejorada y más profesional de las arcaicas calcetas caseras de antes, estas se ajustan mejor y se adaptan más con sus habilidades (además de tener un mejor estilo). Escucha movimiento en el bosque, que se aproxima rápidamente hacia ellos, se coloca sobre la yegua asustada, dispuesto a defenderla pase lo que pase.

Algo le quema el cuello, como si un animal le hubiese mordido. Purplethink hace todo lo posible para mitigarlo con su casco, se topa con un dardo enterrado en su piel que logra quitárselo. El cansancio repentino aparece, sus patas empiezan a temblar y la visión poco a poco se vuelve tenue y borrosa. Nauseas, perdida del equilibrio y un cansancio que no podrá vencer, hacen a Purplethink caer.

Lo han drogado con un dardo, un error en su defensa que no consideró. Aún continua consciente y logra distinguir a unos cuantos seres que aparecen entre la espesura del bosque. Perros joyeros, cebras, algunas creaturas desconocidas, dragones, entre otros animales más. Uno de ellos tiene un rostro familiar, uno que le desagrada ver. Es Formal Pen, acercándose con un enorme disgusto.

-Así que tú eras el espía que nos causaste muchos problemas la noche anterior… ¡Llévenselos! –Es lo último que le escucha decir antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Después de que Yellowstone haya avisado a Longhorn sobre el desafortunado suceso de sus pertenencias, Longhorn ha llegado a la cabaña, esperando que no hayan robado algo importante. Puede respirar tranquilo de que nada se haya perdido.

Encuentra una carta debajo de su almohada firmada por Purplethink, Longhorn la abre y encuentra un mensaje que le perturba las ideas:

" _Longhorn, lamento haber llegado a esto._

 _Me escapé de la cárcel y ahora mismo estoy buscando pistas. No me esperes porque no pienso regresar al campamento y no pienso regresar a Manehattan. Lo siento._

 _Pero eso no importa ahora, quiero que te vayas del campamento lo más pronto posible, si algo sale mal te quiero fuera del peligro. Eres el único amigo real que he tenido en mucho tiempo._

 _Atte: Purplethink._ "

Longhorn no sabe que decir o hacer al respecto, puesto que ya no tiene bits para moverse. Siente un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el pecho que no puede describir.

Mientras la mayoría continúa con sus vidas apartadas de la preocupación, haciendo actividades recreativas o simplemente descansando, hay un peligro latente a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Llega la noche y hay varias interrogantes que siguen sin responder: ¿En dónde está Purplethink? ¿En dónde está Real Spoon que nadie lo ha visto? ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Felishiny? ¿Qué tan peligrosa es la amenaza del bosque Hayseed Swamps? ¿Cuánto es el poder de Purplethink?

* * *

 _Fin Del Capítulo V_

 **NOTA 3:** Atención, los siguientes comentarios pueden contener spoilers, así que si no quieres sorpresas apresuradas no continúes leyendo. Para los que se pregunten si Formal Pen será el villano principal en esta historia, la respuesta es: No. Solo es uno de los tantos aliados del villano principal que saldrá muy pronto.

 **NOTA 4:** ¿Si los ponis andan desnudos todo el tiempo, porque usan trajes de baño? Quería describir en el fanfic el extraño proceso de la censura a las partes intimas de los ponis. Los ponis son seres mágicos, por eso tienen una habilidad natural de proteger esas partes cuando están desnudos, como si instintivamente usaran una especie de espejismo que las oculta, a menos de que ellos quieran mostrarlas (como una forma de censura natural). La ropa es una forma de ahorrarse esa energía y enfocarla en otro uso, así sus partes están protegidas y pueden seguir estando seguros. No supe como ponerlo en la historia, así que mejor pongo la aclaración aquí.

 **NOTA 5:** Tal vez la última parte de este capítulo sea muy apresurada, quería extenderla más pero mejor lo dejaré para el próximo capítulo. Quería poner una parte donde los ponis comian pasto silvestre como una actividad del campamento y muchos vomitaban (hubiera sido gracioso, veré si la puedo incluir).

 **NOTA 6:** Como no se en cuanto tiempo estará el próximo capítulo, les daré unos cuantos spoilers de lo que habrá en el resto del fic.

-Conoceremos al villano principal y será un villano muy diferente al resto de los villanos que comúnmente rondan en los fanfics.

-Conoceremos las intenciones y la identidad oculta de Felishiny.

-La Princesa Luna, la Princesa Celestia y las Mane 6 aparecerán.

-Habrá wereponies (o ponis lobo)

-Habrá mucha acción y momentos de tensión, pero tampoco se descuidará el humor.

-Aunque no tenga escrito el final, ya lo he pensado y estará diseñado para sacarles los feels (o hacerlos llorar).

-Braeburn aparecerá o al menos será mencionado. ¿Por quién? ¡Y lo sabrán!

-Hay algunas pistas en los flashbacks que serán cruciales en los eventos posteriores.

 **NOTA 7:** Por si alguien se preguntaba, la cronología de los flashbacks es esta.

-Sementales Con Sementales, Yeguas Con Yeguas.

-Una Noche Lluviosa.

-Aprendiendo a Disparar.

-Mi Semana En La Luna.

-Los Juegos De Equestria.

-El Lado Salvaje Del Imperio De Cristal.

-El Suceso de Manehattan.


	6. 2x06 - El Reino Bajo La Lu Mula Pt 1

Hola a todos,

Después de 3 meses, por fín, subo el nuevo capítulo de MISIÓN (Por): Luna. Aunque hay una noticia buena y mala. La buena es que su subí el capítulo, la mala es que solo pude subir la mitad porque la verdad entre la flojera, la escuela y el tiempo, apenas pude hacer esto.

No se preocupen, trataré de subir el resto del capítulo en Enero, ya tengo un borrador, solo falta perfeccionarlo.

Como verán, hay muy poco humor (prácticamente Nulo) y el nivel de drama subirá bastante, también las peleas y la violencia. Por fin veremos al villano principal y aunque por el momento se muestre muy poco sobre él, su participación será cada vez mayor.

 **NOTA 1:** Este capítulo tendrá los dos últimos flasbacks del fanfic. El último flasback estará en la siguiente parte del capítulo.

* * *

 _1x06 – El Reino Bajo La Lu… Mula. Parte 1._

 ** _**Mi Semana En La Luna_**

Purplethink abre los ojos, lentamente. Parece muerto, apenas si logra mover los parpados. Sus orejas están caídas y su hocico permanece abierto como si apenas pudiera respirar. Se ha despertado antes de tiempo y no porque quisiera hacerlo, el dolor en todo su cuerpo es tan intenso que no le permite descansar. Exhausto y adolorido, apenas si le quedan fuerzas para seguir vivo.

Trata de conciliar el sueño una vez más, solo así el dolor podrá ausentarse un par de horas. Cuando cierra los ojos, siente una brisa cálida recorrer su cuerpo delicadamente. Una dulce y suave voz le susurra al oído con un dulce aliento. Le canta una canción de cuna, su intención es tranquilizarlo.

Purplethink poco a poco vuelve a dormir, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones de paz que la silueta amorfa de tonalidades moradas le regala. El poni terrestre reacciona inesperadamente mal, un recuerdo aparece en su mente y lo hace gritar. La silueta se altera y desaparece velozmente de la habitación. Purplethink apenas puede levantar la cabeza y encontrarse solitario en una lujosa habitación, vuelve a caer derrumbado y exhausto una vez más intentando descansar aunque sea un par de minutos. Ha sido una semana difícil para Purplethink.

Detrás de la puerta, sobre un pasillo oscuro, frio, y solitario; la silueta de bruma nocturna se transforma en una figura elegante y de autoridad. Es la princesa Luna, con una mirada arrepentida y sin poder hacer nada más que esperar al día siguiente, tal vez Purplethink ya no le guarde rencores.

La razón de por qué Purplethink se encuentra en una habitación lujosa en alguna parte de un castillo desconocido, aparte de que esté medio muerto, es una historia larga y complicada.

La enigmática princesa Luna, la misteriosa hermana menor de la (casi) siempre admirada princesa Celestia. La gobernante de la noche, guardiana de los sueños de los potros jóvenes, etc., etc., etc. Su historia es todo un camino de perspectivas torcidas, pasando de la dicha a la tragedia de un momento a otro. Cuando regresó de su exilio y por fin estuvo lista, volvió a desempeñar sus deberes reales, gobernando en compañía de su hermana como en los viejos tiempos.

Luna se sentía más satisfecha en esta época, simplemente porque los ponis actuales admiraban la noche de una manera más poética, científica y hermosa, que hacía sentir a la princesa querida y respetada. Las estrellas solamente visibles para el cielo oscuro, las nebulosas brillantes que deformaban los colores de la noche tranquila, los objetos desconocidos que se movían entre las estrellas, algunas hechas por Luna y otras tan lejos que era casi imposible saber de ellas. Los elementos de la noche se volvieron objeto de admiración, estudio y leyendas. Las actividades nocturnas en las ciudades más grandes de Equestria hacían sentir más útil a la princesa. A pesar del gusto por su trabajo, Luna no podía contra la naturaleza de los ponis que acostumbraban a dormir de noche, lo cual seguiría siendo un trabajo solitario en la mayoría de los días.

Luna, muchas veces trabaja en el día junto a su hermana, a veces sus deberes nocturnos consistían en vigilar los sueños de los potrillos y ponis jóvenes, en proteger junto con sus soldados las fronteras, entre otras cosas. Aun así, el tiempo libre junto con una molesta insatisfacción era una constante sin solución. La princesa necesitaba algo con lo cual entretenerse.

Celestia, la princesa por excelencia, es bien sabido su gusto por instruir a estudiantes de gran potencial. Cada cierto tiempo, la princesa del sol toma a un unicornio con grandes talentos y le transmite su conocimiento, con el fin de que sea un poni de bien y le ayude a mantener la prosperidad del reino. Su logro más importante fue Twilight Sparkle, una unicornio que logró ascender a princesa. Actualmente ha tomado como aprendiz a un unicornio de enorme capacidad llamado Felishiny

¿La princesa Celestia, a pesar de tener una agenda tan apretada a diario, podía encargarse de la educación de un estudiante prodigio; la princesa Luna teniendo más tiempo libre y más conocimientos que su hermana, no podía hacer lo mismo?

Su idea se convirtió en propósito y el propósito comenzó a tomar forma cuando Luna decidió a encontrar a su propio aprendiz. Su primera candidata fue una unicornio de habilidades cuestionables llamada Trixie.

A pesar de los pronósticos nada favorables que indicaban talentos prácticamente nulos en la magia (en términos ofensivos, solo era una piedra con cuerno), la princesa la escogió porque el corazón de esta yegua tenía heridas y traumas difíciles de resolver (y aparte que ya estaba muy vieja como para ser entrenada). Por alguna extraña razón, Luna escogía a ponis con problemas emocionales y de actitud, por lo que sus estudiantes no eran los más aptos para obtener grandes conocimiento sin riesgo a consecuencias indeseables.

Celestia no vio con buenos ojos a la primera aprendiz de su hermana, en primera porque sus habilidades pésimas y en segunda por su estabilidad mental. Lo consideraba un desperdicio de tiempo y conocimiento, aun así no intervino. El tiempo pasó y contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, Trixie progresaba, lenta pero segura.

Celestia quedó sorprendida y feliz por el logro de su hermana, la felicitó por ello y quiso presenciar sus métodos de enseñanza junto con el progreso de la primera alumna de Luna. A pesar de estar reformada y tener un claro sentido de la justicia y rectitud, Luna era la princesa de la noche y como tal era su deber conocer e incluso tratar con energías negativas y magia negra… ya se imaginarán lo que Luna le enseñaba a Trixie y la infeliz sorpresa que fue para Celestia.

La hermana mayor intervino y le prohibió severamente volverle a enseñarle magia negra a cualquier poni. Luna protestó con un gran disgusto y después de una larga disputa que duró más de una semana, Luna por fin cedió. Trixie no pudo ser más una alumna y tuvo que irse con una advertencia de que jamás pondría en práctica la mayoría de los hechizos aprendidos, incluso la sola mención de ellos sería penalizada con el calabozo.

Luna no se dio por vencida y buscó a otros estudiantes, pero la suerte o las malas decisiones de la princesa atrajeron consecuencias desagradables. El segundo estudiante de la princesa sufrió un accidente en una práctica de hechizos y casi se muere. La tercera estudiante hizo un mal uso de las habilidades aprendidas y las portadoras de Los Elementos De La Armonía tuvieron que intervenir para detenerla. Celestia tuvo que ponerle fin a los propósitos de Luna, con una prohibición de jamás volver a tener a otro estudiante, Luna tuvo que aceptar de mala gana aunque jamás dejó sus intenciones.

Pasaron los años y Luna seguía añorando a un nuevo estudiante… hasta que Twilight le dio un sobre con una fotografía muy especial y con una historia que la llevó a encontrarse con un poni con una habilidad inusual. Cualquiera pensaría encontrarse con un unicornio prodigio y lo que Luna encontró fue a un poni terrenal, común a simple vista.

La idea descabellada y peligrosa no se hizo esperar: este poni llamado Purplethink tenía una habilidad muy interesante relacionada con la electricidad, además de que este poni era todo un coctel de traumas y heridas emocionales (una ganga que solo aparece cada 1000 años). La ventaja principal de entrenar a un poni terrenal era que Celestia no podría alegar peligro de magia negra, Luna solamente se enfocaría a desarrollar ese extraño poder eléctrico. Era obvio que no se lo comunicaría jamás a su hermana para evitarse problemas, su nuevo alumno era su nuevo proyecto secreto que mostraría cuando tuviera éxito, porque quería demostrarle a Celestia en su cara que ella era incluso más capaz de instruir a un poni para serle útil a Equestria.

Así, Luna comenzó con los entrenamientos con su nuevo aprendiz. Estaba tan emocionada que no se percató de un problema fundamental: la habilidad de Purplethink era tan única y extraña que no había ningún libro o método probado para explorarla.

Los entrenamientos de Purplethink comenzaron con el casco izquierdo. A pesar del optimismo de ambos y de sus ánimos por ofrecer lo mejor de sí, las primeras sesiones resultaron desastrosas. Los progresos eran nulos, Luna no tenía idea de cómo desarrollarla y los métodos de enseñanza convencionales no daban resultados. Purplethink simplemente no podía seguirle los pasos a Luna porque a pesar de sus intentos y de lo que la princesa nocturna podría esperar, las habilidades de Purplethink estaban aún muy poco desarrolladas. Necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo para crear una carga eléctrica considerable, no podía mantenerla por mucho tiempo y casi siempre terminaba exhausto después de unos cuantos minutos.

Los ejercicios de concentración y relajación no funcionaban lo suficiente, hechizos mágicos para explotar habilidades solamente entorpecían el ya raquítico progreso. Luna cayó en un bucle infinito de intentos y decepciones que en las primeras sesiones dejaban a los dos equinos sin voluntades de continuar. Al parecer, Purplethink no era tan poderoso como Luna pensaba, pero si eso era cierto, ¿entonces como pudo haber noqueado a los tres guardias con solo tocaros? Luna sabía de las calcetas especiales de Purplethink (que cuando el poni se las ponía, lo hacían parecer adorablemente ridículo) mejoraban sus habilidades y le ofrecían otras nuevas, pero cuando irrumpió en el Palacio Real Purplethink demostró un mejor control en sus habilidades, había algo que la princesa no consideraba.

Después de una larga investigación, la princesa encontró algunos ensayos sobre algunos pequeños potros que dejaban salir todo su poder mágico cuando estaban bajo un periodo de estrés muy intenso, las emociones defensivas como el enojo, el miedo o la furia eran detonantes para que los ponis demostraran velozmente el gran potencial de sus habilidades. Si realmente tenían razón, solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Cuando Purplethink volvió a visitar a la Princesa, ella le explicó su nuevo método de enseñanza y el riesgo que conllevaba a hacerlo. Purplethink aceptó el reto porque a pesar de lo peligroso y aterrador de la idea, confiaba en la princesa Luna.

El plan era claro, la asociación de su habilidad con las emociones defensivas era demasiado fuerte en el pon terrestre. La frustración y la ira generalmente mostraban una versión de Purplethink peligrosa e inestable que se reflejaban en el aumento de su poder eléctrico. Los primeros resultaros probaron la teoría de la princesa, hubo un aumento considerable de poder. El siguiente paso fue más arriesgado, llevar las emociones de Purplethink al extremo, solo con ese método Luna podría saber que tanta energía era capaz de generar Purplethink.

Durante 5 días, la princesa Luna torturó psicológicamente y físicamente a Purplethink para llevarlo al límite. Cada prueba y cada "castigo" fue más agresivo y cruel que el anterior, sin embargo, Purplethink parecía aceptarlos muy bien gracias a la confianza que le tenía. Fue una tarea difícil y moralmente reprobable, pero en el último día, cuando la princesa ejecutó los métodos más fuertes y desalmados, Purplethink por fin cedió y mostró el poder que guardaba en su interior. Luna quedó más que sorprendida.

Una revelación un tanto seria, Purplethink podía convertirse en una amenaza si ese poder no se manejaba correctamente. Luna ahora tenía el deber de hacer que todas emociones defensivas que se enlazaban a la habilidad de Purplethink ahora se activaran con emociones proactivas. Si Luna tenía éxito, Purplethink sería un excelente aliado para Equestria y dejaría de ser de una vez por toda una amenaza.

Aunque su teoría resultó cierta y sus experimentos exitosos, también aparecieron consecuencias negativas. El nivel de presión que Luna le exigió a Purplethink a lo largo de esos dolorosos 5 días dejaron al poni terrestre muy alterado y receloso con ella. Purplethink ya no le hablaba como antes, incluso no se atrevía a mirarla, parecía tan asustado de la princesa que se alejaba de ella cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Purplethink dejó de comer, se volvió paranoico y apenas si dormía. Luna necesitaba restaurar la relación si quería el éxito de su cometido.

El castillo secreto de la princesa Luna (o la fortaleza de Nightmare Moon en la luna), un lugar sombrío pero acogedor, donde generalmente habita la raza de ponis más rara de todas: los ponis murciélago. Hay muy pocos de esos ponis en el mundo y la mayoría de la escolta de real de la princesa Luna solamente son ponis normales con efectos mágicos que residen en la armadura. Purplethink probó las armaduras y en cuestión de segundos de convirtió en un poni murciélago. El primer día fue bueno, pero el día final hubo mucha incomodidad entre la princesa Luna y Purplethink.

Después de una sesión de masaje intenso, Purplethink por fin pudo caminar otra vez. Tomó sus alforjas y con la ayuda de los soldados lunares, fue escoltado hasta la puerta principal del castillo donde un carruaje lo esperaba. Luna miraba a una distancia segura por una ventana, nerviosa por la relación con su estudiante.

Llegó la hora de marcharse, Purplethink sube al carruaje que lo llevará al portal que lo dejará de nuevo en la ciudad de Manehattan. En un cambio imprevisto, la princesa Luna aparece y aborda el transporte con la orden de no ser molestada durante todo el trayecto y que el carruaje se moviera lo más lento posible solamente para hacer tiempo.

Purplethink se escondió en el rincón, con la vista baja, tratando de que sus acciones no se vieran tan obvias, aunque sus patas temblaban. A la princesa le remordía la consciencia, no se siente feliz por su participación en los 5 días de "práctica" intensa. Por un momento, el silencio incómodo junto con la mirada confundida de ambos sobrepasó los límites de lo insoportable. Purplethink no quería hablar, el rostro de Luna ahora le recordaban las duras y crueles tareas que tuvo que soportar en esos largos 5 días.

-Purplethink, sé que es la enésima vez que lo diga, pero le ofrezco mi sincera disculpa por mis métodos utilizados. Le prometo que no volverá a pasar. –Luna toma la iniciativa, aunque su voz suena un poco quebrada.

-Sí, lo sé. Gracias. –No suena cortante, su tono es más triste y apagado, no puede ocultar sentirse incómodo.

Luna no consiguió un avance y el enojo apareció, necesitaba métodos más certeros para hacerle entender a este poni tonto que podía volver a confiar en ella. Necesitaba llegar a un nivel más ponisonal y menos formal, aunque no sería suficiente. Luna no quería llegar a usar la artillería pesada, sabía muy bien de los pensamientos de Purplethink respecto a su ponisona real, pero sin opciones por el momento, fue lo único que pudo hacer.

Sin avisar, La princesa Luna abrazó a Purplethink con la suficiente fuerza para que no tratara de escapar y la suficiente suavidad para que sus patas no lastimaran el adolorido cuerpo. Como era de esperarse, primero Purplethink trató de zafarse y segundos después se quedó quieto como si no pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasado. La siguiente acción de la princesa, dejó a Purplethink en jaque.

Un beso, de larga duración y suave contacto en la mejilla de Purplethink que abrió sus ojos como nunca antes y hasta su respiración se detuvo por un par de segundos. Por primera vez, los labios carnosos y húmedos de una de las mejores ponis de toda la historia se postraron en el pelaje corriente de un poni cualquiera. Purplethink sintió la respiración suave de la princesa en su rostro, pudo sentir su calor físico a través de su piel, además de sentir las delicadas patas en su lomo y sentir el latir de su corazón, tan suave y tan fuerte. El aliento de la princesa incluso olía a uvas frescas… sus favoritas.

Purplethink bajó la guardia y su tiempo biológico se detuvo, la crin se le esponjó y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral produciéndole un placer muy similar a un orgasmo. Segundos después su mente volvió a la realidad y trató por todas sus fuerzas de que su emoción no se reflejara de una forma obscena.

Luna por fin se separó y alejó hacia la otra ventana, en su rostro se puede leer que su cometido no fue su preferido.

-¿Le doy asco? –Purplethink interpretó las reacciones de Luna de un mal modo.

-¿Qué? No… solo… necesitaba su perdón de algún modo.

-Oh. –Purplethink permaneció con la mente en blanco, sin saber que decir por un minuto-. Es una princesa genial.

-Usted es un poni especial, Purplethink. No deberías permitirle que cualquiera le haga daño… y eso me incluye a mí.

-¿Puedo abrazarla una vez más?

Luna lo meditó por un par de segundos, jamás había tenido un contacto tan cercano y tan íntimo con un estudiante. Recordó entonces a sus estudiantes anteriores y su relación con ellos; silenciosa, fría y alejada. Trixie trataba de contarle muchas anécdotas y ella la ignoraba, el poni que se accidentó hubiera tenido una mejor suerte si ella lo hubiera apoyado más. Por alguna razón, escogía a estudiantes con problemas, pero nunca quiso ayudarlos y tal vez esa fue la razón de sus fracasos anteriores. Ahora miraba a este poni terrenal, con ojos ilusionados hacia su ser, con ganas de un contacto.

Una sonrisa sincera, después extendió sus patas delanteras y Purplethink fue hacia ella. Un abrazo, una simple acción momentánea capaz de romper voluntades y de alterar ideas, Purplethink no pudo contener la emoción y comenzó a llorar. Luna solamente se quedó ahí, para él, dejando que sus emociones fluyeran.

-Le permitiré conservar este momento si no le dice a ningún poni lo que he hecho.

-Me parece justo.

El carruaje permaneció estacionado en frente del portal y la princesa Luna pasó un agradable momento en compañía de su nuevo estudiante. Antes la relación con Purplethink era buena pero limitada, ahora, Luna tenía más seguridad y más optimismo porque tuvo la oportunidad de conocer más a su estuante y así poder entrenarlo con mejores resultados.

* * *

Un sueño… al final solo fue un sueño. Purplethink creía haber regresado en el tiempo, donde su pasión y esperanzas fluían en su ser y no importaban los retos del futuro, creía que todo estaría bien. Abre los ojos de repente y la realidad actual aparece: aquí hay problemas, incertidumbre y enojo combinado con un miedo molesto.

Hay oscuridad en el ambiente, su lomo está adolorido, no tiene idea alguna de la ubicación actual. Purplethink se levanta con dificultad pues se siente algo mareado. Cuando logra levantarse, su cabeza choca con metal frío y sucio. Quiere mover el hocico pero hay una sensación muy incómoda, tiene algo adentro con sabor a metal oxidado que le dificulta mover la lengua.

No puede moverse lo suficiente, el lugar es muy angosto. No tarda en descubrir que su existencia está atrapada en una jaula, también que el sabor oxidado de su lengua se debe a una brida en su cabeza, conectada a una cuerda atada a los barrotes, que le impiden mover su cabeza con absoluta libertad.

Aunque haya una tenue oscuridad, Purplethink encuentra un ingrato lugar. Cientos de jaulas con un poni adentro en cada una de ellas. Amontonadas como cajas, se ve su tristeza y su dolor a través de sus propios barrotes. Es un lugar deprimente, maloliente y claustrofóbico. Se escuchan lamentos y sollozos tan apagados y silenciosos que te vuelven loco.

No hay crédito a lo que sus ojos ven, ahora él es un prisionero como los cientos de ponis que puede ver. Sin idea de su ubicación o lo que le pasará. La brida en su cabeza lo único que hace es desesperarlo, su mente por ahora piensa en la historia de tan denigrante aparato para dominar a los caballos y los ponis, con ese utensilio en su cabeza es el esclavo de alguien y la idea de ser utilizado como animal para montar lo hace enojar.

13 podría estar aquí, entonces grita su nombre. Lo único que recibe son los mismos sollozos desesperantes de ponis anónimos y que no puede ver directamente.

-Me lleva. –Dice para sí mismo.

Alguien golpea sorpresivamente su celda con un gran báculo de hierro. Es un perro joyero que lo observa con una expresión molesta. Poni y canido súper-desarrollado se miran a los ojos sin un rastro de empatía, cada uno piensa la forma de hacer sufrir al otro. El perro silva con fuerza, y aparecen unos cuantos animales más.

Se abre la jaula, el perro le sujeta la cuerda a Purplethink y le obliga a salir. El poni terrenal al principio se resiste, después de pensarlo mejor desiste en su rebeldía y sale sumisamente de la jaula, quiere identificar el terreno, al enemigo y evitar ser golpeado. _"Se inteligente, no te dejes llevar por las emociones defensivas, primero observa"_ , las palabras de Luna le ayudan a concentrarse en el problema.

Sus cascos tocan un piso terroso, húmedo y con un olor desagradable, Purplethink ahora es dirigido por las zarpas de ese asqueroso pulgoso.

Al frente hay un viejo conocido de Purplethink, un rostro que le disgusta. Formal Pen, acompañado de un par de grifos, ambos tienen lanzas. Detrás de ellos hay otro perro joyero con una lámpara de gas.

-Bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada… Purplethink. –Su voz suena tan sádica y victoriosa. El perro joyero nalguea a Purplethink para obligarlo a caminar hacia Formal Pen-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hablas? No es que importe mucho, pero deberías mejorar tus modales, la oportunidad que te ofrecí aún sigue en pie. Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

El grupo de animales se retira de la zona deprimente de las jaulas, Purplethink entonces puede observar en donde se encuentran realmente.

No hay luz del exterior, el único brillo disponible se encuentra en la red de lámparas que cuelgan en los caminos. Hay tierra y rocas de granito alrededor, montones de túneles que se dirigen a quien sabe dónde por arriba y por abajo. Todo, absolutamente todo se encuentra debajo de la tierra.

Hay un montón de especies diferentes: dragones, grifos, toros, minotauros, cebras, buros, venados, entre otras especies que miran con desprecio y burla a Purplethink cuando lo ven pasar. La red de túneles son largas y traicioneras, Purplethink tiene problemas para recordar el camino al origen de su encierro. Pasan con cavernas, cuevas de cristales, acuíferos subterráneos, aunque no puede ver ningún tipo de alimento o fogata alguna. Este es el lugar que la autoridad de Ecuestria ha buscado por tantos meses y no han tenido éxito… ¿Por qué?

Llega a una cueva enorme y hermosamente arreglada. Reforzada con pilares cristalizados, con lámparas de luz azul, de piso lizo y sin tierra, con jardines de flores nocturnas alrededor. En el centro de la cueva hay una construcción en forma de volcán, en el cráter una luz azul fluorescente sale con gran intensidad hacia la cúpula de la cueva. En el centro de esa fuerte y poderosa luz hay un artefacto que Purplethink no reconoce debido a la distancia, aunque parece un cristal alargado que irradia su propia luz.

Hay una energía desconocida que le hace sentir cosquillas en los cascos, siente como esta energía que no es mágica de adentra a su cuerpo y estimula su sistema nervioso. Se pregunta si los demás experimentan lo mismo o solo su ponisona.

-Llamalo, tal vez esto le interese. –Formal Pen le dice a uno de las escoltas que cuidan la construcción en forma de volcán, el escolta deja su puesto y entra a una cueva cuyo camino está recubierto de alfombra fina.

-¡Eres un metaformo! –Purplethink por fin descubre lo que es Formal Pen, lo ha deducido por que ha visto un par de metamorfos en su forma pura en el camino y porque todos los ponis que aquí se encuentran están encerrados en jaulas a excepción de este. El perro joyero le mueve las riendas para callarlo. Formal Pen con una señal le hace entender que no es necesario la hostilidad excesiva en este espécimen.

-No eres tan estúpido como creí.

-Creí que su exilio los alejó de Equestria para siempre.

-No fue así, después de que nuestra especie fuera expulsada de Canterlot, muchos de nosotros quedamos esparcidos por toda la tierra, sin protección alguna y sin nada que comer. Completamente solos… algunos no sobrevivieron, otros desaparecieron y aún no sé nada de ellos. Eran mis amigos y mis camaradas. Pero yo sobreviví y decidí ocultarme en Equestria.

-¿Por qué?

-La respuesta es simple… Venganza. Ustedes, los ponis, han cometido grandes fechorías. Se adueñaron de la tierra más privilegiada y no conforme con eso se adueñaron de control del sol y la luna, dejando al resto de las especies sin muchas herramientas con qué defenderse. Mis compañeros metaformos sufrieron hambre y peregrinaron por tantos años, hubiera muerto junto con mis pocos compañeros que encontré en el camino si no es porque alguien nos ayudó. A cambio nos pidió colaboración para su grandioso plan y francamente es una oferta que no pudimos negar.

-¿Y qué plan es ese?

-Ese poni hace demasiadas preguntas. ¿Por qué no lo han alineado como los otros? –Una nueva voz aparece. Caminando en la alfombra un ser cuadrúpedo y de enormes orejas hace su aparición. Cuando por fin Purplethink logra verlo, queda completamente estupefacto.

Es una… mula. La sola presencia de una simple mula hace que el resto de los animales se arrodillen y bajen la mirada, con un profundo respeto. La apariencia de esta mula es exactamente la misma que cualquier otra mula en Equestria: Pelaje opaco y de colores simples, de enorme hocico con dientes amontonados, de orejas largas y torcidas, de patas delgadas y flacas con enormes rodillas, panza enorme y graciosa, ojos de parpados caídos, cola sin gracia como la de un simple burro y sobretodo una crin más parecida a un estropajo sucio.

De pelaje gris muy apagado, de crin negra. Aunque sus ojos puedan denotar estupidez o retraso, hay una fuerza en sus ojos que impacta a Purplethink. Tiene dos cintas plateadas en cada pata delantera. Viste con una gran capa de color morado con símbolos dorados. Sus pasos son seguros y la autoridad que muestra es increíble, Purplethink no puede evitar sentirte intimidado (aunque por dentro se ríe un poco por lo bizarro del momento).

-¿Y quién es este poni? ¿Por qué lo has traído aquí? –La mula camina alrededor de Purplethink, examinándolo. El perro joyero jala violentamente la cuerda para que Purplethink también se hinque.

-Sr. FallenStar. Sé que puede parecer imposible, pero este poni es especial. –Formal Pen camina hacia Purplethink y toma las riendas.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Bueno, creo que controla la electricidad.

-¿Acaso es él poni del "Suceso De Manehattan"?

-Exacto. –Dice muy animoso Formal Pen.

-Interesante. Aunque no creo que sea de utilidad alguna.

-Podríamos convencerlo y obligarlo a cooperar con nosotros.

-¿Estás seguro, de los poderes que tiene?

-Pues… noqueó a un grupo de brabucones.

-Oh… ya veo. –La mula no se nota impresionada. Sigue observando a Purplethink, especialmente a su flanco.

-¿Qué significa tu Cutie Mark? –FallenStar se refiere a Purplethink, quien tarda en responder y por eso se gana otro jalón brusco.

-Eh… significa que soy bueno escribiendo y aprendiendo. –Purplethink se le queda mirando, curioso. La mirada de la mula se siente triste.

-A mí me hubiera gustado tener una Cutie Mark como la tuya… mi talento es hacer que cualquier cosa funcione, pero… a nadie le importa si no tienes una Cutie Mark. Dicen que tienes un talento de utilidad. ¿Realmente es tan útil como dicen?

-Yo… no lo sé. –Purplethink no sabe que contestar, cualquier palabra menos algo que lo comprometa más.

-Muéstrame tu poder. –Su voz suena tranquila, ahora le acaricia la crin a Purplethink quien solamente se queda en silencio e inmóvil. No quiere mostrar sus habilidades, el sentido común le alerta de que habrá más problemas si se las muestra.

FallenStar toma el cuello de Purplethink y de la nada le propina un dolor que hace a Purplethink gritar y caer. Mientras los demás animales se ríen, Purplethink hace todo lo posible por volver a respirar y ponerse de nuevo de pie. Toce con mucha brusquedad, siente que el aire se va de sus pulmones.

-No lo volveré a repetir. –FallenStar se coloca frente a Purplethink y le pone su feo casco de mula en la nariz, quien continúa algo sorprendido por la presencia de la mula. La punta del casco toca la nariz y un choque de energía golpea a Purplethink con tal magnitud que lo arroja al suelo y lo deja inconsciente por un par de minutos. FallenStar mira a Formal Pen con severidad-. No me vuelvas a hacer perder el tiempo con estas mediocres criaturas. Ahora, quiero continuar mi descanso y no deseo ser molestado a menos de que sea algo importante. ¿Entendido?

Todos afirman con la cabeza. La mula se retira a su cueva privada mientras Formal Pen camina hacia Purplethink con un rostro de decepción.

-Estúpido, te di una oportunidad de salvarte y la arruinas. Ahora, serás un esclavo como el resto de los ponis. Guardias, llévenlo al "Cuarto De Preparación".

Un guardia sube a Purplethink a su lomo y lo lleva hasta la funesta cueva llamada el "Cuarto De Preparación". Es un lugar horrible para un poni, porque ahí es donde pierdes tu libertad. Purplethink despierta y lo primero que ve es el rostro de Formal Pen, aun siguiéndolo.

-¿En dónde… está 13? –En la voz de Purplethink se nota lo adolorido y lo mareado, en su nariz gotean unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

-Me sorprendes, eres más fuerte de lo que creí. Tú amiguita… cierto. Por ahora se encuentra donde tenemos a los demás unicornios… pero no creo que vuelvas a verla, pronto pagará caro su desobediencia. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasará? –Se expresa muy sonriente y resentido, Purplethink tan solo lo mira con una seriedad peligrosa-. Puede que sea violada, sometida a horribles experimentos o sea la comida de nuestro más grande dragón aliado, yo opto por la tercera.

Purplethink poco a poco recupera sus fuerzas, el golpe de energía que le dieron en el rostro fue brutal, un poco más y le rompe todos los dientes. Al menos cumplió con el objetivo de no mostrar sus verdaderos poderes.

-Muy bien… llegamos. –Formal Pen, le sujeta el rostro a Purplethink con fuerza, se nota enfadado-. Debiste habernos elegido, pero los preferiste a ellos a pesar de que odian… tú te quedarás aquí, pero yo volveré por Longhorn. Los metamorfos podemos sentir el amor y sus tipos, se lo que Longhorn significa para ti y todo lo malo que le pase, será tú culpa.

Una sala especial, de colores apagados, lámparas de tintes rojos y un aroma a suciedad que pondría inseguro a cualquiera. Un montón de jaulas vacías a un lado, una mesa con un montón de utensilios al otro lado, en el centro hay una plataforma de metal con un montón de cadenas, ahí es donde colocan a Purplethink y le sujetan el cuello y las cuatro patas.

Purplethink queda completamente inmovilizado, tan solo sus ojos pueden moverse. Mira a otros dos grifos en la mesa tomando unas tijeras, las usan para cortarle la preciada cola a Purplethink junto con la melena. Ahora parece un caballo de guerra sin gracia. Purplethink amaba su cola larga. Aunque la molestia alcance el límite aún no decide luchar.

Formal Pen por fin se retira, Purplethink mira a su alrededor. Los grifos preparan los pasos finales para convertir a Purplethink en un esclavo, tienen un collar negro como el que usa su amiga 13 y una jeringa con una sustancia oscura y posiblemente indeseable.

Siente su cola desnuda, siente el frío del metal que lo priva de toda movilidad. Es tiempo de cerrar los ojos y recordar la razón principal de porqué está aquí.

* * *

 **NOTA 2:** ¿Cuántos capítulos tendrá el fanfic? Yo diría que entre 10 y 11, aún no me decido.


	7. 2x07 - El Reino Bajo La Lu Mula Pt 2

Hola a todos,

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la segunda parte de mi fanfic más exitoso. MISIÓN (Por): Luna. Como pueden ver hay más contenido del que yo mismo esperaba, y aunque fue más difícil de escribir de lo que pensé me alegra haberlo terminado.

Como dije, no voy a abandonar esta saga (incluso ya he pensado en la tercera parte, pero aún es muy pronto para eso) y pienso terminarla con broche de oro.

Aquí hay muy poco humor (prácticamente nulo) y será el capítulo más dramático. También habrá acción y violencia. Los demás capítulos tendrán más comedia.

 **NOTA 1:** Este es el último flashback del fanfic aunque también es el más largo, los próximos capítulos serán más rápidos porque ya no habrá necesidad de profundizar en el pasado. Este último viaje al pasado nos relatará lo ocurrido hace tres meses en Manehattan, ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Purplethink?

NOTA 2: Lexafar, Felishiny y Sweet Blizzard son OC de otras personas, que incluí en el fanfic por petición.

* * *

 _1x07 – El Reino Bajo La Lu… Mula. Parte 2._

 ** _**Solo Es Un Día Más (El Suceso De Manehattan)_**

Una vez, Purplethink abrió los ojos y creyó que sería uno de los tantos días horribles en su vida llena de pesares. No tenía grandes opciones, solo aguantarse o huir. En ese mismo día, escapaba de un par de unicornios que lo querían torturar por no tener Cutie Mark y con tal de librarse de ellos entró a la biblioteca de la escuela donde se escondió en el lugar más abandonado. Cuando tuvo la seguridad de estar a salvo, Purplethink salió de su escondite y por accidente se estrelló la cabeza contra un librero, lo que provocó que un libro de enorme peso le cayera en la cabeza. Purplethink estaba por patearlo cuando miró la portada con un título que se le hizo curioso.

Purplethink no era aficionado a la lectura, rara vez le interesaba. Casi todos los cuentos infantiles que leía los despreciaba por considerarlos ñoños, esa vez fue diferente. Purplethink tomó asiento y abrió una página al azar, lo que encontró fue una historia que le cambió la vida. Después de tan interesante y enigmática lectura, Purplethink continuó leyendo el resto del libro… a partir de ahí, sus ansías por la literatura jamás se detuvieron.

Supo lo que quería hacer en este mundo; quería crear historias atrapantes, llenas de emoción y de gran valor, que él hubiese querido leer. Los deseos de expresar sus ideas en cada día se hacían más fuertes, y cuando menos se lo imaginó, apareció su Cutie Mark, y así su travesía por convertirse en escritor comenzó. Primero intentó con cuentos cortos; después con poesía, críticas de otros libros e intentos de novelas que jamás resultaron. Practicó y practicó, fue ganando experiencia y habilidad. Después de tantos años desarrollando su pasión, se atrevió a publicar su primera obra profesional.

Las ilusiones le predecían una carrera llena de éxito, sin embargo, la realidad le mostró el camino de la decepción consecutiva: ninguna editorial quiso aceptar su trabajo, las críticas de los editores fueron desalentadoras o crueles. Aun así, la fe en su trabajo no decayó y continuó buscando, hasta que probó en su décima opción, en una editorial de títulos alternativos llamada " _Fénix De Plata_ ".

Ese fue un día terrible para Purplethink; entre la esperanza y el miedo, esperando la cita con un editor de la empresa, se presentó lo mejor que pudo, tratando de visualizarse como un ganador que estaba seguro de su trabajo aunque por dentro el miedo a un nuevo fracaso no lo dejaba en paz.

La oportunidad junto con el riesgo estaba ahí, Purplethink entró a la oficina. Leyeron su trabajo, dijeron aspectos muy positivos de su obra y hasta le auguraron un futuro muy prometedor como escritor, pero al final de todo terminaron por rechazarlo simplemente porque "No era lo que estaban buscando actualmente".

Purplethink se llevó la copia de su trabajo en una de sus alforjas, y en su camino hacia la salida del edificio imaginó un montón de teorías conspirativas, insultos, mensajes de apoyo, ideas para asesinar o simplemente posibilidades truncas respecto a su fracaso. Al final llegó a la conclusión de que no era tan bueno como creía. Quiso aventar las hojas por el escusado, pero al final desistió porque aún consideraba que su trabajo valía la pena, tal vez no como los demás creían, pero valía la pena conservarlo simplemente por el esfuerzo realizado más de 1,000 páginas de puro texto escrito a casco.

Por el momento no tenía nada que hacer, solo regresar a su casa antes del atardecer, comer algo de alfalfa con limón y encerrarse en su cuarto para sacar de su escondite secreto revistas de yeguas mostrando todo. Caminaba entre una multitud de ponis desconocidos en una de las tantas calles de la ciudad. Había muchos ponis porque era la hora pico del tráfico.

Mientras tanto, a unas cuantas cuadras más adelante, dos conductores muy irresponsables estaban galopando con todas sus fuerzas con la única intención de vencer al otro. Ponis altos, fornidos y algo estúpidos, porque no respetaban ninguna señal de tránsito. Ambos ponis tenían cargas valiosas y pesadas; uno tenía barras de acero para construcción, el otro tenía barriles de aceite. Los dos ponis tenían el mismo destino y cada quien quería llegar primero por una tonta apuesta.

La carrera se salió de control cuando en una esquina una yegua con sus retoños apareció de repente. Fue una ingrata sorpresa, los ponis iban demasiado rápido y el peso de la carga era tanto que les era imposible frenar, y con tal de no derribar a la señora se desviaron del camino. Chocaron entre ellos y la carreta de los barriles se volcó. Los barriles se rompieron y derramaron todo su aceite, haciendo más difícil a los dos ponis conductores detenerse. La carga de acero junto con su conductor no pudieron detenerse con la nula fricción, invadieron la acera y golpearon varios postes de energía eléctrica.

El caos apareció, varios coches y carretas que pasaron por el accidente también se estrellaron debido al aceite derramado, los ponis huyeron despavoridos del peligro. Purplethink estaba en medio de todo ese desastre, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y alejarse como muchos otros, ahora los ponis chocaban con otros en su afán de salvarse. Vidrio roto en el piso, ponis heridos en la calle, pedazos de madera con aceite que te hacían caer. Pero eso no era el peor problema, los cables de luz se habían roto y caído, estaban demasiado cerca del aceite, una simple chispa en el aceite y un incendio podría desatarse. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, una potrilla estaba muy cerca de los cables aún con corriente eléctrica que se movían como serpientes enloquecidas.

Purplethink vio el peligro latente y a la potrilla en aprietos. No lo pensó dos veces. Se quitó las alforjas y corrió hacia los cables eléctricos cuando todo el mundo trataba de alejarse. Lo cables se movían directo hacia la pequeña unicornio, ella gritaba aterrada, incapaz de moverse debido a que su pata delantera derecha estaba lastimada (y porque estaba congelada por el miedo). Purplethink apareció y se colocó sobre ella, sin importar exponer sus habilidades y comprometer su seguridad propia. Tomó los cables con su hocico y los mordió con fuerza para que no volvieran a moverse alocadamente. Chispas salían de su hocico, trataba suprimir toda la energía eléctrica posible porque el charco de aceite poco a poco se aproximaba a él.

Hasta que por fin quitaron la electricidad de la cuadra, y Purplethink por fin pudo escupir los cables sin energía. Purplethink respiraba exaltado pero satisfecho, fue una ingrata sorpresa encontrarse en medio de este accidente pero al menos, gracias a su ayuda evitó una tragedia más grande. Bajó la cabeza y miró debajo de su panza a la potrilla que lo miraba sorprendida y con el hocico abierto, Purplethink le preguntó si estaba bien, ella no respondió.

Los padres de la pequeña unicornio aparecieron y gritaron su nombre, la chiquilla fue con ellos con pasos lentos y torpes. A Purplethink le pareció descortés que ni siquiera un simple "gracias" le dieran, aunque tal vez estaba tan sorprendida que las palabras se esfumaron de su mente. Fue entonces, cuando Purplethink miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta del enorme problema en que se había metido.

Todos los ponis, grifos, burros y algunos dragones a su alrededor, no importaba si eran testigos o heridos, lo miraban atónitos, con el hocico abierto y en un silencio que rápidamente se hizo incómodo. Purplethink pronto sintió las miradas nada amigables y el miedo de los testigos. No sabía qué hacer, caminaba sobre su propio centro y cada punto del panorama se encontraba con lo mismo. La luz de las fotografías indiscretas lastimaban sus ojos, murmullos inentendibles le hacían imaginar oraciones malas hacía él. No quería ser el objeto de atención de esta forma, era la primera vez que la sensación de estar acorralado la sentía tan poderosa y profunda, como si fuera alguien ajeno al mundo.

Purplethink no lo soportó más, corrió a recoger sus alforjas y salió disparado de ahí, no le importó que uno de sus morrales se abriera y tiraran parte de sus pertenencias. Nadie se impuso en su camino, lo dejaron pasar aunque no dejaron de mirarlo. Purplethink se escondió en un callejón oscuro donde por fin pudo descansar de todo el bullicio. Suspiró largamente y al final se dijo: " _Creo que no fue tan malo, espero que la princesa Luna no se enfade por usar mis poderes en público. Tal vez mañana todos lo olviden y nadie me reconozca…_ ".

Purplethink llegó a su casa y descansó por el resto de la tarde, esperando un día mejor cuando volviese a despertar.

Llegó el nuevo día y Purplethink despertó como de costumbre. Aún estaba triste por su nuevo fracaso de su novela, aunque ya estaba pensando en una forma de mejorarla. Salió de su habitación, desayunó, se arregló para ir a la universidad y emprendió el viaje. Al salir del edificio notó algo que no le agradó. Por alguna razón, se sentía más observado de lo usual; los vecinos que comúnmente lo ignoraban ahora lo observaban silenciosos con una pizca de enojo y rechazo. Purplethink no entendía por qué, no recuerda haberles hecho algo malo. No le dio mucha importancia y continuó su camino.

En cada minuto, la sensación de ser observado y cruelmente juzgado crecían, Purplethink ya no podía seguir ignorando los ojos de todo el mundo, intuía que algo estaba muy mal pero no podía descifrar que era. Se suponía que debía ser un camino normal hacia la universidad y ahora debía enfrentarse a la hostilidad pasiva como las frías miradas y los murmullos incomprensibles. Sin idea del por qué, ya casi hartado del comportamiento irracional de los ponis, cuando entonces pasó por un puesto de periódicos y se encontró con una ingrata sorpresa que lo dejó helado.

La primera portada de los diarios de Manehattan no era la coronación de una nueva princesa, ni la aprobación de nuevos impuestos o la caída de la producción agrícola… Era su rostro, en primera plana, seguida de encabezados increíblemente dolorosos

 _"¿AMIGO O ENEMIGO?"._

 _"EXTRAÑO PONI APARECE EN MEDIO DE UN ACCIDENTE"._

 _"FOTOS INÉDITAS DEL EXTRAÑO PONI DEL ACCIDENTE DE AVENIDA SUGARCUBE"._

 _"CONOZCA AL POSIBLE RESPONSABLE DEL SUCESO DE LA AVENIDA SUGARCUBE"._

Sin avisar tomó uno de los diarios y leyó el contendido, le sorprendió que ver ya sabían cómo se llamaba y en donde estudiaba. Después vio las fotografías y se encontró con las pertenencias que por accidente dejó caer en la huida; vio las hojas de su libro, una en especial con el nombre del autor. Por si no era suficiente que su trabajo fuera rechazado, ahora le estaba arruinando la vida, les dio sin saberlo su nombre y con eso era suficiente para descifrar lo que quisieran sobre él.

Su primera acción desesperada fue desaparecer de las calles concurridas y principales. Por ahora mantener un bajo perfil sería lo más conveniente para evitar el hostigamiento.

" _No es importante… lo olvidarán rápido_ ". Cuando llegó a la escuela, la situación no mejoró. Los guardias lo miraban como un delincuente calificado, al llegar a su primera clase todo movimiento y sonido se apagaron y la sensación incómoda de agresividad pasiva volvió a caer sobre Purplethink. Así tuvo que soportar el resto de las clases y su posterior regreso a casa.

¿Qué era lo que había en los diarios que asustó tanto a la población de Manehattan? Purplethink no se dio cuenta de que en el momento del incidente muchos ponis turistas tenían sus cámaras listas para disparar, aunque no lograron tomar a tiempo el momento en que Purplethink rescataba a la niña, si cuando Purplethink escupía los cables con la melena y la cola alzadas por la cantidad de energía absorbida. Después de la retirara de Purplethink, la mayoría de los ponis estaban tan confundidos con todo el desastre del accidente. La prensa llegó e hizo preguntas, y entre toda la confusión, diferentes versiones, exageraciones, malas perspectivas, etc., la información original se deformó, convirtiéndose en una historia paranoica de un poni que apareció de repente con extraños poderes y de intenciones desconocidas. La verdadera noticia fue echada a un lado y en su lugar una versión aderezada con un injustificado amarillismo llegó a los periódicos. A muy pocos les importó la historia de los responsables del accidente (que si los metieron a prisión) o la cantidad de heridos (que por fortuna, no hubo muertos), solamente se enfocaron en Purplethink y en ese anormal poder con la electricidad. A muchos testigos les impresionó cuando Purplethink tenía los cables en el hocico, se vio más amenazante de lo que realmente era.

Hubieran tardado más en encontrar sus datos, pero los objetos caídos de las alforjas de Purplethink les dieron jugosas pistas, principalmente la del nombre; en cuestión de horas ya sabían en donde estudiaba, donde vivía, su edad y hasta si tenía dientes picados (su dentaría era muy sana por cierto). Muchos ponis mordieron el anzuelo y se creyeron la historia (aunque en cierto modo era comprensible, NADIE en el mundo tenía una habilidad así), pero desafortunadamente el tema se les salió de control. Se hicieron protestas, algunos usaron artimañas con tal de obligar a Purplethink a irse de Manehattan o que fuera arrestado por las autoridades. Las cartas amenazantes llegaron por el correo, mensajes de odio eran colgados en la puerta de la familia, alrededor del edificio y en la escuela donde Purplethink estudiaba. Mientras tanto, los medios informativos seguían distorsionando la realidad y la oposición hacia Purplethink aumentaba.

En menos de una semana la noticia llegó a toda Equestria, los rumores proliferaron más rápido que una venta de sidra. Así, Purplethink se convirtió en una figura pública de la peor manera. Fue tanto el impacto de la noticia y de los rumores que se hizo una petición al gobernante de Manehattan y hasta a las gobernantes supremas de Equestria por considerarlo un peligro público.

Por supuesto, Purplethink perdía cada vez más la paciencia por este circo informativo. Ya no podía salir sin que los ponis le arruinaran las ganas. Y para empeorar su mala suerte, Purplethink volvió a ser objeto de la noticia, al amenazar a unos cuantos estudiantes en el sanitario de sementales (en realidad, Purplethink solo se defendía de los bravucones, aunque si usó algo de fuerza para quitárselos de encima), por lo que se ganó la expulsión de su escuela. Gracias a la princesa Luna quien ponisonalmente le llamó al director, este reconsideró su decisión y optó por suspenderlo por el resto del semestre, hasta que se calmara el asunto.

A la familia de Purplethink tampoco le fue bien, recibían las mismas críticas y a veces el mismo trato que Purplethink. Sus padres tuvieron problemas en sus empleos y uno de ellos fue despedido por defender a su hijo, sus hermanas constantemente eran hostigadas para que les ayudaran a atrapar a Purplethink. Los vecinos hicieron su parte y obligaron a la familia entera dejar su departamento, objetivo que lograron porque la familia tuvo que mudarse a otro lugar donde el rechazo no fuera tan constante.

Lejos de la ciudad donde pasaron tantos momentos agradables y donde tenían todo lo necesario tan cerca de ellos sin mucho esfuerzo. Ahora, la familia entera estaba en medio de un camino polvoso y solitario, rumbo a uno de los tantos pueblos desconocidos en Equestria, a varios kilómetros de Manehattan. La puesta de sol ya no les recordaba a la imagen icónica que tenían en su departamento con los edificios ensombrecidos y el cielo naranja. Lo único que había en el camino era vegetación y una molesta soledad.

Madre, padre, Purplethink y sus dos hermana mayores. Se percibía una profunda molestia y cansancio. Mientras los padres tiraban de una carreta enorme con la mayoría de sus muebles y pertenencias, las yeguas cargaban cajas muy pesadas en sus lomos. Fotografías, papeles, muebles; objetos con historia, y ahora sin un lugar seguro en donde guardarlos.

No tuvieron tiempo para organizar una buena mudanza, debido a las presiones de los vecinos se vieron obligados a empacar desde esta mañana y no se han detenido. Consiguieron una pequeña casa en un pueblo pequeño a las afueras de Manehattan, les servirá como refugio hasta que la situación se calme.

Hasta el final del grupo, con la cabeza baja, responsable del silencio, estaba Purplethink. Cargaba en su lomo un par de cajas pesadas con sus pertenencias como el resto de su familia. El cansancio lo estaban matando los cascos y sentía el crujir de su espalda. No se atrevía a hablar, porque de tan solo mirar el rostro de su familia y del cómo lo miraban, sabía muy bien que era su culpa, una parte de él ya no quería estar con ellos porque el peso de la culpa era demasiado. Hubiera hablado solamente para pedir un descanso, pero estaba oscureciendo y la familia no quería permanecer en la noche cerca del bosque.

Para empeorar el momento, una de las ruedas de la carreta se atoró en un bache y se rompió, provocando que la carreta se fuera de lado y cayera, tirando al piso polvoso todas las pertenencias contenidas. Los relinchos de frustración y furia no se hicieron esperar.

Sin opción alguna, las hijas se quitaron la carga de encima y auxiliaron a los padres, tratando de arreglar la carreta. Purplethink hizo lo mismo, aunque su hermana primogénita no lo vio como alguien útil y lo hizo a un lado de manera muy despectiva, acción que a Purplethink molestó demasiado.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿No vez que puedo ayudar? –Purplethink resopló.

-Ya has hecho demasiado. –Su hermana ya no pudo callarse por más tiempo su disgusto. Por un momento nadie respondió.

-Pues nadie te pidió acompañarnos.

-¡Eres tan imbécil!

-Cariño… por favor… cálmense. –Lo único que faltaba, un pleito familiar en medio de la nada. Su madre, sobándose la frente con el casco debido al dolor de cabeza.

-No, no me voy a calmar. Ya estoy harta de cómo nos tratan, harta de haber tenido que abandonar mi hogar, de sentirme hostigada… ¿Y todavía este fe... me dice que nadie me lo pidió? –Su hermana estaba a punto de expresar un adjetivo muy cruel, la suprimió en el último minuto aunque Purplethink como los demás entendieron perfectamente a lo que se refería-. Teníamos una buena vida, yo tenía a un apuesto semental y me dejó por tu culpa, tenía amigas y una casa. Eres un cretino.

-¡No discutan aquí! ¡No es el momento! –Su padre protestó sin efecto alguno.

-Jamás te consideré una hermana y no me sorprende que no entiendas nada ahora. –Purplethink entendió perfectamente lo que su hermana quiso decir: "fenómeno". De todos los insultos, este era el peor y más cuando lo usaba alguien cercano. Purplethink no tenía intenciones de calmarse, deseaba regresarle los insultos sin importar las consecuencias.

-¡Purplethink, por favor! ¡Entiéndenos! No te conviene protestar ahora, no nos estás ayudando. Solo alejate un poco y guarda silencio. –La otra hermana se unió al pleito a favor de su hermana mayor. Purplethink se enfureció más.

-¡Ustedes no entienden nada! –Purplethink lanzó un grito ensordecedor, sus hermanas quedaron algo impactadas, sin deseos de continuar la discusión-. ¡Solo se trata de ustedes! ¿Creen que lo hice a propósito? ¿Qué ansiaba arruinarles la existencia? A ustedes no les importa cómo me siento, lo único que saben hacer es quejarse y quejarse. Ojalá no tuviera que soportarlas más.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE! –La pelea entre hermanos continuó por unos momentos más, hasta que por fin la madre se hartó e hizo valer su autoridad familiar. Chocó sus cascos contra el piso y chocó su cabeza contra la carreta volteada. Tomó el control de la palabra y nadie se atrevió a hablar-. ¡No tienen idea de lo irritantes que son! ¡Solo, guarden silencio! –Purplethink estaba a punto de volver a hablar, su madre le apuntó con la punta de la pezuña-. ¡Callate Purplethink, callate! No me importa cómo te sientes, lo único que importa fue lo que hiciste. Gracias a ti y a tus poderes raros estamos aquí, así que no quiero escuchar tus quejas porque ya me tienes harta. Ojalá hubiera tenido a otro potrillo en vez de ti.

-Que ridículo, lo dices como si fueras uno de ellos… yo no pedí nacer así.

-Nosotros tampoco.

Por un largo momento, el sonido del viento áspero y frío se apoderó del ambiente plagado de sentimientos detestables. Algo se había roto, y no eran los objetos contenidos en la carreta, era algo dentro del círculo familiar.

-Está bien, ya no los molestaré más. –Purplethink no dijo más, solamente dio la media vuelta y caminó sin voltear hacia atrás. Pronto las palabras de su familia se fueron alejando y no le importó su contenido. Estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo, sentía un dolor insoportable en su pecho y a pesar del cansancio tan punzante en sus pezuñas, decidió continuar. Caminar sin un destino, tal vez, solo así, el dolor sería menos penetrante. Cuando la madre de Purplethink se dio cuenta del impacto de sus palabras, ya era demasiado tarde, no pudo hacer que su hijo volviera. Fue una noche ingrata para Purpelthink como el resto de su familia.

Purplethink, ahora estaba solo. Oscurecía rápidamente y la noche se volvía cada vez más fría, aun así continuó caminando. Hubiera pasado la noche durmiendo sobre un tronco caído cerca del camino, pero en ese momento la guardia lunar apareció. Los ponis murciélago, con un trato suave y digno, le ofrecieron al poni terrenal una morada, cortesía de la princesa Luna. Purplethink accedió.

Era una casa en medio de la nada; modesta, pequeña y con pocos muebles, pero era acogedora y cálida, especialmente en noches como esta. La princesa Luna hubiera querido tenerlo cerca y así reconfortarlo, lamentablemente Celestia estaba echándole un ojo a Purplethink desde la aparición de las noticias amarillistas y no miraba con benevolencia a Purplethink (le caía mal desde su osadía en el Palacio Real). La princesa Twilight, enterada de la situación, le ayudó a la princesa Luna a convencer a su hermana de no encerrar a Purplethink a un calabozo. Al menos, pudo encontrarle un techo digno.

Purplethink no pudo dormir esa noche, permaneció por un largo tiempo en la cama contemplando las fotografías de su familia y amigos de la escuela. Se sentía destrozado, lo único en su mente eran ideas dolorosas hacia él mismo y hacia los demás. Antes creía que los unicornios eran una raza presumida y muy inconsciente de sus acciones, ahora ya no había distinción; unicornios, pegasos, ponis de cristal o de su misma raza se comportaban como verdaderos estúpidos. Incluso su familia lo rechazaba.

Ya no pudo más y explotó en una rabieta melancólica; rompió todas fotografías que tenía arrojándolas a la pared, destruyó su obra literaria y muchos recuerdos de su vida sufrieron el mismo trato. Purplethink gritó bastante y al final se quebró en llanto sin que nadie lo reconfortara. Seguía rompiendo cosas, hasta que se detuvo en una fotografía y la miró por un largo tiempo. Era Longhorn y él, juntos, como buenos amigos, en uno de los pilares del palacio del Imperio De Cristal. Esa fotografía le trajo tantos buenos recuerdos y sonrió por unos momentos. Dejó la fotografía en la mesa, y la miró por un buen tiempo mientras estaba acostado.

Mientras tanto, Luna sentía el dolor de Purplethink. Era preocupante, ese tipo de dolor era una conexión directa con el sufrimiento y el odio. No volvería a dejar caer a otro de su estudiante. Necesitaba restaurar su confianza en él, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea tan ilógica y peligrosa. Las primeras investigaciones en el bosque Hayseed Swamps fueron un fracaso, tal vez porque los enemigos conocían muy bien a la guardia y al ejercito equestriano. Pero… ¿Y si enviaba a Purplethink? Nadie sabía con certeza de lo que era capaz.

* * *

 _¿Cuál es el verdadero poder de Purplethink?_

Escucha el sonido de las zarpas de los grifos acercándose, las risas de los perros joyeros… percibe el aroma ruin del lugar y la sensación siniestra que produce. A pesar del problema en el que se encuentra, Purplethink respira tranquilamente, con sus ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por los más profundos pensamientos.

Recuerda el fatídico día en que su vida tomó un camino triste, las emociones se evocan con la misma intensidad, son insoportables. Tan fresco y tan lejano, como si fuera un mal sueño cuya sensación jamás se va.

Siente en su piel lo áspero del metal oxidado, con sus cascos siente el frío de la mesa. Cuando abra los ojos, la realidad lo estará esperando, pero él no la va a aceptar y mostrará todo lo que tiene para revelarse. Es tiempo de mostrar los resultados del entrenamiento de la Princesa Luna.

Abre los ojos, con una intensidad inusual que deja a los animales cercanos indecisos e intimidados, a pesar de ello continúan con su tarea; uno con la jeringa y el otro con el collar oscuro. Están lo suficientemente cerca.

-Esto es metal. –Purplethink lo expresa con una confianza inesperada, los perros joyeros solo se miran confundidos.

Están por revisar las cadenas de nuevo cuando Purplethink sorpresivamente se separa de ellas, alza sus patas delanteras y las choca con gran fuerza en la plataforma.

Un destello de luz energética confunde a todos los animales seguida de una onda cargada eléctricamente, deja noqueados a los perros joyeros, arrojándolos un par de metros. El resto de los seres tarda en reaccionar, mareados por la carga eléctrica. Purplethink baja de la plataforma de un salto, galopa como rayo y golpea a uno de los grifos con su casco derecho potenciado por su habilidad, lo deja inhabilitado fácilmente.

Más guardias entran, armados con flechas y lanzas, sin intenciones de mantener viva a la amenaza con poderes brillantes, lo atacan sin piedad. Purplethink no se preocupa, esquiva los ataques del enemigo con gran facilidad, dando sorprendentes y veloces volteretas que lo hacen un blanco extremadamente difícil.

Toma una de las cadenas de la plataforma y la rompe como si fuera papel, la convierte en un látigo cargado de energía eléctrica. La nueva arma de Purplethink, de chispas amarillas y de rayos constantes alrededor del metal intimida un poco a los guardias que no saben por dónde atacar. Se arman de valor e intentan con todas sus fuerzas derribar y matar al enemigo. Purplethink esquiva las agresiones de lanzas y flechas, las bloquea y rompe girando la cadena. Más de 7 enemigos solamente con armas primitivas, no son contrincantes para Purplethink y su poder eléctrico. Cada guardia es golpeado con la cadena e impactado contra las paredes, caen rápidamente.

El pelaje de Purplethink está alzado, el poco pelo que le queda de la cabeza y la cola tiene un par de nuevas línea de un color azul brillante, sus ojos se notan más blancos. La cantidad de energía que Purplethink soporta dentro de su cuerpo es peligrosa pero sorprendente, le da gusto sentir toda esa energía fluyendo en sus cascos.

Una flecha le pasa rosando la pata y le corta la piel, han entado otro par de guardias, dos enemigos más que lo abordan con un una gran cantidad de disparos. Purplethink deja la cadena y velozmente choca sus cascos entre sí, creando un campo de energía expansivo que repele cualquier ataque y lo manda lejos, no tarda mucho en dejar noqueados a los arqueros.

La batalla termina y Purplethink termina victorioso. Los guardias; caídos y adoloridos, apenas pueden moverse. Purplethink pasa sobre ellos, sin interesarle si abusó de sus poderes, no los mira como seres vivos, los ve como alimañas.

Uno de los arqueros es un grifo adulto de plumas doradas, trata inútilmente de levantarse. Por los signos en su armadura, Purplethink supone que tiene un rango superior a los otros. Toma con su hocico una flecha y con su pata vuelve a tumbar al arquero.

-¿En dónde tienen a los unicornios? – Purplethink ya no parece el mismo, su expresión es algo siniestra y su voz suena ronca, respira muy agitadamente como potro salvaje.

-¡Púdrete, equino asqueroso!

Purplethink, sin avisarle, le clava la flecha en una de las alas. El guardia ruje de dolor, aunque Purplethink suprime parte del sonido, presionando su pata contra la garganta-. No tengo todo el día.

-Maldito seas. Seguramente buscas a la poni que se escapó. Pierdes tu tiempo, seguramente ya le dieron su merecido.

-Me estás haciendo enojar. –Purplethink extrae la punta de la flecha del ala del guardia, la vuelve a clavar otra vez. Después malos momentos de dolor, el guardia por fin cede.

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Te diré todo lo que sé pero ya no siguas! Lo único que escuché, es que la iban a llevar "al pozo".

-Dime cómo llegar ahí.

-Sigue el camino principal, es la última cueva a la izquierda.

Purplethink le golpea la cabeza para noquearlo. Con el tiempo en contra, Purplethink se ve obligando a salir galopando a buscar a la yegua llamada 13. Sabe de las virtudes de pasar desapercibido, pero no ahora, necesita todo el tiempo disponible. Muchos guardias y demás animales lo sorprenden, Purplethink salta sobre ellos, esquiva sus ataques y con un choque eléctrico los deja inconscientes.

Hay poca iluminación, hay puntos ciegos de alta peligrosidad, un mal paso y podría perderse o encontrarse a enemigos que no podría enfrentar. Al menos el camino principal es fácil de identificar, y cuando puede se esconde de los guardias…

13 se encuentra en una jaula oxidada, dentro de una cueva con suficiente iluminación y bien ordenada. Hay un montón de jaulas vacías alrededor y una mesa rectangular en el centro. Al fondo de la cueva hay un pozo polvoso y seco. Antes, este lugar servía como uno de los tantos suministros de agua, ahora es el laboratorio de alguien completamente loco. Los estantes llenos de herramientas de corte lo confirman.

Un par de burros la ha dejado ahí, antes de irse se rieron del fatídico destino que le aguarda. 13 no quiere ver, se hace lo más chiquita posible y con todos sus deseos añora desparecer de ahí. Aterrada y con los cascos temblorosos, sabe muy bien lo que le podría ocurrir.

-¿13? –Una voz familiar, 13 alza sus orejas y la esperanza resurge una vez más.

-¿Whitepeak?

-Sí, soy yo. –Expresa, preocupado.

Es un dragón blanco, de escamas suaves y brillantes, apenas un adolescente, con las alas aún muy poco desarrolladas para volar. Es uno de los tantos médicos para los ponis esclavos que hay en este lugar.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Lo siento… -13 empieza a llorar.

-No importa ahora, necesito sacarte de aquí ahora. No tenemos, tiempo, ya está cerca.

-Por favor, ¡rápido, antes de que me encuentre! ¿Tienes la llave?

-Tengo algo mejor. –Whitepeak usa su garra para forzar la cerradura y dejar a 13 en libertad. La yegua le salta de felicidad y el dragón la abraza con gran ternura. Whitepeak mira la piel maltratada de 13, signos de violencia física-. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Los guardias. -13 se entristece.

-Desgraciados, después nos ocuparemos de tus heridas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.

-Bien. –Están a punto de cruzar la salida cuando la peor pesadilla aparece.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?

13 y Whitepeak retroceden unos pasos, muy asustados. Escoltado por 4 guardias, entra un poni unicornio de pelaje blanco, con sus crines azules y destellos celestes. Es realmente un poni, realmente malvado y poseedor de una poderosa magia. Uno de los máximos aliados de la mula, "Los Pilares de FallenStar", los aliados directos y sus colaboradores principales. Tan solo son cuatro y este poni es uno de ellos, aunque no le importe la causa del movimiento pero si los beneficios que obtendrá.

De mirada siniestra y pesada, carga con un cuerno deformado y oscurecido, su sonrisa deja ver un par de colmillos afilados; su presencia es suficiente para dejar sumisos y aterrados a todo aquel que lo conoce. Su nombre es Lexafar.

¿Qué haces, Whitepeak?

-Yo… vengo… a… este… –El dragón traga saliva-. Necesito curar las heridas de este poni.

-¿Por qué? Vete de aquí, no las necesita. –No se nota feliz de la presencia del dragón blanco.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacerle?

-¿Enserio quieres saberlo? –El malvado unicornio llama con su casco a uno de sus asistentes que deje sus herramientas de trabajo cerca de la mesa. Aunque estén cubiertas con una funda, Whitepeak puede oler el metal en ellas, de tan solo imaginar los utensilios que va a usar se le revuelve el estómago.

-¿No prefieres primero que la bañe? Mírala, está asquerosa y huele muy feo.

-¿Por qué no te vas de una vez, Whitepeak? –Lexafar le ordena a los guardias sacar al dragón, usan sus lanzas para picarle la panza y las alas, aunque Whitepeak es resistente, se refugia en un rincón mientras la poni se esconde detrás de él-. Bueno, como quieras.

Con su magia toma el cuerpo de 13 y lo hace levitar hacia la mesa, el dragón no puede hacer nada ya que las armas de los guardias lo tienen rodeado. La yegua hace todo lo posible por salir y escapar, los asistentes y los guardias se ríen de la desesperación de la víctima y mientras la dejan inmovilizada en la mesa, Lexafarr deja al descubierto las horrendas herramientas.

-Veamos cómo puedes sernos útil con tu cuerpo, ayudándonos a mejorar el poder del cristal que los mantiene presos.

Whitepeak cierra los ojos, sin poder hacer algo para ayudar. Un enorme rayo aparece detrás de los asistentes y los golpea, después siguen los guardias. Es tan rápida la energía despedida que a ningún guardia y a Lexafar les da tiempo de prepararse. Un extraño poni de pelaje morado oscuro aparece con un enorme salto, lanzando rayos a cualquiera que no conozca. Lexafar es arrojado hasta el fondo de la cueva completamente inconsciente, los guardias y asistentes terminan en el piso con un poco de aroma tostado.

-¡13! –Purplethink la abraza, seguida de una revisión exhaustiva de su cuerpo.

-¿Purplethink? -13 está consternada, todo ha pasado tan rápido que apenas lo entiende. Parece tan irreal, es como si estuviera en una fantasía la cual no puede controlar-. ¿Eres tú?

-Esos desgraciados te hirieron. –Mira a sus alrededores y mira al dragón en el rincón, también confundido, ambos se miran con desconfianza y temor. Purplethink cree que es otro ser malvado, alza sus patas delanteras y mantiene una posición erguida. Sus cascos delanteros empiezan a emitir pequeñas chispas.

-¡No le hagas daño! ¡Él es bueno conmigo!

-¿Enserio?

-¡¿Pero qué cosa rara eres tú?! –Whitepeak está tan impresionado por este poni desconocido, parece sacado de una novela de ficción. A Purplethink no le cae bien la pregunta, decide ignorarla.

-No hay tiempo que perder, necesitamos salir de aquí.

-¡Esperen! –Whitepeak corre hacia ellos, Purplethink se le pone en frente pues no le tiene confianza-. ¿Quieren salir de aquí? Yo puedo ayudarles.

-Te meterás en problemas. -13 tiembla, la tensión la hace sentir muy mal.

-No lo necesitamos. –Purplethink sigue muy receloso.

-Ustedes solos no podrán salir de aquí, se perderán sin mi ayuda. –La voz del dragón es sincera, Purplethink voltea a ver a 13 quien parece más calmada con la presencia del dragón blanco.

-¿Sabes quién es? ¿Confías en él?

-Es un amigo, me mostró los caminos para salir.

-Está bien, si 13 confía en ti, yo confiaré también. Ahora, hay que movernos.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! –Whitepeak se adelanta al camino, los dos ponis lo siguen. Salen de la cueva y corren a toda velocidad por la red de túneles, a 13 le cuesta trabajo seguir el paso. –Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Purplethink. ¿Y él tuyo?

-Soy Whitepeak. Eres un poni muy peculiar.

Un par de guardias con flechas los sorprenden en su camino, Purplethink apenas puede esquivarlas junto con 13, vuelve a cargar sus cascos delanteros con energía para neutralizarlos. 13 y Purplethink están ilesos, aunque el dragón tiene una pierna lastimada.

-¡Esto me arruinará el día! Creo que ya se enteraron de nosotros. –Whitepeak se levanta con rapidez, aunque su velocidad es drásticamente afectada.

-¡Estas herido! -13 abraza al dragón, que la abraza con suavidad.

-Necesitamos continuar.

-Pero si se enteran que nos ayudaste te castigarán.

-Creo que ya no tengo opciones… les ayudaré lo más que pueda. ¡Vamos!

Purplethink, 13 y el dragón Whitepeak hacen todo lo posible por pasar desapercibidos mientras tratan de llegar al destino final. Entre el confuso y traicionero laberinto de cuevas oscuras y túneles subterráneos hay lugares donde no hay nada en absoluto, o eso es lo que se piensa. Whitepeak hace tiempo encontró un camino singular, uno que lo llevaba a la salida de las cuevas sin que nadie lo notara. Gracias a la lluvia y a un árbol gigantesco que enterró sus raíces muy al fondo la tierra se rompió y creó un pequeño túnel, una posible alternativa a la libertad. Quiso usarla varias veces, pero su cuerpo de dragón era demasiado grande para pasar por el angosto túnel. Durante ese tiempo como médico de los ponis que básicamente consistía en curar a los ponis maltratados por los seguidores de la mula, se fue encariñando con algunos de ellos, principalmente de la poni con el número 13, una de las primeras en ser capturada. Después de un rato juntos, 13 le contaba sus sueños en donde era libre en la superficie, lejos de sus secuestradores. A Whitepeak entonces se le ocurrió una idea muy estúpida; sabía muy bien que jamás podría quitarle los collares de control, era tecnología y magia de FallenStar y del malévolo Lexafar que no entendía, aunque durante el día la mayoría de ellos dormía y no le prestaban atención a las alarmas, así que permitió salir a 13 con la promesa de que volviera antes del anochecer, así nadie se enteraría y nadie sospecharía.

Ahora su vida estaba en riesgo gracias a esta torpe decisión. Herido de una pierna, ayudando a dos ponis prisioneros a salir. Los guardias y guerreros profesionales de FallenStar ya saben muy bien que hay tres seres renegados que necesitan ser neutralizados lo más pronto posible.

-¡Cuidado! –Whitepeak, cuyos sentidos son más sensibles de el de los ponis les avisa a tiempo de los peligros. Arqueros les disparan flechas gélidas, diseñadas para atravesar y congelar al enemigo, eso no es todo. Los guerreros más expertos aparecen en su camino y rápidamente la situación se dificulta más.

Purplethink sin embargo usa sus sorprendentes habilidades y con descargas eléctricas derrota a cualquier criatura que se le ponga en frente. Se nota cansado pero también más enojado y por ende más peligroso.

Una cebra hechicera, una de los tantos hechiceros de gran renombre y aliado directo de FallenStar ha tomado un montón de flechas cuyas puntas han impregnado de una pócima especial especialmente hecha para ponis terrestres como Purplethink. Una gran cantidad de guardias los sorprenden en el camino y Purplethink se ve obligado a usar más fuerza de la que su cuerpo puede soportar, después de una gran batalla, Purplethink logra quitárselos de encima. La cebra le ha disparado casi todas las flechas pero no ha podido contra ese poder eléctrico, ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para enfrentar a alguien así. Los tres animales renegados corren a su destino pues ya están cerca de llegar, la cebra con las pocas fuerzas restantes, toma una flecha con su hocico y la pone en el arco, dispara con gran puntería.

Purplethink es sorprendente pero también es un ser vivo que se cansa y puede ser lastimado, galopa con todas sus fuerzas cuando una flecha se entierra en una de sus patas traseras y lo derriba. Afortunadamente la flecha no ha causado un daño grave, aunque Purplethink ya no podrá galopar tan rápido, se la quita apresuradamente y continúa sin detenerse.

Por fin llegan a su destino. Por ahora no hay nadie siguiéndolos y la tenue oscuridad lo protege.

-¡Váyanse rápido, busquen ayuda antes de que los atrapen! –Whitepeak, abraza a los dos ponis.

-No voy a olvidar lo que hiciste. –Purplethink choca los cascos contra las garras del dragón.

-¡Ven con nosotros! -13 lo mira con una tristeza tal que casi hace al dragón llorar.

-No puedo, estoy demasiado herido de la pierna, fue una proeza guiarlos hasta acá. Ahora váyanse antes de que lleguen, no te preocupes, 13, yo sé dónde esconderme.

Ambos ponis; cansados, hambrientos y desesperados, suben por el angosto túnel hacia la prometida salida. Después de un gran esfuerzo logran salir a la superficie y Purplethink lo reconoce rápidamente: el bosque Hayseed Swamps. Aún no pueden cantar victoria, están demasiado lejos de la ayuda y en cualquier momento pueden atraparlos. Con moretones en el pelaje, sedientes y con hambre, 13 y Purplethink se dan ánimos con un fuerte abrazo antes de continuar con su camino, con la esperanza de poder escapar de las esta nueva amenaza.

En la fortaleza subterránea de FalleStar hay un caos; animales heridos, objetos destruidos, 3 fugitivos perdidos. El metamorfo aún con la apariencia de Formal Pen camina por la cueva principal donde reside el enigmático cristal de luces azuladas. Mira el caos en los alrededores y aún no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos.

Cebras inconscientes, grifos mareados y demás animales que se han juntado en la cueva principal para esperar las nuevas órdenes de su líder.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? –Pregunta formal pen a uno de los minotauros quien carga en su lomo a otro par de perros joyeros heridos.

-Si te lo digo no me lo crees.

-Dímelo de una vez. –Formal Pen está perdiendo la paciencia. El minotauro continúa su camino, ignorándolo. Formal Pen está molesto, a veces no soporta que nadie lo tome en serio. En su caminata se encuentra con el único poni real en libertad, el unicornio llamado Lefaxar quien lo observa con una mirada venenosa. Formal Pen se detiene y lo mira con cierta molestia mientras Lexafar ríe un poco.

-Si mal no recuerdo, tú trajiste a esos dos ponis. ¿Cierto? –Su noto de voz es soberbio.

-Si… ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Una voz detiene el caos y calla todos los sonidos. Pronto los animales y criaturas se ordenan y se hincan porque la voz les ha anunciado la llegada de su líder Máximo. FallenStar se ha despertado y su molestia es evidente y amenazadora.

-¿Qué carajos fue lo que pasó aquí? –Hace la pregunta a todos, Lexafar es el primero en responder.

-Un poni. –Se aproxima sin temor a la mula.

-¿Qué?

-El poni que trajo este metaformo. –Señala a Formal Pen-. Resulto ser más peligroso que un poni común. Además, se llevó a una de las esclavas unicornio.

-Y un ser blanco y escamoso, le ayudó al mocoso. –Aparece una cebra, con un distinto en su collar que denota el rango más alto, junto con el de Lexafar.

FallenStar camina hacia el metaformo quien hinca sus patas delanteras y baja la cabeza, esperando no ser castigado.

-¿Puedes decirnos algo más sobre ese poni de tonalidades moradas oscuras y rojas que trajiste?

-Creí que si lo convencía sería de gran ayuda. –Traga saliva.

-¿Algo más?

-Ese poni era… –Las palabras se le cortan, se acaba de dar cuenta de un terrible error. No le ha informado a FallenStar de porqué atrapó a Purplethink en primer lugar.

-¿Si?

-Ese poni era un espía.

Hay murmullos y gestos de exclamación, Lexafar se lleva los casos al rostro como una muestra de enorme decepción, FallenStar se da la media vuelta con suspiros algo decepcionantes, después se pone en frente del metaformo y sin advertirle le da un derechazo con su casco. Es fan fuerte el golpe que la figura poni del metamorfo desaparece y queda en su forma original. Su piel oscura y desnuda, sus ojos completamente grises, tan idéntico al resto de su raza, ahora yace casi caído, sobándose la mejilla y escupiendo saliva.

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Teníamos a un espía y ni siquiera tuviste la gentileza de avisarles a los demás!

-Formamos un escuadrón de búsqueda, no llegarán muy lejos. –Dice un grifo de grado Máximo.

-No servirá, seguramente ya le avisó a la guardia real sobre nuestra ubicación.

-¿Y qué hacemos entonces? –Pregunta Lexafar.

-Es hora de que las princesas como el resto de sus súbditos conozcan a sus nuevos amos. ¡Todos, a sus posiciones! ¡Preparen sus armas! ¡Preparen a los esclavos!

-¡Si, nuestro Líder! –Todos responden y rápidamente toman sus posiciones.

-No se preocupe mi buen líder por la calamidad, ya que una de mis flechas pudo darle a la molesta entidad –Expresa muy confiada la cebra, otro de los "Pilares de FallenStar"-. Ese poni no se fue con una victoria refrescante, pronto la enfermedad de la sangre lo consumirá y nuestro al final de la noche será.

-Me alegra escucharlo, ahora prepare a las demás cebras, necesitaremos de sus hechizos. Seguramente ese asqueroso equino irá al campamento. Ese maldito tal vez sea poderoso, pero sigue siendo un poni.

El metamorfo, con el orgullo herido, aun sobándose la cara por el golpe. A lado aún sigue Lexafar que lo mira sonriente antes de marcharse. Tal parece que a este metamorfo le costará mucho más subir de rango, eso sin mencionar que odia a Lexafar por siempre burlarse de él.

* * *

 _Fin Del Capítulo VII_

 **NOTA 2** : Si por alguna razón casi todos los personajes tienen pelaje blanco, no me culpen a mí, son los OC que me encargaron incluir en esta historia.


	8. 2x08 - Noche De Cacería

Hola a todos,

Antes de empezar, les ofrezco una disculpa. Más de tres meses sin actualizar, sin duda los bronies y no tan bronies que esperaban mi historia desde hace ya tiempo se preguntaron muchas veces si realmente iba a terminar este fanfic. Como dije, este fanfic lo terminaré, no importa cuando tiempo me tarde.

Lo bueno: hay nuevo capítulo.

Lo malo: volví a entrar a la escuela, por lo que el próximo capítulo podría tardar en llegar. Lo lamento, pero la escuela me absorbe mucha energía y tiempo. Aparte de que la escuela es prioridad.

Como verán, las razones del retraso del capítulo fueron estas: hay muchos personajes en este capítulo, hay muchas escenas de acción, durante mucho tiempo estuve muy poco inspirado y lo reescribí varias veces, a parte de que son más 12,000 palabras.

 **Nota 1** : Aquí no hay flashbacks, por lo que la historia se desarrollará muy rápido.

 **Nota 2** : Lexafar, Felishiny y Sweet Blizzard son OC de otras personas, que incluí en el fanfic por petición.

* * *

 _1x08 – Noche De Cacería_

Fue un día relativamente normal en el campamento Hayseed Swamps. Una vez olvidados los problemas relacionados con Purplethink, la tranquilidad y lo habitual regresó. Las actividades creativas producían alegría y ocio, la comida y bebida era buena, las presentaciones en el pequeño auditorio eran curiosas y agradables… en fin, muchas amistades se fortalecieron. Felicidad y risas que prometían perdurar por siempre, por un momento se olvidaron de todos sus pesares y un ambiente de ensueño los hipnotizó.

Sin embargo, algunos pocos que eran más perspicaces que el resto notaban algo singular. Nadie podía describir que era, solamente incomodaba. Algunos guardias protectores del campamento también lo percibían. Mal presentimiento o solamente el instinto en falsa alarma, se decidió ignorarlo para evitarse problemas.

El tiempo de actividades en el campamento estaba por finalizar, pronto la noche llegaría y los ponis del campamento irían a dormir como inocentes potrillos, ignorantes del peligro latente, tan cerca de ellos, pero tan silencioso… ¿Cómo podrían saberlo?

Longhorn mira la puesta de sol; entre los colores naranjas del cielo y la brisa del norte cada minuto más fría, no puede evitar pensar en lo ocurrido. Confundido, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir. No hay señales de Purplethink. Ignora las verdaderas intenciones del poni-yegua por espiar sus pertenencias, puede que sea uno de los malos y le siguiera la pista a Purplethink. Sin idea de una realidad que no puede ver, se queda en una contemplación solitaria sin una decisión concreta. Sigue pensando y tanto esfuerzo mental le da nauseas.

–¿Disfrutando de la vista? –Una voz familiar aparece, es Felishiny quien toma asiento a lado de Longhorn y se pone a contemplar la puesta de sol.

–Si… supongo.

–¿No es hermoso? El espectáculo diario que nos ofrece la máxima autoridad de Equestria. Siempre bajando el sol con una perfección milimétrica, ni siquiera notamos que se mueve.

–Yo prefiero el sol que se encuentra en su enorme grupa.

-Ah... todos tienen diferentes prioridades. –Felishiny suspira un poco, es hora de tocar el tema–. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

–Eh… solo no puedo saber qué es lo que debo hacer.

–¿Puedo saber?

–No lo sé, eres un buen poni y eso, pero… aún no sé mucho de ti, excepto que Purplethink te odia por ser tan perfecto. –Longhorn se ríe.

–Aparte de eso… creo que hay asuntos muy importantes que no quieres decirme. Realmente yo puedo ayudarte, pero necesito a cambio tu confianza absoluta. Por ejemplo, puedo ayudarte a buscar a Real Spoon, y así investigar porqué esculcó las pertenencias de Purplethink y tuyas.

–Creo que eso sería lo mejor.

–A cambio de que me cuentes más detalles sobre lo que Purplethink y tú intentaban hacer aquí.

–Está bien, como si tuviera muchas opciones. –Con una sonrisa irónica. Medita lo que dirá y después de un largo tiempo torciendo el hocico por fin se decide–. En realidad, solo Purplethink está metido en esto, yo solamente estoy para calmar las sospechas. No sé todos los detalles de su tarea, pero tiene que ver con lo que ha pasado en el bosque.

Felishiny se levanta como rayo y le ofrece el casco a Longhorn–. Creo que me serán más útiles de lo que creí. Vamos, primero debemos buscar a ese unicornio y después te diré en lo que estoy trabajando.

–Muchas gracias. –Longhorn acepta su casco, también se levanta. Mueve un poco los cuartos traseros porque ha permanecido sentado por varias horas–. Lo único que pido es que Purplethink esté a salvo. –Longhorn abraza sorpresivamente a Felishiny muy fraternalmente, incomodando al unicornio de la Cutie Mark de gato–. Oh, lo siento, fue la emoción.

–No te preocupes, mientras no te hayas excitado. ¿No te excitaste, cierto?

–No, tu tranquilo.

–Está bien, pues castos a la obra.

Longhorn y Purplethink emprenden su pequeña misión, que les ayudará a conocer parte de todo el embrollo. Ignora lo que encontrarán, aunque Felishiny se mantiene optimista, por otra parte, las palabras en la carta de Purplethink pone muy nervioso a Longhorn.

Llega la noche y con ello el toque de queda, los ponis entran a sus respectivas cabañas mientras los guardias reales se ponen en alerta, vigilando los perímetros del campamento. Es una noche fría debido a los vientos del norte donde hay invierno, también por el otro extremo nevado del bosque.

* * *

Número 13 y Purplethink continúan corriendo en la oscuridad de un espeso y extenso bosque, no se han detenido desde que escaparon por la salida secreta que él dragón blanco les proporcionó. Aún temerosos, con la incertidumbre de encontrarse con el peligro en cada momento. Después de estar casi más de media hora corriendo, 13 cae derribada por el cansancio.

–¡13! ¿Estás bien? –Purplethink regresa y le sostiene la cabeza. 13 está muy agotada y respira con dificultad, sus cascos están muy lastimados, no podrá continuar. Purplethink aún con suficientes fuerzas sube a 13 a su lomo y la transporta a un lugar donde nadie pueda sorprenderlos ni encontrarlos.

Hay preocupación en el rostro de Purplethink; sus propias heridas y su cansancio no le importan tanto como el estado delicado de la yegua quien respira con dificultad. Al menos encontraron un lugar seguro, fresco y con plantas suaves para recostarse. No podrán continuar en estas condiciones, Purplethink aún tiene fuerzas para luchar, sin embargo, el enemigo lo supera en número, tarde o temprano será derrotado. 13 necesita atención médica y agua.

En su momento de descanso, Purplethink siente una ligera molestia en una de sus patas traseras, recuerda que una cebra lo atacó con una flecha y casi se entierra en su músculo con peligrosa profundidad. Afortunadamente la punta era demasiado pequeña para crear un gran daño. Su cuerpo ya no tiene adrenalina y el frío del ambiente hace que el dolor en su pata se acreciente. Mira su herida; hay un poco de sangre cicatrizada y tiene un ligero aroma desagradable, siente un calor molesto en toda la pierna, mueve las patas traseras intentando así quitarse la sensación.

–¿Purplethink? –13 se levanta, ya con algo de sus fuerzas restauradas. La humedad y el frío del bosque le han devuelto un poco de vitalidad.

–¡13! –Purplethink le alza y abraza su cabeza.

–¿En dónde estamos?

–Estamos en medio del bosque, aún nos falta mucho para llegar al campamento. No te preocupes, vamos a llegar.

–Mis cascos me duelen mucho, no podré continuar.

-Si es necesario cargarte, lo haré. No te voy a dejar.

13 se toca el collar negro, aún lo siente en su pelaje, la entristece tener esa cosa aún sobre su cuerpo. Trata de levantarse, aunque el cansancio la vuelve a tumbar.

–No podremos perderlos. –13 está triste–. Mi collar.

–Llegaremos primero al campamento y habrá ayuda. Estarás protegida.

–Ellos saben en donde estoy y con esto pueden hacer lo que quieran.

–Entonces te lo quitaré ahora mismo. –Purplethink muerde el collar y 13 grita con fuerza, como si un dolor indescriptible le atormentara todos los nervios–. ¿¡Qué tienes!?

–El collar, duele mucho. Lexafar nos dijo que si algún día nos quitábamos el collar nos estallaría la cabeza. No quiero que me estalle la cabeza.

–Está bien… no lo tocaré otra vez. –Purplethink le da un beso en la frente. Mira que en su cuerno hay un anillo negro, seguramente también sufra dolor cuando intenten quitárselo.

13 observa las patas traseras de Purplethink, una de ellas tiene oscuras líneas irregulares manchando su pelaje, parecen venas. –¡Oh no!

–¿Qué pasa?

–¡Estás infectado!

La tierra comienza a temblar, los animales en el interior del bosque salen de sus escondites y huyen del lado contrario de la fortaleza oculta de la mula. 13 grita alterada por terror, Purplethink no sabe que ocurre. Un rayo de luz azul y brillante aparece a lo lejos, llega hasta el cielo iluminando a sus alrededores, desde su origen hasta el punto más alto.

–¿Qué es eso? –Purplethink se aleja del árbol que lo mantiene oculto para presenciar mejor el extraño suceso–. Eso viene de…

Es el mismo color, el mismo destello violento para los ojos que vio en la cueva más grande donde estaba el cristal alargado. Formando una línea que llega hasta el cielo, truenos de enorme energía destruyen las nubes a su alrededor, creando un remolino de viento. La luz es tan potente y llega tan alto que son varias las ciudades Equestrianas capaces de verlas. Purplethink siente un mal presentimiento, necesita llegar al campamento lo más pronto posible.

–Necesitamos movernos. –Purplethink sube a la unicornio en su lomo y emprende de nuevo el galope, esperando que la situación no empeore.

Mira hacia el cielo y las nubes siguen desapareciendo, las ventiscas se hacen más violentas. En momentos como estos, desea como nunca algún casco extra que sea de su ayuda, pero se encuentra solo en esta misión. Solo espera que Longhorn se haya marchado, así estará fuera del peligro.

Del punto más alto del rayo de luz, una ola de energía translucida emerge y se expande por todas direcciones a gran velocidad, creando una especie de escudo que cubre casi toda la totalidad del bosque como si se tratase de un enorme domo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la fortaleza subterránea, FallenStar y Lexafar se encuentran en la cueva principal. La mula ha subido a la estructura en forma de volcán y con la ayuda de unos artefactos pegados a sus cascos delanteros ha podido manipular la energía que emana del cristal. Lexafar observa con cierta indiferencia, aunque por dentro de siente satisfecho ya que fue su ingenio lo que hizo posible todo esto (en realidad la mula fue la que hizo más de la mitad del trabajo, pero hace sentir mejor a Lexafar llevarse el crédito).

FallenStar, logrando crear el campo de energía que ahora yace sobre el bosque Hayseed Swamps; un proceso corto pero complicado y muy exhausto. La mula cae al suelo muy debilitado, y un par de grifos que forman parte de su escolta lo ayudan a bajar de la estructura.

Abajo, se encuentran esperando el resto de los "Pilares De FallenStar". Cuatro seres de gran intelecto, fuerza y habilidad, los compañeros más fieles y más capaces con lo que cuenta la mula a su disposición. Gracias a ellos, FallenStar tiene todo un ejército de seguidores más toda la base subterránea, además de tener a cientos de ponis como sus esclavos, eso sin mencionar que tiene la magia y tecnología necesaria para controlar el poder del cristal.

El primero de ellos, un grifo de enorme estatura y corpulencia; cuyas garras de hueso han sido sustituidas por garras de plata; su nombre es Exanitor y es uno de los tantos generales desertores del casi inexistente y decadente imperio grifo.

El segundo es una perra joyera, de una mandíbula estilizada pero mortal, vestida con una cota de maya de increíble resistencia y ligereza, el líder de toda una manada de perros joyeros fieles a ella: su nombre es Terry.

Los dos pilares restantes son los más letales. La cebra de ojos aterradores y de pelaje con rayas negras, algún día fue una hechicera poderosa en su tierra natal, pero ahora se ha corrompido por las ansias de poder. Tiene a su lado a más de 50 cebras hechiceras, sin mencionar que ha hecho tratos con minotauros y dragones de gran tamaño: si nombre es Amokualí, la cebra hembra más peligrosa de Equestria.

El último pilar es un viejo conocido por todos los ponis que han sido atrapados y doblegados para ser esclavos. Lexafar, un unicornio experto en magia que al mismo tiempo es un despiadado mercenario. Es el único al que menos le importa las intenciones de FallenStar y el resto de los Pilares, pero le agrada estar ahí por la gran cantidad de experimentos perversos que hace y porque sabe que Equestria no tendrá oportunidad contra el poder del cristal y lo más conveniente es estar dentro del equipo ganador.

Todos los pilares cargan un báculo dorado con una esfera de brillante azul. Con su nombre inscrito en él, con estos báculos son capaces de provocar un gran daño.

FallenStar recupera poco a poco sus fuerzas, los pilares hacen una seña de saludo respetuoso frente a su presencia.

–Muy bien, es tiempo de ejecutar la primera fase de nuestro plan. Terry, reúne a 150 esclavos, no importa su raza. Será sencillo tu trabajo, te encargarás de atrapar a todo poni de los pueblos pequeños cercanos al bosque.

–Será un placer. -La fémina asienta con la cabeza.

–Amokualí, tu tarea se enfocará en el campamento, captura a todos los ponis jóvenes que ahí se encuentren, usa los esclavos que sean necesarios. Es casi seguro que el maldito espía purpura se esconda ahí, eres libre de decidir su destino.

–Disculpe señor por contradecir. –Habla con soberbia la cebra–. Pero, a mis capaces guerreros de cebras quiero usar, los muchachos ansiosos de acción ya no pueden esperar. Decepción no obtendrá, ya verá que el resultado de complacerá.

–Está bien, pero recuerda no matar a nadie, siguen siendo valiosos. –Ahora voltea a ver al grifo–. Exanitor, será tu día de suerte, pelearás con el ejército de Equestria. Hazlos sufrir y captura a todos los soldados y guardias que puedas. Usa la trampa que les tenemos preparada.

–Les tengo muchas sorpresas. –Exanitor se nota con un maligno entusiasmo.

–Muy bien… ¡Muévanse, ahora!

–Sí, gran líder. –Su primera acción es subir al cráter del volcán artificial y meter la punta del báculo en el centro de haz de luz azulado. Una vez que la esfera esté lo suficientemente cargada, empiezan a repartir órdenes a sus subordinados, es tiempo de salir a darle el primer golpe a Equestria.

–¿Y yo que haré? –Dice algo decepcionado Lexafar, ansioso por salir de aquí y hacer algo más interesante.

–Tomarás el mando por ahora. Necesito descansar, el esfuerzo por manipular la energía del cristal genera resultados sorprendentes pero su precio es muy alto. En vista que tendremos a más esclavos necesitaré a alguien de confianza.

–Está bien, aunque me perderé la acción.

–No completamente. Mientras te preparas para la siguiente fase, tendrás un pequeño premio de consolación.

–¿Cuál?

–Atrapar al maldito traidor, sin mencionar que puedes ser tan creativamente posible para hacer con su vida lo que te plazca.

–Será un placer.

Alistan a los ponis esclavos y preparan las armas para atacar a sus primeros objetivos, usando la energía de sus báculos para controlar al ejercito de ponis que tienen a su mando. Una ola de grifos, cebras, perros joyeros, unos cuantos burros, minotauros y un montón de ponis esclavos salen de su escondite, con gran velocidad se esparcen alrededor del bosque rumbo a los objetivos.

* * *

Longhorn y Felishiny, juntos en una pequeña pero importante investigación. Han puesto cascos a la obra y se han escabullido del toque de queda, para buscar al odiado Real Spoon. Revisan de cabaña en cabaña, en busca del amanerado unicornio, solo así podrán interrogarlo y saber si tiene nexos con alguna entidad no benévola. Longhorn es algo distraído (por no decir mirón) en las cabañas donde hay yeguas o corceles bien parecidos, se deleita con ver sus cuerpos sensuales y más cuando están en momentos muy ponisonales o íntimos. Felishiny tiene que jalarlo de la cola varias veces para continuar la búsqueda.

Han espiado en todas las cabañas y no hay señales de Real Spoon, nadie lo ha visto y a nadie le importa. El toque de queda aplica para todos y Real Spoon no está en cabaña alguna. Felishiny no entiende lo que pasa. Escondidos detrás de alguna cabaña, protegidos por un árbol frondoso que los oculta de los guardias pegasos, ambos ponis tratan de conjeturar qué demonios ocurre.

–No lo entiendo. Ese tipo no tenía nada de especial y ahora nadie lo ha visto. –Felishiny, con su casco en su barbilla con poca barba.

–¿Deberíamos alertar a los guardias sobre esto?

–No lo creo, muchos pueden ser cómplices.

–¿Incluso el director?

–Sería demasiado… o al menos eso digo yo. Vamos, solo nos faltan dos cabañas en donde buscar. La de los guardias y la cárcel.

Se escabullen por la vegetación, protegidos en la oscuridad. Felishiny es el que toma el liderato, le avisa a Longhorn cuando detenerse y en donde esconderse en caso de cualquier intruso que aparezca de repente. Felishiny es un unicornio muy ágil, se mueve con mucha más flexibilidad y vitalidad que Longhorn.

–Algo que me dice que no eres un poni común. –Longhorn lo mira con cierta curiosidad.

–Pues… ¿Qué te digo? Estudiar bajo la tutela de las princesas da poderes. –Ríen por un momento.

–¿Me dirás también tus secretos o tengo que hacerlo todo yo?

–Lo sabrás a su momento, pero necesitamos encontrar primero a Real Spoon. –Felishiny y Longhorn se aproximan a la cárcel, y lo que Felishiny observa le da mala espina. No hay alguien vigilando la entrada de la cárcel–. Tú espera ahí, yo iré a investigar. Si no hay peligro, te llamo con el casco… si lo hay, ya sabes que hacer.

–Hecho.

Felishiny avanza rápido y silencioso a las puertas de la cárcel como si fuera un gato acechando a una presa, llega a la puerta y se pone de lado de una pared, dando vistazos veloces hacia el interior de la cárcel. No hay movimiento o alma alguna, excepto por dos jaulas ocupadas. Uno de los prisioneros es un guardia real que duerme, el otro es nada menos que Real Spoon llorando en silencio.

–¿Real Spoon? –Felishiny le pregunta en un tono calmado para no asustarlo. Real Spoon salta de la impresión y cae al frio y polvoso piso de dura piedra.

–¡Me lleva el tártaro…! ¿Felishiny, eres tú? –Se limpia el polvo de su pelaje con una gran sacudida y se seca los ojos lo mejor que puede. Al ver a Felishiny salta de emoción, trata de alcanzarlo con sus patas a través de los barrotes–. ¡Felishiny! ¡Amigo! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Fui traicionado y metido en este calabozo de mala muerte! ¡El heno está rancio y el agua sabe a suciedad, ni siquiera me dejaron una manta para cubrirle del frío!

-Ok, tranquilo, tranquilo. Primero, necesito que te tranquilices… te voy a sacar, pero antes necesito calma. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

–¿Y ese corriente que hace aquí? –Mira con desconfianza a Longhorn que le sonríe muy triunfal.

–¿No te dije que esperaras? –Felishiny le dice con seriedad a Longhorn.

–Sí, pero como no parecía ocurrir nada me acerqué a investigar… ¿Qué pasó aquí?

–¿A qué han venido, ponis? –Expresa el guardia que se ha despertado por el ruido de los visitantes y los lloriqueos de Real Spoon.

–¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió? –Felishiny interroga al guardia.

–Fuimos atacados. –El guardia se avergüenza al decirlo–. Más bien, fui traicionado por mi compañero, no resultó ser el que yo creía que era.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Formal Pen es un monstruo, tomó mi hermosa figura y no sé qué hizo para ensuciar mi nombre, solo espero que no hiciera algo que me lleve a la cárcel para siempre. –Real Spoon, como de costumbre, sacando lo peor de sí. Interrumpe al guardia, expresando sus penas de la forma más lastimosa posible. Felishiny igual le pone atención.

–Lo que atacó a este "saco de molestias" fue un metamorfo, y mi compañero que me traicionó también lo era. –Dice el guardia.

–Y todo por querer hacer el bien y denunciar al rebelde de tu compañero bestia. –Real Spoon señala con el casco a Longhorn.

–No sé cuántos de aquí que integran la guardia sean nuestros enemigos.

–¡Esperen! ¡Más despacio por favor! –Longhorn se le revuelve la cabeza.

–Maldita sea… estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo, ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego? –Felishiny se tiene como torpe. Ahora muchas pistas de su investigación cobran sentido.

–¿Pueden liberarme ya? –Real Spoon, tratando de captar la atención.

–¿Entendiste lo que decían? –Longhorn, sin idea alguna.

–¿Por qué le importaba tanto a Formal pen lo que le pasara a Purplethink? –Felishiny llega la conclusión obvia, al menos ya tiene la idea clara de lo que posiblemente estén enfrentando–. Tu amigo era un espía, Formal Pen que era un metamorfo se enteró y quiso deshacerse de él, ignoro si ya lo atrapó y o sí está en peligro. Mientras tanto, hay metaformos infiltrados en los guardias. Aún no logro saber la magnitud del problema, aunque posiblemente sea el retorno de la Reina de los metamorfos.

–¿Y Real Spoon que tiene que ver en todo esto?

–Solo es un idiota.

–Vaya, ¿y ahora que hacemos?

–No puedo ayudar a Purplethink ahora porque ignoro en donde pueda estar, pero puedo avisarles a las princesas, ellas nos ayudarán.

Una luz de origen desconocido aparece y rompe con la armonía de los colores oscuros de la noche. Los animales se despiertan, los guardias se ponen en alerta, los ponis de las cabañas son espantados por una intensa luz que traspasa las ventanas. Los campistas salen de sus aposentos y miran el extraño fenómeno que ocurre muy cerca de su ubicación. Hay un potente rayo luminoso que llega hasta el cielo y nadie sabe si puede ser un mal presagio. Hay corrientes bruscas de aire y un sonido de un trueno constante y lejano.

Felishiny sale de la cárcel y mira sorprendido el enorme rayo de energía. Puede sentir un gran poder, indicios de algo problemático.

–¡OH POR CELESTIA! –Observa como ese enorme rayo pronto comienza a aprisionarlos en un enorme domo. Felishiny necesita enviar la alarma lo más pronto posible, ilumina su cuerno y lanza una chispa brillante en dirección a Canterlot, lamentablemente la chista no logra llegar a su destino, choca contra la energía esparcida del enorme rayo, lo que provoca un aparatoso ruido, lo cual alerta a los pilares de FallenStar–. ¡Rayos!

Felishiny entra de nuevo con un rostro preocupado. –Longhorn, necesitamos actuar rápido, ven aquí.

–¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Nos dejarás aquí? –Real Spoon, presa del pánico al saber que se quedará atrapado e indefenso.

–Esperen aquí… iré por ayuda. –-Longhorn y Felishiny salen de la cárcel y cierran la puerta. Real Spoon y sus quejas no funcionaron, vuelve a quedarse encerrado.

–Creo que no volverán. –Dice con cierta ironía el guardia, que se acuesta esperando volver a dormir.

Los ponis, burros, y algunos cuantos grifos instalados en el campamento son interrumpidos por un evento inesperado que anuncia un mal presagio. Salen de sus cabañas y miran temerosos el rayo de energía que se ha expandido y rodeado casi la totalidad del bosque.

Entre el miedo y la duda, muchos gritan el nombre de Gazer. Necesitan de un líder que les pueda decir que es lo que pasa y en caso contrario, que sepa cómo afrontar la situación. Gazer es despertado por los constantes golpes de su puerta ocasionados por los trabajadores del campamento, deja caer su peluche de sus garras y se levanta completamente desorientado y baboso.

Mientras tanto, el sargento de la guardia observa con un rostro preocupado la situación, es un hecho que a lo que se enfrenta es de origen desconocido y sus consecuencias pueden ser peor de lo que imagina. Ordena a dos pegasos subir hasta encontrarse con la energía y tratar de identificarla, al resto de los guardias les ordena proteger el campamento a toda costa, cada poni toma una posición: terrestres, unicornios y pegasos, su deber será proteger a los súbditos de la princesa porque para aceptaron la tarea.

Los pegasos intentan romper el campo de energía, usan sus cascos, armas y hasta dientes; nada funciona. Guardias unicornios hacen lo suyo y le disparan al domo, lo único que provocan son perturbaciones insignificantes.

Gazer toma un megáfono, y trata de hacer valer su voz entre una multitud de trabajadores y visitantes que se amontonan para demandar respuestas. Al notar que su asistente Formal Pen no aparece, se ve forzado a hacer todo él mismo.

–Muy bien, primero quiero que todos se calmen y guarden silencio. –Sus palabras no surten efecto, la irritabilidad del hipogrifo aumenta–. Por favor, quiero un minuto de su comprensión.

–¿Estamos en peligro? –Pregunta uno de los huéspedes, después una lluvia de preguntas y quejas no se hace esperar. No es hasta que el sargento de la guardia baja con los ponis y le arrebata el megáfono al inútil director que el desorden finaliza.

–¡Escuchen todos! –Su voz es fuerte, llena de autoridad, calma los ánimos de la turba, una sola orden y provee silencio para esparcir su mensaje–. Quiero que todos permanezcan en sus cabañas y no salgan por ningún motivo a menos que yo les ordene. ¿Quedó claro? No quiero preguntas ni quiero quejas, estamos en una situación delicada, pero les aseguro que estarán a salvo si hacen caso a las indicaciones.

Algunos guardias cerca de la multitud convencen (y hostigan) también a los ponis que entren a sus cabañas y no hagan más ruido. Rápidamente el rebaño es dispersado y los huéspedes sin otra alternativa solo pueden obedecer.

Dentro de la turba estaba Sweet Blizzard junto a su alterada compañera de cabaña. Mirando temerosas al cielo y saber que se encuentran encerradas. La pegaso observa a su alrededor, hay muchos rostros preocupados, nadie sabe lo que ocurre. Entre los rostros se encuentra con las expresiones de los guardias, algunos también asustados, sin embargo, otros se notan muy tranquilos, Sweet Blizzard desconfía de ellos.

–¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –Dice muy preocupada Yellowstone.

–No lo sé, solo prepararnos.

–¿Para qué?

–Ojalá no lo descubramos. –Cuando entran a la cabaña se llevan una inesperada sorpresa encontrarse con los dos unicornios: Longhorn y Felishiny. Ambos gritan por que se han asustado mutuamente–. ¡Felishiny! ¡Longhorn! ¿Qué están haciendo?

Longhorn y Felishiny toman sus alforjas y las llenan con un montón de cosas: libros, bocadillos, plumas, mapas, entre otras cosas.

–Lo siento Sweet, por ahora no puedo atenderte. –Dice Felishiny, no quiere decirle sus planes.

–¿Debemos preocuparnos?

–No lo sé.

–Tú sabes lo que ocurre, ¿cierto? –Sweet también sospecha.

–¿Vamos a morir, verdad? –Yellowstone ya se está alterando.

–Ojalá. –Dice Felishiny, centrado en sus tareas.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –Yellowstone se enfurece.

–¡Me refería a que yo tampoco sé lo que ocurre! –Felishiny también se encuentra molesto y presionado, toma un par de bocanadas de aire para calmarse–. No debemos llamar la atención, es muy importante que todo lo que pase aquí no salga al exterior, no queremos que ningún guardia se entere. ¿Pueden regalarme ese favor?

–Está bien… como si tuviéramos opción. –Sweet Blizzard dice con un tono resignado.

–No dejen entrar a ningún guardia, no se fíen en ellos.

–¿Por qué?

–Confíen en mí.

Ya han pasado más de 30 minutos desde que el rayo de luz sorprendió a todo el campamento. los guardias permanecen en alerta máxima y constante, muchos están confiados porque saben que el ejército de Equestria llegará, romperá el campo de energía y los salvará. Mientras tanto, Longhorn y Felishiny completan su equipaje, están a punto de sumergirse en el bosque y buscar cualquier pista que les pueda ayudar a identificar al enemigo. Sweet Blizzard y Yellowstone, sin saber qué hacer, frustradas por no poder hacer algo útil o que las aleje del peligro.

–Oigan… ¿Por qué eso parpadea? –Yellowstone apunta al buró de Purplethink, el pequeño cristal en forma de rombo que parecía ser nada más que un objeto ornamental ahora está parpadeando en un rojo muy intenso. Parpadea cada vez con más rapidez. Los cuatro ponis se acercan al objeto, es Felishiny quien lo toma y mira a los demás con gran preocupación.

–¿Qué tan serio es? –Sweet Blizzard lee a la perfección el miedo de Felishiny, quien trata de ser metódico y no caer en el pánico.

–¿Y eso que es? –Longhorn también está nervioso.

–Es un Medidor de espectro de energías negativas o, en otras palabras, detecta magia negra.

–¿Y por qué está parpadeando ahora? –Pregunta Yellowstone.

–Estos objetos son como un receptor, se usan junto con antenas que detectan la presencia de magia negra dentro de un perímetro dado. Ignoro cuál sea la distancia de las antenas con respecto al objeto.

–¿Y cuál es la distancia máxima que puede alcanzar? –Pregunta temerosa Sweet Blizzard.

–No lo sé… pero se están aproximando.

–Maldita sea. –Sweet Blizzard toma los muebles de la cabaña y con su gran fuerza de pegaso bloquea las puertas y las ventanas.

–Sweet Blizzard, ¿Qué haces? Hay demasiadas ventanas. –Yellowstone, aunque su comentario sea realista no sirve por ahora.

–No me importa, no me voy a quedar aquí a esperar a cualquier entidad maligna sin hace nada.

–Ni siquiera sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, deberíamos escapar de la cabaña. –Le contesta con molestia Yellowstone.

–¿E ir a dónde? ¡Estamos atrapadas! ¡Lo único que nos queda es resistir!

Una discusión aparece, las dos yeguas pelean con palabras acerca de la mejor decisión que tomar. Los dos sementales observan, sin apoyar a nadie, porque es un hecho que ellos tampoco saben a lo que se enfrentan.

–No creo que sea buena idea dejarlas aquí. –Dice Longhorn, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

–Sí, tienes razón.

Cualquier pensamiento queda bloqueado, las discusiones son reducidass a un silencio incómodo, las emociones que sienten los cuatro ponis son reducidas a una sola: miedo. Un grito de auxilio, real y perturbador, se escucha de repente. Suena otro con la misma intensidad aterradora y cada vez más cerca. "¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Nos están atacando, socorran a mi pueblo!". Dice estas palabras una y otra vez con gran desesperación.

Los cuatro ponis se aproximan a la ventana, esperando conocer más detalles. Solo ven a un pegaso muy asustado que volaba directo al campamento, un par de guardias lo han atrapado y llevado al piso, cerca del patio central. Sigue gritando, completamente desquiciado. Después se escucha un movimiento intenso por parte de los guardias, pues los centinelas han detectado algo. La situación se torna muy seria cuando se escuchan los gritos de los guardias, algunos de dolor, la mayoría de terror.

–Está bien, esto se pondrá feo. –Felishiny dice resignado.

Los guardias, protectores de un campamento con los súbditos de las princesas, cuya misión es obedecer las órdenes de su princesa, aunque les cueste la vida. Muchos de ellos escuchan el grito de ayuda de sus compañeros, algunos galopan o vuelan en su ayuda. Su número no es relevante, sus conocimientos en armas o su habilidad para la magia tampoco. Uno por uno, los guardias son derribados.

De las sombrías profundidades el bosque, hay un nuevo enemigo completamente nuevo, que derrota con facilidad a su objetivo. La única barrera que tenía el campamento es superada con relativa facilidad. Muchos guardias intentan escapar, pero el resultado es el mismo.

Hay una situación difícil en las cabañas donde los ponis ahora están desprotegidos; algunos deciden escapar del campamento, salir por la ventana y correr hacia cualquier parte, lo único que quieren es alejarse de ahí. Otros en cambio deciden permanecer en las cabañas y ejecutan el mismo plan que Sweet Blizzard, tomar todos los muebles que puedan y fortificarse, si es necesario pelear, tendrán que hacerlo. Mientras tanto, Gazer hace lo mejor que sabe: tomar su dinero y esconderse en el sótano de su morada.

Sonidos de cascos se aproximan al campamento, con todas las salidas cubiertas. Hacen ruido a propósito, quieren provocar a los ponis o influirles miedo, no se preocupan por ser discretos, saben que ganarán. Vestidos con una túnica negra que cubre casi la totalidad de su cuerpo, cargando con un báculo con un amuleto de cristal rojo en la punta, se aproximan a las cabañas donde muchos ponis aún adentro intentan protegerse.

–¡Todos! ¡Tomen mis cascos, ahora! –Felishiny extiende sus patas delanteras, todos le hacen caso sin cuestionarlo.

–¿A dónde irás? –Yellowstone, casi al punto de darle un ataque.

–Al único lugar que se me ocurrió. –Felishiny cierra los ojos, su cuerno se ilumina y se expande a través de los ponis junto a él. El aura de color blanca una vez que tiene a todos se esfuma en forma de una chista fugaz y casi imperceptible.

Felishiny y compañía aparecen en un lugar oscuro y sucio. A excepción de las yeguas, los dos unicornios machos saben perfectamente en donde aparecieron. De nuevo, en la cárcel, la cabaña más alejada de todo el campamento; un lugar lúgubre y deprimente donde muy poco probable alguien pueda buscar, al menos durante un tiempo.

–¿Qué está pasando afuera? –El guardia pregunta.

–Algo que no es bonito. –Longhorn le contesta, en una forma nerviosa y alegre.

–¿En dónde estamos? –Yellowstone, algo mareada pues jamás la había tele transportado.

–En la cárcel provisional es la cabaña más alejada del campamento, en teoría es el lugar más seguro.

–Ojalá sepas lo que haces. –Sweet Blizzard entra a una de las celtas y sube a la cama, mirando a través de la ventana con barrotes.

–Yo también. –Felishiny toma a Longhorn del casco–. No se muevan de aquí.

–¡Espera, voy con…! –Blizzard intenta unirse a ellos, pero Felishiny desaparece con rapidez–. Rayos.

–Oigan… ¿es mucho pedir que me liberen? -Es lo primero que rebuzna Real Spoon a las compañeras.

En el campamento, la situación está empeorando. Los que intentaron escapar y esconderse en la inmensidad del bosque han sido rápidamente capturados, las cebras ya los estaban esperando, fue muy fácil sorprenderlos y atraparlos. Los que optaron por quedarse y protegerse dentro de las cabañas tuvieron la misma suerte; los bloqueos y muebles amontonados son poca cosa para el enemigo que entra con facilidad con su la magia que pueden usar gracias a los báculos junto con los hechizos poderosos que salen de sus hocicos. No importa si luchas contra el enemigo o no, para las cebras son la misma cosa.

Una tarea muy sencilla, sin embargo, Amokualí no se nota satisfecha, aún no encuentran a la bola de pelo morada que les provocó varios dolores de cabeza, les ordena a todos sus seguidores a examinar a todos los ponis, no permitirá que ese poni repulsivo se salga con la suya. Sabe que está cerca, lo sabe por el báculo que tiene entre sus cascos. Recuerda a ese poni morado escapar con una esclava, tiene una ventaja que Purplethink ignora y es la capacidad de poder obligar a 13 hacer lo que le plazca. Decide no usar ese poder, aún, su tarea es atrapar y someter a los ponis del campamento.

Los ponis atrapados son llevados al patio central del campamento, donde otras cebras ya tienen cuerdas y cadenas para sujetarlos. Afligidos y temerosos, con el cuello aprisionado por una cadena o por una cuerda, arreados como rebaño. Los que intentan protestar son domados rápidamente con violencia ya sea con golpes del báculo o un hechizo doloroso, los que hacen mucho alarde se les pone un bozal o peor aún, una brida.

Algunos ponis son más difíciles de atrapar, ya que son pegasos de gran fortaleza o unicornios letrados en la magia, las cebras solamente tardan más tiempo en domarlos, igual son atrapados y obligados a obedecer.

–Líder Amokualí, la mayoría de estos ponis están listos para llevar, solo unos cuantos nos falta por atrapar. –Una de las cebras se dirige a la temible Amokualí quien observa todo con una seriedad venenosa.

–¿Y respecto al espía, lo han podido hallar?

–No hay información certera para considerar aquí su estar, puede que se haya ido a otro lugar que no pudimos adivinar.

–Interroga a los esclavos, ellos han de saber algunos datos. Lo presiento, no está lejos. Sigan buscando.

–Sí, Líder Amokualí.

Aún hay varios ponis que escapan del peligro de las cebras. Sobre un enorme pino de ramas frondosas que los protege de cualquier cebra, hay dos unicornios que observan sin hacer ruido alguno. Atentos a los eventos, bien ocultos, uno anota en una libreta todos los detalles mientras otro observa con unos binoculares. Tienen una gran cantidad de campo visible para ver y estudiar. Son Longhorn y Felishiny, y lo que más le intriga al último es el comportamiento y composición del campo de energía. Muchos pegasos que lograron escapar del ataque de las cebras se elevaron, intentando traspasar el campo sin éxito, es más, la energía que los aprisionaba los expulsó con violencia. Es una energía que no puede detectar, al menos no con los conocimientos de magia que posee. Se pregunta cómo reaccionarán las princesas ante esto.

También observa un comportamiento paradójico en el enemigo. Mientras atrapa y maltrata a los ponis capturados a su conveniencia, con las demás especies hospedadas las trata con un respeto considerable: algunos burros, cebras y grifos, miedosos por sufrir el mismo destino que sus compañeros equinos, al momento de llevarlos al patio central los separaron de los ponis y se les obligó a entrar una cabaña, solo usaban la violencia moderada en caso de que aquellos seres fueran muy engreídos.

Una variable más se ha adherido a esta ecuación de malos resultados: Purplethink. Gracias a sus habilidades aprendidas por la princesa Luna, ha logrado evadir a las fuerzas de las cebras y ha llegado sano y salvo al campamento. Sin embargo, no se ve feliz, las cebras ya han hecho sus fechorías, tienen el control total del campamento.

13 no quiere mirar, le asusta tener muy cerca a tan poderoso enemigo. Tiembla contra el suelo frío, aceptando su destino como esclava sin ninguna oportunidad de felicidad o libertad. Purplethink, en cambio, experimenta mucha rabia: mira a las cebras riéndose, humillando a los ponis con golpes e insultos. Ve a los metamorfos burlándose de los guardias derribados, se mofan de su confianza y no les avergüenza haberlos engañado. Hay algo que no puede describir ni procesar con claridad, pero la sensación de coraje y furia se ha vuelto más impulsiva y difícil de calmar.

Su pata donde ha penetrado la flecha le pica mucho, hay un calor en su cuerpo que lo desquicia. Mira a los villanos salirse con la suya, seguros de sus fechorías, confiados en que nadie podrá detenerlos, sin mostrar señal de compasión. Voltea a ver a 13 que tiembla como gelatina, sus únicos recuerdos son una pesadilla aterradora como su presente. Se ve así mismo en los cascos de ella; completamente impotente. Esa sensación, de no poder hacer nada y sentir el dolor de algo que no puedes derrotar, tan parecida a los hechos de Manehattan; maltratos, exclusión, impunidad. Ver como las cebras se comportan tan ruines, solo hace revivir aquellas emociones.

No puede controlar las emociones explosivas, trata de recordar las palabras de Luna sobre la calma y la serenidad sin resultados, es como si algo muy primitivo y salvaje infectara su cerebro. 13 voltea a verlo, se aleja de él ya que sabe perfectamente lo que le está pasando.

Más del 90% de los ponis ya fueron capturados. Es tiempo de llevarlos a la fortaleza donde sufrirán su proceso para ser esclavos. Los guardias reales, la mayoría heridos son el primer grupo que es enviado.

Muchos ponis aún se resisten; algunos por honor, otros por miedo. Ven consternados como los guardias son obligados a entrar en el inmenso bosque. Cualquier idea pesimista aparece en su cabeza, la sensación de perdición aumenta cuando el siguiente grupo de poni es obligado a marchar, siguiendo el mismo camino de los guardias. Una pequeña potrilla, perteneciente al segundo grupo es obligada a caminar y alejarse de su hermano mayor quien relincha y trata de escaparse para no dejarla sola.

A las cebras no les importa, ellas siguen arreando al segundo grupo sin importar los llantos, mientras los ponis miran la desgarradora escena sin posibilidad alguna de ayudarlos. Es tanta la necesitad de la yegua joven por no perder la cercanía con su hermano que sorprendentemente logra romper la cuerda, el hermano mayor inspirado por el mismo pensamiento logra guitarse la cuerda. Sus acciones logran un efecto indeseado pues los ponis toman el acto fraternal de aquellos potros como inspiración y se revelan otra vez contra los secuestradores. El efecto dominó aparece y muchos ponis replican la insurrección, dificultando el trabajo de las cebras.

Amokualí observa el descontrol con una mueca de enfado; las cebras junto a ella se alejan temerosas porque cuando Amokualí se molesta algo doloroso ocurrirá. De su báculo un rayo azulado y fluorescente es lanzado en contra de los ponis, golpeando a gran cantidad de ellos. El dolor que les provoca es suficiente para dejarlos aturdidos y desistir cualquier acto de rebeldía de los demás. Las cebras aprovechan el momento y efectúan conjuros para maltratar más a los ponis. La pareja de hermanos, angustiados, miran el resultado de la rebelión, ahora se encuentran solos. Algunas voces les exclaman que corran, que aún tienen una oportunidad de escapar.

–Una lección para todos ustedes. –Amokualí apunta con su báculo a los dos últimos ponis salvajes que intentan escapar esperanzados–. El fin de la vida es el castigo para los impertinentes.

Un rayo potente emerge de la esfera, con un solo destino. Hay gritos de desaprobación por parte de los ponis y el resto de los animales encerrados en la cabaña. Las victimas intentan escapar sin éxito alguno. Ocurre lo inevitable; una explosión hace volar la tierra y una lluvia de polvo cae a los alrededores. Todo presente queda impactado y mudo por el cruel espectáculo, no dan crédito a lo que acaban de ver. Una vez que el polvo se disipa, muchos ponis se tapan los ojos pues no quieren ver el fatídico resultado. Amokualí, en cambio, no puede creerlo, algo ha salido mal y eso la molesta.

Hay un poni que se interpone entre los desamparados y el enemigo. Con sus patas delanteras alzadas, por un momento ocultan su rostro lleno de ira. Hay un héroe imprevisto y por un instante desconocido, su aparición es tan sorpresiva que por un momento nadie sabe cómo reaccionar.

–¡Váyanse ahora! –Purplethink, sin mirar a los hermanos que ha acabado de salvar por medio de una barrera de energía eléctrica. Antes de que las cebras se preparen y ataquen de nuevo, Purplethink, sin avisar crea su propio rayo eléctrico. Amokualí no ve venir el ataque, y es golpeada por el choque eléctrico del rayo. Tan rápido y potente, el ataque del poni morado la saca volando varios metros, completamente mareada y desorientada.

Las cebras han visto a su líder caer y por un momento no saben cómo reaccionar. Muchos recuerdan a este indeseable equino, resulta ser el mismo que irrumpió en la fortaleza hace un par de horas. En cambio, hay algo nuevo en su ponisona que les aterra. Tal vez sea sus ojos repletos de coraje, sus resoplidos intensos de potro salvaje, su melena y cola alzadas por la cantidad de energía eléctrica o simplemente porque tiene un poder al cual no pueden hacerle frente. Alguien les ordena atacar, así las cebras se dedican a detener a un solo poni mientras el resto de los demás ponis intentan escapar.

En el árbol, Longhorn y Felishiny no dan crédito a lo que sus ojos captan. Fue tan repentino y genial que se han quedado con el hocico abierto. Felishiny estaba a punto de tele transportarse y salvar a los ponis, y de repente un poni apareció y ahora lucha contra todo un ejército. No es alguien desconocido, es Purplethink quien muestra su poder en todo su esplendor.

–¡Hay algo mal! –Longhorn encuentra una actitud rara en Purplethink, se ve más violento de lo normal.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Jamás lo había visto tan enfurecido, como si estuviera poseído.

Purplethink tiembla, hay tanta energía en su cuerpo que no puede controlarla. Aunque se encuentre cansado y herido, nada le importa ahora. Sus músculos le piden moverse, sus sentidos quieren sentirse tan estimulados, es como si una entidad salvaje lo poseyera. Es tanta su energía que por momentos parece que su melena brillara. La batalla comienza; las cebras lo atacan con conjuros y hechizos que van desde atraparlo en hielo hasta convertirlo en piedra. Purplethink los esquiva con una velocidad impresionante. Se acerca a la primera cebra y la toca con sus cascos cargados, la cebra es expulsada con violencia. Reprime los demás ataques con campos de energía, después vuelve a moverse y derrota al enemigo con potentes rayos eléctricos.

Hay desesperación en el ejército de cebras; sus conjuros y los poderes de sus amuletos, sin importar si lo atacan en conjunto no pueden contra la energía desproporcionada de Purplethink que les da una paliza. La energía eléctrica de Purplethink neutraliza cualquier ataque y hechizo, y los pocos que surten efecto son bloqueados con facilidad.

Hay un caos en el campamento, los residentes del campamento hacen lo posible por escapar del fuego cruzado y alejarse lo más rápido posible del campo de batalla, es una tarea difícil pues aún hay cebras que intentan atraparlos y sin mencionar a los metamorfos que aparecen de la nada y tratan de intimidados y desorientados. Mientras tanto en la batalla, Purplethink expulsa más energía al mismo tiempo que se comporta más desorientado. El ataque de cebras continúa sin éxito, Purplethink ya ha terminado con más de la mitad del ejercito de Amokualí.

La cebra líder se levanta, aún adolorida física como mentalmente. Le han golpeado el ego y eso la hace sentir humillada. Mira el daño causado por Purplethink y le sorprende ver a muchos de sus guerreros caídos; sin mencionar el fuego en los árboles y en las cabañas, los ponis escapando y huyendo hacia el bosque. Toma su báculo dorado y lanza un nuevo ataque con la energía suficiente para destruir a un dragón adulto. Purplethink logra detener el ataque y choque es violento, la energía eléctrica apenas soporta el impacto de la cebra.

Para complicar la situación de Purplethink, una cebra ha encontrado a 13; con su hocico le ha tomado el corto mechón de melena que le queda a la unicornio, arrastrándola lejos del campamento. 13 llora y grita, clamando el nombre de Purplethink quien la escucha y corre en su ayuda, pero Amokualí no le permitirá escapar. Ejecuta otro ataque y Purplethink a duras penas puede bloquearlo.

Ahora sí, el poni terrenal resiente en su cuerpo el exceso de energía utilizada, cada ataque de Amokualí lo deja en cada momento más debilitado y expuesto a un ataque mortal. Intenta seguir luchando, e ir tras número 13 quien no deja de llorar. Mira a la cebra que la arrastra de manera cruel, 13 no puede combatirlo debido a su debilidad.

Amokualí quiere terminar con la amenaza de una vez. Expresa el conjuro indicado y dispara. Purplethink no podrá esquivarlo, no le queda más que intentar contenerlo con la poca energía que le queda.

De nuevo, otro héroe imprevisto frustra sus acciones y le hace perder la cabeza. El sonido del impacto retumba en todo el campamento y Amokualí se llena de cólera. El nuevo poni que se ha unido a la pelea logra detener su ataque con un campo de energía. Un unicornio, de un aura poderosa y mirada decidida, que responde a un nombre conocido.

–Wow… soy genial. –Felishiny, quien parece actuar al último momento, sin estar completamente feliz de haberse expuesto. De todas formas, hizo lo necesario para salvar a Purplethink, quien aún se mantiene en pie con dificultad.

–¿Tu qué haces aquí? –Purplethink también queda sorprendido, también agradecido su repentina aparición para salvarlo.

–Me has dejado perplejo, Purplethink. Realmente eres lo que dijo la princesa Twilight, eres un poni excepcional y aunque yo en un principio no creía, tu poder y determinación es una muestra… –Felishiny deja de hablar cuando voltea y se encuentra hablando solo–. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Amokualí retoma la pelea, esta vez con un nuevo contrincante, no importa qué clase de poni sea, saldrá victoriosa, aunque tenga que destruir todo el bosque. Felishiny resulta ser un unicornio prodigio, sus conocimientos de magia lo han dotado de habilidades competentes y efectivas, sobretodo en situaciones como esta. Forma un escudo protector al mismo tiempo que se tele transporta frente a Amokualí y con un rayo directo en el rosto la golpea con una fuerza tal que Amokualí es arrojada violentamente hasta chocar con un árbol.

Las cebras guerreras van tras él, sin embargo, no son dignos oponentes para el estudiante número 1 de la princesa Celestia y la Princesa Twilight. Felishiny logra deshacerse de ellas con un encantamiento somnífero que las obliga a dormir durante horas. También aprovecha para dejar libres a muchos ponis aún atrapados por el enemigo.

Purplethink galopa con todas las fuerzas que le quedan hacia donde 13 fue capturada. En la oscuridad del bosque y en la inmensidad de la vegetación, Purplethink intenta desesperadamente encontrarla. Ya no puede correr porque sus patas traseras le duelen demasiado, como si algo caliente dentro de ellas le cortaran los músculos. Siente el hocico seco y los sonidos exteriores en vez de ayudarlo lo desorientan y agobian como nunca antes.

Cuando logra por fin encontrar alguna pista un trozo de madera se estrella contra su hocico, dejándolo casi noqueado. Mareado, con dolor en todo el cuerpo y en suelo, Purplethink abre los ojos para mirar hacia el cielo y encontrarse con el rostro furioso de una cebra malvada.

Hay sonidos de gemidos y sollozos tristes cerca de él, trata de mirar hacia otro lado y logra ver por unos instantes a 13 quien también se encuentra en el suelo sobre las patas de otra cebra. Purplethink quiere levantarse y seguir luchando, en cada intento la cebra lo vuelve a tumbar empujándolo con su báculo. Purplethink llega al extremo de morder el trozo de madero y gruñir como un perro, acción que asombra a las cebras.

–Creo que este poni está infectado ya. –Dice el que tiene sometido a Purplethink–. Sería bueno dejar la maldición del lobo en su interior y así podría convertirse en alguna utilidad.

–Mejor acabemos con él de una vez. –Le contesta su compañero–. Ese poni ya ha causado mucha pesadez.

Un resplandor de luz aparece frente a las cebras, dejándolas ciegas por unos instantes. Antes de que puedan descubrir lo que ocurre, una de ellas es golpeado por un haz de magia mientras el otro se despide de sus dientes por una patata buen dada en la cara. Ambas son derrotadas con un solo golpe y por el mismo poni.

–¡Purplethink! –Un unicornio blanco toma a Purplethink entre sus cascos y lo sube en su lomo, mientras otro unicornio mira con mucha curiosidad a tan singular poni quien se queda muda y congelada, solo mueve los ojos para seguir sus movimientos.

–¿Listo? –Expresa el otro poni.

–Sí. –El unicornio blanco junta cascos con el unicornio cian, hay un rápido destello de aura blanca y los cuatro ponis desaparecen.

En la cárcel, todo poni permanece silencioso y quieto, puede escucharse el desastre que proviene del campamento a pesar de estar relativamente lejos. Los sonidos son inspiradores en un sinfín de pésimos pensamientos: relinchos, gritos, caos, entre otros. Temen que el mal augurio llegue hasta ellos, y de tan solo pensar en las barbaridades que les puedan pasar a ellos como les pasa ahora mismo a sus compañeros se les revuelve el estómago. Por un momento nadie se atreve a investigar, Sweet Blizzard intenta salir para investigar lo sucedido, pero Yellowstone siempre la obliga a quedarse dentro. No hay muchas opciones de todas formas; esperar o irse, y ninguna de ellas suena una buena opción.

Un resplandor aparece en el pasillo, asustando por unos instantes a los presentes (especialmente a Real Spoon que es un cobarde nato y casi se orina de la impresión). Sweet se prepara para atacar, afortunadamente los inesperados visitantes son caras conocidas, su presencia alegra y calma a los presentes.

Longhorn y Felishiny, han llegado con dos huéspedes más. Uno de ellos es un poni morado con una reputación funesta y la otra es una unicornio de aspecto deplorable y a la cual nadie ha visto jamás.

Felishiny se ocupa de contar todo lo sucedido a los ponis inquietos por información, lo mantienen ocupado con rachas de preguntas. Felishiny responde a la mayoría de ellas, aunque sus respuestas no sean satisfactorias y no cumplen como respuestas informativas. Se toma el tiempo para ayudar a la nueva integrante de la manada, dándole agua y heno que hay disponible en cada celda.

Longhorn es el único que se encarga de tratar y cuidar a Purplethink.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Purplethink, mirándolo con seriedad. Su cuerpo aún descansa en el lomo de su amigo. Longhorn no sabe cómo responder, baja la cabeza un poco apenado.

–Lo siento. –Abre alguna de las celdas vacías, deja el cuerpo de Purplethink suavemente en el catre sucio y frío.

–Te dije que te fueras… y tal vez seas un estúpido al quedarte aquí. –A Purplethink le molesta todo el cuerpo, le duelen desde los huesos hasta la piel–. Pero me alegra verte otra vez.

–A mí también. –Longhorn lo abraza y le besa la cabeza–. Descansa, diste una excelente presentación hoy.

–¿Dónde está 13?

–¿La unicornio fea? Felishiny le está dando de comer.

Longhorn mira las patas traseras de Purplethink; el color de su pelaje, antes de morado oscuro ha cambiado a un color completamente diferente. Además, parece que le ha salido más pelo. Hay algo raro en el cuerpo del poni terrenal: respira muy rápido y tiene constantes movimientos involuntarios.

Felishiny no puede ofrecer información que resulte reconfortante para los demás ponis: Caos, enemigos, secuestro, esclavitud; hay una amenaza poderosa y muy poco conocida a los cuales los ponis no podrán detener. La guardia real fue derrotada, los compañeros del campamento fueron capturados. Lamentablemente, Felishiny tiene tan poca información como los demás. Sin noción de la verdadera magnitud de peligro, Felishiny no tiene las herramientas para hacer algo y eso lo admite con honestidad y frustración.

13 en cambio, devora el heno y bebe como loca el agua del balde a su alcance. Ningún poni se da el lujo de confiar en ella y cuando le preguntan algo no les responde, tan solo voltea a mirar a Purplethink. Su comportamiento es tan raquítico, como si jamás hubiera conocido los modales o la civilización. A pesar de su comportamiento extraño y su apariencia poco agraciada, todos quieren saber más de ella.

Como Felishiny es el poni que le dio de comer, además de tratarla con delicadeza, 13 le ha tomado un cariño especial.

–¿Dónde la encontraste? –Pregunta Yellowtone

–Estaba con Purplethink y algo me dice que no ha tenido contacto con algún otro poni en mucho tiempo.

–¿Por qué tiene ese collar? –Sweet Blizzard, curiosa por el color y los grabados del collar que tiene la unicornio.

–No lo sé, pueden ser muchas cosas. –Felishiny se sienta a lado de la unicornio, 13 lo voltea a verlo y sonríe–. Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?

13 no responde. Voltea constantemente hacia donde Purplethink descansa. Hay una preocupación evidente, los demás también echan un vistazo a Purplethink.

–Creo que se llama 13. –Aparece Longhorn, su actitud con la nueva unicornio es de prevención. Su presencia no le importa mucho, aunque ambos no dejen de mirarse de manera extraña.

Felishiny y Sweet Blizzard van hacia la otra celda para ver a Purplethink quien parece estar muy enfermo. Longhorn y 13 constantemente chocan miradas, como si ambos no estuvieran a gusto con la presencia del otro.

Algo les ocurre, un montón de sucesos internos incontrolables y muy escondidos por fin explotan y desatan toda una odisea de pensamientos y emociones. Por un instante, ambos unicornios se apartan de la realidad y los hunden juntos en un montón de revelaciones sin sentido. 13 y Longhorn, no apartan su vista mutuamente, las sensaciones de los sentidos dejan de ser relevantes y solo importa lo que experimentan. Siente como si conociera todo de ella al mismo tiempo que no entiende nada sobre ella, 13 siente exactamente lo mismo.

–¿Longhorn? ¿Estás bien? –Yellowstone les pone el casco en medio, esperando ver una reacción.

–¿Qué? –Longhorn regresa a la realidad. 13 se levanta con mucha energía y le sonríe.

–Curioso.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Se parecen. Tienen el mismo color de ojos y creo que el mismo color de pelaje. La diferencia es que tú estás gordo y ella no.

–No estoy gordo, solo tengo cariño de más.

–Ayuden a Purplethink. –13, ahora con una nueva confianza, especialmente en Longhorn.

–¿Por qué?

–Está infectado.

–¿De qué? –La respuesta asusta a Longhorn y al resto de los ponis.

–Antes que se vuelva salvaje y nos ataque a todos. –Sus palabras solo dejan más confundidos al grupo.

–¿A qué te refieres, 13? –Purplethink sigue consiente. a pesar de la insistencia de Felishiny y compañía, se atreve a levantarse. Con la ayuda de Felishiny puede caminar lentamente hacia ella.

–No te vez nada bien. Regresa a la cama o tendré que obligarte. –Felishiny, tratando de poner orden. 13 también se aproxima a él con la poca energía que le resta. Lo abraza con mucho cariño, después comienza a llorar.

–¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué es lo que me pasará?

–Te convertirás en un monstruo. –Su respuesta deja a los ponis confundidos y silenciosos.

–¿Y por qué no nos deshacemos de él? –Real Spoon, expresando sus malas ideas, como de costumbre.

–Tengo una mejor idea. Si se convierte en un monstruo le daremos a Real Spoon como aliento, así todo el mundo gana. –Longhorn le contesta sarcásticamente, muy triunfal.

Real Spoon vuelve a protestas, Yellowstone se mete en la discusión, al igual que el guardia, Felishiny y Sweet Blizzard. Un evento repentino vuelve a cambiar las reglas del juego.

13 siente algo en el collar, anuncia un evento desagradable y de gran malestar. Puede deducir que la están buscando, uno de los tantos pilares de FallenStar, seguramente es la cebra malvada que trata de encontrarlos para vengarse. 13 relincha, con una fuerza y dolor que dejan a los testigos atónitos y aterrados.

–¿Qué te ocurre 13? –Purplethink intenta calmarla sin éxito, 13 lo aleja de forma violenta.

La unicornio se revuelca del dolor que invade todo su cuerpo, principalmente su cabeza. Nadie sabe lo que ocurre, lo único que pueden hacer es intentar calmarla sin resultados. El collar que le aprisiona el cuello y el anillo que tiene en el cuerno se ilumina del mismo color azul fluorescente que emanaba el báculo de la cebra líder.

–¡Necesitamos quitarle el collar! –Purplethink le grita a Felishiny ya que es el único con capacidad de hacer algo.

La situación se vuelve más confusa y peligrosa; 13 vuelve a levantarse con un comportamiento más extraño y siniestro. Una fuerza inusual se apodera de su cuerpo, Sweet Blizzard junto con Yellowstone no la pueden callar y mucho menos inmovilizar, son apartadas con facilidad por 13. Sus ojos poco a poco pierden su identidad.

–¡Has algo maldita sea! –Purplethink le vuelve a gritar

–¿Y cómo se lo quito? –Felishiny aún no entiende lo que ocurre.

–¡Yo qué sé! ¡Tú eres el que sabe!

No hay manera segura de hacerlo, está consciente de que puede hacerle un daño irreparable a la nueva integrante de este grupo anormal y disfuncional. Entonces se le ocurre hacer lo más simple: expulsa un rayo de energía muy concentrada y este choca contra el collar. El metal que la tiene aprisionada se parte en múltiples pedazos, cayendo alrededor el suelo. 13 vuelve a caer, esta vez pierde el conocimiento. Los relinchos horribles cesaron, el silencio tan preciado para que ninguna amenaza que los detecte vuelve.

Aún no acaba el problema, el metal comienza a vibrar como si estuviera a punto de estallar. Felishiny rápidamente toma el anillo del cuerno de 13 al igual que todos los restos del metal oscuro y se tele transporta, aparece segundos después con una expresión sorprendida.

Por si esto no fuera suficiente, Purplethink cae al piso y su estado físico no es bueno. Respira con dificultad, tiene una fiebre muy alta y su piel toma un color oscuro y desagradable.

–¡Hay no! ¡Purplethink! –Longhorn vuelve a colocar a su preciado amigo en el catre. Sus patas tiemblan, sus ojos expulsan unas cuantas lágrimas. Longhorn no sabe qué hacer, la frustración de no poder ayudarlo es muy grande, lo hace sentir tan inútil.

–¡Longhorn! –Purplethink apenas su puede hablar–. Necesitan salir… de aquí. Esto se pondrá… peor. Ellos… no se detendrán… conquistarán a Equestria.

–¿Quienes? –Felishiny también se aproxima hacia Purplethink, intrigado por sus palabras.

–FallenStar… y sus… secuaces. –Intenta soportar el dolor, sus quejidos poco a poco parecen gruñidos de un animal salvaje y peligroso–. Quieren… hacerle lo mismo que le hicieron… a 13… a todos ustedes... quieren hacerlos… sus esclavos. Para… eso… era… el co… collar.

–¿Y quién es ese? –Longhorn ya no recibe respuesta. Purplethink parece haberse desmayado por el dolor.

Felishiny, en cambio, no dice nada más y se aleja pensativo a la celda del rincón más oscura. Es un hecho de que Purplethink se ha metido en problemas, pero jamás esperó que esos problemas tuvieran que ver con el nombre de FallenStar. No puede dudar de Purplethink porque ese nombre no lo conoce casi nadie.

FallenStar… lo conoció pocas veces y su presencia jamás fue un motivo para problemas o peligro. Por lo que recuerda y por lo que los demás han dicho de él, era un tipo inofensivo. Era un hecho de que era un erudito en la magia, también que era muy inteligente. Su personalidad introvertida era motivos de molestias a terceros, a veces era demasiado callado. Tal vez, esa actitud defensiva contra todo el mundo era porque era una mula y ser una mula en un mundo gobernado por ponis puede ser un poco duro.

Felishiny, deberá tomar el rol del líder, si quiere llegar al fondo de esto y salvar a los ponis del campamento. Este unicornio es honesto consigo mismo; cuando ignora algo lo admite, también cuando ha sentido temor es capaz de aceptarlo sin avergonzarse, pero eso no ha sido un impedimento para que lo siga intentando.

En fin… necesita más detalles del peligro al que se enfrentan y Purplethink no podrá ayudarle por ahora. Solamente tiene una opción: 13. A pesar de estar inconsciente, Felishiny ilumina su cuerno y con un suave toque en la frente la regresa a la realidad.

13 se levanta impresionada, hay nuevas energías en su cuerpo y el cansancio se ha esfumado. La nueva vitalidad le resulta confusa y un poco extraña, nunca se había sentido tan bien. Mira hacia todos lados, moviendo las patas como si quiera correr.

–¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? –Longhorn le pregunta a Felishiny, le da gusto verla de nuevo a la unicornio feliz, aunque no está muy seguro por qué.

–Solo le transferí un poco de mi energía vital a ella. Lo suficiente para que estuviera bien.

–¿Son amigos de Purplethink? –13, con más confianza en aquellos dos unicornios.

–Sí, lo somos. De hecho, todos somos buenos amigos de Purplethink. –Felishiny se toma su tiempo para presentar a los ponis–. Ella es Yellowstone, Sweet Blizzard, y ya me conoces a mí y a Longhorn.

–¿Y los ponis que están encerrados, son malos?

–No, el guardia es bueno, solo que no hemos tenido tiempo de sacarlos. Solo ignora al unicornio que está a lado. Ahora, necesito tu ayuda. Necesitamos detener al enemigo y así evitar que le hagan daño a más ponis.

–¿Y para salvar a Purplethink?

–También. –Longhorn le sonríe–. Ahora… quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes de FallenStar; en donde se esconde, que tantos aliados tiene, si hay más ponis capturados. Todo lo que puedas. ¿De acuerdo?

13 observa a su alrededor, a los ponis que la miran solo a ella, esperando a que haga algo valeroso. Jamás se le dio una oportunidad de poder ayudar a alguien y mucho menos una oportunidad para detener a sus secuestradores. Cuando piensa en ellos las ganas de vivir se quiebran, le viene a la mente mucho dolor y oscuridad. Pero… ¿Será posible alejarse de ellos para siempre? ¿Ser libre y disfrutar del sol? ¿Jamás volver a ser golpeada, humillada y mal alimentada? Aunque su rostro muestre tristeza y miedo, mueve la cabeza en una señal afirmativa.

¿Cómo es que 13 sabe tanto? ¿Por qué se llama 13? Ese fue el número que le dieron al llegar a los cascos de FallenStar. Había otros más antes de ella, que se llamaban 1, 2, 3… hasta el número 12. Recuerda que eran potrillos al igual que ella y los mantenían encerrados la mayor parte del tiempo. Les obligaban a pelear y a odiar a los ponis, pero los potrillos parecían resistirse. Entonces, FallenStar encontró algo muy poderoso: un cristal que expedía energía azulada. No sabía cómo usarla y llamó a un nefasto unicornio para poder descifrarlo: Lexafar. Ambos estaban convencidos del poder del cristal, y por mucho tiempo estuvieron investigando hasta que lo consiguieron. Después vinieron los collares, el encierro debajo de la tierra y los experimentos. FallenStar reunió a más amigos de todas las especies y siguió capturando ponis, llegando hasta el número 5,000. La energía del cristal hace todo: controla los collares y obliga a los ponis hacer lo que sea que quieran FallenStar y sus aliados. También hace armas y demás cosas inimaginables. Por ejemplo, a los pegasos atrapados los hace monstruos voladores, las cebras los llaman ponis vampiros. A los terrestres igual les va mal: los convierten en bestias con colmillos y garras, llamados pony-lobos. A los unicornios solamente los hacen como zombies que seguirán cualquier orden con un poder dado por el cristal. Aunque hay una cura para curar la monstruosidad que los pegasos y ponis terrenales, siempre está al resguardo de las cebras.

Pudo salir a la superficie gracias a uno de los tantos médicos que valoraban la salud de los ponis esclavos, lo suficiente para que no se murieran. Un dragón blanco le ofreció salir para que conociera el mundo, ya que hace tanto tiempo que 13 lo olvidó junto con su historia. Lo que no pudo prever fue que 13 era una unicornio por naturaleza muy impulsiva y curiosa y se atrevió a explorar más de lo permitido. Fue ahí cuando se encontró con Purplethink.

13 sabe tanto porque fue una de los primeros ponis en ser capturada y vio de cerca el horror de los experimentos y el crecimiento del ejercito de FallenStar.

Su pequeña historia dejó helados a los presentes, nadie jamás se imaginó que algo tan horrible pudiera haber pasado y por tanto tiempo. Hace no más de 10 años que llegaron al bosque de Hayseed Swamps para hacer los preparativos finales. Lo que ha pasado en el campamento es solo el inicio de algo peor.

Felishiny le pidió a 13 que dibujara el cristal en un poster viejo que estaba en la cabaña. Lo que 13 logró dibujar dejó al unicornio cian un poco pensativo. 13 lloró muchas veces al contar parte de su historia, y Longhorn la abrazó tratando de calmarla.

–Muy bien. –Felishiny toma sus alforjas–. Es hora de actuar. Todos, quiero que se queden aquí. Iré por ayuda de las princesas. Total, soy su discípulo consentido. Me llevaré al guardia para poder estar más seguro.

–¿Eres un espía, cierto? –El guardia le pregunta.

–Sí, la princesa Celestia me envió para investigar las desapariciones, pero al parecer no hice lo suficiente.

–¡HA! ¡Purplethink es mejor que tú! –Longhorn se ríe bastante, se detiene segundos después al verse disciplinado por las miradas molestas de sus compañeros.

–Lo siento, Felishiny, pero no voy a permitirte irte y mucho menos me voy a quedar aquí a esperar una salvación que seguramente tarde mucho en llegar. –Sweet Blizzard, sin temor a decirlo–. Tenemos que actuar, todos... si queremos ganar.

–No puedo dejar que lo hagan. Son súbditos, no espías ni soldados, estarán más seguros aquí. –Felishiny se prepara para tele-transportarse.

–Estoy con ella. –Longhorn también se une–. No creo que Purplethink le quede tanto tiempo, necesitamos ayudarlo ya.

–Y yo. –El guardia se une con los ponis civiles.

–Yo no tengo opción, así que ayudaré en lo que pueda. Total, tarde o temprano nos atraparán. –Yellowstone es la última en unirse, aunque de mala gana.

–Necesitamos un plan. Yo iré por ayuda, junto con Yellowstone. Tú junto con Longhorn irás en busca de la cura para Purplethink. Es tan buen plan como todos.

–Yo estoy con ella. Pero… ¿Quién cuidará de ella? –Longhorn señala a 13.

–Necesitamos a más ponis. –Sweet Blizzard voltea entonces a la única alternativa que tienen. El unicornio menos popular del mundo: Rea Spoon, quien los mira con una mueca horrible.

–A mí no me metan en sus cosas absurdas. Mejor me quedo encerrado. –Se pone de espaldas para ignorar a todos.

–¿Sabes que si FallenStar nos atrapa sufriremos un destino horrible? –Sweet trata de convencerlo, a través del miedo. Se aproxima lentamente a su jaula–. Te convertirán en un zombie que seguirá ordenes, jamás volverás a ser libre y siempre estarás sucio y hambriento. Aquí tienes una oportunidad, de hacer algo muy importante. Además, creo que te convendría ser útil, ya que recibirás reconocimiento de toda Equestria si tenemos éxito. Incluso tendrás el respeto y admiración de tu padre. El piensa que eres un inútil, puedes demostrarle lo contrario en su cara.

Real Spoon piensa en la alternativa, nada le gustaría más que ser admirado como héroe: las yeguas lo buscarían, los ponis lo idolatrarían. Podría mofarse los logros de su padre comparados a los que él podría hacer, sería un buen incentivo. Se da otra media vuelva.

–Está bien, pero yo no me quedaré aquí. Iré junto con ustedes para buscar la ayuda de la autoridad, así estaré a salvo.

–Yo puedo cuidarlos. –El guardia real expresa su opinión–. También nos llevaremos a 13, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentren si permanecemos aquí.

–Está bien. –Felishiny sabe que no podrá hacerlos cambiar de opinión (al menos no de forma natural)–. Entonces Yellowstone, Sweet y Real Spoon, junto con 13 y el guardia real, intentarán buscar ayuda. Busquen a las princesas, díganles que yo los envío y que 13 les cueste todo lo que sabe. Longhorn y yo buscaremos la cura para Purplethink.

–Yo me uno con ustedes. –Expresa Sweet Blizzard–. Necesitarán toda la ayuda que puedan.

–Está bien, pero que ya no se discuta más.

–Un momento. Antes de que liberen a Real Spoon, hay una cuenta que debo saldar. –Longhorn ve aquí una oportunidad única. Se aproxima sonriente hacia la celda de Real Spoon.

–Maldita sea. –Real Spoon siente un escalofrío terrible, se aleja de los barrotes, asustado–. ¿Qué quieres tú?

–Solo cobrarme las humillaciones que le hiciste a Purplethink y también por haberlo delatado. No te preocupes, no te daré un golpe o algo parecido.

–¿Entonces?

–Solo acércate lo más que puedas, y cierra los ojos.

–¿Y si me rehúso? No puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero… poni de segunda.

–No tienes muchas opciones. Te quedarás aquí si no haces lo que te dice. No tenemos tiempo, Real Spoon. –Sweet Blizzard, ya impaciente por irse de aquí. Real Spoon suspira resignado, derrotado por esta vez.

–Está bien. Solo, que sea rápido. –El unicornio amanerado, se acerca lo más que puede, poniendo su hocico entre la abertura de los barrotes, sujetando los barrotes con sus cascos, temblando y esperando lo peor.

–Ok.

Real Spoon esperaba un golpe en el hocico o un escupitajo, eso mismo esperaban los demás. Pero lo que Longhorn hizo dejó a todos sorprendidos. Lo toma de los cascos para evitar que se escape, acerca su hocico con el de Real Spoon y lo besa. La acción no es rápida, es lenta y muy intensa, Longhorn, sabiendo que no tendría una oportunidad así, aprovecha la sumisión de Real Spoon para meterle la lengua e intercambiar saliva. Después de 10 segundos anormales, Real Spoon es liberado y su celda es abierta. Todos quedaron perplejos, menos Yellowstone que su reacción fue de asco. Real Spoon salió de su celda, sin saber lo que en realidad ababa de ocurrir, su mente se tardó un poco en asimilarlo.

–Muy bien, cascos a la obra.

El grupo se parte en dos, tomando misiones distintas. Con un camino incierto, ambos grupos esperan tener el mayor éxito y salir ilesos.

* * *

 _Fin Del Capítulo VIII_

 **NOTA 3:** Si, Longhorn le tenía ganas desde hace tiempo. También Purplethink se está conviertiendo lentamente en un poni lobo (o creen que dejar la traducción a werepony era más apropiada). Y No, no es lobo de madera (Timberwolf), es un lobo como los que nosostros conocemos.

 **NOTA 4:** En el próximo capítulo estarán las princesas y las Mane 6.


	9. 2x09 - El Sol No Siempre Tiene La Razón

Hola a todos,

¿Creyeron que había muerto? ¿O qué este fanfic estaba abandonado? Pues no, afortunadamente quiero terminarlo y quiero hacerlo bien, no importa cuando tiempo me tarde.

Otra vez, una disculpa por la inactividad del fanfic. Pues como verán, la escuela quita mucha energía, tanto física como psíquica. Ese mundo a veces que es tan aburrido e improductivo termina por destruir el espíritu de las personas. Quisiera decir que en este año será diferente pero no lo sé, al menos estoy cerca de terminar. Ojalá pueda terminar este fanfic sin tantos lapsos muertos de tiempo, para que no pierdan la esperanza.

 **Nota 1:** Por ahora no estarán los OC's o ponysonas protagonistas del fanfic. Por ahora, Sweet Blizzard, Purplethink, Longhron, Lexafar y Felishiny no estarán... aunque se harán mención de ellos. En mi defensa, pues habrá mucha participación de los personajes principales y canónicos de la serie, especialmente de las princesas.

Nota 2: Pueden buscar mi página en Facebook, se llama "El Rincón De Purplethink". Ahí pueden leer todas las críticas que hago sobre los capítulos de la serie, más análisis y algunos memes.

* * *

 _1x09 – El Sol No Siempre Tiene La Razón_

Las noches de invierno en Canterlot. En las calles cubiertas de nieve tal vez la soledad reine, pero dentro de las casas la historia es muy diferente: fiesta, amistad y familia. Las casas están contagiadas por el espíritu festivo. Y no solo en Canterlot, desde Appleloosa hasta Las Pegasus el sentimiento de la unión y la armonía hacen de estas fechas las más amigables y hermosas.

Fue entonces cuando un rayo inusual apareció a lo lejos, trayendo miedo y confusión a todos los habitantes de Equestria. Nadie sabía lo que ocurría y lo que pasaría después; el rayo, aunque lejano era muy brillante e indicaba un mal auspicio. Los ponis salieron de sus casas, temerosos de un nuevo enemigo deseoso de arruinarles la fiesta.

En Canterlot, una princesa que investigaba el suceso de Hayseed Swamps, cansada por el constante trabajo sin respuesta respecto a los acontecimientos extraños al interior del bosque, se asoma por la ventana solo para disfrutar del cielo nocturno cuando de repente una luz irrumpe en su vida, no le agradó que su tema de investigación estuviera geográficamente ligado con el rayo.

Las princesas se vieron forzadas a tomar la situación bajo su cuidado. La princesa Celestia que ya se encontraba dormida por un día muy productivo tuvo que le levantarse con una crin alborotada y un humor desagradable para salir junto con sus guardias hacia el bosque Hayseed Swamps. Twilight llamó a sus más preciadas amigas, pues la protección más poderosa de Equestria era necesaria, aparte de que Twilight necesitaba de sus amigas porque las extrañaba.

Mi Amore Cadance y la princesa Luna también fueron llamadas, aunque tardarían un poco más porque la primera se encontraba muy lejos y la otra tenía aún deberes importantes por cumplir.

Las tropas de soldados, fieles a las princesas, salieron de los cuarteles y con eficiencia envidiable llegaron a los límites del bosque. Se encontraron entonces con un problema inesperado: un gran campo de energía azul translucido que les impedía el paso. Hubiera sido un problema menor, pero había ponis y animales dentro del domo mágico. Pocos ponis lograron salir; cansados y temerosos. Cuando llegaron los soldados junto con las princesas aquellos ponis les imploraron salvar a sus amigos y familiares que no pudieron escapar.

Los minutos pasaron, mientras los soldados se preparaban para entrar (de alguna u otra forma), los guardias y demás ponis levantaron los puestos de vigilancia ya que la problemática iba para largo, los puestos de comida, las tiendas para las tropas, baños, y las tiendas especiales donde estarían las princesas de Equestria (esas con todos los servicios disponibles).

La preocupación de Twilight no podía contenerse, caminaba en círculos dentro de la tienda donde se hacían las reuniones que por el momento estaba vacía, con una preocupación que la torturaba hasta los huesos. Sus amigas aún no llegaban, la princesa Luna tampoco pues mucho de sus deberes eran la de cuidar los sueños de los infantes y a veces era muy difícil sacarla del trance.

Spike, el pequeño dragón, ahora convertido en un dragón joven y vigoroso, tan solo mira con nerviosismo porque no sabe cómo calmar a su mejor amiga. Celestia por ahora comanda a los primeros pelotones para traspasar el campo de energía, pero Twilight, la princesa de la amistad, la más inteligente de todas, ¿Qué podría hacer? Aún no encontraba las respuestas a todo este mal, mucho menos como resolverlo, todo eso la mantenía frustrada.

–Twilight, deja de dar vueltas, me estás volviendo loco. –Spike la sostiene del rostro. Twilight por fin suspira y deja de moverse.

–Lo siento Spike, pero no puedo dejar de pensar. Esto ya se salió de nuestro entendimiento, no sabemos nada de lo que sea que esté provocando el campo de energía, los que lograron salir no saben lo que ocurre… al igual que yo. –En sus ojos puede verse su decepción–. Pero lo que más me atemoriza es que Felishiny está adentro, y no sé cómo está.

–Es un poni inteligente y muy hábil, estará bien.

–¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle! ¡La princesa Celestia demanda su ayuda! –Aparece uno de los tantos sirvientes ponisonales de Celestia. Twilight asienta con la cabeza y se tele-transporta de inmediato.

El tamaño del domo mágico es inmenso, cierra casi la totalidad del bosque con su luz azul translucida, nada entra ni sale. Hay animales atrapados y constantemente las aves chocan intentando cruzar. Los soldados no pudieron entrar; las armas físicas no funcionaban, ningún efecto con la magia, los Wonderbolts quedaron como calcomanías al intentar romperla con su velocidad, ni siquiera las malas palabras servían.

Es tiempo de usar la artillería pesada. La princesa Mi Amore Cadenza ha llegado y como es de esperarse Twilight la recibe con un cálido abrazo.

–Me alegra que esté aquí, sobrina. Ahora, con tu ayuda estoy segura que le pondremos fin a esto. –Celestia trata de ser optimista, incluso sonríe para darse ánimos.

–Yo también lo espero –Twilight en cambio no se siente segura de sus capacidades.

–¿Estás bien, Twilight? –Pregunta Cadance.

–Sí, solo necesito un poco de concentración. Celestia, ¿Segura que con la fuerza combinada de las tres traspasaremos la barrera?

–Tendremos que intentarlo, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. –Celestia, el cuestionamiento la molesta. Ella también está estresada–. Muy bien, empecemos.

Sus cuernos se iluminan, diminutas esferas de energía mágica se hacen más grandes hasta acumular una gran cantidad de magia peligrosa. Celestia exclama la orden y todas disparan, su rayo de magia se combina con el de las otras princesas para impactarse en conjunto contra el domo. No hay resultados.

–Es inútil. No vale la pena que desperdiciemos magia. –Dice Cadance, quien ya parece agotada por haber intentado romper la barrera decenas de veces, con diferentes hechizos.

–¿Ya contactaron a Zecora? Ella tal vez sepa algo. –Dice Twilight, Celestia asiente y ordena a sus guardias buscar a Zecora lo más pronto posible. Twilight se aproxima al campo de energía y la toca con su casco, la superficie tiene un tipo de energía difícil de describir–. Creo que esta cosa es inmune a la magia.

–¿Magia alicornio? –Pregunta Celestia.

–No… a toda la magia que conocemos.

Celestia y Cadance se miran entre ellas, la conclusión de Twilight desemboca en nuevos problemas, como que todos sus conocimientos sobre magia no sirven en este momento.

–Podríamos probar con otros hechizos… aún nos quedan bastantes. –Cadance, forzándose a su misma ser optimista.

–No creo que ya sea útil seguir haciendo esto. –Celestia también toca la barra, encuentra el espectro de energía muy inusual. –¿Qué clase de energía es esta? Es más diferente de lo que pensé.

–¿Y las energías naturales servirían?

–¡Princesa Celestia! –Un guardia llega galopando, se quita la testera y hace la referencia formal–. Hay un poni que dice que tiene algo que quizás pueda abrir el portal.

–Quiero verlo. –La princesa Celestia sigue al guardia a toda velocidad al igual que las demás princesas.

Hay una tienda puesta para resguardar a los escasos ponis (y un burro) que lograron salir antes de que la barrera bloqueara el acceso al bosque. Muchos de los afectados aún sienten mucho miedo o claman a las autoridades por sus familiares que se han quedado del otro lado de la barrera. De entre las 10 víctimas que lograron escapar hay una yegua joven; una poni terrenal de pelaje color verde claro, por ahora se encuentra muy nerviosa, aunque si puede hablar con normalidad. Su historia es ligeramente diferente a las contadas por los otros ponis.

Básicamente, todos cuentan la misma historia. Aquellos ponis vivían en diminutos poblados cerca de los límites del bosque cuando una luz apareció a lo lejos. Muchos ponis se asustaron y huyeron mientras que otros decidieron quedarse, en el camino se fueron quedando varios ponis por cansancio o porque esperaban a los rezagados. Cuando el domo se formó solo unos cuantos lograron salir. La historia de la yegua de pelaje verde tiene la diferencia en que ella si vio al enemigo, o una parte de él.

Según su historia, vivía en un poblado diminuto cuando la luz apareció, segundos después llegaron grifos armados y comenzaron a atrapar a todos los ponis del poblado. Ella iba a ser capturada pero sus hermanos lucharon contra los grifos para salvarla, en la lucha al grifo sé que le cayó algo y ella se le ocurrió tomarlo. Intentó escapar galopando como otros ponis de su comunidad y uno a uno fueron capturados. Temía que lo mismo le pasara a ella y se creyó atrapada cuando vio la enorme barrera que se interponía su camino. Antes de que los grifos la atraparan, de la nada la barrera se abrió y ella pasó libre, liberándose así del enemigo. La pequeña poni como el guardia creen que el objeto que tomó tiene algo que ver con su milagroso escape.

La historia deja a las princesas con muchas dudas, por un momento les cuesta analizar todos los datos. Es Twilight quien pide que se le muestre el artefacto que no es nada más que un brazalete de metal, un simple accesorio.

–¿Dices que lo portaban los grifos que atacaron tu poblado?

–Si… su alteza. –La poni aún se expresa nerviosa–. Eran muchos… atraparon a todos los del pueblo.

–No creo que todos los grifos tuvieran uno… de lo contrario te habrían atrapado. Muy bien… veamos si esto sirve. –Twilight junto con Celestia y Cadance van de nuevo a la enorme barrera. Metros antes de llegar, se quedan quietas, mirándose entre ellas y mirando la inmensidad del domo que mantiene prisionero el bosque–. Sería demasiado bueno que esto funcione. Ojalá Felishiny pueda resistir hasta nuestra llegada.

–Estará bien, Twilight. Él es un unicornio muy capaz.

Twilight coloca el brazalete en su pata y se aproxima con cautela. Al principio no parece haber respuesta del campo de energía hasta que Twilight toca la barrera con su casco. El brazalete empieza a brillar con el mismo color de la barrera y el milagro ocurre. Un circulo se abre, con el suficiente diámetro para que un par de ponis puedan atravesarlo. Twilight mira sonriente a Celestia que también le ha dado mucho gusto el resultado. Los soldados que están detrás de ellas celebran levantando sus lanzas o sus patas delanteras.

El momento meloso dura poco, al menos para la mayoría. Twilight Sparkle recibe otra excelente noticia: la llegada de sus amigas. Mientras Celestia se prepara para entrar junto con un extenso pelotón, Twilight se da su tiempo de sentimentalismo viendo una vez más a la razón de su éxito.

Twilight Sparkle, deja derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad y asombro pues de nuevo puede estar cerca de las ponis que más aprecia en el mundo después de varios años sin poder visitarlas. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy; las legendarias salvadoras de Equestria por incontables veces, cada una con sus propias aventuras, cada una con su propia historia que se ve complementada por su sorprendente odisea como grupo.

Más de 13 años de amistad, no cualquiera puede presumir de conservar una amistad con ponis tan diferentes entre sí. Sin embargo, el tiempo transcurre y pesa sobre todos los seres vivos. Las jóvenes ponis que alguna vez se conocieron ahora son yeguas adultas con sus propias vidas. Rainbow Dash forma parte del escuadrón de Elite de los Wonderbolts. Rarity administra 5 boutiques muy exitosas en toda Equestria. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Applejack en cambio viven con más calma y sin tantas ambiciones, felices por las vidas tranquilas que han escogido. Cada una tiene sus propias responsabilidades familiares y laborales, y a veces el trabajo suele ser tan demandante que se ven obligadas a no verse por largos periodos de tiempo. Pero como es de esperarse de las Portadoras De Los Elementos De La Armonía, jamás dejarán postergando una amenaza.

Por ahora, Celestia se prepara para entrar al bosque. Sus objetivos son hacer un reconocimiento y salvar tantos ponis como pueda. Las 5 ponis amigas de Twilight se ponen al tanto de lo sucedido, listas para activar la magia de los elementos que representan para usarlo si es necesario.

Otra poni ha llegado, aunque no ha hecho acto de presencia. Sobrevuela con mucha preocupación el domo mágico, intentando ver cualquier pista que pueda calmar su temor. Es la princesa Luna, que no puede creer lo mal que se ha puesto la situación. El bosque de Hayseed Swamps, de un problema misterioso transformado en un rehén de una defensa impenetrable y de energías misteriosas.

Intenta localizar la zona del campamento y lo que sus ojos captan no es buena señal. El campamento está hecho pedazos, hay fuego en algunas cabañas y en los árboles, y no hay rastros de poni alguno. ¿Dónde carajo se encuentra Purplethink? La pregunta le pesa junto con el miedo y la impotencia, no puede ayudarlo en caso de que se encuentre en peligro mortal. Trata de no sentir culpa por haberlo enviado a este traicionero lugar, se aferra a la idea de que Purplethink permanece sano y salvo, en algún punto del bosque, seguramente escondido en alguna parte.

Por fin, aterriza en el campamento donde Twilight y Cadance la reciben afectuosamente, le informan sobre lo sucedido y los avances alcanzados hasta el momento.

Celestia, lista para entrar al domo. Con una armadura dorada que cubre su cabeza, lomo, grupa y alas, ofrece un discurso corto pero contundente al pelotón que la acompañará sobre el valor y la de ayudar a todos los súbditos de Equestria. Los ponis celebran las palabras inspiradoras, esperanzados de tener una victoria rápida y sin desgracias. El plan es simple: mientras los pegasos harán un reconocimiento del terreno y alerten sobre las posibles amenazas, unicornios y ponis terrenales se dividirán en pequeños grupos para buscar a los ponis indefensos y pelear en caso de que sea necesario. Uno de los oficiales será la encargada de usar el brazalete para abrir el domo.

–Solicito la presencia de la poni que vio al enemigo, ahora. –La princesa Luna se encuentra demasiado impaciente.

Twilight reconoce su apuro. Luna junto con Twilight y el resto de los elementos de la armonía (y Spike) llegan a la tienda de los refugiados, esperando ver a la yegua indicada. Entre los ponis que ahí se encuentran, hay ponis que duermen o esperan impacientes por información… pero la yegua que buscan no se encuentra entre ellos.

–Soldado, ¿En dónde se encuentra la poni? –Twilight le pregunta a uno de los soldados que cuidan la entrada, el soldado no sabe responder, después se siente torpe porque una pequeña poni desapareció frente a sus narices.

–Eh… no lo sé. –El soldado está apenado–. De hecho, no recuerdo nada de los últimos 20 minutos…

–Genial, ¿ahora como la encontraremos? –Dice Rainbow Dash.

–¿No se les hare raro que una poni haya desaparecido? –Expresa algo preocupada Applejack.

–Princesa Twilight, necesitamos encontrarla, es preciso saber las palabras exactas de la poni. –Luna, perdiendo la paciencia. Aunque tal vez se encuentre alterada y eso nuble su pensamiento lógico, pero Luna siente un mal presentimiento.

–Pues no sé qué más puedo decirle. Dijo sobre su pueblo, sobre los grifos y el brazalete que usó. –Twilight, intentando guardar la calma.

–¿Cuántos pueblos hay en la zona?

–Pues esa respuesta no la sé, como son pueblos pequeños, no hay información oficial que aclare nuestras dudas.

–Soldado, ¿Sabe cuántos pueblos hay en base a las entrevistas de los ponis rescatados?

–Si su alteza, son 6. Según los datos de los ponis, ningún pueblo rebasa los 50 habitantes. –Exclama el guardia, más seguro de su información, tratando de no parecer un tonto–. Es la información que tenemos, estos pueblos están cerca uno de los otros por una cadena de lagos.

–¿Y qué tiene que ver esta información? –Pregunta aburrida Rainbow Dash.

–Porque quiero saber si hay otro poni más que pudo presenciar al enemigo.

–No lo creo. –Dice Twilight, quien comienza a sentir que la información no cuadra–. Ella dijo que su pueblo estaba más profundo del bosque… pero nadie conocía su pueblo.

–¿No se les hace raro, que nadie la vio cruzar? ¿o qué lograra escapar sin que otro grifo pudiera detenerla? –A Rarity tampoco confía en la información.

–Atención, ciudadanos de Equestria. –Luna se postra en el centro, hablando en voz alta para que todos los ponis presentes la escuchen–. ¿Alguien ha visto a la poni de pelaje verde claro? ¿Acaso alguien conoce el pueblo de dónde vino?

Los ponis se miran mutuamente tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Después se nota una expresión de confusión en sus rostros. –No podemos recordar cuando se fue…

Ahora, el mal presentimiento nace en Twilight y en sus amigas. –¿Pero, si tienen existencia del pueblo?

–Jamás escuchamos oír sobre él.

–Necesitamos encontrarla. –Dice Applejack, todos asientan con la cabeza. Ya es evidente que hay algo raro cuyo misterio puede ser perjudicial para ellas.

Luna y Rainbow Dash usan la fuerza de sus alas para buscar tienda por tienda con una velocidad impresionante. Preguntan por la misteriosa yegua de pelaje verde claro, sin embargo, nadie la reconoce o la ha visto. En su búsqueda se topan con una oficial tendida en el suelo, inconsciente. Luna usa su magia para volverla a traer al mundo real y la primera reacción de la oficial es de sorpresa. Se levanta con dificultad, frotándose la cabeza.

–¿Su alteza? –La poni oficial no tiene idea de lo que ocurre–. ¿Qué está pasando?

–¿Qué le ocurrió? –Pregunta Rainbow Dash.

–Yo… este… –Por fin recuerda lo sucedido y la preocupación se hace evidente– ¿En dónde está la princesa Celestia?

–Ahora mismo está traspasando el domo con la ayuda de la pulsera.

–Hay que detener la operación, hay que advertirle. –La oficial junto con la princesa y Rainbow Dash salen a toda velocidad rumbo hacia donde se encuentra el pelotón que acompañará a Celestia. En su camino se encuentran con las demás amigas de Twilight que rápidamente comprenden la magnitud del problema.

Todo está listo. Celestia junto con su oficial más capaz y muchos de sus mejores soldados atraviesan el domo con la ayuda del brazalete. El paso a través de la abertura se efectúa sin ningún problema. Al principio tuvieron un ligero contratiempo, ya que la oficial responsable de abrir el portal no llegó a tiempo, y cuando apareció se notaba cansada y un poco desalineada. A Celestia le sorprendió el cambio abrupto de la poni, aunque por el momento no le dijo nada.

Siguieron cruzando, más de la mitad de los soldados ya estaban del otro lado de la defensa mágica. Había una multitud de guardias y soldados que los apoyaban con pancartas y relinchos de victoria.

La situación es tensa, pero los ponis veían esperanza en lo que hacían, hasta que la princesa Luna junto con la princesa Twilight y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía llegaron, gritando una oración corta pero clara.

–¡Regresen, puede ser una trampa! ¡Metamorfo! –las palabras generan confusión y miedo. Los demás soldados tardan en reaccionar, Celestia no logra comprender a tiempo lo que esas palabras implicaban.

–¡Ataquen! –Una orden se exclama, no pertenece a Celestia ni a las otras princesas, es la oficial que tiene en su poder el brazalete.

Una luz azulada emerge del interior del bosque y golpea a la princesa Celestia, dejándola inconsciente en el pasto, mientras sus soldados no pueden hacer nada más que mirar horrorizados. La oficial apócrifa releva su verdadera forma en un destello de verde intenso, y aparece un ente indeseable, un metamorfo. Que no parece asustado a pesar de estar rodeado de guardias dispuestos a exterminarlo.

Cadence actúa rápido y entra al domo, toma a Celestia quien yace caída. Sus ojos están cerrados y su melena no se mueve mostrando esos agradables colores, el golpe propinado fue realmente poderoso. La barrera comienza a cerrarse, Cadence sabe que no tendrá suficiente tiempo para que ambas salgan de la trampa, solo hay tiempo para teletransportar a uno, así que hace lo más lógico: salva a la princesa del sol y ella se queda atrapada, junto con todos los soldados que no pudieron escapar.

De los cielos caen grifos muy bien armados que atacan a los pegasos, después más grifos aparecen saltando de los árboles. En cuestión de minutos los soldados de Equestria se ven rebasados y golpeados. Cadence junto con los soldados intentan defenderse y atrapar al metamorfo quien es el que tiene el objeto para abrir el portal, para su desgracia este ya se ha mimetizado entre el caos. Se libera una batalla feroz donde las fuerzas de Equestria intentan defenderse de un poderoso ejército de grifos. El resto de los ponis fuera del domo no pueden hacer más que mirar con terror y miedo como poco a poco su fuerza militar es superada, uno por uno los ponis caen junto a su princesa que es golpeada por otro rayo azulado. Ya no hay porras o pancartas, ahora solo hay un silencio triste y frustrante.

Twilight y sus demás amigas se colocan delante de todos, con una mirada decidida. Todos saben lo que pasará y vuelven a celebrar pues el arma más efectiva de Equestria reaparecerá una vez más. Cada poni es iluminada por una luz similar a la de su pelaje, seguidos por un montón de destellos. Una vez la pirotecnia finaliza, muestra a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía en su máximo esplendor. De largas crines y colas, con tatuajes de sus Cutie Marks en sus patas, cada color que tiene su piel y melena es tan brillante e intenso que te puede derretir los ojos. A pesar de dejar temporalmente ciegos a casi todos, les celebran su espectáculo e intervención. Se elevan por los cielos y lanzan su mejor ataque, uno que asemeja a los principales colores del arcoíris.

Al principio parece dar resultado, todo el domo se estremece. Después la desesperación y decepción aparece pues el ataque del arcoíris no provoca cambio en el domo. Twilight y sus amigas vuelven al ataque obteniendo los mismos nulos resultados. La última esperanza falla a los ojos de todo poni.

Uno de los grifos, el más grande y con el rostro más rufián le hace una señal a las princesas que observan impotentes y con rabia la escena. Señala a todos los ponis que lo miran y con su zarpa derecha hace un símbolo que da entender que el tiempo de todos ellos está por acabarse. Cargaba siempre un báculo con una esfera de azul fluorescente en su interior, es lo que usó para derribar a ambas princesas. Sus temibles garras metálicas asustan incluso a sus propios soldados. Una vez doblegados a los soldados, los grifos los atan con cuerdas y les colocan bridas para arrearlos hacia el interior del bosque. A los ponis heridos o inconscientes los echan en una carreta que tiran dos ponis pegasos de aspecto muy extraño, como si fueran zombis.

Después del fatídico momento, ninguno de los ponis tiene ganas de hablar. Un silencio se apodera del campamento entero y lo único que se percibe son los ánimos caídos. Pinkie es la única que no comparte el sentimiento de derrota y mira de arriba abajo incontables veces el domo, incluso lo lame para saber cómo sabe.

–¿Y si excavamos? –Dice Pinkie Pie. Todas la miran con molestia, por desconsiderada o porque creen que no se toma el problema en serio.

–Esa es la idea más estúpida que… –Twilight, después de reflexionar un momento, se da cuenta que la idea es excelente, no la consideraron antes por cualquier razón, pero ahora tal vez pueda funcionar–. Pinkie, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

–Lo sé.

Decenas de soldados buscan cualquier tipo de herramienta improvisada para comenzar a cavar. Poco a poco el trabajo de los ponis se hace más efectivo y organizado. No tienen nada que perder, ya que las opciones más eficientes que tenían no han funcionado. Las princesas fueron la decepción en este día: Luna y Twilight con una sensación de malestar y enojo mucho más profunda que la frustración, se sienten decepcionadas de sí mismas, por primera vez el problema les sobrepasaba por mucho, al menos antes tenían una idea de lo que ocurría. Hay disgusto en sus rostros, su humor por ahora es irritable y por lo tanto no quieren ser vistas.

Celestia despierta media hora después de lo ocurrido, con una jaqueca pocas veces sentida. Su cuerpo reposa en una camilla, doctores revisan sus pulsos vitales y una multitud de ponis espera noticias de su amada princesa. No se perciben heridas visibles, la princesa parece estar bien e ilesa, aunque no estaría de mal checar si no tiene órganos dañados. Celestia se levanta, simulando fuerza y coraje, ocultando su debilidad y su intenso dolor de jaqueca. A pesar de las advertencias de sus médicos, Celestia camina hacia su tienda.

Jamás esperó ser engañada de una manera tan simple, y ahora, gracias a su incompetencia muchos de sus soldados corren un peligro desconocido. La noticia del rapto de Cadence tan solo acrecienta su malestar por ineptitud. En su tienda privada, con todas las comodidades que solo una princesa puede obtener (especialmente la mesa de postres), le da un par de mordidas a un pastel de chocolate y se acuesta en su cojín tan suave como una nube. Comparte el mismo sentimiento de su hermana ahora, de sentirse como una inútil, el golpe que la dejó inconsciente no solo le dolió físicamente, a su orgullo le tocó una fuerte zarandeada.

Luna entra a la tienda, buscando a su hermana para una respuesta de esperanza o de aliento cuando menos. Le preocupa ver a su hermana con un perfil tan depresivo y derrotado. Luna le acaricia la cabeza suavemente con su casco, no causa reacción alguna en Celestia.

–Hermana… respóndeme por favor.

–No estamos cumpliendo con nuestro deber. –La voz de Celestia refleja su tristeza.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque hemos fallado demasiado con este problema y ahora no soy capaz de encontrar una solución para mis súbditos. Cadence está en peligro… junto con todos los soldados atrapados y no tenemos alguna idea de su destino.

–Los ponis necesitan un líder, te necesitan ahora mismo que han perdido tanto. No puedes hacerte a un lado.

–Ya he puesto en peligro a muchos… debí ser más inteligente en primer lugar. Desde el principio no he tomado las decisiones correctas.

–¿Te refieres a Felishiny?

–Es uno de los estudiantes más prometedores que he tenido desde Twilight… y su conexión con ella es tan profunda. Twilight ha sufrido incontables perdidas… no sé cuánto pueda soportar.

–Nadie sabía lo que pasaría. Y aunque fuera irresponsable enviar a un civil a una misión suicida en ese momento era la decisión correcta. No podemos ver el futuro, solo podemos decidir en base a nuestra propia realidad ponisonal. Solo puedes confiar y no perder la fe, Felishiny es un poni con mucha capacidad… para ser un poni terrenal. –Luna sin razonarlo, estaba pensando más en su culpa con Purplethink.

–Unicornio, Felishiny es un unicornio.

–Ups, disculpa hermana, muchos pensamientos inundan mi cabeza. –Traga saliva, y espera que no se combinen sus ideas otra vez.

–Oh hermana menor… ojalá tuviera ahora mismo tu fuerza, necesito tomar de nuevo el mando y actuar, pero después de tantos errores, no sé si actualmente sea apta para el cargo.

–Lo necesitamos, en serio. Debemos ser fuertes, incluso cuando nuestro coraje se haya extinguido.

–¿Y que podríamos hacer?

–Los ponis están cavando, esperando que el domo no haya penetrado lo suficiente el subsuelo. Solo que se han encontrado con mucha roca, lo que dificulta y retrasa el proceso.

–No creo que sea una idea útil.

–Pero Twilight cree que sí… en realidad no hay opciones mejores. –Luna continúa acariciando la melena de su hermana, preocupada también por el bienestar de su pupilo.

–Todos cometemos errores.

El llamado de un guardia pone en alerta a las princesas. Han encontrado algo. Celestia y Luna salen de la tienda, esperando encontrarse con buenas noticias. Para sorpresa de la mayoría, lo que se encuentra al principio deja un mar de confusión y desconfianza, acompañada de más preguntas sin resolver.

* * *

Después de una rápida despedida; Real Spoon, Yellowstone, el guardia llamado LittleHoof y 13 se comprometen a viajar rumbo al bosque en busca de ayuda. Sin idea de lo que encontrarán o los peligros que los amenazarán, se vieron forzados a tomar esta aventura por una causa mayor. Sin comida ni agua, en sus alforjas solamente hay algunos pergaminos que Felishiny ha escrito para las autoridades de Equestria donde se intenta explicar toda la información suministrada por Longhorn, Purplethink y 13.

La unicornio de pelaje blanco camina con dificultad, debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo. LittleHoof se ve a la necesidad de cargarla en su lomo la mayor parte del trayecto. Real Spoon intentó conseguir el mismo privilegio, pero a cambio recibió una patada en el trasero para que acelerará el paso.

En su camino se encuentran con un estanque de agua cristalina, como han caminado por casi una hora completa sería buena idea detenerse a descansar por un momento. Unos cuantos sorbos de agua más acostarse y estirar las piernas puede restaurar las energías de cualquiera. Los cuatro ponis miran hacia arriba, en vez de mirar una noche estrellada se topan por una capa de un azul translucido. Es un recordatorio constante del peligro en el que se encuentran. Triste y tenebroso, por ahora no hay manera de escapar hacia la salvación… no al menos por ahora.

–Hola pequeña… ¿Cómo estás? –El guardia habla con una voz amigable, 13 se le queda mirando raro por un momento y después le expresa una sonrisa. Los comportamientos de 13 suelen ser anormales, como limpiarse el pelaje con la lengua o por tener actitudes paranoicas hacia cualquier objeto moverse en la tenue oscuridad.

–Tengo hambre.

–Bueno, por ahora no tengo comida. Te daría mi alfalfa, pero me la robaron. Lo siento. Quería hacerte una pregunta… ¿Tienes familia?

–¿Familia?

–Sí. Padre, madre… hermanos.

–No sé.

–¿No los recuerdas?

–No.

–¿Y desde cuando estabas presa en ese agujero?

–Mucho tiempo, desde que era pequeñita.

–¿Ahí te enseñaron a hablar?

–Creo… aprendí viendo a los guardias que nos cuidaban, a veces nos decían cosas feas o se burlaban de nosotros. ¿Esta es Equestria?

–Bueno pues estamos cerca de la frontera, pero sí, estamos en Equestria.

–¿Estamos cerca de Canterlot?

–Aún no.

–Muchos ponis decían venir de ahí, decían que era bonita. Quiero ir ahí.

–Seguramente algún día irás. ¿Puedo hacerte más preguntas?

13 asiente con la cabeza y así el LittleHoof logra conseguir un poco de investigación propia que, aunque no es relevante por el momento si calma su curiosidad morbosa.

¿Qué hace Real Spoon? Pues por el momento se encuentra acostado sobre un poco de hierba suave, intentando descansar lo más que pueda, ya que sus cascos lo están matando. Cansado y hambriento, esperando que el viaje no se haga tan largo. Ya sea expresándolo o en su mente, nunca para de quejarse.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Una poni invade su espacio ponisonal y a Real Spoon no le hace gracia. Es Yellowstone quien por el momento se comporta amable con él.

–¿Sobre qué?

–Pues… respecto a lo que ocurrió en la celda… con Longhorn. ¿Te pasa muy seguido?

–¿Qué estás insinuando? –Real Spoon no entiende el punto, tampoco tiene deseos de conversar.

–Bueno... es que seamos realistas. Cuando te vi pensé que eras una yegua… ¡No te ofendas!

–Qué lindo gesto de tu parte. –Siendo sarcástico.

–Solo quiero saber eso. Además, estamos en una misión suicida y por ahora solo nos tenemos a nosotros.

–Si te respondo, tú tienes que darme algo.

–Está bien.

–Déjame montarte.

–Vete al demonio.

–¿Al menos un beso, de lengüita?

–No…

–Un beso, solamente.

–Está bien, pero después de que respondas.

–Ash… está bien. –Se queda en silencio.

–¿Entonces?

–Si… no es la primera vez que me pasa.

–¿Y no te da asco?

–Me dio más asco que ese poni rufián me haya tocado más que el hecho de tener contacto con un macho. Como dije, no es la primera vez. Muchos ponis me molestan por eso o creen que soy "una" en vez de "un" e intentan sobrepasarse conmigo. A veces no es tan malo, recibo muchos regalos de torpes despistados que no se fijan en los detalles.

–Debe ser difícil…

–No tanto, a veces sacas mucho provecho y no me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo.

–¿Entonces eres…?

–No soy gay.

–Muy bien ponis, el descanso terminó. Es hora de movernos, aún nos falta mucho por recorrer. –Es el guardia quien les indica el tiempo para volver al camino. 15 minutos son más que suficientes para recuperar energías, excepto 13 que se quedó dormida. Y respecto al diminuto trato entre Yellowstone y Real Spoon, si hubo beso… algo mediocre y simplón, pero al menos el poni quedó satisfecho y Yellowstone asqueada.

A pesar de sentir la angustia de estar en un bosque oscuro con la amenaza de que en cualquier momento el enemigo aparezca, su viaje hasta el momento ha ocurrido sin sorpresas. De cualquier forma, no se sienten a salvo, a veces imaginan que de las sombras aparecerá un ser malvado para capturarlos y hacerles daño. Miran constantemente al cielo en busca de espías, no confían en el terreno a su alrededor. Un viaje con solo falsas alarmas tampoco lo hace tranquilo, se convierte rápidamente en una inquietud fatigosa.

El camino se ha sentido largo principalmente por el silencio de los ponis, no son lo suficientemente amistosos para hablar, aparte de otros factores como el cansancio y el miedo. LittleHoof bosteza, pues han caminado en línea recta por un largo tiempo sin novedad. 13 continúa durmiendo, ella es la única cuyo mundo es otra historia. Sin importar el maltrato a través de los años y su desnutrición, sonríe mientras duerme.

–¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? –Por fin, un poni que se atreve a entablar una conversación. Es Yellowstone, quien para despejarse el aburrimiento quiere apaciguar sus deseos de fisgoneo.

–¿13? Pues no mucho, a veces no sabe expresarse bien o algunas preguntas le asustaron mucho, así que decidí omitirlas.

-Es una poni muy extraña, ni siquiera tiene Cutie Mark

–Si, tal parece que ha sido esclava toda su vida. Aunque algo me dice que aún tiene una familia que la busca… puede que sea una corazonada.

–Pues no sé qué tan rebuscado sea esto o si es una obviedad, pero yo le noté un cierto parecido con Longhorn. ¿Estoy exagerando?

–Pues… ahora que lo mencionas… si se parecen un poco. Digo, ambos son unicornios y ambos tienen el pelaje blanco, y… su color de ojos era similar.

–Muchas de sus expresiones eran similares. ¿Y si son hermanos?

–Sería ridículo, solo son coincidencias.

–Tal vez, pero tu viste a esos ponis. Todos ellos eran espías de las princesas, especialmente el unicornio cian y el fenómeno lanza rayos.

–Aún hay interrogantes que no podemos responder, y por ahora no importa pues el peligro aún nos acecha.

–¿Tendremos oportunidad? ¿De salir de aquí? ¿O estamos siguiendo una esperanza falsa?

–No lo sé, el enemigo es demasiado poderoso. Por lo que sabemos, somos los únicos que pudieron escapar.

–¿Cuánto tiempo nos falta?

–Ya estamos cerca, no más de 5 kilómetros… creo. –El guardia detiene su trote, sus orejas se alzan y apuntan hacia un sonido revelador–. Agachados, ya.

–¿Qué pasa? –Real Spoon tarda un poco en reaccionar. El guardia lo jala de la cola para derribarlo.

Cerca de su ubicación aparecen grifos, con armadura y bien armados. Algunos vuelan y otros caminan con un sentimiento de jocosidad y victoria, especialmente porque tienen en sus patas cuerdas que sujetan a un montón de soldados de Equestria y del Imperio De Cristal. La caravana continúa su camino del lado contrario de los cuatro ponis. Pasan carretas donde hay ponis abatidos y no parecen tener movimiento. La escena es perturbadora y desesperanzadora. Gracias a que 13 continúa durmiendo no se percató jamás de la escena, de lo contrario se habría asustado y gritado. Por fin, el ejército de grifos termina de pasar y los cuatro ponis se levantan afortunados de haber salido ilesos. LittleHoof puso especial interés en los ponis que tiraban de la carreta. Eran ponis terrestres con una expresión muerta como si estuvieran en un trance profundo. Al igual que 13, tenían un collar oscuro.

–¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –Pregunta, muy nervioso Real Spoon.

–Continuar… no podemos hacer nada más. Debe de haber algo que nos pueda ayudar. Vamos, en marcha. –LittleHoof, intentando no quebrar la poca templanza que le queda, se ve forzado a acelerar el trote.

Un camino que se hizo largo y tortuoso, donde la paranoia los hacía desviarse o detenerse. Sentían que alguien los seguía o que el enemigo los estaría esperando al finalizar el camino. Angustia por llegar y por encontrarse con los hostiles que afortunadamente no se cruzaron en su camino, llegaron a los límites del domo, sanos y salvos pero muy cansados.

La combinación de sentimientos contrarios fue extraña. Se sentían aliviados por haber llegado, en contraste con intranquilidad de saber que no podrían salir. El domo estaba frente, esa capa de energía seguía ahí, sin moverse, esperando cualquier ataque infructuoso, recordándoles el riesgo constante y el anunciado fracaso de su tarea. Tan alta y potente, translucida y tranquila, dejaba ver el exterior solamente para torturarlos.

Los ponis miran la sorprendente e inmensa barrera frente a ellos, sin saber que decir. Se aproximan lo más que pueden a ella, Yellowstone intenta tocarla con su casco hasta que el guardia le baja la pata.

–¿Y ahora qué? –Real Spoon, a punto de perder la compostura… otra vez.

–No lo sé. –LittleHoof no sabe qué decir, mira de una dirección a otra, como si quisiera toparse con un milagro. Sabe de la imposibilidad de traspasar la barrera, además de encontrarse solo y no ver ayuda cercana. Por ahora no hay señal del exterior y no tiene idea sobre los guardias atrapados por los grifos. Lo que daría por tener respuestas.

–Estamos en campo abierto… no es seguro, el enemigo podría vernos. –Yellowstone también se encuentra desesperada.

–Mejor… caminemos cerca de la barrera. –El guardia, trata de mantener el orden y la esperanza–. Puede que la ayuda se encuentre en otro punto. Más al norte se encuentra el camino principal, vamos hacia allá.

–¿Qué es eso? –Real Spoon apunta con su casco hacia la derecha.

Todos voltean la mirada. A lo lejos hay un par de pegasos volando bajo, del otro lado de la barrera. Son centinelas, con órdenes claras de revisar cada cierto tiempo el perímetro. No tardan mucho en que ambos grupos se encuentren y se sorprendan. Los cuatro ponis celebran el hecho de encontrar ayuda, los centinelas aterrizan y se acercan hacia ellos con cierto escepticismo.

–¿Pueden escucharnos? –Exclama uno de los pegasos, casi gritando. La barrera es una energía desconocida que no permite el paso de absolutamente nada…excepto de la luz y el sonido. No lo hace bien con lo último, se tiene que gritar con mucha fuerza para que se logre captar las palabras del otro lado. El grupo dentro de la barrera no sabe qué decir, pues hablar muy fuerte puede delatarlos contra el enemigo. Por ahora, el guardia asienta con la cabeza, nada más–. ¿De dónde vienen?

Real Spoon busca en sus alforjas un poco de papel y tinta, pues se le ocurre una idea. Toma la tinta, una pluma y el papel para escribir lo más claro posible porque no tienen suficientes hojas. LittleHoof le ayuda a crear un mensaje con la información más reducida posible. "SOMOS PONIS DEL CAMPAMENTO. Unicornio: Real Spoon. Terrestre: Yellowstone. Guardia de 2° grado: LittleHoof",

Los pegasos se miran entre sí, discuten un poco sobre las acciones a tomar. Aunque desconfían de los ponis por la posibilidad de otra trampa, ignorarlos podría ser un gran error. Uno de ellos vuela hacia el norte con la intención de dar la noticia.

–¿Y quién es la otra unicornio?

Real Spoon vuelve a escribir. "Le dicen 13. Ella sabe mucho del enemigo".

–Síganme a esta dirección. –Apunta hacia las llanuras de pasto cerca del camino principal hacia el bosque.

Cansados, sedientos y hambrientos. Nada de eso impide que los cuatro ponis troten casi con la misma velocidad que la del centinela, tal vez sea por la esperanza de encontrar una salida. Afortunadamente no es necesario ir tan lejos pues la ayuda también llega hacia ellos. Sienten un alivio a ver a las más importantes princesas de Equestria acompañadas de soldados, guardas y las legendarias portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. Los soldados hablan entre sí, hacen preguntas respecto a estos 4 ponis, la mayoría de ellas con un tono hostil. La trampa le pegó mucho a la psique de los soldados.

La situación dentro del domo es un poco más triste. Los ponis se abrazan por haber cumplido su tarea, pero las esperanzas respecto a una salida poco a poco se hacen más deprimentes. Yellowstone se atreve a tocar la barrera, siente como su casco no puede ir más allá, puede verse su miedo y su temor, aspecto que logra enternecer a las princesas.

Es la princesa Celestia que pone orden, manda a callar todas las voces y ordena a todos hacerle un espacio para conocer más de cerca a estos peculiares cuatro ponis. Luna y Twilight la siguen. Los centinelas les han informado todo lo que saben, que son ponis del campamento y tal parece que tienen un mensaje importante que podría serles útil.

–¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí? –Celestia tiene que preguntar alzando mucha la voz.

Los ponis intentan comunicase sacando más hojas, revisan sus alforjas y empiezan a escribir con palabras sencillas toda su odisea: "ESCAPAMOS", "PELEA EN EL CAMPAMENTO", "CEBRAS ATACARON", "TODOS ATRAPADOS", "PELEA ESPECTACULAR".

–¿Cebras? –La información sorprende a Luna como a todas las princesas. Hay murmullos entre la manada de soldados curiosos. La información suena confusa, incluso para algunos suena contradictoria.

–¿A qué pelea espectacular se refieren? –A Twilight le interesa saber más respecto a las palabras finales.

Vuelven a escribir. Real Spoon se está preocupando porque ya tienen muy poco papel limpio, continúa escribiendo con las palabras que le dicta LittteHoof: "FELISHINY Y PURPLETHINK"

Los nombres captan la atención de las princesas, los murmullos vuelven a aparecer. Cada nuevo dato que proporcionan más confunden e irritan a las princesas. No parece ver una conexión entre el ataque que sufrieron y lo que ocurrió en el campamento, excepto por la parte del rapto.

–¿Dónde están ahora? –Twilight hace la pregunta.

"GUARIDA DEL ENEMIGO", "FALLEN STAR", "INFORMACIÓN EN PERGAMINOS", "SÁQUENOS POR FAVOR". Poco a poco la información iba cobrando forma, tal parece que Felishiny si logró descubrir mucha información antes de que ocurriera el incidente, el enemigo atacó el campamento, pero ellos lograron salvarse gracias al heroísmo, a las habilidades y a la perfección de Felishiny. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Purplethink en todo esto? Es un nombre impopular entre los soldados (prácticamente para casi todo poni), especialmente para Celestia, ese nombre le da mala espina. Luna se emociona por tener noticias de Purplethink, tal parece que su entrenamiento lo ha adaptado bien al peligro… eso explicaría por qué la mayor parte del campamento estaba destruido.

–¿Y qué hace Purplethink en esto? –Celestia hace la pregunta y Luna no sabe qué decir. Solo espera que Purplethink no les haya dicho todo.

Con los últimos pedazos de papel disponible, Real Spoon hace el último mensaje. "PURPLETHINK", "ESPÍA", "SALVÓ A PONY –" (señala a la unicornio blanco), "INFORMACIÓN EN PERGAMINOS".

–¡Por favor, no tenemos tiempo! –Yellowstone se desespera y les grita a las princesas. El volumen traspasa la barrera, al igual que mucho terreno de bosque dentro del domo. Hay sonidos de aves y animales asustados dentro del bosque, esto crea más ruido y más oportunidades para que sean descubiertos. Se hace pequeña con las miradas molestas de sus compañeros–. Lo siento.

–Yo no mandé a dos espías… ¡Luna! ¿Tienes algo que decir? –Celestia voltea a ver el rostro de su hermana y ella hace todo lo posible por parecer tranquila y sin una pizca de culpa.

–No hay tiempo para esto. –Twilight vuelve a tomar el control–. Ponis, muestren la información en los pergaminos que dicen tener.

Muchas miradas se posicionan en Luna, especialmente la de su hermana. Todos saben de la reputación de Purplethink, su nombre es comparado con nombres de otros villanos, su popularidad aún no se ha olvidado, especialmente para Celestia que jamás le agradó. Twilight también está sorprendida, jamás esperó volver a encontrar ese nombre conectado a este inmenso problema.

Los cuatro ponis colocan los pergaminos contra la barrera, esperando que la información contenida si pueda ser leída a través de ella y que sea lo suficientemente grande para que los ponis puedan leerla. Twilight con gran velocidad toma nota, se percata entonces de la participación de Purplethink en la investigación del enemigo, quedando sorprendida por la habilidad del poni terrestre.

Toda esa información, fue proporcionada principalmente por 13, ella misma sufrió en carne propia los horrores del enemigo. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que el problema era mucho más grande y peligroso de lo que cualquiera esperaba, no solo tendrían que enfrentar a un ejército de cebras hechiceras o grifos armados, también había más criaturas como dragones, metamorfos y minotauros.

Había un nombre el cual Celestia y Twilight recuerdan muy bien: Fallen Star. Hace tanto tiempo que no escuchan de tan singular y atormentado ser, el retorno de su nombre provocaba más curiosidad que temor o aversión, aquella mula no parecía ser una amenaza en épocas pasadas. Ahora tenía en su poder una energía desconocida con la cual podía controlar muchas cosas, especialmente a un ejército de ponis esclavos cuyas experimentaciones los llevaron a ser monstruos peligrosos.

Lamentablemente nadie tenía información respecto al tipo de energía que controlaba Fallen Star, lo único concreto que los ponis pudieron mostrar fue la descripción del color de su energía y un boceto de cómo se veía el objeto que la emanaba y que controlaba Fallen Star junto con Lexafar, ese nombre también sorprendió a las princesas.

Twilight le prestó mucha atención a la descripción del objeto que parecía tener forma de cristal. Al principio no pudo comprenderla, ninguna princesa o erudito cercano sabían lo que significaba.

–Siento que he visto este objeto en algún libro… ojalá supiera en donde buscarlo. Muy bien, yo junto con mis amigas iremos a la biblioteca del palacio a buscar información sobre el cristal, esperamos regresar con algo útil. –Dice Twilight quien se prepara para una gran tele transportación acompañada de sus amigas.

–Que la suerte esté siempre de parte suya. –Celestia les sonríe, esperanzada.

La misión de los cuatro ponis está hecha, lamentablemente no puede salir de la prisión en donde se encuentran. Los trabajos de excavación aún no están completados, sin mencionar que ese camino posiblemente lleve a una decepción. No les queda más remedio que esperar y esconderse.

Los oficiales esperan nuevas órdenes, todos ellos esperan en el ala principal donde preparan toda la logística. Sienten que ahora tienen una base más sólida sobre la cual actuar. Hacen un saludo especial cuando entra Luna y Celestia.

Por ahora, las princesas ordenan solamente a uno de los oficiales supervisar los trabajos de excavación, a 3 de sus oficiales les ordena hacer una investigación sobre todo lo que se pueda saber sobre Fallen Star y su compinche Lexafar. A los últimos les ordena estar preparados para cualquier situación. No hay mucho por hacer debido a su desventaja actual.

Después de la reunión, Luna entra a su tienda. No quiere estar cerca de su hermana pues la consecuencia es más que obvia y no tiene tiempo para discutir con ella. Celestia se ha enojado más después de enterarse que Purplethink hizo más en la investigación proporcionada que su pupilo estrella. Por eso mejor se mantiene distante.

Celestia entra a la tienda de Luna, le ordena a los guardias y a la servidumbre dejarlas a solas. Sus expresiones son serias, su mirada es pesada, ambas miradas de alicornios se cruzan, ninguna tiene intenciones de ceder.

–Eres una irresponsable. –Celestia se pone frente a Luna–. No puedo creer que me desobedecieras, y no por algo útil, sino que decidiste enviar al poni menos calificado para afrontar un problema que tú ni quiera tenías idea.

–Hice lo que creí correcto y apropiado… hermana. –Luna esta vez no se dejará sermonear, Celestia no tendrá la razón esta vez y no se sentirá inexperta por los juicios de su hermana–. Ambas cometimos errores, tampoco tú estás exenta.

–Felishiny fue un poni entrenado, él sabía del riesgo de esta misión.

–También el mío. Yo misma lo entrené y lo instruí.

–¡Por el Cielo, hermana! Todos tus alumnos han terminado en fracaso. –Celestia no mide sus palabras, provocan un resoplido molesto en Luna–. ¿Quieres que te recuerde cómo terminó el último de tus alumnos?

–Ya no soy tu hermanita a la que puedas manipular a tu antojo… he adquirido experiencia, he probado el límite de mis fortalezas, he creado nuevas habilidades, mi responsabilidad es sólida. Soy una princesa competente, hasta para tener mi propio alumno.

–Aquí no hay escusas. Enviaste a Purplethink, ese poni desequilibrado con poderes anormales. Enviaste a un poni inestable y sin el corazón puro… aparte de que no tiene modales. –Celestia aún recuerda cuando lo expulsó del castillo, nunca le causó una buena impresión ese poni… especialmente cuando sus guardias lo atraparon vestido con calcetas, solo de imaginar las perversas intenciones del poni terrenal le da escalofríos–. Es un peligro para los que están a su alrededor tanto para el mismo. Debí de haberlo encerrado como querían los pobladores.

–No lo conoces, ni siquiera una mínima parte. Yo he visto como es en realidad y es un poni competente y dulce, puedes confiar en él.

–Tus propias percepciones no te dejan ver los errores y el peligro de esos ponis atormentados que eliges.

–¿Y tú sí? Escogiste a Felishiny simplemente para calmar la tristeza de Twilight, ignoraste todo lo demás.

–Cuando esto termine, tú y yo tendremos una larga charla. Luna, por tu bien, reza para que tu "extraordinario" pupilo no traiga como consecuencia más horror a este problema. –Celestia se da la vuelta y camin

–Él es más capaz de lo que todos creen, incluso de lo que tú crees.

Tal vez Celestia tenía razón, Purplethink no estaba preparado para una tarea así, y su inclusión a este evento puede ser imprevisible. Hay culpa en su corazón, si algo malo le ocurre a Purplethink jamás se lo perdonará. Sin embargo, el orgullo puede ocultar el dolor, principalmente frente a su hermana que a veces no la soporta. Cree que lo sabe todo, sermonea como si ella nunca se equivocara, la trata como una poni inexperta. Tantos años estando juntas y aún no confía en ella, como si aún viera a Luna como una poni peligrosa o incapaz que jamás se adaptará al mundo moderno.

No hay nada por hacer ahora, excepto dejar que el tiempo siga su curso.

Twilight y sus amigas toman libros como locas, esperando encontrar alguna pista de ese misterioso cristal que tiene Fallen Star en su poder. Celestia como Luna continúan juntas como líderes de las armadas equestres aunque por dentro no quieran ni siquiera hablarse, ambas se dijeron cosas muy hirientes. Los cuatro ponis esperan, escondidos detrás de algunos matorrales, añorando que la salvación llegue lo más pronto posible.

Fallen Star, se está preparando para la fase 2 de su plan. Paciente y meticuloso, siente una gran satisfacción sentir que su plan de venganza funcionará tal como siempre lo soñó. La fuerza de Equestria no tendrá más opción que rendirse ante él.

¿Pero… que hay de Purplethink, Longhorn y Sweet Blizzard? ¿En dónde se encuentran ahora?

* * *

 _Fin Del Capítulo IV_

 **Nota 3** : Técnicamente, Real Spoon es un tipo de ser muy raro de encontrar... un femboy o llamado en Equestria Femcolt... si es algo raro y un poco perturbador para algunas personas.

 **Nota 4** : El próximo Capítulo se titulará "Sabe a Pollo". Y aparecerán los poni lobo o wereponies.


	10. 2x10 - Fiereza, Complejos y Emociones

Hola a todos,

Antes de empezar, una disculpa. Se que tardé mucho tiempo para publicar un nuevo capítulo, solo que este 2017 me pasaron tantas cosas. Lo más importante y grave, fue que un familiar tuvo un accidente y quedó incapacitada por un largo tiempo, por lo que toda la familia tuvo que atenderlo y cuidarlo. Afortunadamente ya se encuentra mejor.

También, estoy haciendo el servicio social, un requisito de la escuela para poder titularme, es pesado y quita tiempo, pero ya llevo varios meses y en este año acabaré.

Les prometo que el próximo capítulo no tardará tanto (espero) ya que voy a enfocar mis energías en terminar de una vez por todas este fanfic. Y lo terminaré bien.

 **NOTA 1:** Este capítulo está más enfocado en los OC's que al protagonista. Felishiny, Longhorn, Lexafar y Sweet Blizzard tienen papeles relevantes en este capítulo.

 **NOTA 2:** Recuerden seguirme en Facebook en mi página "El Rincón De Purplethink", ahí tendré las actualizaciones de cómo está el fanfic.

* * *

 _1x10 – Fiereza, Complejos y Emociones_

Ha sido un largo día para la princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle… tal vez demasiado largo. Un día donde el cansancio, las malas sorpresas y el trabajo bajo presión han sido constantes. Sí aún se mantiene de pie es por la fortaleza de su espíritu y mucho café.

A pesar de contar con la opción de olvidar todo e irse a dormir, no lo hará. Equestria puede estar en serio peligro contra un poder el cual la magia no puede vencer, además que está el tema de Felishiny, el hecho de pensar que sigue atrapado y en riesgo la vuelve loca.

Junto con sus amigas ponis (y su amigo dragón), irrumpen en la biblioteca de Canterlot, una de las más hermosas y extensas bibliotecas de Equestria. A punto de cerrar, entran sin modales y hacen un montón de tiradero. Los encargados ya se fueron a descansar, solo están ellas desordenando libros de biblioteca.

El tiempo transcurre, cada minuto se convierte en una sentencia de mal trabajo para ellas. Twilight y sus amigas abren libros como locas, buscan en ellos y no encuentran respuesta alguna respecto al misterioso cristal. Ya casi es una hora de trabajo exhausto cuando Pinkie grita feliz a todo el mundo.

–¡Oigan chicas! ¡Encontré algo, encontré algo!

–¿En serio, Pinkie? ¡Muéstralo ya! –Rainbow Dash es la primera en llegar. Pinkie le da el libro con la página abierta, y Rainbow Dash empieza a dudar (otra vez) de la seriedad o inteligencia de Pinkie pie. Llegan las demás ponis. Rainbow Dash se muestra decepcionada. Las demás toman el libro, mirando su portada y sus páginas, a ninguna le convence, en primer lugar porque es un cuento infantil. La última en tomar el libro es Twilight, también escéptica. Ella si lo lee, aunque sin esperar nada.

–No lo sé, Pinkie, no creo que esto sea lo que necesitamos. –Twilight le el título del libro, es una colección antigua de cuentos para potrillos, el único ejemplar. El color amarillo y quebradizo de las hojas indican más de 100 años de antigüedad.

–¡Miren, es la imagen que más se parece! –Pinkie siente la desilusión de sus amigas, ella intenta justificarse. Señala el dibujo con mucha fuerza.

–Estos son cuentos infantiles, Pinkie. –Twilight no se encuentra decepcionada, está confundida. Si bien es un libro de cuentos sin ningún valor de estudio, en sus páginas hay detalles interesantes, como que la mayoría de los cuentos han sido olvidados por su antigüedad o que no tienen los nombres de los autores.

Twilight se dirige hacia una mesa, sus amigas la siguen interesadas. Twilight lee algunos fragmentos del cuento, no hay nada interesante o lógico que pueda ayudarlas… cuando decide leerlo completo encuentra algunos elementos curiosos.

–Un campesino ermitaño alejado de todo rastro de amistad… si, encuentra un regalo dado por los antiguos dioses de esta tierra que ya no existen… un artefacto tan poderoso que lo haría gobernador del mundo… solo necesita un poco de luz para expulsar todo su poder.

Los párrafos son acompañados por ilustraciones precarias, y aunque parezca ridículo hay un cristal parecido a las descripciones que los ponis atrapados les dieron.

–Esto no puede ser posible, solo es un cuento con un carajo. –Dice Applejack, confundida.

–Si, pero es la única pista que tenemos. –Twilight, repitiendo la lectura del cuento.

–uhm… ¿Dice cómo detenerlo? –Fluttershy pregunta.

–No está muy claro, dice que el campesino se volvió poderoso, pero como sabía muy poco del mundo terminó en desgracia… que el poder del cristal es tan grande como para intentar controlarlo y que la naturaleza se encargó de quitarle todo… exactamente una tormenta, el cristal es muy inestable con las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

–¿Pero cómo pudimos perdernos esto? Si es un objeto tan poderoso… ¿Por qué nadie sabe de él? –Expresa molesta Rainbow Dash.

–Probablemente porque es tan antiguo que ocurrió antes de que se comenzara a escribir para recordar momentos históricos. Ese cristal pudo haber estado en cualquier parte. ¡Spike! Tu que sabes de cristales o jemas, puedes ayudarnos a resolver esto.

–Pues conozco de cristales… comestibles, no como un cristal como este, aunque me hace pensar en el corazón de cristal… aunque más inestable. Si dice que lo vencen las fuerzas de la naturaleza podemos intentar detenerlo con una tormenta.

–Algunas gemas con propiedades mágicas son muy inestables a los cambios de temperatura. –Expresa Rarity

–Podría funcionar. –Dice Applejack, temerosa como el resto de sus amigas.

Un guarda casi derriba la puerta, entra de golpe exclamando el nombre de la princesa de la amistad, todas las ponis junto con Spike bajan de inmediato a la entrada de la biblioteca.

–¿Qué ocurre, soldado? –Twilight le hace la pregunta con firmeza.

–El agujero que se construyó para penetrar el campo de energía, si pudo traspasar.

–¿Ya lograron entrar? –Pregunta muy interesada Rainbow Dash.

–Aún no, siguen excavando, aunque se presume que en menos de una hora estará listo.

Un nuevo abanico de oportunidades se aparece en la mente de Twilight, a pesar de sentir una corazonada y aferrarse a una esperanza que salió de un cuento infantil, se arriesgará y dará todo para detener esta amenaza.

–Gracias por la información, puede descansar.

–Se lo agradezco, su majestad. –El guardia cae exhausto.

–Muy bien chicas. Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, vayan a Cloudsdale lo más pronto posible y consigan todos los rayos que puedan, también nubes de tormenta.

–Será un placer. –Raimbow Dash extiende las alas y con un simple impulso toma una velocidad descomunal para salir disparada al cielo. Fluttershy también emprende el vuelo, aunque más lento.

–Todas las demás, volveremos al campamento y nos preparemos.

–¡De acuerdo! –Dicen al unísono.

Twilight ilumina su cuerno mientras todas se abrazan. Twilight con un destello desparece de la biblioteca, dejando el tiradero de libros en los pisos.

El campamento, el lugar donde gran parte de la fuerza militar de Equestria se encuentra ahora. A pesar de su capacidad, de sus armas poderosas y de sus ponis fieles ante una causa justa, por ahora no pueden hacer nada. Hay una energía extraña a la cual no pueden derrotar, y por ello se han visto forzados a esperar, un nuevo plan o un milagro, lo que sea.

Por si no fuera suficiente, hay una tensión entre las princesas, parece que han peleado otra vez, esto no es bueno para las tropas ya que tienen que soportar más tensión en el ambiente, tan desgastante. Generalmente, cuando las princesas pelean o discuten, siempre hay consecuencias desagradables, y en las tropas, aunque todos hayan declarado juramento a Celestia, Luna es una princesa muy respetada y querida por lo que la fuerza de la armada Equestrie quedaría un tanto fragmentada.

Mientras LittleHoff, Real Spoon, Yellowstone y 13 esperan desde el otro lado del domo, impacientes por salir y dejar atrás una mala noche que aún los persigue.

Twilight de repente llega en un destello de brillos y color lavanda. No está sola, pues la acompañan sus amigas, las Legendarias Elementos De La Armonía. Cuando llegan reciben un aplauso de los ponis presentes, ellas agradecen el gesto algo apenadas (excepto Rarity).

Twilight se presenta con los generales disponibles y les pregunta sobre los procesos de excavación, que tan profundo han excavado y cuál es el avance. Los generales le responden que han sido más de 9 metros de excavación profunda y que llegaron al punto donde la barrera no traspasa la tierra, ya están punto de llegar al otro lado, solo es cuestión de minutos.

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy llegan en compañía de otros ponis con alforjas repletas de nubes de tormenta y rayos, son bastantes para crear un corto pero poderoso caos.

Por fin, los soldados alcanzan el otro punto. Todos aplauden, pues han conseguido una ventaja sobre el enemigo. Solo que hay un ligero problema. El agujero aún es muy angosto, por lo que solo puede pasar un poni a la vez. Muchos soldados se ofrecen como voluntarios, pero son las portadoras de los elementos que entrarán primero. Tienen un plan, no muy elaborado y que se basa más en fe que en datos concretos, pero es lo único que tienen.

Comienzan a entrar por el agujero, una por una. Emergen desde el otro lado con tierra en sus melenas y raspones en su hermoso pelaje. Ven a través de la barrera como el ejército de Equestria aplaude con sus cascos y exclama grandes expresiones de gozo, aunque poco se escuchen.

Yellowstone, Real Spoon, LittleHoof y 13 por fin salen de los matorrales donde por un largo tiempo estuvieron escondidos. Por fin, tienen una esperanza de abandonar el peligro y los pesares. Los soldados esperan a que aquellos ponis salgan, y una vez fuera del domo son recibidos con un gran aplauso (y posteriormente cuidado y alimento).

La noticia llega a Celestia y a Luna, a pesar de sus disgustos ordenan la excavación de un agujero más grande, ellas mismas ayudan con su magia a quitar la tierra y las rocas. Esta vez será más rápido porque saben que funciona. Como hormigas, uno por uno, los soldados entran y se alistan para la batalla. De vez en cuando aparecen centinelas, esta vez son interceptados rápidamente. Twilight, Spike y sus demás amigas se adelantan para conocer el futuro campo de batalla. Con una solución sacada de un viejo cuento infantil, hay una esperanza de lograr derrotar a este nuevo enemigo.

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche, interrumpida por un brillo azulado y perturbador que se ha apropiado del cielo y de todo ser vivo dentro de él. Los animales nunca habían estado tan asustados en su vida y no se atreven a salir de sus troncos o madrigueras. Parece un bosque fantasma de silencios perpetuos y nulo movimiento, síntomas de un peligro latente que podría empeorar en cualquier momento.

A pesar del pésimo panorama, 4 ponis se aventuran a cruzar el bosque, conscientes de que un enemigo con un poder inimaginable puede sorprenderlos en cualquier momento. Dirigiéndose hacia la fortaleza del hostil adversario, aunque sin objetivos definidos en común, se encuentran los unicornios; Longhorn y Felishiny. También los acompaña Sweet Blizzard, la pegaso de cuerpo delgado y gran resistencia. El último en la lista es un poni terrenal, que por ahora descansa dormido en el lomo de Longhorn: Purplethink.

El grupo a simple vista se encuentra en buenas condiciones, tal vez hambrientos y un poco cansados por los sucesos intensos en los que se han metido. Purplethink es el único que se encuentra mal y empeora con cada minuto. Su pelaje purpura se oscurece cada vez más, su calor corporal sigue elevado y sus resoplidos se asemejan más a un depredador que a un equino. Una bomba de tiempo es lo que carga Longhorn en sus espaldas, un potencial monstruo que les hará la vida más difícil aún.

Longhorn, a pesar de siempre intentar ser optimista y bromear en los momentos difíciles, en esta ocasión solamente camina en silencio. Preocupado por su amigo Purplethink, y ansioso por la misión. 13 les mencionó una cura en poder del enemigo, si sale todo bien y llegan a tiempo podrán salvar a Purplethink, aun así, todas las variables están en su contra.

13… esa unicornio extraña y tan singular. Longhorn tampoco deja de pensar en ella, todo el tiempo ese rostro maltratado le evoca un sentimiento de vacío, difícil de describir, similar a un dolor que te deja una perdida y que se queda en tu interior por mucho tiempo, pero algo más abstracto. Hasta puede jurar que cuando la vio a los ojos un brillo emergió en sus pupilas, una chispa fugaz e invisible para el resto de los ponis… menos para él. Se hace tantas preguntas en su cabeza respecto a lo que pasó y lo que significa… o tal vez solo tenga hambre y nervios.

–Longhorn… ¿te encuentras bien? –Sweet Blizzard lo saca de su trance, Longhorn se percata de que está un poco alejado del grupo.

–Ups, lo siento. Solo pensaba.

–Podemos descansar 5 minutos, ya hemos caminado bastante. Y, además, necesitamos un plan, no podemos adentrarnos a una fortaleza de una mula con poderes ilimitados así nada más. –Dice Felishiny–. Cuando lo dices en voz alta suena ridículo.

–Tengo hambre. –Dice Sweet Blizzard.

–Menos mal que tengo algunos refrigerios. –Las palabras de Felishiny iluminan el rostro de los otros ponis–. Solo unas cuantas galletas de avena, ideales para los temerarios como nosotros.

Se detienen a un lado de un roble gigante que los oculta muy bien. Felishiny saca varias galletas de avena, ricas, aunque secas. Los tres ponis disfrutan de la merienda, dejando pasar un poco tiempo en lo que se preparan anímicamente para continuar.

–Déjame adivinar, esta no es tu primera misión por parte de las princesas. –Dice Sweet Blizzard, extendiendo sus alas para mantenerlas activas. Felishiny asiente con la cabeza de manera modesta.

–¡Hay sí, señor modestia! –Longhorn se mofa un poco–. ¿A cuántas misiones para salvar nuestros peludos traseros te han enviado?

–Pues… esta sería la quinta. –El orgullo no puede ocultarse de los ojos de Felishiny.

–¿Espíritus? ¿Invasiones? ¿Monstruos del Tártaro? –Sweet, con especial interés.

–Lo siento, esta información es confidencial y aunque lo supieran no cambiaría nada. Equestria está a salvo, las princesas están felices, yo estoy a gusto… creo que todo el mundo gana.

Longhorn toma un pedazo de galleta y se la intenta dar a Purplethink, este mueve la nariz y se despierta por el olor del refrigerio. Cuando abre medianamente sus ojos, Longhorn hecha un relincho de susto.

Los ojos adorables de los ponis con su brillo inspirador y pupilas gigantes se han ido en la expresión de Purplethink, ahora sus ojos son de un amarillo brillante y de una pupila pequeña completamente negra. Una mirada más intimidante que haría a cualquier poni temblar de miedo. Por si la transformación no fuera suficiente, los cascos de Purplethink parecen desbaratarse para que un trio de guarras filosas emerjan en sus cuatro patas.

Purplethink se despierta, comienza a levantarse. Longhorn deja caer la galleta y se aleja lentamente, siguiendo a su instinto de supervivencia. Sweet Blizzard se encuentra sorprendida y automáticamente se prepara para una lucha, aunque un miedo irracional también se apodere de ella. Purplethink a duras penas logra ponerse de pie, olfatea la galleta y abre su mandíbula para devorarla, dejando al descubierto dos pares de colmillos largos y altamente filosos.

–¿Purplethink? –Longhorn, se acerca con lentitud milimétrica hacia el nuevo Purplethink, esperando encontrar en él una pizca de conciencia. Purplethink masca la galleta con furia–. Al menos es herbívoro.

Purplethink escupe la galleta con un rostro de asco, postra su mirada infernal en los ponis que tiene enfrente, comienza a gruñirles amenazantemente.

–Creo que ya no. –Sweet Blizzard extiende sus alas, lista para cualquier ataque.

Ninguno de los dos ponis puede controlar el miedo que ahora sienten.

Un golpe en la cabeza con un pedazo de tronco inhabilita a Purplethink, es Felishiny quien se ha adelantado a todos, actuando rápido mientras sus amigos no reaccionaban bien por el miedo. Purplethink se encuentra vivo, solo que volvió a "dormir" con un chichón en la cabeza.

–Se acabó el descanso. Hay que movernos. –Felishiny se coloca las alforjas.

–Espero que sepa quién es cuando se recupere. –Longhorn vuelve a cargar a Purplethink en su lomo.

–Tranquilo, no lo maté.

–¿Y cómo vamos a entrar? He de suponer que el lugar debe estar protegido por guardias y mercenarios. –Dice Sweet Blizzard, poco convencida por la iniciativa de Felishiny.

–Vamos a conocer el terreno.

Felishiny, confiado de sus habilidades mágicas, fue entrenado muy bien para esto. Sin embargo, tiene tres problemas que pueden dificultar su misión: Longhorn, Sweet Blizzard y Purplethink. Podría abandonarlos y continuar solo con esta ardua tarea. Es común que en sus misiones anteriores vaya solo o con la princesa Twilight, nunca con ponis civiles poco experimentados. Sería una nueva experiencia tener una misión con este nuevo reto, aunque no dudará abandonarlos cuando los eventos se compliquen.

Por fin, llegan al punto, el origen del rayo. En una zona rocosa con grandes elevaciones tierra y barrancos oscurtos se ve un rayo potente y enorme que emerge de la tierra. Entre árboles talados y tierra movida se ven las entradas, cuevas tan enormes como los dragones más grandes y feroces. El silencio y la oscuridad de la noche quedan destruidos por sonidos que emergen debajo de la tierra y por el brillo tan potente del rayo, es difícil ocultarse entre tanta luz. Tal como Sweet suponía, hay varios guardias custodiando las entradas principales: tienen armas peligrosas y una mirada perversa, la mayoría son seres de gran ferocidad como grifos, minotauros o dragones jóvenes. A pesar del horizonte peligroso el enemigo es demasiado confiado, y por lo tanto no hay suficientes guardias, lo que trae junto con el terreno tan irregular una cantidad conveniente de puntos ciegos.

Con una evaluación del terreno, los tres ponis rápidamente elaboran un plan basado en simple distracción, siempre clásica y efectiva

Para un guardia despistado y flojo, la imaginación vuela, especialmente cuando quiere dejar su puesto para hacer otra cosa. Total, el domo gigante es impenetrable y ningún poni es lo suficiente valiente y poderoso como para intentar siquiera acercarse, todos ya fueron atrapados. El guardia en cuestión es un hipogrifo que intenta distraerse con cualquier otra cosa.

Su imaginación viciosa es truncada cuando escucha cerca de su perímetro los movimientos de lo que parece ser un ser vivo, probablemente un conejo o un zorro. Como el hipogrifo no tiene otra cosa que hacer, se mueve de su posición en busca del origen del ruido. Suena como un animal inofensivo que solo pasa por ahí, el hipogrifo piensa capturarlo porque tiene hambre y no le vendría mal un poco de carne fresca.

Al aproximarse lo suficiente a unos matorrales un golpe en el rostro lo sorprende, y es tan rápido y contundente que ni siquiera le da tiempo de exclamar un sonido de dolor. Sweet Blizzard le da un golpe en el rostro fuerte, al finalizar el ataque no puede sentir una sorpresa increíble por lo fácil que fue.

–Vaya que era estúpido. –Dice Longhorn, que sale de los matorrales. Fue el responsable de los sonidos.

–Muy bien, ahora vamos a siguiente parte de nuestro plan. –Expresa, confiado Felishiny.

Felishiny ilumina su cuerno con su aura blanca, coloca su cuerno en la frente del guardia inconsciente y se concentra por unos minutos.

Su hechizo es uno muy parecido al que usó Luna con Purplethink cuando le hizo la visita sorpresa en su habitación, excepto que este no es consensuado por el participante y está prohibido por las leyes de Equestria. Felishiny le hizo un juramento a la princesa Twilight de no usarlo a menos que fuera completamente necesario.

El hechizo desbloquea los seguros de la mente para mostrar y sustraer los recuerdos y vivencias del prestador. Cada recuerdo que tiene respecto a lo que hizo el hipogrifo a lo largo de su vida, ahora está siendo exhibido directo a la mente de Felishiny, excepto que el unicornio no quiere todos los recuerdos, solo quiere algunos muy específicos y no tarda mucho en dar don ellos.

–A veces me da miedo. –Dice Longhorn, quien observa un poco intimidado por los poderes de Felishiny quien aún tiene los ojos cerrados, haciendo el hechizo inmoral. Vuelve a subir a Purplethink a su lomo.

–Lo mismo digo. –Asiente Sweet Blizzard.

Felishiny termina, abre los ojos y sonríe–. Ya lo tengo, ahora conozco un pasadizo poco frecuentado por el enemigo. Es hora de movernos.

Cerca de un pequeño pantano, hay una entrada angosta y sin vigilancia alguna, por ahí, los cuatro ponis entran.

Entre oscuridad, sonidos extraños y una cantidad grosera de humedad, estos ponis se adentran a la fortaleza del enemigo. Aunque en un principio estén confundidos, poco a poco los secretos de la fortaleza se muestran ante ellos en una tenue luz azulada.

La fortaleza es más grande de lo que Felishiny puede imaginar; debajo de la tierra hay una inmensa red de túneles, cada túnel te puede llevar a cualquier lugar donde puedes encontrarte con una gran cantidad de peligros o malos momentos. Prisiones para ponis, dormitorios, laboratorios; incluso, tabernas, jardines y estanques de agua dulce. ¿Cómo pudo construirse todo esto sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Felishiny no logra entenderlo.

Hay varios factores a considerar, el principal es que el bosque Hayseed Swamps es el bosque más grande de Equestria, algo tan inmenso no puede ser monitoreado todo el tiempo. Por lo que pudo ver de la mente de ese tonto guardia, este proyecto tiene al menos 10 años en realizarse, trabajo de perros joyeros afines a los intereses de FallenStar y posteriormente casco de obra de ponis esclavos.

Aún quedan muchas preguntas por resolver y la más importantes es el tipo de energía que estos seres controlan. El guardia tampoco tenía idea, solo sabía que absolutamente toda la energía que mantenía este lugar funcionando era causa de ella. Felishiny supone el cristal.

El grupo de ponis, caminan lentamente y en silencio. A veces aprovechan la oscuridad para ocultarse, otras veces toman rutas diferentes para burlar a los guardias o cualquier otro animal que pase. En un par de ocasiones tuvieron que usar la violencia para callar cualquier intento de alarma, una patada de Sweet Blizzard fue más que suficiente

Hay túneles más bonitos que otros, otros tienen olores extraños. Entre más se adentran el peligro se hace más latente. Frecuentemente se escuchan sonidos creados por turbas muy emotivas, celebrando algo… es un poco aterrador para los ponis.

–Interesante. –Felishiny toca una lampara con luz fluorescente azul, la del rayo creador del domo es del mismo color, aunque más brillante.

–No te quedes ahí, hay trabajo que hacer. –Sweet le jala la cola.

Hay túneles que tienen pilares de piedra tan fuerte como el diamante, a veces se topan con puertas extrañas o habitaciones abandonadas por el tiempo. Entrar ahí es una experiencia claustrofóbica y desoladora. Entre más se adentran más creen que fue una pésima idea. Longhorn y Sweet Blizzard no pueden dejar de pensar que están en un laberinto mortal, Felishiny se encuentra tan asustado como ellos, no lo hace notar porque controla mejor sus expresiones y no puede darse el lujo de parecer débil, ya llegaron muy lejos. Tan solo espera que el guardia al que le extrajeron los recuerdos tenga buena memoria y no sea un idiota, de lo contrario estarán condenados.

Y lo que teme Felishiny se vuelve realidad, llegan a un punto donde no sabe a dónde ir. Se queda quieto, mirando al frente donde hay un cruce de un pasaje recto y sin aparente final, ninguna dirección tiene buena espina. Adelante, derecha, izquierda, retroceder…

–Chicos, no es por alarmarnos, pero creo que estamos en problemas. –Felishiny, mejor dice algo porque aún hay una posibilidad de escape.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Sweet lo mira con enojo.

–Creo que estamos perdidos.

–Genial… lo que faltaba. –Sweet observa a todas direcciones, las opciones de éxito se han esfumado–. No podemos quedarnos aquí, tarde o temprano nos encontrarán.

–Necesitamos volver.

–¿Qué? ¡No! Purplethink necesita nuestra ayuda. –Longhorn resopla un poco–. No le queda mucho tiempo.

–Ya lo sé, pero si continuamos nos perderemos más, necesitamos dar marcha atrás y así tendremos una oportunidad de salir. Hacer esto en un principio fue una mala idea… lo siento. –Felishiny siente pena por Longhorn, pero hay que ser objetivos, no pueden continuar a ciegas, es demasiado estúpido arriesgarse considerando el nivel de peligro.

Mientras continúan discutiendo acerca de lo que debe o no hacerse, Purplethink vuelve a abrir los ojos y sin gruñir o emitir algún ruido. Solo extiende su hocico para darle una probada a la masa de carne y grasa que se encuentra muy cerca.

Longhorn grita con un volumen tan alto y tan repentinamente que es imposible detenerlo. Sus ondas sonoras chocan por doquier y se transmiten a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia los cuatro rincones, directo a todos los caminos posibles, destruyendo su anonimato y prudencia en pocos segundos.

Por un momento no saben lo que ocurre, Longhorn sigue gritando (a veces como potrilla), gimiendo y moviéndose como potro salvaje hasta que por fin logra quitarse la razón de su agonía.

–¡Me lleva el tártaro! ¡Purplethink!

El poni terrenal tenía que arruinarlo todo. Sin advertencia alguna, abrió su mandíbula y le propinó una gran mordida al trasero de Longhorn. ¿La razón? No hay, Purplethink ya no ejecuta sus acciones con la cabeza, su mente ahora es un remolino de enojo y salvajismo al que no le importa destruir. Purplethink se levanta un poco mareado luego de la fuerte zarandeada en el lomo de Longhorn. Se recupera rápidamente solo para mostrar una mirada feroz, gruñéndole a sus amigos.

Por si esto no fuera suficiente se escucha la llegada del enemigo aproximarse a gran velocidad. Felishiny dice lo más sensato que se le ocurre.

–¡Corran! –Felishiny galopa hacia el camino de la derecha.

–¿A dónde? –Sweet lo sigue para no quedarse sola.

–¡Yo que se!

Necesitan moverse rápido o serán blanco fácil. Longhorn, sin embargo, no puede correr, la mirada de Purplethink lo ha dejado impactado, le tiene miedo al mismo tiempo que lastima.

–¿Purplethink? Se que sigues ahí… despierta. –Longhorn retrocede unos pasos, de nuevo controlado por un temor inexplicable e irracional.

–¡Longhorn, que haces! ¡Vámonos! –Felishiny regresa por él y lo jala de la cola, es el impulso necesario para que Longhorn galope a toda velocidad, escapando de los malos y de Purplethink quien parece que quiere probar la otra nalga.

Los planes de Felishiny ahora son polvo, todo el esfuerzo convertido a problemas gracias a Purplethink. Sin idea de hacia dónde se dirigen, sintiendo al enemigo más cerca de sus cascos, esperan una especie de milagro que los aparte de todo peligro y les ofrezca otra oportunidad. Felishiny y Sweet Blizzard dejan atrás a un Longhorn cansado y herido de una grupa, quien corre principalmente para que Purplethink no le alcance.

A Felishiny se le ocurre entrar a un lugar enorme con muy poca iluminación, de un olor desagradable y con muchas jaulas, perfecto para esconderse. A Sweet no le da confianza el lugar, aunque prefiere tener la compañía de un poni conocido que estar sola. Ambos ponis suben sobre las jaulas, escondiéndose en un rincón muy oscuro, calman su respiración y ahí se recuestan juntos. Afortunadamente pueden escuchar muy bien lo que ocurre debajo.

Ambos ponis, con sus ojos más acostumbrados a la oscuridad y con los oídos más relajados pueden escuchar algunos lamentos y sollozos, especialmente algunos que vienen debajo de sus cuerpos. Sweet baja la cabeza y mira algo que la aterra. Es un poni adentro de una jaula, desnutrido, con señales de maltrato y con el mismo collar negro que tenía 13 en el cuello, parece llorar con un volumen tan bajo, suspirando con mucha decepción, ni siquiera se ha percatado de que hay dos ponis sobre su jaula. Felishiny mira otras jaulas, hay más ponis con la misma situación, amontonados en jaulas malolientes como si fuesen objetos… nada más.

Sweet está tan asustada y al mismo tiempo tan furiosa, jamás había visto tanta miseria reunida, todo por una maldita mula. Quiere pelear ahora mismo, quiere quebrar algunos huesos sin importar que gane o pierda.

Inesperadamente, de las sombras emerge un par de zarpas y toman del hocico y cuello a Sweet quien hace lo imposible para zafarse o hacer un ruido sin éxito. Felishiny ilumina su cuerno, está a punto de disparar cuando ve el rostro del quien tiene capturada a su compañera.

Es un dragón blanco, adolescente. Sus escamas están sucias y su mirada tiene el mismo temor que tiene Sweet y el. El dragón, con susurros le suplica que no haga ruido por lo que más quiera. Felishiny capta el mensaje, le hace una seña a Sweet para que se calme y se calle de una vez. Sweet sin confiar lo suficiente en el dragón y en Felishiny quiere ver otra salida, pero no la hay, así que accede a la petición y queda en silencio justo a tiempo porque ocurren cosas en el suelo.

Felishiny siente un gran interés por el dragón, no parece como otros dragones que están aquí apoyando a los planes de FallenStar, tiene algo de corazón y sentimientos, no es tan malo como los demás.

Longhorn llega al área de las jaulas, muy cansado. Creyó ver a Felishiny y a la pegaso entrar aquí, pero no hay nada y no se escucha alma alguna. Pega un salgo de susto cuando escucha los gruñidos de Purplethink detrás de él. Longhorn retrocede con lentitud, intentando calmar a Purplethink quien no hace caso de las suplicas.

Del Purplethink clásico queda muy poco, su peculiar pelaje morado oscuro ha sido sustituido por un pelaje negro y más tosco, los dientes clásicos de un herbívoro ahora tienen dos pares de colmillos filosos que se entierran muy bien en la piel… de eso sabe muy bien Longhorn. Sus ojos de equino adorable se han transformado en ojos amarillos infernales. Con orejas puntiagudas, con garras extra en sus cascos, y hasta con una nueva cola peluda y oscura, Purplethink parece más una bestia que un poni y le ha encontrado el gusto de cazar.

–Purplethink… por favor, soy tu mejor amigo. Se que no me harás daño… otra vez.

Un lazo metálico se enrosca en el cuello de Purplethink y rápidamente es sometido. Otro lazo es arrojado, pero al cuello de Longhorn quien intenta escapar sin buenos resultados. Cuando ve a la bestia quien sostiene el lazo mejor se queda quieto. Un par de minotauros tienen a Purplethink y a Longhorn, su fuerza es suficiente para someter a casi cualquier animal.

–Miren, pero que tenemos aquí. –Acompañado de varios animales malvados, aparece un metamorfo con una cicatriz en el rostro–. Nos volvemos a encontrar.

–¿Quién carajos eres tú?

–Cierto, no me reconoces, pero yo a ti sí. Probablemente me recuerdes así. –El metamorfo se transforma con una espectacular y rápida llamarada verde. Ahora parece un poni común y corriente, poni terrenal, de colores cafés apagados–. Formal Pen.

–Lo siento, no te recuerdo.

–¿Qué? Yo fui el que hice la vida de tu estúpido amigo y la tuya un infierno en el campamento. Eres un tonto, estás bromeando conmigo.

–Te hubieras transformado en Gazer y tal vez, pero por lo que recuerdo, solo… espera, no te recuerdo. –Longhorn se ríe de él. El metaformo vuelve a transformarse, se le nota molesto.

–¡Aquí tú no tienes oportunidad, yo en cambio sí, poni estúpido!

–¡Ya cállate imbécil! –Una voz autoritaria, fuerte y dominante lo interrumpe. el metaformo se hace rápidamente a un lado, sin atreverse a alzar la cabeza. Un unicornio blanco de gran tamaño y de una mirada siniestra entra en escena, con un cuerno rojo y deformado, usando una capa que le va bien con el aspecto que proyecta, el de un verdadero ente malvado y perverso. Lo acompañan varias especies peligrosas como grifos, dragones, toros y cocodrilos–. Vaya, vaya… Curioso giro de los acontecimientos. Supongo que tú eres el amigo inseparable de Purplethink… Longhorn.

–¿Cómo sabes mí nombre?

–Ese pobre diablo metamorfo nos dijo muchas cosas, no es tan inútil después de todo. Creo que has venido por el antídoto, he de suponer. Seguramente la poni unicornio que escapó te lo dijo. –Su mirada es muy pesada, intimida rápidamente a Longhorn, quien lo único que puede hacer es cerrar la boca.

–Ha sido una buena noche; una parte del ejército de Equestria derrotado, una princesa de rehén y un poni lobo… con su "amigo".

–¿Un lobo de madera? –Longhorn se atreve a preguntarte, el unicornio blanco lo mira con cierta ternura.

–No… un lobo, no creo que los conozcas porque son de tierras lejanas, animales de carne y hueso que se alimentan de otros animales. Muy agresivos… pero cuando se combinan con las habilidades de un poni obtienes a un soldado salvaje, violento y muy fuerte como este pequeño espécimen. Realmente podría matarte.

–Quiero que lo curen o ya verán. –Longhorn intenta decirlo con fuerza y decisión, le sale terriblemente mal, hace estallar en risas a todos los seres presentes.

–Podemos hacer eso, realmente… Pero, verás somos una empresa que se empeña en obtener lo mejor de lo mejor y sería una lástima dejar ir a este pequeño monstruo sin antes probar que vale la pena para la batalla. –Lexafar dirige al metamorfo–. ¿Seguro de que su conexión es especial?

–Si, seguro.

–Bien, porque tengo una idea que los volverá locos. –Se dirige a todos los presentes–. Animales, hoy les ofreceré un gran espectáculo, un cuento de drama y tragedia. Veremos como la fiera logrará salvar a la bella o la despedazará.

–¿A qué se refiere? –A Longhorn no le gusta como estos acontecimientos le llevan a un punto sin retorno.

–Ya lo verás. ¡Preparen la arena!

Un gran bullicio estalla alrededor de Lexafar, Longhorn y Purplethink quien intenta atacar a cualquiera que esté cerca. La noticia de la arena se esparce como fuego en aceite y en menos de media hora ya se tiene todo planeado para el gran espectáculo donde Longhorn será la estrella principal.

Lexafar, seguro de que hay otros ponis merodeando por ahí refuerza la seguridad y los patrullajes, le dirá su idea para castigar a FallenStar que seguro le encantará, se adelanta y prepara la arena. Por fin, Lexafar y sus compinches se van de la bodega de esclavos.

Sweet Blizzard y Felishiny pueden estar tranquilos por un momento, aunque eso no quiere decir que el lugar en donde están sea el ideal para esconderse, es tan triste y ruin que apenas lo soportan.

Ahora, con un nuevo personaje, un dragón blanco. Con una mirada confundida y temerosa al igual que la de ellos. En su piel escamosa se manifiesta una tarde dura, pues hay heridas y golpes, algunos más graves que otros. Los dos ponis lo miran, con tanta curiosidad como recelo.

–¿Quién eres tú? –Felishiny le dice en voz baja. Aunque estén en un lugar callado y oscuro, aún hay guardias debajo, buscando a otros ponis y al mismo dragón. Felishiny mira que en una de las patas del reptil escupe fuego hay una pata mal vendada con un trozo de tela sucia.

–Mi nombre es Whitepeak… ¿Ustedes de dónde vienen?

–Es una larga historia… ¿Por qué te escondes?

–Es una larga historia. –Entre sarcasmo, desconfianza y enojo, el dragón no mira con buenos ojos a este poni engreído quien no quiere cooperar.

–Supongo que también te están buscando, de lo contrario no estarías aquí. Necesitas ayuda con esa herida, yo puedo curarla. –Sweet, busca otra forma de generar confianza–. Déjame ver, prometo que no te haré daño.

Whitepeak se quita el vendaje improvisado, se puede ver una herida profunda, seguramente provocada por una flecha. La expresión del dragón confirma la preocupación y su molestia, seguramente caminar fue por momentos una tortura.

–Dame una venda limpia y un poco de antiséptico, Felishiny. –Aunque a Felishiny le moleste un poco, accede a la petición de Sweet, saca de sus alforjas su kit de primeros auxilios–. ¿Por qué te hicieron?

–Los traicioné.

–¿Entonces, eras parte de esta organización? –Felishiny, más interesado en el dragón.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Pregunta Sweet.

–Digamos que me encariñé con un poni del que no debía y lo ayudé a salir. –Whitepeak, lo expresa con un gran suspiro.

–¿De casualidad ese poni era una unicornio blanca?

–¿Qué? –Whitepeak se tapa el hocico, ya que subió de más el volumen de su voz–. ¿Encontraron a 13? ¿Está a salvo?

–Sí… aunque aún no puede salir del domo.

–Oh… –Al dragón le decepciona escuchar eso–. Es lindo saber que al final tus buenas acciones resultan en un fracaso.

–¿Por qué estabas aquí? ¿En qué les ayudabas? –Felishiny pregunta.

–Viví por mucho tiempo en una aldea de ponis y me interesé mucho en anatomía, principalmente poni. Me convertí en su doctor. Después ellos me reclutaron y me ofrecieron una jugosa fortuna de oro. Y desde entonces estoy aquí… y una vez que entras, ya no puedes salir. ¿Ves todas esas jaulas? Son ponis que han secuestrado y cuando los maltratan mucho y están medio muertos, yo me encargo de salvarlos y cuidarlos hasta que sean útiles de nuevo.

–Necesitas una salida… yo puedo dártela. –Se lo dice seria y directamente.

–¿En serio? ¿Tú que podrías hacer? –El dragón se mofa de su intensidad.

–Digamos que tengo mis palancas… pero antes necesito que hagas algo por mí. Creo es válido suponer que conoces muy bien estos caminos, así que tu serías un excelente guía.

–No, es demasiado peligroso. Por si no lo habían notado ese unicornio tétrico llamado Lexafar quiere mi cabeza y prefiero estar muerto a que me atrape.

–Pues no tienes muchas opciones. Si te quedas aquí, tarde o temprano te van a encontrar. Puede que con nosotros tengas una oportunidad. –Sweet, quien ya vendó su pata. Whitepeak se siente mejor, ya no le duele tanto.

–¿Qué tienen en mente?

–Primero, necesito encontrar la cura para la enfermedad que convierte a los ponis en bestias… lo otro será un poco más arriesgado, quiero acercarme lo más que pueda al cristal que le da energía a toda esta cueva. –Felishiny acerca su casco a la zarpa del dragón.

–Es muy peligroso.

–Lo sé, por eso necesitamos de tu ayuda.

–Si algo sale mal nos matarán a todos, y si nos encuentra Lexafar o FallenStar… –Whitepeak traga saliva.

–Mientras esté yo cerca de ti, no permitiré que nada te pase. ¿Hacemos el trato?

–Bien, solo cumplan lo que dicen. –Dragón y ponis chocan los cascos (para el dragón, solo cierra el puño).

Whitepeak, de nuevo sin opciones que lo saquen de una vez por todas de esta pesadilla y además, tener que ayudar a esos equinos tan problemáticos otra vez.

Es extraño que un dragón se interese tanto en alguien que no sea él mismo, son agresivos, violentos, a veces comen carne y frecuentemente no tienen una brújula de moralidad por lo que sus actos pueden a llegar a ser ruines. O eso es lo que muchas especies piensan de ellos, ya que los dragones, aunque sean agresivos y muchas veces sean crueles con los demás, entablan lazos de amistad duraderos y son leales con los suyos. Cuando Whitepeak era apenas un pequeño dragón se separó de su familia y nunca los pudo hallar, unos ponis de un poblado cercano lo encontraron y le ofrecieron techo y comida. Por varios años convivió con ellos y aprovechó su tiempo libre para leer, principalmente todo lo que tuviera que ver con veterinaria, medicina y herbolaria.

Eventualmente se hizo muy bueno curando a los pobladores y dándoles remedios a base de hierbas. Un día llegó un minotauro acompañado de una mula, lo buscaban a él por su talento innato para curar y le ofrecieron una fuerte suma de oro a cambio de que trabajara para ellos. El accedió y dejó el pueblo, pero jamás esperó lo que la mula tenía planeado para él.

Por si le daba una mala espina trabajar dentro de una cueva, lo que vieron sus ojos al principio le conmocionó. Había ponis encadenados, apenas potrillos y algunos con heridas fuertes. La mula y el unicornio de cuerno tétrico le dijeron que solo se encargara de curar a los ponis, nada más, no tenía que involucrarse sentimentalmente con ellos, que así era más fácil trabajar y que eventualmente se acostumbraría. Sin embargo, no lo logró. Estaba acostumbrado a estar en presencia de los ponis y no quería ser parte de esto, sin embargo, las amenazas no tardaron en llegar. No tuvo opción, debía cooperar por su bien y por el bien de los ponis.

Cuando a los ponis no los obligaban a luchar o no hacían experimentos con ellos, Whitepeak les enseñaba a hablar y a leer lo más que pudo, la que aprendió más (y con la que más se encariñó) fue una pequeña unicornio llamada 13, le pusieron ese nombre porque era la treceava poni que la mula junto con sus secuaces había secuestrado. Así, 13 y Whitepeak fueron tomándose cariño. El tiempo pasó y muchos ponis no lograron sobrevivir a los maltratos ni a los experimentos, 13 fue una de las pocas que sobrevivió todo el horror que en esa cueva que en cada año que pasaba se hacía más grande y más compleja. Pasó de ser un simple cuidador de ponis a ser una parte fundamental para su supervivencia.

Esta es la consecuencia de no obedecer y de seguir más sus principios que a su sentido común de seguir la corriente y evitarse problemas. A pesar de sus intentos por ignorar el dolor ajeno, no lo pudo hacer jamás, sus conocimientos en medicina y posteriormente en anatomía equina solamente influenciaron más su carácter empático. No lo suficientemente fuerte como para revelarse, pero lo suficiente como para intentar hacer la vida menos miserable a aquellos ponis.

Es relativamente sencillo llegar al punto donde las cebras guardan toda clase de pócimas, especialmente el antídoto para la "Maldición del lobo" (así es como lo llaman ellos). Contrario a lo que pensaron, se toparon con muy pocos obstáculos, gracias a que Whitepeak sabía muy bien las rutas y porque la mayoría le importa un bledo la seguridad, no quieren perderse del show en la arena. Whitepeak se siente más a salvo al estar con ponis muy capaces, una pegaso veloz y con gran fortaleza y un poni con una agilidad para la magia difícil de creer.

Solo un toro y un metamorfo resguardan la entrada, por ahora su única concentración es en jugar bien a las cartas.

–Muy bien, ya llegamos… ¿Y ahora que harán? –El dragón aún siente paranoia

–Simple… hacemos esto. –Felishiny se teletransporta y después de 5 segundos tiene a los dos guardias noqueados y sin algún delator sonoro, un trabajo limpio y preciso.

–Vaya… son buenos.

–Te lo dije.

Felishiny golpea la puerta con sus patas traseras, la abre de un tirón. Hay una cebra dentro que también tiene la guardia baja por aburrición. La cebra intenta defenderse demasiado tarde, Sweet lo derriba con una fuerte tacleada.

–Necesitamos algo con que mantenerlo quieto. –Dice Felishiny.

–¡Mira! –Dice Whitepeak, señalando con su garra. Hay un par de cuerdas, convenientemente útiles en estos momentos. Amarran a la cebra de las patas y la sientan en la silla donde estaba.

–Idiotas han de ser, creo que no se han dado cuenta de quienes somos al parecer. –La cebra está furiosa. Intenta zafarse sin éxito. Whitepeak cierra la puerta, ahora tienen la ventaja.

–Bueno, somos idiotas, y estos idiotas quieren información. ¿Serían tan gentil de proporcionarnos lo que queremos?

–Sus vidas pagarán sin perdón, nuestra fuerza caerá sobre todos ustedes con gran satisfacción. De mi información no lograrán sacar, será más fácil el sol alcanzar.

–Ya me está hartando. –Dice Sweet Blizzard–. ¿Y si lo golpeamos?

–Yo pensaba más en torturarlo. –Felishiny lo expresa con una sonrisa despiadada.

–¿Qué? –La cebra comienza a ponerse nerviosa.

–Ustedes ponis… son peligrosos. –Dice Whitepeak, quien por ahora se encarga de revisar que no haya peligros potenciales aproximándose.

–Necesitamos actuar rápido, por eso estas medidas. Aunque no creo que la violencia sea la… si, dale uno. –Dice Felishiny.

Sweet Blizzard extiende su ala, la tensa y con un potente impulso le da un golpe en el rostro de la cebra. Hace un gesto de dolor, disgusto, furia y miedo, todo al mismo segundo.

–Necesitaba desahogarme.

–Esto no se quedará así. ¡Me vengaré! –La cebra está tan alterada que se le ha olvidado rimar–. ¡Tú! ¡Dragón! Libérame de estos desgraciados y me encargaré de que recibas amnistía.

–Dale otro, más fuerte. Después seguiremos con la tortura. –Dice Felishiny, Sweet le hace caso y ahora le da una patada en las costillas.

–Dinos de buena manera, en donde se encuentra el antídoto de la Maldición del Lobo o nos pondremos realmente violentos.

–No importa… ya es demasiado tarde para su amigo, ahora mismo está en la arena descuartizando ponis. Y lo mejor de todo, es que tenemos a una de sus líderes, una princesa... y está viendo el espectáculo. –La cebra comienza a reír a pesar del dolor. Felishiny y Sweet se miran entre ellos, incrédulos por las palabras de la cebra–. Atrapamos a una, ella es la testigo del destino de sus amigos. Después, Lexafar y FallenStar la convertirán en otra herramienta que cumpla con sus planes. Ya perdieron, no podrán hacer nada, la masacre ya está consumada.

–Muy bien, yo no quería hacer esto, pero me obligaste. –Felishiny se aproxima a la bodega. Está repleta de barriles y frascos con un sinfín de pócimas, buenas como malas. Felishiny tiene algo de experiencia en el lenguaje nativo de las cebras por lo que entiende lo suficiente que hacen estas pociones por los nombres que tiene. Encuentra una muy especial–. Esta parece peligrosa y dolorosa… ¿Quieres probarla?

–No estarás hablando en serio.

–Bueno, como dices que perdimos, tenemos todo el día para saber si hablo en serio.

La cebra por un momento no se atreve a contestar, se pone mucho más nerviosa cuando Felishiny se le aproxima y le quita el corcho al frasco.

Menos de 5 minutos bastaron para que la cebra cantara todo lo que los ponis querían, incluso habló hasta de lo que no le incumbía. Al salir de la bodega, Sweet le preguntó si no era más fácil usar el hechizo para escanear su mente y así ahorrarse todo esto, Felishiny respondió que: se le olvidó y tenía ganas de maltratar a alguien porque estaba molesto.

Es tiempo de salvar a Purplethink y a Longhorn.

* * *

La princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, conocida simplemente como Cadence por sus amados súbditos, de un pelaje rosa tan fino y brillante, con sus cascos tan suaves y su mirada tan fraternal... ahora no sabe en donde se encuentra. Abre los ojos, está mareada y una jaqueca terrible no le permite pensar claramente. Ha tenido un mal sueño, uno sobre recuerdos de tragedia pasada que se vuelven presente con emociones tan dramáticas e intensas, recordarlo es tan doloroso.

Al menos ya despertó en la realidad y el mal sueño se olvida rápido. Es entonces cuando sus sentidos captan el problema del cual no ha podido librarse, es más, está a punto de empezar.

Su cuerno tiene un anillo oscuro que le impide usar magia, sus alas están sujetas a un cinturón, sus patas están atrapadas en cadenas sujetadas a una tabla. Bien sujeta, sin posibilidad de escape, hay temor en sus ojos porque no sabe qué clase de enfermo le hizo esto.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿En dónde estoy?

La iluminación aparece, las antorchas se encienden. Cadande no se encuentra sola, 5 animales de otras especies la observan, de apariencia singular, de una presencia potente y de mirada penetrante. Una perra joyera, una cebra con una túnica oscura y larga, un grifo con garras brillantes. Los dos últimos son los que más confunden a Cadande, pues es un unicornio blanco de gran tamaño con un cuerno rojo y deforme, el otro es una mula pequeña de colores corrientes, aunque de vestimenta extraña.

Todos cargan un báculo con una esfera en la punta, la esfera brilla con intensidad. Cadance lo recuerda todo, de una de esas esferas un rayo de energía fue disparado, iba directo a Celestia pero ella lo recibió.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Cadance tiene miedo, aunque no se dejará intimidar por nadie.

–Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, única gobernante del Imperio de Cristal, hace tiempo que visite su hermoso imperio, realmente espectacular. Sus ponis de cristal eran hermosos, pero también como el resto de los ponis comunes, estúpidos y crueles. –Su voz era poco clara, en vez de denotar liderazgo provoca tristeza. Cadance sabe que ese animal pequeño y nada intimidante es el líder de los 5, lo denota con su báculo diferente, por ser el primero en hablar y porque se coloca delante de ellos–. Es obvio que no sabe quién soy y no me reconoce… aunque yo a usted sí. Un día nos conocimos, pero jamás tuvo la gentileza de saber de mí. Bueno… pues me presentaré ante usted, de nuevo y espero que no me vuelva a olvidar. Mi nombre es FallenStar y como ya se dio cuenta soy el jefe de esta empresa. La perra Joyera se llama Terry, la mejor cebra hechicera que tiene a lado se llama Amokualí. el grifo que la atrapó, su nombre es Exanitor y este unicornio de gran tamaño es Lexafar. Son mis mas importantes aliados.

–¿En serio? –A Cadence le parece una farsa.

–Si, aunque no lo crea. –La mula se aproxima a ella. Cadance trata de alejarlo con una mirada de repulsión. FallenStar mira sus cuartos traseros, específicamente la Cutie Mark de la princesa–. Un corazón de cristal… ¿Sabe qué significa? Significa que su destino era salvar al imperio de cristal de una terrible amenaza y gobernarlo. Tal parece que no hizo un buen trabajo, de lo contrario, tendría más ayuda, por parte de la realeza.

–Tú no eres nadie, para juzgarme. –Cadance lo toma muy personal, ahora lo que siente es odio por la mula.

–De hecho, sí, soy el resultado de su maltrato, su discriminación y sus burlas. Ustedes… se creen lo mejor de este mundo, sus compañeras tienen el control del sol y de la luna, un poder tan ilimitado que nadie puede hacer nada al respecto para ver por ellos mismos, siempre estamos a merced de sus idioteces, pueden detener el sol a su antojo en cualquier lugar o quitarlo, maltratando a todo un pueblo. Este poder en una especie tan egoísta… no lo merecen. Así que he decido nivelar la balanza, darles un poco de humildad, para que no vuelvan a atreverse jamás a hacer a un lado a ninguna otra especie.

–Tal vez, pero eso es la parte que más me repugna de mí, porque a pesar de ser parte poni, como tú… jamás me han tratado como alguno. He tenido más logros que cualquier otro poni, aun así, me ignoraron y me hicieron a un lado. Pues ya no más.

–No te saldrás con la tuya, tal vez yo he fallado, pero no estoy sola. Tengo amigos y familia, tú solo tienes odio.

–Y por eso lo compartiré con su raza. Todos ellos tienen algo de odio para ustedes. Y para que sepa que nadie bromea, tenemos una sorpresa para usted. ¿No es así, Lexafar?

–Así es, Gran Líder. –Su sonrisa es la más perversa de los 5–. No es nada ponisonal, princesa, solo son negocios y me gusta divertirme. Se que usted es la princesa del amor y vela por ellos con todos sus ponis… ¿Cierto? –La princesa no le contesta, solo le mira–. ¿Le duele ver a uno de sus preciados súbitos sufrir? Apuesto a que sí. Por ahora, nos será inútil ya que no tenemos las respuestas de cómo controlar aliicornios, pero mientras eso pase, verá algunos espectáculos como este. ¡Llévenla a la arena!

El resto de los animales aplauden y exclaman su ánimo. La plataforma de madera se mueve y la princesa con los intentos de escapar siendo aún infructíferos, es llevada hacia la oscuridad a un lugar que probablemente no me gustará.

* * *

Longhorn, encerrado en una jaula. Temeroso y afligido, jamás esperó que esta misión terminara tan mal. Por ahora se encuentra solo en un lugar lúgubre y húmedo, al menos le han dejado agua y un poco de lechuga para comer.

Le han curado la herida en la grupa por la mordida de Purplethink, aunque no lo hicieron bien pues aún le duele mucho. Antes de traerlo aquí fue humillado por las risas y los insultos de todos los seres que abundan, le decían cosas horribles sobre que se iba a morir de una manera horrenda, mientras otros le tiraban piedras. Sabe que lo llevarán a la Arena, aún no sabe qué papel cumplirá en ese lugar.

Se abre una puerta, y llegan dos animales. Uno es Lexafar, su presencia es suficiente para que Longhorn se sienta menos seguro, el otro animal es solo un sirviente que carga una linterna, la deja en el piso y sale de ahí lo más pronto posible. Ahora solo están Lexafar y Longhorn. Por lo poco que ha permanecido ahí, Longhorn sabe que ese unicornio es un desgraciado y tiene la fama de ser una pesadilla andante.

Lexafar simplemente observa al poni encerrado en la jaula sucia, no sonríe y ni siquiera parpadea. Longhorn, no puede hacer nada, la caja es muy pequeña para que se pueda mover y su magia está inhabilitada por un anillo.

Lexafar abre la caja, envuelve a Longhorn con su aura y lo acerca a su cuerpo, aunque el pequeño unicornio resista, es inútil, la magia de Lexafar es muy poderosa. Su cuerno se ilumina de un tétrico brillo rojizo y con la punta toca el pecho del unicornio más pequeño.

Longhorn siente que algo en su interior le es expuesto, comienza a sentirse triste y la mente se le llena de recuerdos, son tantos que apenas puede procesarlos.

–¡No puede ser! –Lexafar deja caer a Longhorn quien no sabe lo que ocurre, solamente se aleja lo más que puede. Lexafar encontró algo pues su rostro es de una sorpresa increíble, comienza a reírse de manera irónica por un buen tiempo–. ¡Esto es tan sorprendente, ni siquiera yo lo puedo creer!

–¿Acaso nació así con ese cuerno o tuvo una severa infección? –Longhorn intenta recuperar un poco la compostura, quiere salir de aquí–. Yo le puedo ayudar.

–Hay Longhorn, si te contara sobre el destino, es tan irónico, sorprendente y cruel. Tú mismo eres tan curioso y sorprendente. –Lexafar se aproxima para acariciarle el rostro, gesto que no lo toma muy bien el otro unicornio–. Un poni tan herido como tú, se ve forzado a usar el sarcasmo y los comentarios cómicos para evitar el vacío que nunca pudiste llenar. Sin embargo, el pasado no puede eliminarse ni negarse, no importa cuánto dolor haya en tu pasado, siempre volverá por ti. Tal vez sea el único modo para enfrentar a la vida… ¿Sabes a lo que refiero?

–Ojalá. –Longhorn, intenta mantener seriedad. Cuando este unicornio le puso el cuerno cerca de él, ejecutó un hechizo que lo hizo sentir emociones que ahora conflictúan en su corazón y mente.

–Desde que te vi, en tus ojos noté cierto parecido con otro poni… pero ahora, lo sé. ¿Recuerdas a la hechicera que visitaste y te dijo que necesitabas encontrar a un amigo perdido para que pudieras reparar tu vida?

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Sin duda, Purplethink fue el que te llevó aquí, tu creías que tu vida mejoraba y por fin estaba plena…excepto por una cosa. Vi tu interior, Longhorn, ahora soy testigo de tus recuerdos más ocultos y más potentes. Tal vez no te suene a relevación lo que te diré… seguramente sí, y aunque lo niegues en el fondo sabes que es verdad. Tenías una hermana menor.

Longhorn no puede contestar, simplemente se queda atónito.

–Y hoy la viste, pero han pasado tantos años que no lograste reconocerla… al menos no conscientemente. Ironías de la vida, si no fuera por Purplethink no estarías aquí, si no fuera porque esa desgraciada decidiera escaparse hoy seguramente no la hubieras visto jamás. A pesar de todas las variables, la encontraste.

–13…

–A pesar de que nos dio problemas y escapó la volveremos encontrar y esta vez jamás volverá a causar molestias… pero eso será para otro día, por ahora me conformaré contigo.

–¡Estas mintiendo! –Longhorn siente una furia terrible, tiene deseos de golpear y patear, quiere terminar con Lexafar con sus propios cascos. Intenta herir al unicornio ruin sin éxito, la magia de Lexafar es suficiente para detenerlo.

Hay lágrimas en los ojos de Longhorn, no puede con tanto sentimiento en su corazón. Los recuerdos aparecen y vuelven las escenas tristes, hay gritos, llantos y confusión que duran por varios días, fue un día de campo nada más que se convirtió en un cuento de terror, de pronto la potrilla desapareció y jamás volvieron a encontrarla, pasaron los días y no daban con ella, los padres lloraban y lloraban y Longhorn aún no entendía completamente del porqué. Ahora Longhorn cae al suelo, atormentado por el pasado y por presente, todo converge con esa mirada mutua con 13, donde algo se activó, ahora sabe por qué. Aunque intente negarlo, aunque intente pensar que es una mala jugada de Lexafar, en el fondo lo sabe porque está tan adherido a su ser y a sus recuerdos.

–Lo lamento, si por mi fuera te mataría ahora mismo, pero le prometí a FallenStar una grandiosa idea y tu fin será mucho peor. El metamorfo también me dijo respecto a tus sentimientos por Purplethink, es una lástima que no pudieras expresarle lo que sentías, porque seguramente Purplethink te hubiera aceptado.

Por fin, Lexafar sale de ahí. Entran otros seres para llevarlo a la arena. Lexafar por ahora se encuentra en shock, no puede pensar claramente, se siente tan cansado y harto de todo, hay mucha frustración que no soporta, hay un enojo que quiere salir y destruir.

* * *

 _Fin Del Capítulo X_

 **Nota 3:** Solo faltan dos capítulos, el siguiente capítulo será épico.


End file.
